


ОДО (Остаться должен один): ДЕНЬ 10

by Allora, Li_Liana



Series: ОДО (Остаться должен один) [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экстрим-шоу на выживание с участием персонажей ВК ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Участники: Арагорн, Фарамир, Леголас, Линдир и Умбарец-Джек-Воробей.

**_ночь, 00:30, операторская_ **

****

Ли: Адар, ты все понял?

АДАР (отмахивается): Да, понял, я понял. Чего тут можно не понять?

Ли (с сомнением): Ну… Если ты успешно командовал орочей цитаделью, то и тут должен справиться.

Тирр: Справится, справится, куда он денется? Пошли уже. У тебя путевка «горит».

Ли (напоследок окидывает взглядом операторскую, пристально смотрит на Адара): Буду надеяться. (исчезает вместе с Тирр)

АДАР (откидывается на стуле, осматривается хозяйским взглядом, недоверчиво-довольно): А-ФИ-ГЕТЬ! Вот уж никогда не думал, что я буду сидеть тут... (появляется злорадная улыбочка) А там – эльфы! И Государь Элессар! И Итилиенский Правитель! И я могу сделать, все, что захочу! Шикарно!!! (тянется к клавиатуре)

 

Появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр (одобрительно): Уже освоился?

АДАР (отдергивает руки от клавиатуры): Э-э-э... Почти… Как раз в процессе.

Тирр: Вот и хорошо. У нас еще куча недоделанной текучки.

АДАР (насторожено): Какой текучки?

Тирр (с сарказмом): Ты разрушенный замок видел? Видел! Его восстанавливать надо? Надо! Кто по твоему будет этим заниматься?

АДАР (удивленно): Я что ли?

Тирр: А кто, я?

АДАР: Ну… Кирн, например. Или Аллора. У них больше опыта.

Тирр (ехидно): Адар, ты - исполняющий обязанности Ли, и ее работу должен выполнять ты, а не остальные ведущие. И так скажи спасибо, что Аллора сценарий конкурса написала.

АДАР: Сценарий и я мог бы составить.

Тирр: Поговорим об этом утром.

АДАР (с подозрением): А замок надо восстановить до утра?

Тирр (показательно восхищенно): Какой ты догадливый!

АДАР (начинает понимать, что он, кажется, влип): Оххх…Подозревал же я, что ваши ведущие ничего хорошего мне предложить не могут! Так нет – польстился! (горестно) Ничему меня опыт общения с Мышой не научил!

Тирр (заинтересовано): Причитания кончились? Можно приступать к работе?

АДАР (мрачно): Да.

Тирр (объясняет): Открываешь вон ту папочку (кивает на экран), там план замка. В соседней – технические спецификации и список материалов. Составляешь смету. Да, не забудь, надо уложиться в сумму текущих резервов, они где-то внизу основного экрана высвечиваются. Потом разрабатываешь план строительства и выбираешь подрядчика. Перечень наших основных партнеров и поставщиков висит рядом со старыми сметами. Когда подготовишь контракт и будешь готов приступать к переговорам – позовешь, я тебя доставлю в нужные миры. Все понял?

АДАР (с безнадежной решимостью): По ходу дела разберусь.

Тирр (со смесью сомнения и легкого уважения): Тогда – удачи. (исчезает)

 

_спустя два часа_

 

Тирр (появляется): Как успехи?

АДАР (очень мрачно): Хорошо!

Тирр (заглядывает из-за его спины в монитор): Чем занимаешься? А-а-а… выбираешь подрядчика? (комментирует разные строчки таблицы) Эти будут слишком долго возиться, эти вечно с браком все делают. Помнишь, из-за них у нас спасательный блок не сработал, когда ты Линдира со скалы вытягивал?

АДАР (со вздохом): Помню. (вычеркивает соответствующую строчку)

Тирр (продолжает): Вот эти работу делают – просто супер! Но они жутко дорого берут. Ты там как, укладываешься в смету?

АДАР: По такой сумасшедшей цене? Нет! (вычеркивает еще одну строчку)

Тирр (комментирует дальше): О! А вот технодракончики – они молодцы, делают все качественно, быстро, недорого…

АДАР (с подозрением смотрит на Тирр, ожидая подвоха)

Тирр (кивает): Правильно подумал. Они – страшные энтузиасты и всегда норовят все сделать по-своему – со всяческими улучшениями. То интеллектуальный душ, самостоятельно выбирающий режим купания, то реактивный унитаз с подогревом, то еще какую-то жуть. За ними глаз да глаз нужен, а то такого понастроят, что потом вовек с последствиями не разберешься.

АДАР (решительно): Зато у них дешевые услуги! Берем их! (чуть менее решительно) И Ли часто с ними работала.

Тирр (с сомнением): Ну… Тогда тебе придется полностью контролировать весь процесс строительства – от поставки каждого гвоздика до монтировки последнего выключателя.

АДАР: Значит, буду контролировать.

Тирр: Хм… Еще надо, чтобы они тебя слушались. Адар, сострой зверское выражение лица.

АДАР (выполняет)

Тирр (слегка подскакивает): Нет! Не настолько. Представь, что тебе надо кого-то запугать. Я сказала - запугать, а не довести до инфаркта!

АДАР: Так?

Тирр: Меньше садизма и больше строгости.

АДАР (с надеждой): Так?

Тирр (задумчиво): Не совсем. (думает) Хорошо. Представь, что тебе надо запугать голодного Глаурунга.

АДАР: А оружие у меня есть?

Тирр (с легкой ехидцей): Нету.

АДАР: Тогда как его можно …? (думает) Нечто вроде этого?

Тирр (удовлетворенно): Сойдет! Можешь идти общаться с нашими подрядчиками. (исчезает вместе с Адаром)

 

**_ранее утро, в замке_ **

 

Очень устало выглядящий Адар стоит посреди гостиной первого этажа и удовлетворенно рассматривает результаты своих трудов.

 

Тирр (появляется): Хорошо. Почти не выбиваемся из графика.

АДАР (гордо улыбается)

Тирр: Надо бы проверить оборудования для конкурса, но этим я займусь сама. А ты пока разберись на техническом этаже.

АДАР (обреченно): С чем еще там надо разбираться?

Тирр (небрежно): Да, так, мелочь всякая. Несколько жалоб персонала, парочка легких несчастных случаев, небольшая авария, юридические проблемы с трансляцией шоу в одном из измерений и прочая ерунда. Ничуть не сложнее, чем командовать орками. Ты и без моих подсказок справишься.

АДАР (стонет-рычит): Эрррру!

Тирр (фыркает): Слышали бы тебя эльфы!

АДАР: Плевать! Да, хоть сам Саурон! Я думал, в этом шоу тяжело _участвовать_!

Тирр: Все мы иногда ошибаемся. (исчезает вместе с Адаром)

 

**_на втором этаже_ **

 

Линдир просыпается с первыми лучами солнца и, умывшись, заглядывает в комнату к Леголасу.

 

ЛИНДИР: Уже не спишь?

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмуро): Нет.

ЛИНДИР: А что так безрадостно?

ЛЕГОЛАС (все так же хмуро): Думаю.

ЛИНДИР: Вредное, кстати, занятие. (после паузы) О чем?

ЛЕГОЛАС: О конкурсе.

ЛИНДИР: Эру! Нашел о чем думать в такую рань!

ЛЕГОЛАС (обреченно): Ты знаешь, что я сейчас лидер по очкам?

ЛИНДИР (пожимает плечами): Нет, не знаю. А ты откуда узнал?

ЛЕГОЛАС: У Кэрдана спросил. А ему Ли сказала. У меня 55 баллов, а у тебя с Джеком по 48. У гондорцев вообще мало.

ЛИНДИР: Ну и что? Это повод для расстройства?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А Фарамир уже в финале. Он на голосовании телезрителей победил. И я тоже практически в финал вышел. Мне, чтобы туда не попасть, надо во всех конкурсах проиграть. И чтобы ты или Джек победили. И то - не факт, что поможет.

ЛИНДИР (серьезно): Лас, что ты ерундой страдаешь? В финале ты или не в финале - какая разница?

ЛЕГОЛАС (грустно): Я ведь во стольких шоу принимал участие! И побеждал уже… А вы с Джеком вообще первый раз участвуете. Арагорн вон как сильно победить хочет, и Фарамир …

ЛИНДИР: Леголас, не морочь голову себе и людям. То есть эльфам. Тебя никто насильно в ОДО не держит. Ну, выйдешь ты в финал, ну, и что? Не захочешь участвовать - уйдешь как Кэрдан. А то еще и не попадешь в финалисты. (с хитрой улыбкой) Ты же знаешь это шоу - за один конкурсный день все что угодно может случиться.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Сам уходить я тоже не хочу. (недовольно кривится) Не люблю сдаваться.

ЛИНДИР (с сарказмом): То есть тебе обязательно надо честно проиграть?

ЛЕГОЛАС (слабо улыбается): Да, что-то типа этого. Или честно выиграть. Но выигрывать я, кажется, не хочу. (задумчиво) Или хочу?

ЛИНДИР (швыряется подушкой, Леголас легко уклоняется): Ваше высочество, вы несносны!

ЛЕГОЛАС (улыбается): Я знаю! (швыряет подушку обратно)

ЛИНДИР (ловит подушку, кладет на место): Пошли завтрак готовить. Так больше пользы будет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с чувством): Спасибо.

ЛИНДИР (хмыкает): Не за что.

ЛЕГОЛАС (выходит в холл): Вот именно еще и поэтому.

ЛИНДИР (непонимающе смотрит на друга)

ЛЕГОЛАС (поясняет): Во всех остальных шоу я с самого начала был сам. А тут я так привык, что мы вместе… В финал же мы по любому вдвоем не попадем.

ЛИНДИР (пожимает плечами): Ты же обошелся без меня в походах Братства, в Валиноре и еще Эру знает где и сколько раз. Справишься и в финале.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Но я не уверен, что оно мне надо.

ЛИНДИР: И вот так всегда. Сначала он не знает, чего хочет, а потом горы сворачивает, чтобы сделать все наоборот.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прищуривается): На Валинор намекаешь?

ЛИНДИР (парирует): На него тоже.

ЛЕГОЛАС (спускаясь по лестнице): Э-э-э…Только на счет вышедшего в финал Фарамира, это, кажется, пока еще секрет. Не говори никому, ладно?

ЛИНДИР: Без проблем.

 

**_утро, операторская_ **

 

Появляется Адар, буквально падает в одно из кресел и устало прикрывает глаза.

 

АДАР (мечтательно): Кто бы принес мне кофе…

Тирр (появляется)

АДАР (с надеждой): Ты кофе принесла?

Тирр (фыркает)

АДАР (нервно смотрит на Тирр): Что-то еще надо делать?

Тирр: Нет, если ты не хочешь переписать сценарий Аллоры. Помню, ты собирался?

АДАР (уверенно): Я передумал.

Тирр (голосом искусительницы): И не хочешь заложить в сценарий никакой пакости для эльфов? Или для гондорцев?

АДАР (на мгновения глаза загораются): Заманчиво, заманчиво… (взгляд потухает) Нет, не хочу. Я спать хочу! Такое впечатление, будто я провел на ногах трое суток, а не пол ночи.

Тирр: Так оно и есть. В разных измерения время идет по-разному. Биологически ты работаешь уже пятый час четвертых суток.

АДАР (с облегчением): Тогда понятно. А то я уже начал в себе сомневаться.

Тирр (бодро): Пора приступать к исполнению непосредственных обязанностей ведущего во время конкурса.

АДАР (осуждающе смотрит на Тирр): Тебе никто не говорил, что ты - садистка?

Тирр (хмыкает): А тебе?

АДАР: Я – совсем другое дело, я больше по пыткам специализируюсь, а тебя бы начальником каторжных работ к Саурону – он бы оценил. Не хочешь сменить работу?

Тирр (прикалывается): Я подумаю. (с легким сочувствием смотрит на Адара) Ладно, заброшу тебя в одно из наших «быстрых» измерений. У нас только полчаса пройдет, а ты там и выспаться успеешь.

 

**_замок, второй этаж_ **

Из своей спальни выходит зевающий Арагорн.

 

АРАГОРН (заходит в пустой зал): Как всегда. Утро, все спят, один государь Элессар …

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (появляется из своей комнаты): … бродит по коридору и всех будит!

АРАГОРН (занудно): Я не брожу. И не бужу. Я всего лишь констатирую голые факты.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (от удивления просыпается): Кто голые? Где голые?

АРАГОРН: Да ну тебя в Мордор! Вечно одни пошлости на уме.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: У кого? У меня? Я же тебе не Адар!

ФАРАМИР (выглядывает из своей спальни): А при чем тут Адар? Он же выбыл. Или его тоже оставили?

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Вот еще! Не хватало! Выбыл - значит выбыл!

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Кто бы говорил.

АРАГОРН (с угрозой): Ты на что намекаешь?

ФАРАМИР: Я? Да я вообще молчу. Тихо и мирно иду на кухню за завтраком. (спускается по лестнице)

АРАГОРН (тихо): Ррррр!!!

ФАРАМИР (переводит разговор на другое): А спорим, что эльфы уже на кухне?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И спорить не буду. За хавчиком эти якобы долго не нуждающиеся в пище остроухие быстрее всех успевают.

АРАГОРН: Что за эльфоненавистнические настроения с утра пораньше?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А кто вчера говорил - остались мы и они?

АРАГОРН (убежденно): Я такое говорил? Не помню.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (простодушно): Арагорн, ты точно такое говорил. На кухне, когда мы за пиво дрались.

ФАРАМИР (язвительно): Явный склероз. В прогрессирующей форме.

АРАГОРН: Денеторович, тебе не кажется, что ты сегодня с утра нарываешься?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Гондорцы, вот скажите честно, вам за десять дней шоу еще не надоело цапаться, а?

ФАРАМИР: Араторнович если с утра вдоволь не поскандалит, то считай весь день псу под хвост. (заходят на кухню)

 

**_на кухне_ **

 

Линдир ушел в холодильник. Леголас рассеянно сервирует стол, причем явно по придворно-парадным стандартам. Для каждого ставит по несколько бокалов, вилок, ножей, достает из шкафа самый красивый обеденный сервиз…

 

ЛИНДИР (возвращается из холодильника): Лас, ты что делаешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с удивлением смотрит на дело рук своих): Э-э-э… Не знаю. Задумался, а оно как-то само получилось. (заинтересованно) А что тебе удалось в холодильнике выловить?

ЛИНДИР: Ты не поверишь. (показывает штабель судочков, на каждом из которых стоит личная печать королевского кулинара Серебристых Гаваней)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ух ты! (сует нос в верхний судочек) Заливные угри? Здорово! В остальных такие же деликатесы?

ЛИНДИР (кивает)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Где ты нашел это чудо?

ЛИНДИР: Возле самого входа стояло. Наверное, передача нам от Кэрдана.

ЛЕГОЛАС (изучает содержимое других судочков): Или от Ли. Она сейчас тоже в Гаванях, Кэрдан же не присылал нам вчера ничего. Хотя и мог.

ЛИНДИР: Или от Ли с Кэрданом.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Или от Халдира.

ЛИНДИР (удивленно): А он-то тут при чем?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну… Он мог не сразу в Лориен поехать, а в Гаванях остаться погостить.

ЛИНДИР (обдумывает эту мысль)

ЛЕГОЛАС (меланхолично): Или от Кэрдана. Посмотрел вчера на наш дурдом, вспомнил сложности конкурсного завтрака и решил нам немножко помочь.

ЛИНДИР (соглашается): Или от Кэрдана. (тихо) Кажется, я это с самого начала говорил, нет?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Давай быстрее все это по тарелкам раскладывай, а то гондорцы с пиратом уже по лестнице идут. Опять ругаются.

ЛИНДИР: Ругаются гондорцы с пиратом или просто гондорцы?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А ты угадай.

ЛИНДИР: Зачем мне угадывать? Я и так все слышу. Араторнович, Денеторович… Утро начинается привычно.

 

На кухню заходят Фарамир, Арагорн и Джек-Воробей, видят стол.

 

ФАРАМИР: Эттт-то что? (смотрит на парадную сервировку и разложенные по прибором деликатесы)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бесцеремонно цапает бутерброд с черной икрой): Это - вкусный завтрак, разве не понятно?

АРАГОРН (благодушно): Неплохо, неплохо.

ФАРАМИР (все еще ошалело): Вы сами все это приготовили?

ЛИНДИР: Нет, оно в холодильнике стояло. (перебивает раскрывшего было рот Арагорна) Мы уже обсудили все возможные первопричины возникновения этого завтрака. Скорее всего, это - передача от Кэрдана, возможно - от Ли, или от них обоих. Еще возможно, что от Халдира, но - менее вероятно.

АРАГОРН (вдумчиво): Еще может быть от Трандуила.

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): Каким это образом он мог передать нам еду с королевских кухонь Серебристых Гаваней?

АРАГОРН (придумывая на ходу): Очень просто. Ему интересно, как ты проходишь конкурс? (кивает Леголасу) Интересно. Кэрдан приехал с шоу? Приехал. Поэтому Трандуил и отправился в Серебристые гавани, узнать о творящихся здесь безобразиях, так сказать, из первых рук. А там ему Кэрдан рассказал, как нас здесь плохо кормят, вот он и решил озаботиться соответствующим питанием своего отпрыска.

ЛЕГОЛАС (заморочено смотрит на Арагорна)

ФАРАМИР: А нас здесь плохо кормят?

ЛИНДИР (удивленно): Ну, Элессар, ты даешь! Ты в самом деле так думаешь?

АРАГОРН (с наездом): Скажете, такого не могло быть?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (в гордом одиночестве уплетая уже второй салат): Мы сюда есть пришли или заниматься детективным выяснением происхождения нашего завтрака?

АРАГОРН (садясь за стол): Одно другому не мешает.

ЛИНДИР (вдумчиво): Странно, что никто не удивляется, что заснули мы на талане, а проснулись в замке.

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): А ведь правда! Когда только они успели замок восстановить? Мы же вчера так здорово его взорва… (смущенно замолкает на полуслове)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я удивился. Еще только когда проснулся. Но молча удивился.

АРАГОРН: Как удивляться, так он молча, а как на Государя наехать - так всегда второй в очереди за Фарамиром!

ФАРАМИР: Ну, что за наезды все утро? Я так и обидеться могу!

АРАГОРН: На обиженных воду возят.

ЛИНДИР (возмущенно): Арагорн! Что за трактирный юмор?!

АРАГОРН: Режет ушки такой высокородной компании? Правителю, принцу, пирату и менестрелю шутки государя кажутся слишком низкопробными?

ЛЕГОЛАС (спокойно): Годы бродяжничества сказываются на культурном уровне.

АРАГОРН (крайне возмущенно): ЧТОООО???!!! (срывается со стула, ищет на поясе рукоять отсутствующего меча)

ЛЕГОЛАС (так же спокойно): Я пошутил. Разве ты не понял?

АРАГОРН (смотрит на ничего не выражающее лицо Леголаса): Дурак ты, принц. И шутки у тебя дурацкие. (садится обратно за стол)

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами и продолжает завтрак)

ЛИНДИР, ФАРАМИР и УМБАРЕЦ (с облегчением переводят дух)

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Появляются Аллора и Кирн.

 

Аллора: Поскольку все уже успели проснуться и позавтракать…

Кирн (подхватывает): …и даже поругаться, то…

АДАР (появляется): …то мы начинаем сегодняшний конкурс!

 

Немая сцена.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (плачущим голосом): Да что ж это такое!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (радостно): Привет, Адар! Тебя разве не выгнали?

ФАРАМИР (Арагорну, шепотом): Дурной пример заразителен!

АРАГОРН (отрывает взгляд от Адара, закрывает рот и свирепо смотрит на Фарамира)

ФАРАМИР (делает вид, что он тут ни при чем)

ЛИНДИР (с непонятным выражением смотрит на Адара)

АДАР (не меняя интонации): Я тоже рад вас всех видеть. (Леголасу, театрально-зловеще) Это – твой продолжающийся кошмар, принц! (Умбарцу, нормальным голосом) Да выгнали, выгнали. Но без меня, видимо, никак.

ЛИНДИР (все с тем же непонятным выражением): Только не говори, что ты будешь помогать ведущим.

Кирн (фыркает)

Аллора (загадочно улыбается)

Тирр (появляясь): Вам сказочно повезло. Адар не будет помогать ведущим. Этим занимаюсь я.

ВСЕ (хором, с облегчением): О, Эру!

Тирр (продолжает): Адар со вчерашнего дня является полноправным ведущим нашего шоу, на то время, которое Ли проведет в отпуске в Серебристых гаванях.

ВСЕ (хором, с ужасом): О, Эру!!!

АДАР (невозмутимо): А сейчас Аллора вам коротко расскажет суть конкурса.

Аллора (весело): Сегодня вы все совершите путешествие во времени одного чудесного измерения, которое вы все, несомненно, знаете. Суть конкурса состоит в том, что один из вас получит инструкции по тому времени, где вы окажетесь, а вот всем остальным придется ориентироваться самостоятельно. Задание – собраться всем вместе, никого не потерять и выполнить одно условие, которое будет дано ведущим тому, кто получает инструкции. Все ясно?

Кирн: Все это уже вам знакомо, вы уже хорошо наловчились спасать друг друга, что крайне похвально. Но уже приелось нашим зрителям. Поэтому для остроты ощущений…

АРАГОРН (тихо): Нееееет…

Кирн:… для остроты ощущений некоторые ведущие будут вам активно… ээээ… (ищет слово)

АДАР (с готовностью подсказывает): Гадить.

Аллора (морщится): Вредить.

Кирн: Да, га… тьфу, вредить. А некоторые – помогать.

АДАР: Всем все понятно?

ЛЕГОЛАС (враждебно косится на Адара): Понятно, понятно. Чего ж тут не понять. Я даже знаю, кто именно будет вредить.

АДАР (ехидно): Я всегда знал, что ты умный и догадливый!

ЛИНДИР (останавливает звереющего Леголаса): Хватит, Адар, вы теперь в неравных условиях! Давайте начинать уже.

Аллора (торопливо, толкая ухмыляющегося Адара в бок): Да, Лин прав. Начинаем!

АДАР (резко согнувшись от удара): Ых!

Аллора (щелкает пальцами, все исчезают)


	2. Chapter 2

**_конкурс Линдира_ **

 

_Гиза_

 

Арагорн и Леголас появляются в городе с невысокими одноэтажными хижинами, по-восточному запутанном, в небольшом переулке. Вокруг ни души.

АРАГОРН (озираясь): Это мы где?

ЛЕГОЛАС (оглядываясь): То ли большая деревня, то ли маленький город. И солнце.

АРАГОРН (расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу): Да, жарковато.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не нравится мне здесь. Куда пойдем, государь?

АРАГОРН (расстегивая куртку до конца): Понятия не имею. Нам главное что?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что?

АРАГОРН (снимая куртку): Главное, наших найти. Где вот может носить Джека с правителем Итилиенским?

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимая плечами): Я бы на нашем месте задумался о том, а куда это НАС занесло…

АРАГОРН (глубокомысленно глядя на Леголаса): А! Да… (озирается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (направляясь на шум вдали): Пошли, там, видимо, улица. Разберемся.

АРАГОРН (закидывает куртку за плечо, обгоняет Леголаса): Да! За мной!

ЛЕГОЛАС (вслед): Элессар! Не спеши ты так!

 

Арагорн выбегает на более-менее широкую улицу, застывает ровно посередине. Мимо проходят жители города – черноволосые, смуглые, в пестрых одеждах – мужчины в коротких юбках и разноцветными широкими воротниками на шее, женщины в длинных полотняных платьях, украшенные разноцветными бусами. Арагорн оказывается самым высоким в толпе, и самым выделяющимся по одежде.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (не выходя из переулка): Элессар, вернись! Я знаю, где мы! Вернись, говорю!

АРАГОРН (обалдело): А?

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро выскакивает, вталкивает Арагорна обратно в переулок): Мы в Египте, причем, судя по всему, в довольно таки древнем!

АРАГОРН (медленно приходя в себя): Где это написано?

ЛЕГОЛАС (показывает в сторону улицы, вверх): Вот тебе вывеска!

 

Арагорн следит за рукой Леголаса, и видит возвышающуюся над городом пирамиду, облицованную белым камнем.

 

АРАГОРН (не находит ничего лучше, кроме как спросить): А почему она белая? Я на картинках видел желтую, и ступеньками, а не гладкую!

ЛЕГОЛАС (тяжело вздыхает): Вот поэтому я и думаю, что мы в **древнем** Египте. Пирамида еще новая, недавно облицованная… Плохо это все.

АРАГОРН: Да ладно, неужели хуже необитаемого острова! Тут хоть люди кругом.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает еще тяжелее): Потому что лучше оказаться на необитаемом острове, чем среди древних египтян, которые иноземцев за людей вообще не считают.

АРАГОРН (отмахивается, глядя на пирамиду): Да ладно, замаскируемся, впервые что ли…

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит значительно ниже, на поворот с улицы): Государь, назад, у нас проблемы. Кто-то на нас уже стражу навел, а мы без оружия. Как ни прискорбно, но нам лучше убегать.

 

С улицы в переулок заворачивает отряд стражников – человек восемь-десять, все ростом не меньше Арагорна, в плечах и пошире будут. Кожаные юбки, белые платки на головах и широкие блестящие воротники во всю грудь. В руках – копья с явно бронзовыми наконечниками.

 

АРАГОРН (переводит взгляд на стражу, с гордостью): Элессар Эльфийский Берилл еще ни от кого не бегал!

СТРАЖНИКИ (многозначительно потряхивают внушительными копьями)

ЛЕГОЛАС (хватает Арагорна за рукав, дергает в противоположную от улицы сторону): Все когда-то бывает в первый раз!

 

Леголас и Арагорн бегут по узкому переулку, сзади топают стражники. Поворотов много, но оторваться не удается – стражники явно знают город лучше беглецов.

 

_в пустыне_

Умбарец и Фарамир оказываются в пустыне. Кругом ровный красноватый песок, слегка колышется воздух от жары, в голубоватом, почти белом небе – яркое солнце.

Фарамир с размаху садится на песок, не удержавшись на ногах, Умбарец равновесие сохраняет.

 

ФАРАМИР (подскакивая на ноги): Моргот! Кто это меня укусил?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (наклоняясь и поводя ладонью над песком): Скорее уж, Балрог. Это тебя песок укусил. Горячий, как сковородка.

ФАРАМИР (нервно): Это мы где?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (спокойно и серьезно): В Фангорне.

ФАРАМИР (озираясь, недоверчиво): Да ладно?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (также спокойно): Мы – в пустыне, идиот.

ФАРАМИР (заметно успокаиваясь): А в какой?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (начинает злиться): Фарыч, с тобой все в порядке? Возьми-ка ты у меня шляпу, тебе явно солнышком уже голову напекло! (снимает шляпу и нахлобучивает ее на голову Фарамира) Откуда я знаю, в какой? В жаркой, блин!

ФАРАМИР (ощупывает шляпу): Спасибо, Джек. А ты как же?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (успокаиваясь): У меня бандана. И я привычный. Пошли.

ФАРАМИР: Куда?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Туда (машет рукой вдаль).

ФАРАМИР (догадываясь): Где синие волны ласкают песок?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (довольно): У тебя хорошая память, Денеторович. Я вижу там, на горизонте, полоску, которая может означать или горы, или оазис, или берег моря, или… (умолкает)

ФАРАМИР (подхватывает): …или?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (неохотно): Или мираж.

ФАРАМИР (радостно): А что такое мираж?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво глядя на Фарамира): Знаешь, лучше я тебе не буду сейчас объяснять. Пошли, сам увидишь. Не дай, Эру…

ФАРАМИР (бодро): Пошли! А то у меня скоро ноги поджарятся…

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

ФАРАМИР (не поднимая головы): Джек, далеко твой мираж?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (глядя вперед): Слава всем известным мне богам, это не мираж. Смотри, как чуднО! (показывает вперед пальцем)

 

Вдали течет широкая полноводная река, другой берег которой едва виден, настолько она широка. Буквально в десяти шагах от Умбарца и Фарамира красноватый песок резко переходит в черную землю, из которой выглядывают зеленые ростки. Чуть левее видна узкая дорожка, ведущая к реке. Еще левее к дорожке примыкает нечто типа поселка – хижины из тростника.

 

ФАРАМИР: Так что же мы стоим? Скорее к реке! (делает рывок напрямую через поле)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хватает Фарамира за полу куртки): Стой, правитель! Те, в хижинах, тебя не похвалят за потоптанные посевы!

ФАРАМИР (останавливается, задумчиво): Да, это мне в голову не пришло…

 

Умбарец и Фарамир идут в сторону тропинки. Среди хижин начинается движение. Рядом с домиками появляются аборигены.

 

ФАРАМИР (деланно спокойно): Джек, это они нам так обрадовались? Их как-то многовато…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я бы не сказал, что они сильно рады, но мы их заинтересовали, определенно. Должно быть, со стороны пустыни редко кто приходит.

ФАРАМИР: Я бы предпочел обойтись без бурных встреч и качаний на руках.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (на ходу пожимая плечами): Кто тебя спросит, Фарыч? Все равно, отступать уже поздно. Нам идут навстречу.

 

От строений к Умбарцу и Фарамиру движутся шестеро аборигенов.

 

ФАРАМИР (останавливаясь): Знаешь, Джек, мне не нравится, что они с копьями. Как-то я не привык встречаться с вооруженным противником, будучи безоружным.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подталкивает Фарамира): Они просто проверят, насколько дружеские у нас намерения, мало ли, кого принесло из пустыни… Кстати, ты ведь обратно не хочешь?

ФАРАМИР (вздыхая, шагает вперед): Не хочу.

 

Спустя несколько минут Умбарец и Фарамир встречаются с аборигенами. Как ни странно, местный язык им понятен.

 

АБОРИГЕН №1: Стоять на месте, грязные варвары! (делает знак спутникам, те недвусмысленно окружают участников и, подталкивая их древками копий, пытаются их направить к хижинам)

ФАРАМИР (возмущенно): Эй! Я вам не варвар, а правитель Итилиена, Фарамир, сын Денетора!

АБОРИГЕН №1 (разворачиваясь, чтобы идти впереди всех к хижинам): Ты сын шакала и варвар. Только беглые рабы приходят со стороны пустыни.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (шепотом): Он не так уж неправ…

ФАРАМИР: Нет, ну почему обязательно беглые рабы?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (в сторону): Вообще-то, я больше насчет Денетора.

 

После очередного тычка древком Фарамир останавливается.

 

ФАРАМИР (в гневе): Нет, я требую, чтобы мне объяснили, что здесь происходит! Даже мордорские орки более адекватно себя ведут! Я настаиваю на признании моего статуса!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (морщится, тихо): Фарыч, не дури, пошли спокойно, а? Ты еще о переговорах вспомни!

ФАРАМИР (подхватывает): Я настаиваю на переговорах с вашим начальством!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (закатывает глаза и тихо стонет)

АБОРИГЕН №1 (делает знак аборигену №2): Да ты не уймешься, шакал, сын шакала!

АБОРИГЕН №2 (резко бьет Фарамира по голове увесистым кулаком)

ФАРАМИР (падает)

АБОРИГЕН №1 (Умбарцу): Если не хочешь, чтобы мы выкинули эту падаль в пустыню, тащи его сам.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (некоторое время смотрит на аборигенов, на Фарамира, оборачивается в сторону пустыни): Ну, Фарыч, я тебе это еще припомню! (взваливает бесчувственного Фарамира на плечи и идет к хижинам)

 

_Гиза_

Внутренняя площадь большого храма. Площадь пустует – жрецы в храме, а рабочий день в разгаре. У колодца возникают Аллора и Линдир.

 

Аллора: Ну, собственно, конкурс начался. Мы находимся в центре египетского города Гиза. Времена четвертой династии. Хуфу, царь Египта, недавно умер, передав власть своему наследнику Хофру. Если есть необходимость, я могу рассказать…

ЛИНДИР (перебивает): Не надо, спасибо. Египтом я увлекался одно время. Не скажу, что большой специалист, но… Хеопса… то есть, Хуфу, от Сфинкса отличу. Какое задание?

Аллора (немного нервно оглядывается на храм): Все просто. Найти остальных, придти в этот храм Ра и снять с его статуи золотые бусы.

ЛИНДИР (округляя глаза): Что сделать?

Аллора (виновато): Бусы снять.

ЛИНДИР (с теми же круглыми глазами, уточняет): Со статуи Ра в его храме?

Аллора (совсем убито): Ну… да. Это не я придумала, эту поправку в последний момент внес… (замолкает)

ЛИНДИР (закрывает глаза, некоторое время проглатывая рвущиеся изо рта явно неэльфийские слова, потом открывает глаза и с натугой произносит): …Адар.

Аллора (кивает)

ЛИНДИР (видит, как расстроена ведущая): Леди Аллора, я прошу вас! Не надо так переживать! Мы справимся.(показушно пренебрежительно) Подумаешь – чтобы пятеро здоровых, сильных мужчин не сняли какие-то там побрякушки с каменной статуи? Ерунда какая…

Аллора (тихо): С золотой.

ЛИНДИР (прерывается): Что?

Аллора: С золотой статуи. Удачи, Лин, я болею за вас… (исчезает)

 

Линдир остается один на площади. Оглядывается, соображая, как отсюда выйти в город.

 

ЛИНДИР (себе под нос): Какая гадость… И он еще называл себя моим другом… Стоило только получить власть в свои руки, как друг сразу превратился в… (подбирает слово) …в…

АДАР (появляясь сидящим нога на ногу на краю колодца): …в самого себя – подлеца и мерзавца, правильно?

 

Адар одет по местной моде – полотняная короткая юбка, воротник, украшенный блестящими разноцветными бусинами.

 

ЛИНДИР (молча смотрит на Адара с ничего не выражающим лицом, потом отворачивается, замечает ворота, делает шаг в их сторону)

АДАР (грустно): Конечно, забраться в только что закрытую гробницу Хеопса, чтобы войти в портал рядом с саркофагом – это легче…

ЛИНДИР (останавливается, не оборачиваясь): Хуфу. Сам ты Хеопс.

АДАР (все также грустно): Конечно, это вам бы больше понравилось. А ведь первоначально в сценарии было именно это…

ЛИНДИР (поворачивается, недоверчиво): В пирамиду?

АДАР (скорбно кивает): В нее…

ЛИНДИР (встряхивается): Уж не сложнее, чем попасть в храм верховного бога, чтобы обворовать его!

АДАР (усмехаясь): Посмотрим. (вскакивает на ноги, неожиданно громко кричит) Семхотеп! Господин Семхотеп! Он здесь! (исчезает)

 

Линдир не успевает сообразить, что ему делать, а из храма выбегает бритый наголо смуглый человек в холщовой хламиде. При взгляде на Линдира бритоголовый останавливается, как вкопанный, потом падает на колени.

 

БРИТОГОЛОВЫЙ: Все сюда, скорее все сюда! Сам великий бог Солнца снизошел на черную землю, чтобы благословить ее и всех нас!

ЛИНДИР (медленно пятится к воротам)

БРИТОГОЛОВЫЙ (продолжает кричать): Великий Ра, чья кожа белее мрамора, чьи волосы светят золотыми лучами во мраке, окружающем нас, - явился в наш храм! Да славится Великий Ра и великий город Гиза, удостоенный внимания бога!!!

 

На вопли бритоголового сбегается толпа людей – такие же бритоголовые из храма, слуги со двора и прохожие с улицы из ворот – так что Линдир оказывается окруженным народом. Ближе трех метров к нему никто не подходит.

 

ЛИНДИР (смущенно): Если вы это говорите обо мне, то это неправда. Я всего лишь эльф…

СЛУЖИТЕЛЬ ХРАМА (бритоголовому, громким шепотом): О, господин Семхотеп, именно так и говорил его посланец – Адарис… Он сказал, что Ра будет испытывать нашу веру, именуя себя именем злого демона, который может смотреть лицом назад – Эльфа!

ЛИНДИР: Ваш Адар... Адарис солгал! Я – эльф, а не бог и не злой демон! И я не умею смотреть лицом назад…

СЕМХОТЕП (кивает, служителю): Истинно так… Но мы знаем правду! (снова кричит) Мы слышим голос, который не может не быть голосом бога – мы слышим, как он прекрасен!

Все (хором): Прекрасен! (падают ниц)

СЕМХОТЕП (наступает на Линдира, который вынужден пятиться к колодцу): Мы видим его глаза, синие, как небо! Верховный жрец Семхотеп - твой покорный и верный служитель, - не может обмануться, о Солнцеликий Ра!

ВСЕ (хором): О, Солнцеликий!

ЛИНДИР (пятится): Говорю вам, вы ошибаетесь! (чуть не падает в колодец, с трудом удерживает равновесие, тихо) Лучше бы я умел смотреть лицом назад…

СЕМХОТЕП (воздев руки к небу): Трижды испытывал нас Великий Ра, и трижды убеждался, как крепка наша вера!

ВСЕ (хором): Наша вера!!!

ЛИНДИР (сквозь зубы): Ну, Адарис, дай мне только получить мои золотые бусы с моей золотой статуи, и ты познаешь на себе гнев бога Солнца!!!

 

_Гиза, где-то на улицах_

Стражники ведут по кривым узким улицам Арагорна и Леголаса.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (философски, тихо): Будем надеяться, что если Джек и Фарамир тоже попались, их приведут туда же, куда и нас.

АРАГОРН (возмущенным шепотом): Нет уж! Мы будем надеяться, что они на свободе и помогут нам!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я предпочитаю смотреть на вещи реалистично. Ни один из нас не подходит под описание «типичный египтянин». А чужеземцев, к тому же попавших сюда неизвестно как, тут как-то не любят.

СТРАЖНИК №1 (толкает Леголаса древком копья): Хватит болтать, варвар!

АРАГОРН (звереет)

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Спокойно, Элессар, мы с ними уже один раз не справились, не нарывайся! Я же говорил, что не любят нас тут.

АРАГОРН (сквозь зубы): Да я ему все его зубы повыбиваю и на его ошейник их нацеплю, чтоб знал, как эльфийского принца… (Стражник №2 толкает Арагорна своим копьем, Арагорн багровеет) Меня, государя Гондора?!!!

 

Происходит безобразная свалка, в ходе которой Арагорн вырывает копье у стражника №1, бьет древком в лоб стражника №2, отчего тот валится с ног, недвусмысленно угрожает острием копья пятерым стражникам, которые сжимают его в полукольцо. Леголас оказывается за пределом этого полукольца, против оставшихся четверых, которые не бросились на Арагорна. Изящными движениями он ускользает от копий разозленных задержкой и сопротивлением стражников, в промежутках успевая награждать всех четверых короткими, но сильными ударами. Случайно бросив взгляд на Арагорна, видит, как за спиной у него поднимается сбитый ранее с ног стражник №2.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (кричит): Арагорн! Сзади!

 

Арагорн оборачивается, но поздно – стражник №2, еще лежа, делает подсечку, и Арагорн падает, не выпуская копья. Стражники №1, №2 и остальные четверо, которые наступали на Арагорна, наваливаются на него, некоторое время из свалки слышен гондорский мат и вскрики стражников. Леголас пытается прорваться к Арагорну на помощь, но «его» четверо египтян, воспользовавшись смятением эльфа, накидываются на него одновременно, кто-то из них бьет Леголаса по голове, тот падает.

 

_Нил_

 

Корабль под парусами плывет вниз по течению. На палубе лежит Фарамир и сидит Умбарец, у обоих связаны руки. Фарамир все еще без сознания, Умбарец занят распутыванием веревок на руках. Неподалеку прохаживается один из стражников с копьем.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (себе под нос): Они думают, они меня связали! Они думают, я буду тут сидеть и ждать, когда меня в очередной раз повесят! Наивные…

ФАРАМИР (открывает глаза, слабо): Что это было, Джек?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не прекращая своего занятия): Это? Это было возмездие за длинный язык, тупую башку и гондорское упрямство. Я тебя просил помолчать?

ФАРАМИР (пытается сесть): Не помню… Моргот меня побери, я чувствую себя, как после трехдневной пьянки! Голова раскалывается, все качается, меня сейчас вывернет… Хуже морской болезни!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Поскольку сотрясение мозга мы отметаем за неимением предмета сотрясения, могу тебя успокоить – это и есть морская болезнь. Мы на корабле.

ФАРАМИР (резко садится): На корабле??? (стонет, падает обратно)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (слегка встревожено): Эй, только не говори, что немного мозгов у тебя все-таки есть… Сотрясение – это не самое лучшее, что ты мог придумать!

ФАРАМИР (сквозь зубы): Джек, лучше скажи, куда нас везут.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (качает головой): И ведь ударить даже этого инвалида нельзя – рассыплется. (с досадой) Откуда я знаю? Плывем вниз по течению, на всех парусах… Быстро плывем. Недавно проплыли какой-то город слева по борту. (задумчиво) Сдается мне, мы в рабство попали. Судно торговое – они вино везут. А нас так, заодно поймали, мы не в том месте не в то время оказались. Случайно, можно сказать.

ФАРАМИР (снова садится): Нас веревками связали. Их распутать можно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я уже наполовину справился. Ты лежи, я сейчас освобожусь и тебе помогу.

ФАРАМИР (откидывается к борту и закрывает глаза)

 

_спустя пять минут_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (стряхивает веревку на палубу): Все. Сейчас я тебя развяжу. Пока этот бугай в ошейнике на нас не смотрит. (подползает к Фарамиру, развязывает веревку на его руках) Плыть сможешь?

ФАРАМИР (открывает глаза, относительно бодрым голосом): Смогу. А на какой берег плыть?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (приподнимает голову над бортом): Так. Мы пришли с правого берега. Значит, нам на левый.

ФАРАМИР (с интересом): А почему?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (терпеливо) Потому что город был слева, а пустыня – справа. Доходчиво объясняю?

ФАРАМИР: Понял. Ну, поплыли?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так. По моей команде поднимаемся и быстро (с сомнением смотрит на слегка позеленевшее лицо Фарамира) …и быстро прыгаем в воду. Плывешь не торопясь, на левый берег, я – за тобой.

ФАРАМИР: А почему ты за мной?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (терпеливо): Я буду тебя подстраховывать. Потому что я лучше и быстрее плаваю, а ты с сотрясением… хм… ну, того, что у тебя там мозги заменяет.

ФАРАМИР (слабо улыбается): Джек, ты скотина.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (довольно): Я знаю. Ну, готов?

ФАРАМИР (показушно бодро): Готов.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вскакивает на ноги, подает руку Фарамиру): Вперед!

 

Фарамир с помощью Умбарца поднимается, они вскакивают на борт и под крики стражников прыгают – Умбарец в воду, а Фарамир в последний момент теряет равновесие и падает назад, на палубу. Почему-то стражники не спешат его схватить. С оживленными лицами они подбегают к борту и с интересом смотрят в сторону плывущего Умбарца. Фарамир медленно подтягивается на руках, выглядывает за борт. Стражники слева и справа от него шумно переговариваются.

 

СТРАЖНИК №1: Хасехем, я ставлю свой медный браслет на то, что этот не ведающий богов варвар не доплывет ста локтей до берега.

СТРАЖНИК №2: Брось, Интеф. Смотри, как он быстро движется. Думаю, локтей пятьдесят. Ставлю тот нож, что я отобрал на днях у того глупца, что напал на меня у лавки с пивом.

ИНТЕФ: По рукам. Мне понравился тот нож. Только сын Себека все равно плавает быстрее варвара.

ХАСЕХЕМ (пожимая плечами): Если варвар не выдохнется, сын Себека настигнет его не дальше, чем в пятидесяти локтях от берега. По рукам.

 

Стражники начинают выкрикивать имя неизвестного Фарамиру Себека и показывать пальцами в воду чуть позади плывущего Умбарца.

 

ФАРАМИР (проследив за их пальцами): О, Эру! (вскакивает на ноги, кричит) Джек! Джек! Крокодилы!!!

ИНТЕФ: Не ори, сын шакала. Все равно он уже мертв. А ты лучше отойди от борта и скажи ему (кивает в сторону Умбарца) спасибо, что на тебя сейчас никто внимания не обращает.

ХАСЕХЕМ (не отрывая взгляд от Умбарца, наклоняется, подбирает веревку, не глядя, сует ее в руки Интефа): Свяжи его снова.

ИНТЕФ: Я тоже хочу видеть, как варвара сожрет… В смысле, как гнев Себека покарает его! Сам связывай.

ФАРАМИР (не обращая на них внимания, кричит): Скорее, Джек!!!

 

_в воде_

Умбарец плывет к берегу.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сквозь зубы): Чтоб тебя, Фарыч! Извини, за отставшими не возвращаются… Вольно ж тебе было падать назад, а не вперед… (слышит крик Фарамира, быстро оборачивается, видит неподалеку бурую спину крокодила) Тысяча чертей! (увеличивает скорость) Врешь, не возьмешь!

 

Спустя минуту Умбарец снова оборачивается и понимает, что не успевает доплыть до берега – крокодил и правда, быстрее. Умбарец принимает какое-то решение и останавливается, повернувшись к крокодилу лицом.

 

_на палубе_

ИНТЕФ (довольно): Это даже не сто локтей, больше. Быстро сдался этот варвар.

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Ну, что же ты, Джек… (хочет закрыть глаза, но не может оторваться от зрелища, разворачивающегося за бортом)

ХАСЕХЕМ (не расстроившись): Да ладно. Добыча, легко доставшаяся, легко уходит. Нож твой.

ФАРАМИР (все-таки закрывает глаза)

ИНТЕФ (встревожено-удивленно): Смотри, смотри!

СТРАЖНИКИ (удивленно и восхищенно гудят)

ХАСЕХЕМ (хлопает Фарамира по плечу): Смотри, варвар! Твой друг возвращается!

ФАРАМИР (открывает глаза): Эру!

 

К кораблю верхом на крокодиле плывет Умбарец, который время от времени бьет кулаком крокодила между глаз.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (зло): Поворачивай! Поворачивай, животное! Мне на берег надо! Куда ты меня везешь, скотина! Поворачивай!

ХАСЕХЕМ (с восторгом): Он едет верхом на Себеке! Великий Себек не покарал его!

ИНТЕФ (возмущенно): Варвар ударил его по голове! Это святотатство!

ХАСЕХЕМ (резонно): Если бы Себек гневался, он не позволил бы оседлать себя!

ФАРАМИР (тихо): На Джека невозможно долго злиться, даже крокодилу.

 

Очумевший крокодил подплывает к кораблю, стукается носом о борт и медленно погружается в воду. Умбарцу стражники протягивают копья древками вперед, чтобы он мог подняться на борт. Некоторое время Умбарец думает, поднимает голову, видит встревожено-удивленные лица Фарамира и стражников. Рука Хасехема по-прежнему покровительственно лежит на плече Фарамира.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хватаясь за древко ближайшего копья, ухмыляясь): Гы-гы… Только оставь его без присмотра, он тут же с конвоем обниматься начинает!

 

Умбарца поднимают на борт, кто-то из стражников почтительно протягивает кусок ткани вместо полотенца, кто-то тащит кувшин с вином, кто-то просто восхищенно смотрит.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ничего себе… Вот что значит, слава капитана Джека-Воробья!

ХАСЕХЕМ (подходит к Умбарцу, кланяется): Человек, которого Себек не просто пощадил, а и сам доставил к нам на корабль – не обычный человек. К сожалению, начальник наш не поверит, что ты говорил с богом… Боюсь, когда мы приплывем в Гизу, нам придется все равно отдать вас городской страже. Прости нас, говоривший с богом.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смущенно): Да ладно… Чего уж там. Прощаю! (смотрит поверх голов на Фарамира, легонько пожимает плечами)

ИНТЕФ (бросает веревку за борт, Фарамиру): Не буду я тебя связывать. Кто вас знает… И это… Ты прости, что я тебя сыном шакала звал. Не знал.

ФАРАМИР (с достоинством): Прощаю. А воды у вас не найдется?

 

_Гиза, храм Ра_

 

Линдир сидит на ступенях лестницы, ведущей на возвышение со статуей Ра. В дверях зала стоят двое стражников, с любопытством поглядывающих на эльфа. Рядом с Линдиром – поднос с финиками, бананами, кувшин и керамический кубок. В отдалении, почтительно сложив на груди руки, стоит Семхотеп.

 

ЛИНДИР (рассеяно вертит в руках финик): И что же, я так и буду целый день сидеть в этом зале?

СЕМХОТЕП: Если ты устал, о Великий, мы можем предложить тебе лучшие покои для отдыха.

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Да нет, не устал… (решается, входит в роль, величественно) Скажи мне, жрец, можешь ли ты показать мне Гизу?

СЕМХОТЕП (слегка ошарашено): Как?

ЛИНДИР: Я мог бы переодеться в обычную одежду, и мы с тобой совершили бы прогулку по улицам. Я спустился… эээ… на Черную землю не для того, чтобы сидеть у подножия памятника самому себе. Я хочу узнать, как живет ваш народ. (после паузы, слегка брюзгливо) А то как я могу благословить город, которого не знаю?

СЕМХОТЕП (неуверенно): Солнцеликий, ты испытываешь меня снова… Как может всеведущий бог не знать Гизу?

ЛИНДИР (вскакивает, гневно): Ты смеешь сомневаться во мне и моих знаниях?

 

Семхотеп падает на колени, стражники вздрагивают и пытаются спрятаться за своими копьями.

 

СЕМХОТЕП (дрожащим голосом): Нет, Великий, как я могу? Прости мне мое невежество…

ЛИНДИР (морщась): Встань. Ну, сам подумай – городов в Черной земле много. Сверху видно только крыши. А как тут живут люди, я только от вас, жрецов, и слышу. Хочу сам посмотреть.

СЕМХОТЕП (с готовностью): Как будет угодно Солнцеликому! Я отдам приказания, тебе принесут одежды горожанина, и мы пойдет в город. (кланяясь, пятится к выходу)

 

Семхотеп выходит из зала, в соседней комнате его ждет Адар.

 

АДАР: Приветствую тебя, уважаемый Семхотеп!

СЕМХОТЕП: И тебе привет, Адарис. Какие вести ты принес на этот раз?

АДАР: Известно ли тебе, что в Гизе появился так же двойник Солнцеликого Ра? Тот самый злой демон, эльф?

СЕМХОТЕП (недовольно): Хватит мне голову морочить. Откуда ты все знаешь, даже больше самого Ра? Он, например, ничего не знает о демоне.

АДАР (резонно): А он тебе обо всем докладывает, что знает?

СЕМХОТЕП (подумав): Нет, это ты прав. Хорошо, и что мне делать с этим демоном?

АДАР (пожимает плечами): Можно попытаться скормить его крокодилам. На земле он уязвим, как обычный смертный.

СЕМХОТЕП: А где сейчас этот демон?

АДАР (неопределенно машет рукой): В городе. По-моему, его и одного из его прислужников утром поймала ваша доблестная стража. Ищите! (исчезает)

СЕМХОТЕП (тихо): Какой удивительный и значимый день! Сошествие Ра, прибытие демона, и этот Адарис… (убежденно) Он тоже бог. Может, даже не самого низкого ранга… (кричит) Стража!!!

 

_за стенами Гизы на стройке пирамиды_

НАДСМОТРЩИК (покачивая плетью в правой руке): Шевелитесь, варвары! Сегодня вы должны положить эти камни на место!

 

Арагорн упирается спиной в огромный камень, который пара десятков рабов с помощью сложной системы веревок и бревен тащат вверх на пирамиду по специальным лесам. Рядом Леголас толкает камень плечом.

 

АРАГОРН (сквозь зубы): Узнаю, кто писал сценарий – убью.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Вольно ж тебе было разгуливать в толпе… Отсиделись бы в проулке до темноты, ничего бы не случилось. Где твоя хваленая предусмотрительность, Следопыт?

АРАГОРН (зло): Хватит меня пилить! Я уже все понял! Увлекся, виноват, больше не повторится. Что мне теперь, на коленях прощения просить?

ЛЕГОЛАС (примирительно): Я только хотел сказать, что ведущие не так уж и виноваты…

АРАГОРН (толкая камень): Эру, что ж за жарища-то?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с любопытством и восхищением): Арагорн, ну ты лучше подумай – всегда считалось, что пирамиды строили тысячи людей! А на самом деле их по пальцам можно сосчитать. Зато какие инженерные находки! Ты погляди, какая интересная система полистпатов!

АРАГОРН (от обалдения забывает толкать камень): Поли- чего???

НАДСМОТРЩИК (приближается, размахивая плетью): Работать! Отдыхать будете после этой жизни!

ЛЕГОЛАС (шипит): Толкай давай, не зли его!

АРАГОРН (упираясь обратно в камень): Нет, поли- что?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Веревки эти интересно натянуты! Камень весит много тонн, а толкаем мы его, как будто он намного меньше! Система сложная…

АРАГОРН (с тяжким вздохом): Эру Единый, эти эльфы даже в рабстве умудряются думать о науках!

ЛЕГОЛАС (переставляя руки поудобнее, рассудительно): Рабство – не рабство, а я не часто наблюдаю строительство пирамиды, и еще реже – участвую в нем. Между прочим, эта пирамида Хофру будет вторая по величине в Египте. Первая, самая большая, это пирамида Хуфу, которую мы из города видели…

АРАГОРН (стонет): Эруууу… Избавь меня хоть на время работы от этих лекций!

 

_берег Нила недалеко от Гизы_

 

Умбарец и Фарамир спрыгивают с корабля, только что приставшего к берегу. За ними спрыгивают стражники во главе с Интефом и Хасехемом. Со стороны города к ним направляется десяток человек, некоторые их них вооружены.

 

ИНТЕФ (тихо): Это начальник городской охраны, его солдаты и пара торговцев, с которыми у нас был договор…

ХАСЕХЕМ: Мы должны передать вас охране, а они отведут вас к жрецам, которые решат, что с вами делать.

ФАРАМИР (недовольно): Каким жрецам?

ИНТЕФ (пожимает плечами): Скорее всего, жрецам Ра. Они в Гизе главные.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Гиза?

ФАРАМИР: Точно. Значит, мы именно в Египте. Можно было поверить мне сразу, такие пирамиды только тут…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с подозрением): Фарыч, откуда такие познания?

ФАРАМИР: Линдир рассказывал. Но ты не обольщайся, я кроме Гизы, пирамид и Сфинкса ничего не знаю.

ИНТЕФ: Значит, так наша страна называется у вас, за пустыней?

ФАРАМИР: Как?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (понимает): Ну да, Египет. А что, у вас она называется иначе?

ХАСЕХЕМ (качает головой): Нет, ну вы точно, варвары… Это великая Черная Земля!

ФАРАМИР (философски): Век живи – век учись…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): …мудрецом помрешь.

ИНТЕФ и ХАСЕХЕМ (озадаченно смотрят на Умбарца)

ФАРАМИР (морщится): Мудрец, блин.

 

Подходят охранники из города. Интеф подходит к ним и начинает что-то тихо объяснять, изредка до гондорца с пиратом доносится упоминание Себека. Начальник охраны тупо смотрит то на Интефа, то на Умбарца, потом зевает.

 

НАЧАЛЬНИК ОХРАНЫ (зевая): Вот приведем их к жрецам, а там пусть разбираются. (подзывает четверых солдат, отдает им вполголоса какие-то распоряжения) Пусть их ведут, а вы покажете мне, что привезли на продажу. Если все в порядке, все налоги и пошлины уплачены, я распоряжусь разгрузить ваш корабль…

 

Четверо подходят к Умбарцу и Фарамиру, довольно опасливо подталкивают их к городу.

 

ОХРАННИК №1: Идите, идите… Вы не убегайте, и мы не будем вас бить.

ОХРАННИК №2: Да, мы уважаем Себека, но в этом городе главный бог – Ра, и что его жрецы скажут, то вы и будете делать… Поэтому идите по-хорошему. Мы не хотим разгневать Себека, но еще меньше мы хотим разгневать господина Рамхотеса… (многозначительно кивает в сторону начальника охраны)

 

_внутри пирамиды Хеопса, рядом с замурованным входом_

Аллора (глядя в монитор ноутбука): Адар, идея с Ра была хорошей. Беру свои слова обратно. (повышает голос) Но зачем Ласа крокодилам скармливать, объясни?!

Кирн (заглядывая в монитор через ее плечо): А мне гораздо больше нравится идея устроить штаб-квартиру в пирамиде и назначение тебя бессменной дежурной по наблюдению.

Аллора (раздраженно): Помолчал бы лучше. Что за радость сидеть в затхлой пирамиде, когда снаружи – солнце и песок?

АДАР (полируя керамические бусы, снятые с шеи): Ага, и куча египтян, обожающих прекрасных белых женщин с рыжими волосами… Нет, Кирн прав, лучше тебе не выходить.

Кирн (скептически): Спасибо за поддержку. Шел бы ты лучше работать.

АДАР (не двинувшись с места): Я уже свой план выполнил. Теперь твоя очередь. Надо помочь стражникам…

Кирн (громко перебивает): Ал, посмотри, как там Арагорн с Леголасом?

Аллора (подозрительно, но не отрываясь от монитора): Нет-нет-нет, мне уже интересно. Не заговаривай мне зубы. С чем там стражники сами не справятся?

Кирн (поверх головы Аллоры выразительно смотрит на Адара, быстро крутит пальцем у виска, успокаивающе): Ну, что ты… Сами они со всем справятся, Адар уже навел порядок. А мне надо это… (находится) Джеку кое-что про крокодилов рассказать. Думаю, он с ними еще встретится. Вы тут без меня не скучайте, я скоро. (исчезает, на прощание показав кулак Адару)

Аллора (молча смотрит в монитор, изредка щелкает клавишами)

АДАР (нерешительно): Аллора…

Аллора (поворачивается к Адару): Нет, ну ты мне объясни – за что ты так Ласа не любишь?

АДАР (оскорбленно): А почему я должен его любить, эльфа?

Аллора: Ну, к Линдиру ты совсем иначе относишься!

АДАР (смущается): Ну, ты понимаешь… Он не похож на других эльфов. Нормальный, что ли.

Аллора (неожиданно фыркает): Ну, ты даешь! А Лас, значит, ненормальный?

АДАР (решительно): Оба они нормальные, но шоу есть шоу. К тому же не так уж я Линдиру и помог, ты обо мне слишком хорошо думаешь!

Аллора (прищуривается): А ты откуда знаешь, что я думаю? (поворачивается к монитору)

АДАР (долго ищет, что ответить, но слов не находит)


	3. Chapter 3

_ворота городской стены Гизы_

 

Недовольный начальник охраны Рамхотес беседует с служителем храма Ра. Неподалеку стоят охранники, Умбарец и Фарамир.

 

РАМХОТЕС: …И вот один мне рассказывает про говорящего с Себеком, потом вы приходите и рассказываете о демонах… Знаете, у меня голова идет кругом. Сегодня день пришествия богов и демонов на землю?

СЛУЖИТЕЛЬ: Господин Рамхотес, вы забываетесь. С вами говорит не кто-нибудь, а сам бог Ра моими устами!

РАМХОТЕС (сварливо): Еще один с богом говорящий! (спохватывается) Прости меня, невежественного и глупого вояку, служитель Ра!

СЛУЖИТЕЛЬ: Вот тебе наше последнее слово – бери двух этих самозванцев (не глядя, показывает в сторону Умбарца и Фарамира), веди их в храм – мы еще разберемся, кто из них с каким богом общался. А потом ищи беловолосого демона! Его зовут Эльф.

ФАРАМИР (шепотом, Умбарцу): Так, чувствую руку Адара! Интересно, демон в этот раз Леголас или Линдир?

 

Рядом с Рамхотесом появляется Кирн, также одетый в юбку, только в кожаную, и воротник у него на груди золотой.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хочет ответить Фарамиру, но замечает Кирна и неожиданно начинает хихикать): Глянь, Фарыч! Кирн в бабу переоделся!

Кирн: Приветствую вас, господин Рамхотеп, и тебя, служитель Ра!

РАМХОТЕС (вздрагивает): Ты кто? Откуда?

СЛУЖИТЕЛЬ (подозрительно): И тебе привет, незнакомец. Что привело тебя к нам?

Кирн (тихо): Я знаю, что вы ищете демона. Сегодня утром похожего на него чужестранца вы, господин Рамхотес, отправили на строительство гробницы великого Хофру, да живет он вечно…

СЛУЖИТЕЛЬ (с угрозой): Господин Рамхотес, а вы мне только что сказали, что никого похожего не видели!

РАМХОТЕС (бледнеет): Да я… да мне… они…

Кирн (примиряюще): Конечно, не видел. (Рамхотесу) Просто вам доложили, что двух чужеземцев поймали на улицах, а вы изволили отдать приказ – на строительство обоих. Чего на них смотреть-то…

РАМХОТЕС (успокаиваясь): Да, верно, было такое. Сегодня утром… Было.

СЛУЖИТЕЛЬ: Вот и отлично. Найдите мне этого беловолосого, и мы его спокойно принесем в жертву великому Себеку – так повелел великий Ра.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (перестает хихикать): Кому?

ФАРАМИР (одергивает его): Джек, потише, а то сейчас и нас к демонам причислят.

Кирн (обращает внимание на Умбарца, себе под нос): Ах, да, обещал же… (исчезает, появляется рядом с Умбарцем) Джек, с крокодилом у тебя хорошо получилось. Твоего оглушенного аллигатора сегодня выловили и в местный храм Себека притащили. Думаю, демона нашего там будут в жертву приносить. Смекаешь? (исчезает, появляется около служителя) А этот бедуин из пустыни и правда не так прост. Поверьте мне. (исчезает окончательно)

РАМХОТЕС (слабым голосом): Кто это был?

СЛУЖИТЕЛЬ (глядя на Умбарца): Неважно. Сегодня много чудес случилось. Начинаю склоняться к мысли, что вы правы, господин Рамхотес – сегодня и правда, день пришествия на землю богов и духов… Короче. Этих двоих берите с собой. Всех соберите в храме Себека, мы прибудем к вам для участия в принесении жертвы. (быстро уходит в город)

РАМХОТЕС (охранникам): Все на строительство гробницы! Ищем беловолосого демона, хватаем и ведем в храм Себека. Этих двоих – не выпускать, головой отвечаете. Особенно за бедуина! Марш!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Сдается мне, Кирн сделал какую-то пакость, но никак не пойму, какую. (передразнивает) «Смекаешь?» Еще и дразнится! Кстати, а бедуин – это кто?

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Бедуин, похоже, ты. Эх, не нравится мне Кирнов намек. Как бы еще и тебя в жертву не принесли. И меня заодно.

 

_в пирамиде_

Аллора (зловеще): Значит, Джеку про крокодила сказать? Ну, сказал???

Кирн (отступая к Адару): Дык сказал же!

Аллора (истерично): А остальным ты что наговорил? Ты им зачем Ласа сдал?!

Кирн (отступает, натыкается на Адара): Да ладно, я их всех просто в одном месте свел. Им же надо было встретиться? Вот в храме и…

АДАР (нервно): Ну, я пойду. Там еще Лина надо к жертвоприношению подготовить… вы уж тут без меня, ладно?

Кирн (отвлекается): Эй, зачем это его готовить? Сам разберется!

Аллора (ледяным тоном): Нет уж. Ты иди, Адар. Подготовь, понаблюдай, - поработай, короче. А мы уж тут как-нибудь сами. (наступает на Кирна)

АДАР (торопливо) Удачи, друг! (тихо, Кирну) Извини, я как-то демонов, особенно демонесс, стараюсь особо не злить. (исчезает)

Кирн (отступает, упирается в стену): Спасибо тебе, Адар. (саркастически) Друг. Век не забуду. (улыбается Аллоре невинной улыбкой)

 

_улицы Гизы_

По улице идет Линдир, одетый уже в местную одежду, волосы спрятаны под традиционный египетский головной убор. Рядом идет Семхотеп, в отдалении следуют человек десять стражников и служителей храма.

 

ЛИНДИР (недовольно): Ничего себе, переодели в горожанина. Да этот эскорт и твое лицо, известное всей Гизе, выдают меня за версту!

СЕМХОТЕП: Прости, Солнцеликий, я не мог отпустить тебя одного бродить по этим улицам среди черни, всякие недостойные могут оскорбить тебя.

ЛИНДИР: Да я пережил бы… (поправляется) То есть, ты что, считаешь, что я не в состоянии сам за себя постоять? Ты сомневаешься в могуществе Ра?

СЕМХОТЕП (торопливо): Конечно, нет, о Великий. Но мое уважение и любовь к тебе не позволяют мне даже мысли допустить о возможных столкновениях…

ЛИНДИР (закатывает глаза, тихо стонет)

 

_строительство пирамиды_

Арагорн уже без рубашки и куртки, Леголас все еще в тунике, оба усталые, мокрые и злые, толкают все тот же камень.

 

АРАГОРН (тяжело дыша): Что-то твоя хваленая система полис… тьфу, как ее там… не сильно нам помогает.

ЛЕГОЛАС (раздраженно): Руки у инженеров кривые, вот и не помогает!

АРАГОРН: Часа два назад ты ими восхищался.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Только идиот не меняет своего мнения!

АРАГОРН (с пафосом): Ну, ты-то у нас на идиота не похож. (с интересом) Не жарковато тебе в рубашке?

ЛЕГОЛАС (категорично): Во-первых, это туника. Во-вторых, я еще не спятил, на таком солнцепеке раздеваться. В-третьих, я вообще предпочитаю не раздеваться при таком скоплении народа!

АРАГОРН (ехидно): А говоришь, не идиот.

НАДСМОТРЩИК: Работать, грязные варвары! (замахивается плеткой на Арагорна, но натыкается на холодный взгляд Леголаса и почему-то не ударяет) Работать!

АРАГОРН (восхищенно): Принц, он и в Египте принц. Одним взглядом!

ЛЕГОЛАС (упираясь в камень, мрачно): Если бы он тебя ударил, я бы его убил.

АРАГОРН (виновато): Беру свои слова назад. Насчет идиота. Извини.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да ладно. Нам ругаться сейчас никак нельзя…

 

К начальнику строительства подходят Рамхотес, охранники и Фарамир с Умбарцем. С той точки, где они находятся, при желании можно разглядеть Арагорна с Леголасом, толкающих среди других рабов камень на лесах.

Рамхотес начинает оживленную беседу с начальником строительства, а Умбарец с Фарамиром осматриваются.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (замечает Леголаса): О, смотри, Фарыч!

ФАРАМИР (торопливо): Вижу, только, ради Эру, не показывай пальцем!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да ладно. Не время о вежливости думать!

ФАРАМИР (досадливо морщится): При чем тут вежливость! Они его сами, конечно, найдут, но зачем помогать-то?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Понял, не дурак. (оживляется) Ой, глянь, там и государь пашет!

ФАРАМИР (заинтересованно): Где, где государь? (спохватывается) Пальцем не показывай, вижу уже… и правда! (с восторгом) Красавец! Никогда не видел государя в работе!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подозрительно): Как ты сказал?

ФАРАМИР (отвлекается от созерцания Арагорна): Что?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, насчет красавца? Мне понравилось, я после конкурса Арычу расскажу!

ФАРАМИР (грозно): Я тебе расскажу, пират сухопутный!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (возмущенно): Что значит – сухопутный? Правитель без государства!

ФАРАМИР (хватает ртом воздух)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (снова смотрит на эльфа с гондорцем): О, повязали уже…

ФАРАМИР (забывает об оскорблении): Как?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (показывает пальцем): О!

ФАРАМИР: Сколько раз говорить, пальцем не показывай!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно): Так все уже, все равно повязали!

 

_на лесах_

Леголас отбивается от наседающих на него стражников, Арагорн пытается ему помочь.

 

АРАГОРН (пробиваясь к Леголасу, зло): Моргот вас всех забери, уроды! Что ж такое, поработать толком не дадут! Оставь его, грязная морда, он принц эльфов, а ты его руками своими…

РАМХОТЕС (наблюдая за дракой с безопасного расстояния): Все сходится, эльф, да еще и принц, к тому же! Берите его, он самый главный демон!

ЛЕГОЛАС (падая, безнадежно): Спасибо, Элессар!

РАМХОТЕС: И второго берите, посмотрим, что это за прислужник эльфов!

АРАГОРН (звереет, вырывается из рук стражников, рвется к Рамхотесу): Я государь, а не прислужник!

РАМХОТЕС (отступая подальше): А, так ты тоже демон? Что-то много вас развелось. Да еще и государь! Взять его!

 

_в пирамиде_

Кирн сидит в кресле у монитора, Аллора у него на коленях.

 

Кирн: Ты больше не сердишься? А то, когда ты хвост выпустила, я заволновался даже.

Аллора (улыбаясь): Не сержусь. Работа есть работа…

Тирр (появляется): Ну, что у нас тут происходит?

Кинн (красноречиво): У нас это… в общем…

Аллора (спрыгивая с колен Кирна): Все нормально! Конкурс в разгаре. Линдир совершает экскурсию по Гизе, Леголас с Арагорном работают на строительстве, Джек с Фарамиром на пути…

Тирр (перебивает): На пути куда? Посмотрели бы в монитор для разнообразия. Наблюдатели…

Аллора (поворачивается к монитору, щелкает клавишей, заставка пропадает, видна драка на лесах): Ой!

Тирр (передразнивает): Ай! Работнички. (Кирну) Где Адар?

Кирн (пожимает плечами): А я откуда знаю? Пошел помогать Линдиру.

Тирр (скептически): Помогать? Адар?

Аллора (убито): Сейчас, я Лина найду…

 

_улицы Гизы_

Линдир и Семхотеп выходят на большую площадь.

 

ЛИНДИР (оглядываясь): Как у вас тут шумно.

СЕМХОТЕП: Это наша торговая площадь, конечно, тут шумно. (замечает Адара, скромно стоящего в сторонке) О, Адарис!

ЛИНДИР (заметно оживляясь): Где? (видит Адара) Аааа… Семхотеп, нам с Адарисом надо переговорить. Наедине. (зловеще) Нам есть, что обсудить.

СЕМХОТЕП (кланяясь): Конечно, конечно, Великий! (пятится к стражникам)

 

Линдир стремительно подходит к Адару, тот мило улыбается и помахивает рукой.

 

АДАР: Привет бессмертным и всемогущим!

ЛИНДИР (хватая Адара за цветной воротник): Что здесь происходит, $%^&*# тебя напополам?

АДАР (округляя глаза, уважительно): Ого! Это кто тебя таким словам научил?

ЛИНДИР (встряхивая Адара): Есть тут один такой, учитель мордорский. Так я повторяю: $%^&*#…

АДАР (машет руками, слегка сдавлено): Не надо, не надо, я понял. Поставь меня на землю, пожалуйста.

ЛИНДИР (обнаруживает, что держит Адара приподнятым на несколько сантиметров над землей): О. Извини. (ставит Адара на землю, снова встряхивает) Так ты мне объяснишь, наконец?!

АДАР (косится на стражников, восхищенно наблюдающих за Линдиром): Объясню, только не надо так воинственно. На тебя уже люди оборачиваются…

ЛИНДИР (теряет терпение): Где Леголас?!

АДАР (неуверенно): Эээ… Тебе уже говорили, что ты замечательно формулируешь вопросы? А ты его сам не спросишь?

ЛИНДИР (звереет): Он говорил, что все нормально! А потом замолчал и не отвечает до сих пор!

АДАР (осторожно отцепляет от себя пальцы Линдира, с трудом разжимая их): Ну и хватка у тебя, менестрель… Ну, он ведь говорил, что все нормально?

ЛИНДИР (снова сжимая пальцы): Говорил. Он всегда говорит, что все нормально, не вдаваясь в подробности, когда все на самом деле ужасно! Что ты с ним сделал?

АДАР (невинно): Я? Я ничего. Это вот все он. (указывает на Семхотепа) Лучше его спроси. И я советую поспешить. Да, для того, чтобы он тебя понял, просто спроси – где эльф?

ЛИНДИР (отпуская Адара): Что значит – поспешить?

АДАР (поправляя воротник): То и значит. А еще лучше – просто спроси, где тут у них храм Себека, в котором приносят жертвы.

ЛИНДИР (с ужасом): Жертвы???

АДАР: Лучше запомни насчет Себека. Удачи. (исчезает)

 

Линдир некоторое время смотрит на место, где только что стоял Адар, потом медленно берет себя в руки, поворачивается и жестом подзывает Семхотепа.

 

СЕМХОТЕП (подбегает, с благоговением): Да, Солнцеликий!

ЛИНДИР (с ледяным спокойствием): Где в этом городе храм Себека?

СЕМХОТЕП (изумленно): Зачем великому…

ЛИНДИР (срывается): Какое твое дело, низкий? Я тебя спросил и хочу получить ответ! Не задавай дурацких вопросов!

СЕМХОТЕП (испуганно): Прости, Солнцеликий! (падает на колени, вместе с ним падают стоящие в отдалении стражники и служители, а за ними – остальные горожане, наблюдающие за происходящим)

ЛИНДИР (оглядываясь, нервно): Так, быстро пошли в храм Себека, я не хочу привлекать внимание.

СЕМХОТЕП (вскакивая): Слушаюсь, Великий! (машет рукой эскорту, направляется к выходу с площади)

 

Линдир идет рядом, тревожно оглядываясь.

 

_по дороге в храм Себека со строительства_

Впереди идет Рамхотес, за ним двое стражников тащат бесчувственного Леголаса, еще шестеро чуть позади волокут сопротивляющегося Арагорна, в конце процессии идут Фарамир и Умбарец с остальными стражниками.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с восхищением): Силен Арыч. Мы уж в город вошли, а он все упирается. Это им повезло, что он с утра камни таскал, притомился, а то бы они давно все по обочине валялись.

ФАРАМИР (с волнением): Зато нам не повезло! Государь-то в порядке, злой только, а вот что с Леголасом…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (философски): Ему значительно проще, чем всем нам. Он не знает, что его будут скармливать крокодилу и вполне мило путешествует на чужих руках. Не то, что мы.

ФАРАМИР: Что делать будем, Джек? Ласа надо спасать, а помочь нам может только Линдир, а где он – Мелькор знает!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Так. Кирн намекал на то, что крокодил в храме будет мой знакомый. Как думаешь, может он меня вспомнить?

ФАРАМИР: Кто, Кирн?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Крокодил, умник!

ФАРАМИР (до него доходит): Джек, ты рехнулся? Лезть в пасть крокодилу?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (зло): Нет, пусть туда один Леголас лезет!

ФАРАМИР: А я думаю, надо отвлечь наших охранников, отнять у них оружие и напасть неожиданно!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядывается на солдат): Ага. Смеешься? Если бы у них мечи-сабли были, я бы даже поддержал. А с непривычным оружием против такой вооруженной толпы… Нет, не пойдет. (задумывается)

 

_по дороге с площади к храму Себека_

 

СЕМХОТЕП: В городе появился злой демон, обличьем похожий на тебя, чтобы смущать сердца и души людей! Его должны были изловить и привести в храм Себека, чтобы принести его в жертву богу.

ЛИНДИР (в ужасе, осанвэ): / Лас, отзовись! Ваше высочество!!!/

СЕМХОТЕП: Как раз сегодня утром жрецы храма нашли воплощение Себека – он сам приплыл к ним, когда они проводили ритуальные омовения в священном Ниле…

ЛИНДИР: /Лаааас!/ (вслух, спокойно) Я хочу присутствовать при жертвоприношении.

СЕМХОТЕП: Так мы и идем туда, о Солнцеликий!

ЛИНДИР (изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не перейти на бег)

 

_в храме Себека_

В огромный зал с квадратным бассейном у дальней от входа стены, к которому спускается широкая лестница, входят Рамхотес и стражники, ведущие участников.

Леголас все еще без сознания, Арагорн все еще вяло брыкается, Фарамир примеряется к ближнему стражнику, вернее, к его копью, Умбарец изучает бассейн вдали.

К процессии подходят жрецы Себека – гладко выбритые головы, зеленые хламиды.

 

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ ЖРЕЦ: С чем вы пришли в храм великого бога, солдаты?

РАМХОТЕС: Приветствую тебя, верховный жрец! Мы привели тебе демона в обличье человека, которого Солнцеликий Ра повелел принести в жертву Себеку. С ним пришел его прислужник… (тихо) Он тоже демон – силен, как десять моих солдат, мы еле справились с ним… (громко) И еще двух варваров-бедуинов, пойманных в пустыне, один из которых утверждает, что говорит с Себеком.

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ ЖРЕЦ: Да, у меня был служитель храма Ра, который предупредил меня о твоем появлении и о демоне с варварами. Что ж… Сегодня свершится, то что угодно богам. (громко, солдатам) Приведите мне демона и наглого бедуина, утверждающего, что с ним говорил сам Себек! Остальных пока свяжите.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Фарамиру): Видишь, нам не приходится выбирать… (с угрозой) Сейчас я с ним еще раз поговорю!

 

Солдаты выталкивают Умбарца к жрецу, выносят Леголаса, связывают Арагорна и Фарамира, бросают их рядом друг с другом к стене.

 

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ ЖРЕЦ: Облейте его водой, он притворяется.

 

Солдаты приносят в кувшине воды, обливают Леголаса.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (приходя в себя): Моргот! (садится, медленно пытается встать, оглядывается)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бросается ему на помощь, тихо): Спокойно, Лас, мы в храме крокодила и сейчас нас с тобой ему принесут в жертву.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Эру Единый!

 

_на подходе к храму Себека_

 

ЛИНДИР: /Лас, Моргот тебя побери, ты отзовешься сегодня?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (слабо): /Не волнуйся, Моргот подождет. Тут есть другие желающие/

ЛИНДИР: /Ты жив!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Пока да/

ЛИНДИР: /Не волнуйся, потяни время, я сейчас буду! Где остальные?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Интересно, как я его тебе потяну… Остальные здесь, Фарамир с Арагорном в порядке, а Джека вместе со мной хотят скормить крокодилу/

ЛИНДИР: /Я уже! Я близко!/ (вслух, Семхотепу) Долго ли нам еще идти? Жертвоприношение вот-вот начнется!

СЕМХОТЕП: Мы уже почти пришли, Великий! Еще двести шагов – и мы у храма.

ЛИНДИР: /Пять минут – и я на месте!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Прости, Лин, кажется, у нас нет пяти минут. На всякий случай – передай отцу, что я был бы рад вернуться, да не вышло. И прими соболезнования – быть тебе ИО принца…/

ЛИНДИР (в панике): /Нет, не шути так!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Какие уж тут шуточки! Я уже почти в пасти крокодила. Я серьезен, как никогда/

 

_в храме Себека._

 

Вдоль лестницы выстроились жрецы с масляными светильниками в руках, по лестнице вниз четыре жреца ведут Леголаса и Умбарца со связанными руками.

 

_в пирамиде_

 

Аллора (в панике): Тииииирр…

Тирр: Что?

Аллора: Они же их сейчас…

Тирр: Ты предлагаешь мне их вытащить и тем самым решить вопрос с финалистами?

Кирн: Ну, это как-то неправильно. А нельзя как-нибудь иначе?

Аллора (слабо): Тиииирр…

Кирн (одной рукой поддерживая почти падающую Аллору, другой нажимает какие-то клавиши): Тирр, просто окажись перед ними и постой там… Минуты три. Сейчас Линдир должен подойти, он справится. Ну, а если не справится, тогда и заберешь их.

Аллора (оживляясь): Ну, Тиррушка…

Тирр (ворчливо): Можно подумать, я жажду их смерти. Только вот сомневаюсь, что их остановит какая-то трехглазая кошка на ступенях храма… (исчезает)

Аллора (вздыхает): Мамочка… (падает в объятия Кирна)

 

_в храме_

 

Неожиданно на ступенях лестницы перед самым бассейном появляется Тирр.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (радостно): Тирр!

Тирр (грозно сверкает всеми тремя глазами и воинственно размахивает хвостом, изредка взрыкивая)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Лин, спокойно, тут Тирр. Тянем время./

ЛИНДИР: /Не позволяй ей вытащить вас с конкурса!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Знаешь, если мне придется выбирать между победой и жизнью, я пожалуй, предпочту жизнь/

ЛИНДИР: /Держитесь, вижу храм!/

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Джек, Линдир на подходе.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (также тихо): Вот счастье-то! А что он сделает?

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ ЖРЕЦ (глядя на Тирр): У нее три глаза! Гигантская священная кошка на ступенях моего храма! Баст!

ЖРЕЦЫ, СЛУЖИТЕЛИ и СОЛДАТЫ (переговариваются): Баст! Великая богиня в облике кошки… Великая Баст! (тихо падают ниц)

Тирр: Ну, и долго я тут буду сидеть, рычать и работать устрашением? Может, я вас заберу отсюда, и черт с ним, с финалом?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (быстро): Нет, я не согласный. Я еще с крокодилом пообщаться хочу!

ЛЕГОЛАС (укоряюще): Джек! Не спеши…

Тирр: Ну, и ладненько. А вот и Линдир! (исчезает со ступеней)

ЛИНДИР: /Лас, что это было?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Они увидели Тирр, попадали на колени…/

ЛИНДИР: /Бред. Надо же напридумывать себе столько богов, чтобы каждому проходимцу приписывать божественное происхождение!/

Тирр (появляясь у ног Линдира): /Поосторожнее в выражениях! Может, солнцеликий Ра и проходимец, но лично я на это звание не претендую!/

СЕМХОТЕП: Приветствую тебя, Верховный жрец Великого Себека!

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ ЖРЕЦ (поднимаясь с колен, видит Тирр у ног Линдира, падает обратно)

СЕМХОТЕП: Видишь, Солнцеликий, как все рады видеть тебя!

ЛИНДИР (снимая головной убор): Семхотеп, я забираю этого демона и его прислужников в свой храм. Себек не обидится на меня, он знает, что эти жертвы нужны мне!

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ ЖРЕЦ (поднимая голову): Это еще кто? (делает знак жрецам на лестнице, они толкают Умбарца и Леголаса в воду, те падают)

ЛИНДИР: Нет!

ФАРАМИР и АРАГОРН (закрывают глаза)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Джек, где ты?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выныривает из воды): Я в норме. Крокодила не видно.

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ ЖРЕЦ: Приди, Себек!

 

Грохот и лязг железа, вода в бассейне у стены начинает бурлить, и на поверхности показывается спина крокодила.

 

СЕМХОТЕП: Ты ослушался великого Ра!

Тирр (рычит и прыгает к бассейну)

ЛИНДИР (прыгает за Тирр)

ЖРЕЦЫ, СЛУЖИТЕЛИ, СОЛДАТЫ (падают ниц)

СЕМХОТЕП (выбегает из храма): Спасайтесь, сейчас небо упадет на землю, великий Ра в гневе!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поворачиваясь к крокодилу, загораживает Леголаса): А ну, пшел вон, сундук плавучий!

КРОКОДИЛ (подплывает к Умбарцу, тыкается в него носом)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с силой бьет крокодила по лбу)

КРОКОДИЛ (открывает пасть)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пятится, упирается в Леголаса)

КРОКОДИЛ (захлопывает пасть и уплывает обратно)

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ ЖРЕЦ (с благоговением): Себек отказался от жертвы!

Тирр: Ну, я пошла, дальше вы уж сами. (исчезает)

ЛИНДИР (на последней ступени лестницы, протягивает руку): Лас, руки давай!

 

Леголас хватается обеими связанными руками за руку Линдира, с его помощью вылезает на пол. Линдир вытаскивает Умбарца, выпрямляется.

 

ЛИНДИР (громко): Вы видели? Себек отдал этих варваров мне!

ВЕРХОВНЫЙ ЖРЕЦ: Мы видели. Забирай их, они твои.

РАМХОТЕС (поднимаясь с колен): Солдаты! Возьмите пленников, мы ведем их…

ЛИНДИР (громко): В мой храм.

РАМХОТЕС (склоняет почтительно голову, громко): В храм Ра!

 

_в пирамиде_

Кирн (встряхивает Аллору): Милая, все уже в порядке, все живы, все здоровы.

АДАР (от монитора): Все идут в храм Ра. Нет, вы мне скажите, а если бы вы в сценарии оставили задание с пирамидой этого… Хуфу, за кого бы Лин себя мог выдать? За мумию? «А теперь мы все идем в мою гробницу!» Звучит-то как!

Кирн (морщится): Ладно, ладно, ты гениален, мы уже поняли.

Аллора (поднимается с пола, подходит к Адару, с чувством): Адар, ты молодец! (целует Адара в щеку)

Кирн (закашливается)

Аллора (оборачивается): Ну, ведь молодец же!

Кирн (кивает, кашляя)

 

_храм Ра, зал со статуей_

ЛИНДИР: Развяжите пленников.

СОЛДАТЫ (развязывают веревки)

СЕМХОТЕП: Солнцеликий, но жертвы разбегутся!

ЛИНДИР (категорично): Не разбегутся. Они уйдут добровольно.

СЕМХОТЕП (с сомнением): Ра – велик.

ЛИНДИР: Точно. (Леголасу) Иди сюда, эльф, и прислужника своего бери. И вы, варвары-бедуины, тоже подойдите ко мне!

АРАГОРН (тихо): Кто это из нас варвар?

ФАРАМИР (также тихо): Это я. А Джек – бедуин. А ты, государь, просто…

АРАГОРН (закипая): Я? Прислужник?

ЛЕГОЛАС (устало): Вы заткнетесь сегодня?

АРАГОРН: Чего?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (доверительно): Арыч, ему твоя корона после крокодила уже по фигу. Так что не зли демона, иди молча.

СЕМХОТЕП (служителю): А с чего я тому Адарису так поверил? Может, они все тут демоны, которым просто надо было вот так вот все вместе собраться? А я им помогал?

СЛУЖИТЕЛЬ: Господин Семхотеп, но Баст… И Себек, который отказался от жертвы в пользу Ра…

СЕМХОТЕП (задумчиво): Да, ты прав.

ЛИНДИР (участникам): Так, осталась ерунда – снять с этой статуи золотые бусы, и этот конкурс закончен.

ЛЕГОЛАС (поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на статую): Да, ерунда осталась. Как ты себе это представляешь? Летать никто из нас не умеет.

АРАГОРН (глядя туда же, куда и Леголас): Да. Я знал, что от Адара не жди ничего хорошего.

 

_в пирамиде_

АДАР (пожимая плечами): Он что, в первый раз видит эту статую? Я ж специально все устроил так, чтобы он сначала увидел место действия! Я виноват, что он думает с опозданием?

Аллора (убийственным взглядом смотрит на Адара)

Кирн (довольно усмехается, глядя Адару в глаза)

 

_в храме_

ЛИНДИР (спокойно): Семхотеп, мне нужны мои бусы с моей статуи. Без них я не смогу вернуться, и солнце, сев сегодня вечером, не взойдет завтра.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (восхищенно): Во дает!

ФАРАМИР и АРАГОРН (с двух сторон толкают Умбарца под ребра)

СЕМХОТЕП (колеблется, потом отдает приказание)

 

Двое служителей прибегают с длинной деревянной лестницей, прислоняют ее к статуе. Один служитель держит лестницу, чтобы она не упала, второй быстро лезет к голове статуи, снимает бусы и так же проворно спускается, с поклоном отдает бусы Линдиру.

 

_в пирамиде_

 

Аллора держит палец над клавишей.

 

_в храме_

 

ЛИНДИР: А теперь быстро взялись за бусы, мне тут смертельно надоело!

ЛЕГОЛАС, УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ, ФАРАМИР и АРАГОРН (хватаются за бусы)

 

_в пирамиде_

 

Аллора нажимает на кнопку, участники исчезают из храма и появляются в пирамиде.

 

ЛИНДИР: Слава Эру!

Аллора: Поздравляю вас с завершением конкурса. Лин, вот твоя одежда, переодевайся и вас ждет следующий конкурс.

 

Линдир берет одежду, заворачивает за угол, начинает переодеваться. Леголас идет за ним.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Спасибо, Лин.

ЛИНДИР: Ваше высочество, я ничего и не сделал. Вы там сами справились.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет, как его Джек по морде кулаком!

ЛИНДИР: Да, я уже с ним попрощался.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да ладно, он не так уж сильно бил, чего этому крокодилу будет…

ЛИНДИР: Лас, я о Джеке.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ааа!

ЛИНДИР: Кстати, принц, что это за разговоры были о жизни, о победе? И Джеку ты чего-то странное нес…

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да брось, Лин! Ты же не хотел бы, чтобы меня съел крокодил, но я при этом бы с честью вышел в финал? Посмертно?

ЛИНДИР: Да нет, конечно. Просто ты раньше что-то не так быстро сдавался.

ЛЕГОЛАС (резонно): А я и сейчас не сдаюсь, но несколько пересмотрел свои приоритеты.

ЛИНДИР (поправляя воротник туники): Логично. Ладно, пошли, нас ждут великие дела!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пошли. Зато ты вон как разгулялся… Солнцеликий!

ЛИНДИР (фыркает)


	4. Chapter 4

**_конкурс Джека-Воробья_ **

 

_Париж, терраса на крыше Собора._

 

На террасе появляются Кирн и Умбарец.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядывается вокруг): Высоковато забрались. Где мы?

Кирн (воодушевленно): Это - знаменитый Notre-Dame de Pari. Что в переводе означает Собор Парижской Богоматери.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отвлекшийся на созерцание окрестностей, с интересом): Какой-какой матери?

Кирн: Парижской... Богоматери.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ага! Значит, мы во Франции? С французами?

Кирн (многообещающе): О да, именно так.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, я, как пират со стажем, считаю, что французы лучше, чем англичане... (косится на Кирна) Или нет?

Кирн (деловито): Так, мне надо тебя ввести в курс дела, а то пропадешь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (со вздохом): Я так и знал. И что у нас опять не слава Эру?

Кирн: Прежде всего тебе надо найти остальных. Они двумя парами появились в городе одновременно с нами. А потом вам останется только выбраться за пределы городских стен.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Звучит не очень сложно на мой взгляд. В чем подвох?

Кирн: Подвох в том, что город довольно запутанный, а среди всего народа надо отыскать только четверых, хоть и колоритных, личностей. А еще - здесь сейчас времена темные. Инквизиция разошлась, язычников и ведьм ищет, не зная усталости. Регулярно кого-нибудь вешают или пытают.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Но ведь мы никакой темной магией тут заниматься не будем. За что нас вешать?

Кирн: Тут то же самое говорит каждый второй повешенный.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бормочет): Какое смутное время. (Кирну) Может дашь какой-нибудь совет? Ну, например, где лучше начинать поиски, или еще что-то в этом роде?

Кирн: Могу дать один маленький совет - подбери себе одежду по местной моде. Если местные подумают, что ты не такой, как они, то это здесь чревато последствиями.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядывает себя, хмыкает): По-моему, нормально выгляжу... Правильно... Ну ладно, спасибо и за такой совет. Где тут лестница вниз?

Кирн (машет рукой): Там, в колокольне должна быть.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Спасибо. (уходит)

 

Как только Умбарец уходит, появляется Адар.

 

АДАР (потирая руки): Ну что, давай делиться, кто кого на себя берет?

Кирн (укоризненно): Только-только заделался ведущим, а уже участников стал мучить.

АДАР (возмущенно): Утром Тирр сказала, что я три дня пахал как... Как Ли!

Кирн (ехидно): Тоже хочешь путевку в Гавани?

АДАР (отмахивается): Иди ты к Балрогу. Я к тому, что должны же быть у ведущего какие-то радости. Так может мучить участников - именно эта радость?

Кирн: Ну, если у тебя садистские наклонности, то, конечно... (замечает, что Адар хочет возразить, перебивает) Ладно, согласен. Чур, я беру на себя эльфов.

АДАР: А может, это я хотел взять на себя эльфов..

Кирн (возмущенно): И лишить меня моей радости ведущего? Может, я такой возможности ждал с тех пор, как записался ведущим?

АДАР (укоризненно): И этот чело... эээ... драко... тьфу, и этот тип еще пытался читать мне мораль!

Кирн: Одно другому не мешает. Значит, мне эльфов, тебе гондорцев?

АДАР: Ладно уж, забирай.

Кирн: Вот и славно. Пошли работать. (исчезает)

АДАР (качает головой): А говорят, что это я - враг эльфов. (тоже исчезает)

 

_где-то в городе, на правом берегу Сены_

 

Арагорн и Фарамир идут по одной из улиц. Арагорн с интересом рассматривает здания и прохожих, а Фарамира явно что-то беспокоит.

 

АРАГОРН (с восхищением): Поразительный город! Вот бы забраться на какую-нибудь крышу повыше и посмотреть, насколько он большой...

ФАРАМИР (ворчит): Чем любоваться городом, лучше бы подумал, что нам делать дальше.

АРАГОРН (продолжает восхищаться): А архитектура! Совсем не как в Гондоре. Если бы тут был Гимли, он бы наверняка заинтересовался.

ФАРАМИР (сердито и громко): Послушай, Государь!

 

Все прохожие останавливаются и с любопытством смотрят на Фарамира и Арагорна.

 

ФАРАМИР (высматривает, куда бы удрать): Эээ... я хотел сказать, сударь! Да! Сударь, мне кажется, здесь мы сможем срезать путь, вы не находите?

 

Не давая Арагорну ничего сказать, Фарамир хватает его за руку и ретируется в ближайший переулок, подальше от любопытно-подозрительных взглядов людей.

 

АРАГОРН: Эй, Фарамир, стой! За нами никто не гонится!

ФАРАМИР (останавливается, отпускает руку Арагорна, оглядывается): Да? Странно... я был уверен, что за нами будут гнаться.

АРАГОРН: Послушай, может объяснишь, что с тобой такое? Дергаешься, ведешь себя странно.

ФАРАМИР: Просто я не забыл, что мы участвуем не просто в шоу, а в шоу на вы-жи-ва-ни-е!

АРАГОРН (морщится): Что ты мне говоришь таким тоном, будто я на голову слабый?

ФАРАМИР (тихо, сквозь зубы): Государь, при всем уважении, ты себя ведешь не очень умно. Я уверен, скоро у нас будут какие-нибудь неприятности, так что надо найти остальных и немедленно сматываться отсюда.

АРАГОРН: Мне кажется, у тебя развилась паранойя.

ФАРАМИР (упрямо): Просто я знаю наших ведущих.

АРАГОРН: Ну ладно, ладно, убедил. Есть идеи, как мы найдем остальных?

ФАРАМИР (пожимает плечами): Пока нет. Думаю, это немаленький город, народу много, а единственным точным ориентиром может служить только орущая толпа линчевателей с косами и вилами, гонящаяся за кем-нибудь из нас.

АРАГОРН: Нет, таких ориентиров мне не надо. (задумывается) Ладно, пойдем. Кажется, я придумал, как лучше провести поиски.

 

_пыточная комната в подземных темницах Дворца Правосудия_

 

Пожилой инквизитор читает переданный писцом лист, в то время как от дыбы отвязывают осужденного.

 

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (одобрительно): И стоило ему столько отпираться? Все равно признался во всех грехах. (страже) Не откладывайте с казнью. Колдунам и ведьмам нельзя давать ни минуты, иначе они могут сбежать с помощью своей богомерзкой магии.

 

Осужденного уводят. В пыточной комнате остаются только инквизитор и палач с помощниками. Входит Кирн, добавивший к своему гардеробу тяжелый черный плащ.

 

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (отрывается от листка, хмурится): Кто ты и есть ли у тебя право находиться здесь?

Кирн (совершает поклон): Мое имя - Кирн (протягивает инквизитору свиток): Я прибыл сюда с важным посланием из Ватикана.

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (изучает свиток, кивает): Что ж, эти документы не похожи на фальшивку. Я слушаю Вас.

Кирн (косится на палача): Надежны ли эти люди? Сведения, которые я принес, могут быть очень опасны.

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Не волнуйся, это преданные люди. Можешь говорить свободно.

Кирн (кивает): Известно, что святая инквизиция успешно справляется с порабощенными дьяволом людьми - колдунами, ведьмами и еретиками. Но теперь преисподняя посылает не порабощенных людей, но своих демонов, чтобы совращать тех, кто праведен, с истинного пути и подчинять их дьяволу. И эти демоны, принявшие людское обличье, прямо сейчас находятся здесь, в Париже.

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (задумчиво почесывает подбородок): Это очень важные сведения. Скажи, не знаешь ли ты, сколько демонов оскверняет своим присутствием Париж?

Кирн: Мне это известно. Их двое.

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (издает тихий фыркающий звук, похожий на сдержанный в последний момент смешок): Сын мой, неужели двое демонов могут причинить больше вреда, чем те сотни грешников, которых я отправил на костер? Мне кажется, угроза твоего сообщения несколько преувеличена.

Кирн (мрачно): Не стоит недооценивать своего противника, святой отец. Этих двоих необходимо уничтожить немедленно, ибо это - высшие инкубы. Они способны затуманить разум тысячам людей единовременно! Их необходимо уничтожить немедленно.

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Высшие инкубы? До сих пор я знал лишь об обычных инкубах, демонах соблазнителях, но и те, как говорят, доставляют множество неприятностей. Я немедленно брошу все силы на поиски этих демонов.

Кирн: Я едва не забыл. Вам не составит труда отличить их от простых людей. Отличительной чертой их человеческого облика являются длинные светлые волосы и привлекающая не только женщин, но даже мужчин, красота. Но не это их главный отличительный знак. Они не смогли скрыть свою демоническую натуру полностью и поэтому их можно опознать... (делает короткую паузу для значительности) по заостренным ушам!

 

_неподалеку от площади у Собора_

 

Умбарец, выбрав, дабы не привлекать внимания, узкую и немноголюдную улицу, явно что-то ищет.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бормочет): Бодренький народ тут живет. Спустился, а на площади уже столб установили, и дровишек принесли. (удивленно) И ведь еще когда сверху смотрел, ведь не было!.. Хорошо тут встречают гостей города.

 

Пройдя мимо очередного переулка, Умбарец заглядывает в него, но, видимо, не находит того, что ему нужно.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжает идти по улице): Надо будет посмотреть, кого это прижали. Надеюсь, гондорцы еще не так напортачили, чтобы их сжигали. (задумывается) Или, может, эльфов поймали? Кирн предупреждал, что тут инквизиция зверствует. Точно надо будет посмотреть, кого казнят.

 

В очередном темном переулке Умбарец обнаруживает то ли нищего, то ли просто очень пьяного человека, сидящего на мостовой под стеной дома.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядывается вокруг и сворачивает в переулок, тихо): Наконец-то боги рома послали мне нужного человека. (подходит к человеку, вежливо) Добрый день, приятель.

ПЬЯНЫЙ НИЩИЙ (поднимает на Умбарца мутный взгляд, икает и пытается поднять несуществующую шляпу): Добрый.. эээ.. день, ма... маде.. мадемуазеля...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (восхищенно): Это же надо! С утра, и уже так нажраться. Друг мой, как ты относишься к parle?

ПЬЯНЫЙ НИЩИЙ (недоуменно): ИК?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поясняет): Parle, переговоры. Давай вступим в переговоры.

ПЬЯНЫЙ НИЩИЙ (по лицу видно, что думает): А... ну... давай.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Отлично! Скажем, мне очень нравится твой плащ...

 

_где-то на левом берегу Сены_

 

Два 'высших инкуба' ходят среди местных жителей.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: А народ тут, вроде, мирный. Сколько уже здесь находимся, и ничего, никто к нам не прицепился.

ЛИНДИР (соглашается): Что верно, то верно. Только мне интересно, есть ли тут эльфы. (осторожно поправляет скрывающие уши волосы) Если нет - к нам могут отнестись подозрительно.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Сразу и не скажешь. Тут все как-то похоже на людские города у нас, в Средиземье. В любом случае, лучше не выделяться. Мало ли...

ЛИНДИР (меняет тему): Жалко, что кроме нас эльфов всех уже выселили из шоу. А то могли бы по осанве остальных найти.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Думаю, потому на этот раз ведущие сами нас двоих в пару определили. Чтобы не жульничали.

ЛИНДИР: Не жульничали... Интересно, как же мы найдем остальных? Город, похоже, немаленький.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с уверенностью): Найдем. Или мы их, или они нас. А может, ведущим надоест смотреть, как мы слоняемся, и они сами нас сведут.

ЛИНДИР (скептически): Вряд ли. Из ведущих я могу надеяться только на леди Аллору.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с интересом): А на Адара?

ЛИНДИР (некоторое время думает над ответом): Не знаю. Раньше он был на нашей стороне, а теперь он ведущий. (неуверенно) Значит, он теперь просто должен нам устраивать всякие трудности.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Но он ведь может этого не делать?

ЛИНДИР (кивает): Конечно, может. Но все равно остаются Тирр и Кирн. Уж им-то ничего не помешает нам усложнять конкурсы.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Значит, так или иначе, от ведущих достанется всем.

 

Некоторое время эльфы идут молча. На очередном перекрестке улиц они сталкиваются с шумной компанией из примерно десяти школяров.

 

ПЕРВЫЙ ШКОЛЯР (эльфам, громко): Посторонитесь, белобрысые, не прерывайте шествие нашей процессии!

ЛЕГОЛАС (собирается возмутиться): Белобрысые?

ВТОРОЙ ШКОЛЯР (первому): Жерар, ты уже пятый раз затеваешь ссору. Так мы никогда не доберемся до места казни.

ЖЕРАР: Что это за прогулка, если тебя каждый раз одергивают, будто перед профессорской кафедрой?

ТРЕТИЙ ШКОЛЯР: Давай сперва доберемся до места, а на обратном пути ты сможешь цепляться к кому хочешь.

ЛИНДИР (второму школяру): А что, кого-то собираются казнить?

ВТОРОЙ ШКОЛЯР: А вы разве не слышали? Поймали матерого колдуна и собрались его жечь прямо перед Собором! Мы не собираемся пропускать такое зрелище. (остальным) Не будем больше задерживаться!

 

Несколько школяров со сноровкой берут Жерара под руки и вся компания уходит.

 

ЖЕРАР (оборачивается): Пока, белоголовые, уж не знаю, как ваши имена!

ЛЕГОЛАС (качает головой): Что за сброд. Идут смотреть на казнь, будто на праздник, да еще и обзываются.

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Мне кажется, нам тоже стоит посмотреть на казнь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нам-то это зачем?

ЛИНДИР: А что, если это одного из наших собираются сжигать?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сомнением): Они говорили про какого-то колдуна. Саруман выбыл уже давно, так что это явно не про одного из нас.

ЛИНДИР: Может, это про Джека. В неподготовленном к его появлению обществе он вполне сойдет за колдуна.

ЛЕГОЛАС (думает над такой возможностью): Хорошо, уговорил. Жалко, что мы не спросили у этих задир, в какой стороне этот Собор.

ЛИНДИР (смотри в ту сторону, куда ушли школяру): Мы можем просто пойти за ними, и они нас приведут куда надо.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Так и сделаем.

 

Эльфы уходят за школярами.

 

_Гран-Шатле_

 

Прево, оставив мелкие судебные разбирательства на своего заместителя, идет по одному из коридоров. Видимо, с намерением покинуть это место.

 

АДАР (догоняет Прево): Монсеньер, постойте!

ПРЕВО (оборачивается, раздраженно): Если Вы что-то хотите, обращайтесь к младшему судье Шатле, а я занят.

АДАР (подходит к Прево): Я не могу доверить эти важные сведения никому, кроме Вас.

ПРЕВО (бегло осматривает Адара и, видимо, находит его заслуживающим внимания): Я слушаю, но только побыстрее.

АДАР: Сегодня утром в Париж проникли двое преступников. (потягивает Прево два свитка) Вот их портреты.

 

Развернув свитки, Прево видит на одном лицо Арагорна в фас и профиль, а на другом, в тех же ракурсах, лицо Фарамира.

 

ПРЕВО: И в чем же заключаются их преступления?

АДАР: Один из них - убийца. Он убил уже более сотни ни в чем неповинных орк... ээ... (поправляет себя) людей. Он служит второму, который является подстрекателем бунтов против короля. Более того, есть множественные свидетели того, как он прилюдно утверждал, что король - это именно он.

ПРЕВО (похоже, заинтересовался): Так значит, вы думаете, что эти двое готовят бунт.

АДАР (уверенно): Как минимум бунт. Неизвестно, сколько сторонников у них здесь, и сколько будет завтра. Все это может кончиться покушением на самого Короля!

ПРЕВО: Что ж, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы эти преступники были пойманы и повешены. А сейчас мне нужно идти.

АДАР (делает полупоклон): Не смею больше Вас задерживать.

 

_терраса на крыше Собора_

 

Кирн в гордом одиночестве наблюдает за происходящим на площади. На шее у него висят сразу три бинокля, через один из которых он и смотрит вниз.

Появляется Адар.

 

АДАР (не здороваясь): Не понимаю, как можно ставить таких людей на руководящие посты? Мало того, что рожей не вышел и характером ужасен, так ведь даже документы не проверил!

Кирн: Это еще не самая большая беда. Мой, например, тоже был не лучшим собеседником. Хотя, документы проверил. (снимает с шеи один бинокль, протягивает Адару) Держи, полюбуйся на приготовления внизу.

АДАР (берет бинокль, смотрит вниз): Занятно. У нас в Мордоре тоже на казни любопытные загодя собираются. (с интересом) Нажаловался на эльфов местным?

Кирн (не без гордости): Еще как! Готов поспорить, однажды тут напечатают пособие для демоноборцев, и мои слова тоже там будут.

АДАР (впечатленно): Если так, то ты явно старательно их оклеветал. Арагорн и Фарамир сегодня всего лишь убийцы-маньяки и политические преступники.

Кирн: Здесь вешают и за меньшие грехи. Времена темные.

АДАР (бормочет): Если этот лентяй Прево не забудет о нашем разговоре.

 

Появляется Аллора.

 

Аллора (подозрительно смотрит на Адара и Кирна): Признавайтесь, кто из вас рассказал инквизиторам об эльфах?

Кирн и АДАР (быстро, показывая друг на друга): Он.

АДАР (удивленно, Кирну): Почему ты на меня показываешь? Я этого не делал.

Кирн (не менее удивленно): А почему, чуть что, всегда я?

Аллора (со вздохом): Все ясно. (многообещающе) После сегодняшнего конкурса кому-то я хвост оторву.

Кирн: Я же говорю - чуть что, всегда я.

Аллора: Мне Тирр и так рассказала, кто из вас куда ходил.

АДАР (Кирну): Вот видишь. Так что не надо зря оскорблять мордорцев.

Кирн (мирно): Ладно, не буду оскорблять мордорцев, и после конкурса мне оторвут хвост. (снимает с шеи второй бинокль, протягивает Аллоре) Возьми, на площади сейчас начнется самое интересное.

 

_на площади_

 

Место казни уже подготовлено, но самого подсудимого еще не привели. На краю площади выстроена деревянная трибуна, на которой, охраняемые стражей, разместились представители городской администрации во главе с Прево и представители здешней инквизиции во главе с Отцом Инквизитором.

 

ПРЕВО (сидящему рядом Отцу Инквизитору): На моей памяти, это первый осужденный колдун в Париже в этом месяце. Скажите, неужели Святая Инквизиция теряет хватку, или вы действительно искоренили уже почти всех магов?

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (серьезно): Поверьте мне, Инквизиция сейчас занимается очень важным делом. Казнь этого колдуна, одного из последних в Париже, поверьте мне, не будет значить ничего по сравнению с нашей следующей победой над силами тьмы.

ПРЕВО (заинтересовавшись): И на кого же вы охотитесь сейчас?

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (решает, что лучше Прево не пугать): На двух очень могущественных чернокнижников. Сегодня ко мне прибыл посланник из самого Ватикана, который предупредил - в город прибыли два колдуна огромной силы.

ПРЕВО (обеспокоенно): Надеюсь, вы поймаете их до того, как они успеют что-нибудь испортить в нашем прекрасном городе... (задумывается, вспоминает что-то) Знаете, так совпало, что ко мне сегодня тоже приходил человек, рассказавший о двух чрезвычайно опасных преступниках.

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Да? И что же это был за человек?

ПРЕВО: Судя по манерам и облику - королевский тайный агент. Вот я и подумал, что если мы будем ловить одних и тех же людей? Вы не знаете, как выглядят ваши чернокнижники?

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Судя по описанию, оба они светловолосы и очень красивы, дабы привлекать невинных девушек.

ПРЕВО (огорчается): Увы, но на моих они совершенно не похожи. Те, про кого рассказал королевский агент, оба небриты, темноволосы и весьма страшны на вид.

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Я так же надеюсь, что вы из поймаете до того, как они успеют совершить какое-либо преступление.

ПРЕВО: Благодарю вас. (смотрит куда-то в сторону) Ну наконец-то! Приговоренного ведут.

 

Действительно, четверо стражников ведут осужденного на смерть. Это тот самый человек, явно цыганской внешности, которого уводили из пыточной комнаты Дворца Правосудия перед появлением Кирна.

 

_на другой стороне площади_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (пытается рассмотреть осужденного): Не понимаю.

ЛИНДИР: Что? (тоже рассматривает осужденного) Слава Эру, это не кто-то из гондорцев, и не Джек.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Послушай, по-твоему этот человек похож на колдуна?

ЛИНДИР (неуверенно): С виду не похож. Но для колдуна страшная внешность или белая борода необязательны.

ЛЕГОЛАС (твердо): В этом человеке я не чувствую никакого зла.

ЛИНДИР: Хочешь его спасти? Со всей этой стражей вокруг?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я не знаю... но это неправильно, что невинного человека хотят казнить, обвинив в том, что он колдун.

ЛИНДИР: Я тоже считаю, что это неправильно, но у нас даже ножа нет - веревки разрезать. Пока мы его отвяжем, нас самих два раза связать успеют. (сердится) Если подумать, что если все вокруг - какая-то иллюзия, что все это - ненастоящее?

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно): А если нет?

ЛИНДИР: И что ты предлагаешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Давай хотя бы попробуем пробраться ближе..

ЛИНДИР (со вздохом): И как только какой-нибудь стражник отвернется, мы опять сделаем что-нибудь очень глупое? (видит, что Леголаса не переубедить) Ладно, пойдем, посмотрим обстановку поближе.

 

_на еще более другой стороне площади_

 

Арагорн и Фарамир стоят у края собравшейся на площади толпы.

 

АРАГОРН (удивленно): Ничего себе, сколько народу. (немного самодовольно) Но все-таки я был прав, что решил пойти в самое центральное место города. Наверняка кто-нибудь из наших сюда тоже пришел.

ФАРАМИР (хмыкает): И как ты думаешь их искать в такой толпе?

АРАГОРН (пожимает плечами): Ну, как-нибудь найду.

ФАРАМИР: Будем надеяться, что ты вообще прав, и тут кто-нибудь будет. (ближайшему человеку в толпе) Простите, а что тут вообще происходит?

ЧЕЛОВЕК (поворачивается к ним): Колдуна сжигать будут.

ФАРАМИР: Колдуна?

ЧЕЛОВЕК: Ну да. Инквизиция загребла какого-то цыгана, обвинила в колдовстве и будет сжигать. (отворачивается от годнорцев)

АРАГОРН: Сжигать? (встает на цыпочки и пытается рассмотреть, что происходит в центре площади)

ФАРАМИР: Что, Гос... сударь, тоже любопытно на казнь поглядеть?

АРАГОРН: Мне любопытно поглядеть, нет ли в толпе кого из наших (подпрыгивает, вытягивая шею).

ФАРАМИР: Ну да, так ты и разглядишь кого-нибудь в такой толпе. У тебя все-таки не эльфийское зрение.

АРАГОРН (упрямо): Нельзя отказываться от шанса просто так. (подпрыгивает еще выше)

ФАРАМИР (с тяжким вздохом): Дитя малое.

 

_на трибуне_

 

ПРЕВО: ...Все-таки нельзя не признать, что график роста преступности в городе не зависит от того, сколько вы ловите колдунов.

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Да, это так, но ведь ваш график не предусматривает такие преступления, как, например, порча посредством черной магии. Вы боретесь с преступлениями, порожденными слабой человеческой натурой, а мы - с теми, кого совращает с пути сам дьявол.

ПРЕВО (кивает, грустно): Все-таки как хорошо было бы нам объединить усилия, поработать вместе на благо города...

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Пути Господни неисповедимы. Возможно, когда-нибудь мы... (смотрит на постамент, внезапно) Господи боже!!

ПРЕВО (пугается): В чем дело?!

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Там! Смотрите! (показывает пальцем)

 

Возле помоста, где уже привязали осужденного, Прево видит двух светловолосых и весьма красивых людей.

 

ПРЕВО (пораженный страшной догадкой): Неужели?..

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (страшным голосом): Да! (встает с кресла, тихо и истово) Я всегда буду защищать наш грешный мир от нечестивых демонов. Боже, я знаю, ты наверху сейчас смотришь на меня...

 

_наверху, на крыше Собора_

 

АДАР (смотрит в бинокль на Отца Инквизитора): Встал, пальцем тычет. Сейчас начнется!

 

_на площади_

 

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (тычет пальцем, кричит): Стража, держите этих двух светловолосых! Это чернокнижники! Немедленно схватить их!

ЛЕГОЛАС (озирается на трибуну): Проклятье, кажется, это про нас!

ЛИНДИР (слегка нервничает): Отлично! Как теперь прикажешь выбираться, когда мы уже в самом центре площади?

 

Люди, которые тоже разобрались, к кому относятся слова про чернокнижников, отшатываются от эльфов, образуя вокруг них пустое пространство.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (бросается не к выходу с площади, а на сам помост, Линдиру): За мной!

ЛИНДИР (обреченно): Я знал, что так будет. (следует за Леголасом)

 

_на другой стороне площади_

 

АРАГОРН (опять подпрыгивает, не стесняясь любопытных взглядов из толпы): Там что-то происходит! Вон тот мужик в кресле что-то орет. Кажется, кого-то ловить будут...

ФАРАМИР (заинтересовавшись): А что, если кто-то из наших в беде? Не видно там никого из наших?

АРАГОРН (прыгает, пытается проследить, куда показывает инквизитор): Вижу! Там Леголас на помосте! У стражника отобрал алебарду и... Да там и Линдир тоже!

ФАРАМИР: Я так и знал! Их сейчас будут вязать, а потом тоже казнят! Надо их спасать! (бросается к помосту, активно расталкивая людей)

АРАГОРН: Подожди, сам не справишься! (расталкивает людей еще активнее, чем Фарамир) А ну разойдитесь по-хорошему! Напихались тут, как орки перед Гондором!

 

На помосте Леголас действительно отбирает у одного из стражников алебарду и отпихивает его на второго. Оба стражника падают с помоста. Впрочем, оставшиеся двое стражников бросаются на него, и Леголасу приходится отбиваться.

 

ЛИНДИР (запрыгивает на помост): Ну вот, теперь нас есть за что ловить.

ЛЕГОЛАС (видно, что алебарда для него не очень удобное оружие): Я их пока удержу! А ты развяжи этого осужденного.

ЦЫГАН (очень удивленный): Ребята, я вас знаю?

ЛИНДИР (возится с веревкой): Нет, ты нас не знаешь, и мы тебя тоже. Мы тут случайно мимо проходили.

ЦЫГАН: Что б у нас кто-то помог осужденному за колдовство?.. Вы явно не местные.

ЛЕГОЛАС (теснимый стражей): Не местные, ага. Лин, давай быстрее! Сейчас подойдет подкрепление и нас просто задавят.

ЦЫГАН (уверенно): Нет, сейчас должны подтянуться арбалетчики, и всех перестреляют.

ЛИНДИР: Час от часу не легче. (наконец-то развязывает веревки) Готово!

 

В это время на помост забирается второй из тех стражей, которых столкнул Леголас, и замахивается на Линдира алебардой. Но нанести удар ему не удается, так как он получает камнем по голове от какого-то человека в жутко грязном и оборванном плаще с капюшоном.

 

ЧЕЛОВЕК: Быстрее! Если срываете казнь, то нельзя задерживаться на одном месте!

ЦЫГАН (совсем удивленно): А тебя я знаю?

ЧЕЛОВЕК: Нет, зато эти двое меня знают! (скидывает капюшон)

ЛИНДИР (обрадованно): Джек!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот именно! (бросает Линдиру алебарду) Держи! И во что вы впутались тут, а?

ЛИНДИР (ловит алебарду): Просто человека спасем. (помогает Леголасу отбиваться)

ЛЕГОЛАС (наконец-то может осмотреться по сторонам): Эй! Там Арагорн и Фарамир! Они сюда идут!

ЛИНДИР (с надеждой): Пойдем им навстречу?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да. (Умбарцу) Джек, ты с осужденным попробуй выбраться отсюда, а мы отвлечем внимание стражи.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Договорились. Как потом встретимся?

ЛЕГОЛАС (уверенно): Придумаем что-нибудь.

 

Умбарец хватает все еще не верящего в чудесное освобождение цыгана и вливается в поток людей, стремящихся убежать с площади, подальше от чернокнижников. Леголас и Линдир отталкивают 'своих' стражников, спрыгивают с помоста и бегут навстречу Арагорну и Фарамиру.

 

_на трибуне_

 

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (истерично орет): Где остальные стражники?! Я требую, чтобы этих двоих немедленно поймали!

КАПИТАН СТРАЖИ (стоит рядом, виновато): Люди пытаются покинуть площадь, возникла давка. Стражники не могут пробиться к центру площади.

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Слабаки! (показывает куда-то в толпу) Вот эти двое, значит, могут пробиться, а ваши хваленые стражники не могут?!

ПРЕВО (присматривается): Кого-то мне эти двое напоминают... Двое... небритые... неужели... (пораженный страшной догадкой, Прево достает из внутреннего кармана помятые свитки с портретами) Точно, это они! Это убийцы, которые замышляют покушение на Короля! Их надо немедленно схватить!

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Кажется, они идут навстречу друг другу! (в праведном экстазе) Они все заодно!

ПРЕВО: Они попытаются убежать... (показывает на ближайшие к Арагорну и Фарамиру выходы с площади) скорее всего там или там. (капитану) Я требую, чтобы там немедленно разместили арбалетчиков! Иначе я вас осужу за государственную измену!

КАПИТАН СТРАЖИ (белеет): Есть!

 

_на площади_

 

Эльфы и пробившиеся сквозь толпу гондорцы наконец-то сходятся вместе. Двое стражников не преследуют эльфов, видимо, дожидаясь подкрепления.

 

АРАГОРН: Рад вас видеть, во что вы тут вляпались?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Потом все объясню. А сейчас лучше бежать подальше отсюда.

ФАРАМИР (показывает на ближайший выход из площади): Туда!

 

Все четверо бегут по почти полностью опустевшей площади в указанном направлении.

 

ФАРАМИР: Ну почему всегда так случается? (эльфам) Что вы тут успели натворить?

ЛИНДИР: Мы - ничего! Тот человек закричал, что мы чернокнижники до того, как мы полезли на помост.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не иначе - работа ведущих.

АРАГОРН: Потом будем разбираться, чья это работа. Нам надо выбраться отсюда, пока они не перекрыли площадь!

 

К сожалению, покинуть площадь они не успевают - выбранный ими выход с площади успевают перекрыть арбалетчики, так же как и два соседних с ним выхода. Со стороны трибуны, так же под прикрытием нескольких стражников с алебардами и арбалетами, к ним приближается капитан стражи.

 

КАПИТАН СТРАЖИ: Бросайте оружие и сдавайтесь! Вам некуда бежать! Любое резкое движение, и по вам немедленно откроют стрельбу!

АРАГОРН: У кого-нибудь будут предложения, как выбраться из этой ситуации?

ЛИНДИР: Лично у меня - никаких. Мы окружены.

ФАРАМИР: И, по-моему, он не шутит. Если не сдадимся, застрелят на месте.

ЛЕГОЛАС (бросает свою алебарду): Похоже, вариантов у нас не много.

ЛИНДИР (тоже бросает алебарду): Надеюсь, хотя бы Джек успел скрыться.

 

_на крыше Собора_

 

Кирн: Хорошо повязали...

Аллора (укоризненно): Кирн!

Кирн (оправдывается): Я не радуюсь, что они их схватили, но ведь как оперативно сработали!

Аллора (подозрительно): Ну да, сперва наговорил инквизиторам невесть что, а потом утверждаешь, что не радуешься.

АДАР (смотрит в бинокль): Эй, посмотрите туда!

 

_на противоположной стороне площади_

 

Умбарец и цыган, смешавшись с толпой, уходят с площади. Никто в толпе не обращает на них внимания, так как все спешат убраться с места разборки чернокнижников и инквизиции. Впрочем, один из трех стражников, которые, дабы их не задавило людским потоком, прижались к стене дома, опознал в цыгане осужденного на казнь.

 

СТРАЖНИК (пихает в бок своего товарища): Эй, глянь-ка! Это ж тот колдун, которого сжечь должны были! Он ведь удерет!

ВТОРОЙ СТРАЖНИК (уверенно): Надо его поймать. Если поймаем, премию дадут.

СТРАЖНИК: Так чего же мы ждем!

 

Все трое стражников начинают протискиваться к Умбарцу и цыгану. Видимо, перспектива премии их сильно взбодрила, так как они явно догоняют беглецов.

 

ВТОРОЙ СТРАЖНИК (громко и грозно): Именем закона, я приказываю вам остановиться!

 

От этого крика многие из людей замирают на месте, кое-где возникает еще более сильная давка. Зато Умбарец, обернувшись на приказ, обнаружил преследователей и, вместе с цыганом, стал проталкиваться по направлению к какому-то переулку. Стражники, естественно, стали проталкиваться в том же направлении.


	5. Chapter 5

_на площади_

 

Эльфов и гондорцев подводят к трибуне. Так как кандалов не нашлось, руки им просто связывают за спиной веревками.

 

КАПИТАН СТРАЖИ (рапортует): По вашему приказу бунтовщики и чернокнижники пойманы!

ПРЕВО (задумчиво): Нужно устроить суд над изменниками немедленно. (инквизитору) Святой отец, обычно я сужу в Гран-Шатле, но после всех сегодняшних волнений мне хочется покончить с этим делом как можно скорее. Надеюсь, вы не будете против, если суд над бунтовщиками пройдет у вас, в Дворце Правосудия?

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Конечно, я не буду возражать. Более того, я лично хочу присутствовать на этом суде. Возможно, эти двое - так же чернокнижники. Если это так, то мы незамедлительно сожжем всех четверых.

ПРЕВО: Великолепно! (капитану) Немедленно сопроводите всех четверых в Дворец Правосудия. И помни, за каждого из них ты отвечаешь головой.

КАПИТАН СТРАЖИ (опасливо): Есть, сэр!

 

_остров Сите, где-то в лабиринте парижских улиц_

 

Умбарец и цыган убегают от преследующих их стражников. Дорогу, естественно, выбирает цыган, как единственный из них, кто хорошо знает город.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сокрушается на бегу): Проклятье, я еще никогда не убегал всего лишь от троих человек!

ЦЫГАН: Если ты такой храбрый воин, то почему у тебя никакого оружия с собой нет, чтобы отбиваться?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (огрызается): У меня нет оружия, потому что у меня есть только плащ.

 

Цыган озадачивается ответом Умбарца настолько, что чуть не пропускает очередной поворот. Впрочем, повернуть ему все равно не удается, так как из-за этого поворота, передвигаясь скачками, появляется Тирр.

 

ЦЫГАН (в ужасе отшатывается): О, Господи!

СТРАЖНИКИ (естественно, прекращают преследование, истово крестятся).

ПЕРВЫЙ СТРАЖНИК: Адская тварь!

ТРЕТИЙ СТРАЖНИК: Цербер!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (радостно): Тирр!

ЦЫГАН: Ты знаешь это существо?!

Тирр (фыркает): Ну да, сперва чуть на меня не налетели и еще обзываются.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Конечно, знаю! (оглядывается на стражников) Бежим скорее, пока они не очухались! (хватает цыгана буквально за шкирку и тащит мимо Тирр)

Тирр: Хоть бы спасибо сказали...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (на бегу оборачивается) Спасибо, Тирр!

Тирр: Дождалась наконец-то. (исчезает)

 

После исчезновения Тирр, стражники стоят в нерешительности, не зная, продолжать ли им преследование.

 

ВТОРОЙ СТРАЖНИК: Вы видели, сколько у цербера было глаз? Три!

ПЕРВЫЙ СТРАЖНИК: А нас как раз трое! Оно нас всех сглазит, если мы пойдем дальше.

ТРЕТИЙ СТРАЖНИК: Давайте вернемся, а? Ну их... у меня жена, дети, нехорошо будет, если что с их кормильцем случится.

 

Все трое стражников разворачиваются и быстрым шагом уходят обратно туда, откуда прибежали - видимо, рапортовать начальству о цербере.

 

_Дворец Правосудия, подземные темницы_

 

В темной и тесной камере Линдир и Леголас висят, крепко прикованные к стене.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (грустно): Знаешь, я тут подумал...

ЛИНДИР (не менее грустно): И о чем же?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А о том, что надоело мне все это.

ЛИНДИР: Что именно?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Висеть, прикованным к стенке. Ты случайно не считал, в который раз мы уже так висим за время этого шоу?

ЛИНДИР: Не считал. Но это точно – что-то часто мы так висим в этом шоу. (задумчиво) Может, ведущим слэшеры тайно денег за это дают?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не думаю, что они признаются, даже если это так.

ЛИНДИР (продолжает): А может, и не дают. Может, просто мы так конкурсы проходим.

ЛЕГОЛАС (скептически): Что, именно мы? За время шоу эльфов приковывали и связывали больше раз, чем все остальные народы вместе взятые.

ЛИНДИР: Считаешь, что все настолько подозрительно?

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): Нет, просто нервничаю перед тем, как меня сожгут на костре.

ЛИНДИР: Ну, я надеюсь на лучшее. Все-таки Джек обязательно попробует нас спасти... В конце концов, это ведь его испытание!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мне бы твою уверенность.

ЛИНДИР: Просто все равно незачем зря нервничать. Хуже все равно не будет.

 

Появляется Тирр.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (Линдиру, с интересом): Это ты накаркал, или просто совпадение?

Тирр (деловито): Как у вас тут дела?

ЛИНДИР: Висим, как видишь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Кстати, Тирр, чего это мы, эльфы, так часто оказываемся где-то прикованы? Вам что, слэшеры приплачивают за это?

Тирр: Никто нам не доплачивает, просто сценарии конкурсов такие.

ЛИНДИР (хмыкает): Ага, как же.

Тирр: Ладно, я вижу, у вас тут все в порядке...

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущенно): В порядке?!

Тирр (не обращает на него внимания): ...так что я пойду. Не скучайте тут. (исчезает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (ей вслед, язвительно): Ну да, следующим посетителем будет вооруженный конвой. Скучать не приходится.

 

_зала в Дворце Правосудия_

 

В центральном высоком кресле сидит Прево, в остальных креслах расположилось несколько младших инквизиторов, включая самого Отца Инквизитора. Сбоку от всех устроился протоколист. В центре комнаты, закованные в кандалы, под присмотром стражи стоят Арагорн и Фарамир.

 

ПРЕВО: Итак! Обвиняемые, назовите ваши имена.

АРАГОРН: Арагорн Араторнович Гондорский.

ФАРАМИР: Фарамир Денеторович Итилиенский.

ПРОТОКОЛИСТ (бормочет, записывает): ...торнович... торович...

ПРЕВО: Отлично. Вы обвиняетесь в убийствах, подстрекательстве, оказании помощи чернокнижникам, а так же в намерении устроить покушение на самого Короля! Что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание?

АРАГОРН (решительно): Полное фуфло!

ПРОТОКОЛИСТ (бормочет): Фуфло...

ФАРАМИР (Арагорну, тихо): Может, не стоит его злить?.. Мало ли...

АРАГОРН (явно злится): У них нет никаких доказательств! И мы невиновны!

ПРЕВО: Советую вам сразу во всем признаться для смягчения наказания.

ФАРАМИР: Тогда нас отпустят?

ПРЕВО: Нет, повешение заменят отрубанием головы.

АРАГОРН: Милая перспектива.

ПРЕВО: Значит, вы не хотите признаться в своих преступлениях?

ФАРАМИР: Нам не в чем признаваться! Мы невиновны!

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (Прево): Возможно, мы сможем заставить их признаться. Мы пользуемся проверенными и надежными методами.

ПРЕВО: Ваше предложение кажется мне очень интересным и...

АРАГОРН (перебивает): Какие это еще у вас методы?!

ФАРАМИР (мрачно): Мне кажется, нас собрались пытать.

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Меня пытать? Нас пытать? Что это за страна такая, где честных людей пытают?! Я требую адвоката!

ПРЕВО (очень удивленно): Кого?

ФАРАМИР (поясняет): Общественного защитника, чтоб защищал наши интересы.

ПРЕВО (непреклонно): Простите, но преступникам не положено.

АРАГОРН (Фарамиру, тихо): Попали мы с тобой, Фарыч.

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (потирает руки, Прево): Так что? Воспользуетесь предложенными методами убеждения?

ПРЕВО: Естественно. Я же говорил, что нам стоит работать вместе. Начнем прямо сейчас...

Ровно между обвиняемыми и обвинителями появляется Тирр.

 

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (вскакивает): Дьявольская кошка!

ПРЕВО (вскакивает и прячется за стул): Мама!

ПРОТОКОЛИСТ (бормочет, записывает): ...появилась огромная черная кошка о трех глазах...

СТРАЖНИКИ (покрываются потом, мелко дрожат, но стоят на месте. Они не уверены, что страшнее – ослушаться приказа и убежать, или остаться.)

АРАГОРН и ФАРАМИР (хором, радостно): Тирр!

Тирр (машет хвостом, раздраженно): Как мне все это надоело. (Арагорну и Фарамиру) Как вы тут?

АРАГОРН (недовольно): Нас собрались пытать.

ФАРАМИР (грустно): А потом вешать.

Тирр (ободряюще): Здорово! Пока что у вас дела хуже всех. Ну, не буду вам тут мешать. (исчезает).

АРАГОРН: Хуже всех?.. Проклятье!

ПРОТОКОЛИСТ (бормочет): ...и кошка о трех глазах растаяла в воздухе...

ПРЕВО (выглядывает из-за стула): Что это было?

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (бросая на Прево пренебрежительный взгляд): Ну, если кто-то пропустил, то... (торжественно и грозно) То эти двое только что вызвали дьявольскую кошку из глубин преисподней!

ФАРАМИР: Никого мы не вызывали! Она сама пришла!

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Вы назвали это существо по имени!

ФАРАМИР (не знает, что на это ответить).

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): Самое обидное, что он юридически честно нас поймал.

ПРЕВО (радостно): Вот именно, мы вас поймали и теперь повесим!

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (Прево): Ты не прав, сын мой. Мы только что определили, что эти двое – тоже чернокнижники, вызывающие жутких исчадий из бездн ада. Их надо сжечь.

ФАРАМИР: Эй, вы там! Мы не согласны, чтобы нас сжигали!

ПРЕВО (бормочет): Много вас, недовольных... (инквизитору) Сразу сожжем всех четверых! (присматривается к все еще мелко дрожащим стражникам) И приведите кто-нибудь новых конвоиров! Эти уже испортились!

 

_на правом берегу Сены, недалеко от моста на острове Сите_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И если ты меня обманешь, ну вот если ты меня обманешь, то я...

ЦЫГАН (отмахивается): Ты мне это твердишь всю дорогу. Вы ж меня все-таки спасли. Помогу всем, чем смогу.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ладно, далеко еще идти?

ЦЫГАН: Тут недалеко. Не беспокойся, скоро придем.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А с законами у вас тут как? В смысле, что моим друзьям грозит?

ЦЫГАН: Законы у нас тут быстрые. На светловолосых батюшка наш инквизитор орал, что они чернокнижники...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Как я разобрался, это очень плохо?

ЦЫГАН: Правильно понял. Сожгут без лишних разговоров, как и меня. Причем, как можно скорее.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А что будет с Арагорном и Фарамиром? Это те двое, которые к нам на помощь пробивались через толпу.

ЦЫГАН: Пройдут как помощники чернокнижников. Или сожгут вместе с ними, или потом повесят. Кстати, если будут вешать, то как раз в этой части города.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Слушай, у вас тут совершенно зверские законы. У нас в Умбаре и то порядка больше, законы лучше и улицы чище.

ЦЫГАН (с интересом): А с преступностью у вас там как борются?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Воровство узаконили, и все дела. Теперь всё более-менее спокойно.

ЦЫГАН (завистливо): Здорово... Ладно, мы пришли.

 

Цыган приводит Умбарца к неприметному двухэтажному дому.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ты тут живешь?

ЦЫГАН: Нет, я тут угол в подвале снимаю. Недорого.

 

Действительно, сбоку дома обнаруживается люк в подвал.

 

ЦЫГАН (открывает люк): Прошу в мое скромное жилище.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (заглядывает в темноту подвала): Нет уж, я лучше тут постою. У тебя там ни фига не видно, сам Балрог ногу сломит.

ЦЫГАН: Бал-кто?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отмахивается): Долго рассказывать.

ЦЫГАН: Ладно, жди тут, я быстро.

 

Цыган спускается в подвал. Почти сразу оттуда слышится какой-то грохот и тихий мат. Через пару минут цыган возвращается в плаще, похожем на плащ Умбарца, с коротким мечом в ножнах и небольшой деревянной коробкой.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (разглядывает коробку): Ну? Ты мне до сих пор не говорил, чем именно ты мне поможешь. Что в коробке?

ЦЫГАН: В коробке то, чем я тебе буду помогать. (передает Умбарцу ножны с мечом) Возьми, пригодится. Я им сам уже давно не пользовался.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (берет ножны, пристраивает их к поясу): Спасибо, конечно, но что в коробке?

ЦЫГАН (упорно не отвечает): Да так, купил по случаю о какого-то китайца. Знаешь, лучше будет вернуться к Собору сейчас, а то законы у нас быстрые...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (грозно): Что в коробке?!

ЦЫГАН: Да не знаю я, как эти штуки называются, не знаю!

 

Цыган достает из коробки какой-то серый шарик и в сердцах кидает его в стену. Шарик с негромким хлопком взрывается, обволакивая всё вокруг черным дымом.

 

ГОЛОС УМБАРЦА-ВОРОБЬЯ ИЗ ДЫМНОГО ОБЛАКА: Эээ... ты совершенно прав, пойдем лучше поскорее на площадь.

 

_на крыше Собора_

 

Аллора: Я, кажется, нашла Джека. Посмотрите туда (показывает), дым видите?

АДАР (всматривается в бинокль): Они что там, пожар устроили?

Кирн: Не похоже, огня не видно. На дымовую шашку похоже.

АДАР: Наверное, она и есть.

Аллора: Неужели они думают остальных освободить только с помощью этих шашек?

Кирн (задумчиво): Ну, если местные к таким фокусам непривычны, может, у них и получится.

 

_на правом берегу Сены, у моста_

 

Умбарец и цыган, постоянно оглядываясь, дабы не попасться какому-нибудь стражнику, на ходу рассовывают дымовые шарики по карманам.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А зачем ты эти штуки вообще купил? Не специально же, что б помогать таким как я освобождать своих товарищей?

ЦЫГАН: Нет, конечно. Я вообще в карты жульничаю понемногу, в наперстки народ дурю, а тут дернуло меня фокусами попробовать заняться.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с интересом): И как, получалось?

ЦЫГАН: Ну да, и неплохо, вроде. А тут решил дополнить это дело красивыми эффектами, вот и приобрел эти штуки.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И как, лучше стало?

ЦЫГАН (печально): Нет. Когда я одну такую пробовал, меня и поймали.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да, значит не очень удачная покупка.

ЦЫГАН: Вот именно. Если сейчас все их потрачу, только рад буду.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с энтузиазмом): Значит, все потратим. Всю площадь в дым!

ЦЫГАН (озирается): Тише, не привлекай внимания.

 

Умбарец и цыган почти доходят до площади. Уже отсюда видно, что со стороны этой улицы вход на площадь охраняет пятерка арбалетчиков. Людей, жаждущих посмотреть на казнь, не видно.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (останавливается, чешет в затылке): Занятно. Это что же, публичный показ отменяется?

ЦЫГАН: Похоже, к делу подошли серьезно. На этот раз не хотят, чтобы хоть кто-то подобрался.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Интересно, почему опять тут? Ведь могли с таким же успехом сжечь их где-нибудь у себя.

ЦЫГАН (пожимает плечами): Традиция. Всех еретиков и колдунов жгут на площади возле Собора.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ура традициям. Ладно, пошли прикинем, с какой улицы до центра площади бежать ближе. А то, чувствую, скоро начнут.

 

_на крыше Собора_

 

АДАР: Наконец-то стали делать по правильному. Народу на площади теперь нет, значит никто не сможет подобраться незамеченным.

Аллора (явно волнуется): У них должно получиться.

Кирн: Вообще, спасение вполне может получиться.

Аллора: И как бы, например, ты их спасал?

Кирн (уверенно): Я бы их спасал ночью.

Аллора (вздыхает): Тоже мне, спасатель.

АДАР (заинтересованно): А как бы ты ночью спасал? Ночью же никого не сжигают.

Кирн (отмахивается): Это уже их проблемы, а не мои.

Аллора: Ведут! Всех четверых!

 

_на площади_

 

На площадь выводят закованных в кандалы гондорцев и эльфов и ведут к центральному помосту. Впереди этой процессии идет сам отец инквизитор.

 

ЛИНДИР (тихо): По крайней мере, мы спасли того осужденного.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже тихо): Все еще не одобряешь этот поступок или радуешься, что кто-то все-таки спасся от костра?

ЛИНДИР (тихо): И то и другое.

АРАГОРН (не тихо): Зато все вместе встретились. Я так и знал, что нужно идти в самый центр, и что рано или поздно туда все придут.

ФАРАМИР (скептически): Ну да, конечно. Тебе, го... сударь, просто повезло.

ОДИН ИЗ СТРАЖНИКОВ: Кончайте ваши рразговорчики!

АРАГОРН: Иди ты к Балрогу.

СТРАЖНИК: Чего?! Да я тебя щаз...

ФАРАМИР: Не хочу никого огорчать, но конкретно ты нам уже ничего не сделаешь, поздно.

 

Действительно, участников уже подвели к помосту

 

СТРАЖНИК: Ну ничего, сожгут вас, колдуны чертовы, а я порадуюсь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (качает головой): Гэндальфа на них нет.

 

Гондорцев с эльфами заводят на помост и инквизитор лично приковывает цепями каждого к отдельному столбу. После этого он сходит с помоста и идет к трибуне, дабы наблюдать за казнью оттуда.

 

_на крыше Собора_

АДАР (рассматривает площадь): Арбалетчики... Еще арбалетчики. И еще... Несколько мужиков с алебардами у помоста... Столбики... еще немного арбалетчиков... один с факелом... На трибуне двое наших знакомых и еще несколько алебардщиков рядом...

Кирн: К охране объекта подошли серьезно. Все-таки, мокрушники и демоны – это не шутка.

Аллора (подозрительно): На этом испытании участникам вообще кто-нибудь помогал?

Тирр (появляется): Я помогала.

АДАР: Ты что, всё слышишь?

Тирр: Почти. Я спасла Умбарца от погони и гондорцев от пыток.

Кирн (саркастически): Родина тебя не забудет.

Тирр (фыркает): Вредить-то каждый умеет.

АДАР (с гордостью): Вредить тоже надо уметь!

Аллора: Вы, вредители... Учитывая то, что вы тут нагородили, мне кажется, помощи от Тирр недостаточно.

Кирн (задумчиво смотрит на Адара, потом на Аллору): Я решил, я не буду больше так вредить.

АДАР (укоризнено): Как ты мог отступиться от принципов вредителя?

Кирн (пожимает плечами): Но я уже сдал эльфов инквизиции.

Аллоры (вздыхает): Никакой от вас помощи. Все сделаю сама.

 

Аллора стремительно подходит к краю крыши и изящно прыгает вниз. Адар вскрикивает, бросается к краю, Кирн и Тирр переглядываются, оставаясь на месте. Адар видит, как у падающей вниз Аллоры неожиданно за спиной разворачиваются огромные алые перепончатые крылья. Метра полтора в размахе каждое. Кроме того, ясно видно, что кроме крыльев у ведущей проявился хвост, по длине не уступающий тирровому.

Падение превращается в плавное планирование. Потом Аллора делает мощный взмах крыльями, переворачиваясь в воздухе, и видно, как преобразилось ее лицо – глаза стали огромные и странного золотистого цвета. В сочетании с пламенно-рыжими волосами, развевающимися на ветру, алыми крыльями и золотистым платьем, глаза довершают образ совершенно невероятной огненной демонессы…

 

АДАР (восхищенно): Вот это да! Я не знал, что она может летать!

Тирр (фыркает): Какой впечатлительный (исчезает).

Кирн (Адару, рассудительно): Она ведь говорила тебе вчера, что она демон.

АДАР: Ну да... но я не предполагал, что... А ты знал?

Кирн: Ну а ты как думаешь? (замечает излишне восхищенный взгляд Адара, морщится) Ладно, подбери челюсть и бери бинокль. Я тебя уверяю, на это стоит посмотреть.

 

_на площади_

 

Аллора пролетает очень низко над трибуной, чтобы привлечь внимание, и ей это удается.

 

ПРЕВО (взвизгивает): Демон! Адская тварь!

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (гневно): Это существо надо уничтожить немедленно! И надо немедленно сжечь еретиков!

ПРЕВО (не слушает его): Надо спасаться!

 

Стражники так же заметили Аллору и явно растерялись, не зная, что делать. Кое кто из арбалетчиков, охраняющих подходы к площади, по-тихому убежал.

 

ПРЕВО (уже спрыгнул с трибуны, кричит): Стража, ко мне! Немедленно ко мне, все до единого!

 

Получив четкий приказ, большинство стражников спешит его исполнить. Впрочем, арбалетчики у самой дальней от трибуны улицы, видимо не расслышав приказ, открывают огонь по Аллоре. К счастью, она уже успела подняться выше, и они не попадают. Те стражники, что охраняют помост с осужденными, приказ слышат, но покинуть свой пост и оставить чернокнижников без охраны не решаются.

К всеобщей сумятице добавляется и облако черного дыма со стороны одной из не охраняемых больше улиц. При этом облако направляется, и с неплохой скоростью, к помосту.

 

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Это всё козни дьявола и черная магия! (показывает на крылатый силуэт, реющий над площадью) Я приказываю именем Господа немедленно застрелить это существо и исследовать его внутренности! (сам весьма резво бежит к помосту)

 

_на помосте_

 

ЛИНДИР (восхищенно): Леди Аллора рискует жизнью ради нас.

ЛЕГОЛАС (Линдиру): Тише... потом восхитишься, а сейчас...

ФАРАМИР (подхватывает): Точно! (ближайшему стражнику) Эй, освободите нас! Мы не хотим быть съеденными демоном!

АРБЕЛЕТЧИК (стреляет, оборачивается на Фарамира, злобно): Из-за тебя я промахнулся! Почему мы их еще не сожгли?

АРАГОРН (бормочет): Я вам сожгу! Только развяжите меня, и я вам покажу...

СТРАЖНИК С ФАКЕЛОМ (косится на Арагорн): Приказа еще не было... вот и не сжигаем.

АРБАЛЕТЧИК (заряжает арбалет): Не было приказа? Почему, мать их, никто еще не дал приказ?!

СТРАЖНИК С ФАКЕЛОМ (показывает наверх): Думаю, из-за этого и (показывает на облако дыма) из-за этого тоже...

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит в сторону трибуны): У меня такое ощущение, что сейчас приказ всё-таки отдадут.

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (подбегает, залазит на помост): Это прорыв темных сил! Не смейте отступать, как эти предатели!

 

Стражники-‘предатели’ около трибуны окружают Прево и медленно отходят с площади, обстреливая, пока безуспешно, Аллору.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (ехидно): Лучше надо было охрану организовывать. У вас тут никакого порядка, даже наоборот.

СТРАЖНИК С ФАКЕЛОМ (не обращает на него внимания): Что нам делать?

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (отбирает у него факел): Застрели эту летающую тварь, а я остановлю это чаровство!

АРАГОРН (косится на инквизитора, недовольно): Проклятье, и почему нам и ноги приковали к столбам?

ФАРАМИР (рассудительно): Это чтобы ты не рыпался, процессу не мешал.

АРАГОРН: Но как я могу пнуть этого (кивает на инквизитора), если у меня ноги скованы?

ЛИНДИР (хмыкает): Вот именно из-за этого и связаны.

 

Отец инквизитор, не обращая внимания на разговоры осужденных, спрыгивает с помоста, становится между ним и темным дымом. Рискуя получить арбалетный болт, Аллора пролетает очень низко над ним, но он, совершенно непоколебимый, не обращает на это никакого внимания.

 

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (с факелом в одной руке и золотым крестом в другой): Именем Господа и Папы Римского, я приказываю тебе остановиться! Ты не пройдешь!

 

ГОЛОС УМБАРЦА-ВОРОБЬЯ ИЗ ДЫМА: Стоп, кажется, этот хрыч раньше орал с другой стороны.

ГОЛОС ЦЫГАНА ИЗ ДЫМА: Похоже на голос главного инквизитора.

ГОЛОС УМБАРЦА-ВОРОБЬЯ ИЗ ДЫМА: Пойду, посмотрю.

 

Из дымного облака выходит Умбарец и смотрит на инквизитора. Инквизитор смотрит на Умбарца.

 

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (размахивает факелом): Ты, отродье тьмы! Знай, ты не пройдешь, я, служитель Господа, остановлю тебя!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тоже мне, поклонник Гендальфа. (кидает в инквизитора серый шарик)

 

Шарик попадает прямо в лоб инквизитору и его мгновенно обволакивает дымом. Видя, что даже инквизитор от черной магии не спасся, и что его поглотило второе дымное облако, стражники на помосте решают, что уж они-то с силами тьмы точно не справятся. Тем более, что дым надвигается и на помост. Оставив пленников, большинство из них покидает помост и бегом отправляется присоединяться к тем стражникам, которые защищают Прево. Остальные, на бегу теряя оружие, просто убегают в противоположную от дыма сторону. Из первого облака дыма выходит цыган.

 

ЦЫГАН (осматривается): Что теперь делать?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смотрит на Прево и его охранников): Ставь дымовую завесу, чтобы вот эти не решили пострелять в нас.

ГОЛОС ФАРАМИРА ИЗ ДЫМА: Джек! Это ты?

ГОЛОС ЛЕГОЛАСА ИЗ ДЫМА (уверенно): Конечно, это Джек!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Сейчас я вас освобожу.

 

Цыган кидает дымовые шашки, создавая плотную завесу между помостом и трибуной, хотя Прево с охраной уже отошли к самому краю площади, и собираются её покинуть.

 

ГОЛОС АРАГОРНА ИЗ ДЫМА: Джек, освободи нас! Я сам всех поубиваю!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бежит в дым, закрывающий помост): Сейчас освобожу... (по звуку, похоже, на кого-то натыкается) Хм... Арагорн, это ты?

ГОЛОС ИНКВИЗИТОРА ИЗ ДЫМА (очень возмущенно): Убери свои грязные руки, слуга дьявола! Я не позволю, чтобы...

 

Слышится звук удара чего-то об чью-то голову.

 

ГОЛОС УМБАРЦА-ВОРОБЬЯ ИЗ ДЫМА: Ошибочка вышла, но ничего, сейчас найду кого надо...

 

К счастью, дым, закрывающий помост, рассеивается, и все видят Умбарца, с обнаженным мечом, который стоит над бездыханным телом инквизитора.

 

ЛИНДИР: Джек, неужели ты его убил?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (морщится): Больно надо. Я его рукояткой по башке приложил, чтоб не орал. (поднимает факел, отбрасывает его в сторону) Что за дурная практика – людей сжигать?

ЦЫГАН (шваркает о землю еще очередной шарик): Давайте быстрее уже! Дымовые шарики заканчиваются!

АРАГОРН (усердно кивает): Мужик очень правильно говорит.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (рассматривает цепи): Кстати, как я вас освобожу-то?

ЛЕГОЛАС: У инквизитора ключ возьми. Он лично нас заковывал.

 

Умбарец находит на поясе инквизитора ключ. Взяв его, он залезает на помост и освобождает гондорцев и эльфов от цепей. Цыган тратит последние дымовые шашки, делая отход с площади безопасным, и все шестеро убегают с площади. Вслед им слышится крик пришедшего в себя инквизитора, предназначенный то ли им, то ли убежавшим стражникам.

 

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (орет): Я на вас всех наложу епитимью!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (замедляет ход): Ёптимья? Неплохое ругательство, надо запомнить.

ЛЕГОЛАС (подталкивает его): Некогда пополнять словарный запас.

 

Осужденные и их спасители покидают площадь. Аллора делает над площадью еще один круг и так же скрывается из виду.

 

_на крыше_

 

АДАР: Поразительно! Её могли подстрелить там, но она все равно им помогала.

Кирн (уверенно): На самом деле, она отлично уворачивается от стрел, так что в нее вряд ли попали бы. Но надо признать, мы так не рисковали, когда вредили.

 

Позади них приземляется Аллора. Она сразу же складывает крылья и принимает обычный человеческий облик.

 

Аллора: Ну что, вам понравилось?

АДАР (быстро кивает): Конечно! Это было великолепно, я никогда не видел ничего подобного!

Кирн (соглашается): Да, это было здорово. Отличный отвлекающий маневр, без тебя их бы быстро перестреляли.

Аллора (улыбается): Ну спасибо, вредители.(смотрит вниз, на площадь): Думаю, сюда никто из участников уже не вернется.

АДАР: Значит, надо найти способ следить за ними как-нибудь. (задумчиво) Может, нам Тирр в этом поможет?

Кирн: Точно! Она наверняка сможет нам помочь. Тирр!

Тирр (появляется, немного раздраженно): Ну что вам?

АДАР (удивленно): Хотел бы и я так всё слышать.

Аллора: А она не только слышит.

Кирн: Вот именно. Тирр, ты знаешь, где сейчас все участники?

Тирр: Конечно, они сейчас вон там (показывает хвостом на ту часть острова, что ближе к правому берегу).

АДАР: И как мы за ними проследим?

Кирн: Поставим тут какую-нибудь технику для слежения, и проследим. Тирр, ты же можешь нам сюда что-нибудь такое поставить?

Тирр (ласково, но ехидно): А у нас за техническое обеспечение обычно Ли отвечает.

 

Кошка обвивает Адара хвостом и исчезает вместе с ним, через пару минут они возвращаются. Адар тащит с собой весьма увесистый пакетик с подслушивающей и подсматривающей аппаратурой.

 

Тирр: Жучки в зубы и - вперед. (исчезает)

АДАР (вслед Тирр): Злая она.

Кирн: И не говори.

Аллора: Нам тут пригодилось бы что-нибудь для прицельного аудио-слежения и какая-нибудь оптика для тех же целей.

Тирр: Тирр (опять появляется): Ладно, так и быть, и это принесу. (наставительно) Но знайте, подглядывать - нехорошо! (исчезает)

Кирн (бормочет): Тоже мне... между прочим, любопытство как раз кошку и...

АДАР (сильно тыкает Кирна локтем): Тише ты!

Кирн (потирает бок, возмущенно): Ты чего?!

АДАР (шепотом): А вдруг она и сейчас нас слышит? Ведь обидится и не принесет ничего.

 

_остров Сите, недалеко от моста на правый берег Сены_

АРАГОРН: Да, это было что-то. А когда ты его долбанул мечом. Короче, я тебя, пират, уважаю.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (скромно): Да ладно, чего там... Да и это не только моя заслуга.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это верно. (цыгану) Спасибо тебе за помощь. Если бы не ты, нас бы уже сожгли.

ЦЫГАН: Я вам могу сказать тоже самое.

ФАРАМИР: Это, конечно, хорошо, но нам надо как-то выбираться из города. И, чем скорее, тем лучше. Я уверен, от нас местные власти так просто не отстанут.

ЦЫГАН: Не беспокойтесь. Думаю, сейчас они слишком напуганы будут, чтоб устраивать погоню.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А потом?

ЦЫГАН: А потом они нас не найдут. Я вас отведу в Двор Чудес.

ЛИНДИР (с явным интересом): Двор Чудес? Как звучит... Что это за место?

ЦЫГАН: О, там творятся настоящие чудеса!

ЛЕГОЛАС (заинтересовавшись): Чудеса? Что, там есть настоящий маг?

ЦЫГАН: Нет, нету мага... Но хромые там ходят, слепые видят, а больные излечиваются от всех болезней. Вобщем, там собираются все нищие, попрошайки, воры и убийцы в городе.

ВСЕ, КРОМЕ ЦЫГАНА (хором): О, Эру...

ЦЫГАН (не обращает внимания): Переждете там, а потом как-нибудь вас выведем из города.

АРАГОРН (после некоторых раздумий): А ты не знаешь, как образовался этот ваш Двор Чудес?

ЦЫГАН (пожимает плечами): Не знаю. Может быть, попрошайкам нужно было где-то собираться, а потом уже все туда пришли. Потому он находится в той части города, где рынок. Чтобы попрошайничать и воровать далеко ходить не надо было.

АРАГОРН (Фарамиру, тихо): Когда вернемся, обязательно напомни, чтобы я занялся поисками такого места у нас в Гондоре. Печенкой чую, у нас точно такой же есть.

ФАРАМИР: Напомню. Хочешь провести очередной внеочередной рейд?

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Это никогда не помешает.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядывает на Арагорна): Наш Го... то есть, наш Сударь везде сударь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Арагорн, надеюсь, ты не будешь так расспрашивать никого, когда мы придем. Все-таки нам предоставляют защиту.

ЛИНДИР (поддерживает): Вот именно, защиту и помощь. Будем вежливы с хозяином, когда придем.

ЦЫГАН: Это верно. Чем вежливее будете, тем лучше вас примут. Ну и наоборот, конечно.

АРАГОРН (подозрительно): Не нравятся мне эти его слова.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ничего, на месте уже разберемся...

 

_поздний вечер, крыша Собора_

Аллора, Адар и Кирн теперь вооружены биноклями более солидного вида. Кроме того, тут же на крыше находится что-то вроде небольшого радара с пультом управления, к которому подключены наушники – очевидно, система аудио-слежения. Кирн уже нацепил наушники и теперь с видом экспериментатора направляет радар в разные стороны, Адар смотрит в бинокль и хмурится.

 

АДАР (недовольно): Барахло, а не бинокли. Мало того, что все зеленое, так людей не показывает – одни скелеты.

Аллора: Рентгеновские. Видимо, лучше не нашлось.

АДАР: Конечно, хорошо, что хоть какие-то нашлись, но ничего ж не понять! Я еще могу отличить, скажем, человеческий скелет от эльфийского, но...

Кирн (поворачивается, перебивает): А что, много практики было?

АДАР: Достаточно. Так вот, различить я могу, не но более. Все равно ничего не понятно.

Аллора (разводит руками): Уж какие есть.

Кирн (радостно): Зато слушалка отличная! На большом расстоянии – и отличная слышимость.

АДАР (ехидно): Что, подслушиваешь, чем тут люди занимаются?

Кирн: Ничего я не подслушиваю, я проверяю работу слушалки.

Аллора (со вздохом): Перестаньте вы пререкаться. (Кирну) Ты не забыл хоть, где находится то место, куда они идут?

Кирн: Да помню я, помню. Это вооон там (показывает радаром, прислушивается) Кстати, а это любопытно!

АДАР (нетерпеливо): Что там у них?

Кирн: Сейчас... где тут переключать, чтоб без наушников слушать?

Аллора (подходит к Кирну): Это вот здесь (щелкает переключателем).


	6. Chapter 6

_на правом берегу Сены, в хаосе домов и грязных улочек_

АРАГОРН: Когда мы уже дойдем до этого места?

ФАРАМИР: Я поддерживаю этот вопрос. Мы уже болтаемся по этим улицам черт знает сколько... а ведь уже темно. Кто-нибудь вообще знает, где мы находимся?

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами): Я, как и ты, города не знаю. Тем более, они так строят, что спокойно потеряться можно.

АРАГОРН (удивленно): Я думал, эльфы никогда не теряются.

ЛИНДИР: А мы и не теряемся, если что, обратную дорогу спокойно найдем.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (усмехается): Обратно на ту площадь? Нет уж, спасибо, лучше уж тут... (задумчиво) Однако, это все мне что-то явно напоминает...

ЦЫГАН: Да не волнуйтесь вы так (тише) мы ведь еще не дошли... (опять громко) Сейчас доберемся, уже недалеко. Вот прямо за этим поворотом, и еще там вперед немного...

 

Цыган сворачивает в узкую и очень длинную улицу, в конце которой явственно мелькнул красноватый отблеск.

 

ЦЫГАН (без особой уверенности): Ну вот, теперь вперед отсюда и до упора.

ЛЕГОЛАС (пытается рассмотреть, что находится впереди): Как тут темно, и никакого освещения... Только далеко впереди что-то светит.

ФАРАМИР: Такое ощущение, что тут сто лет никого не было.

ЛИНДИР (мрачно): Мне кажется, в этом ты сильно ошибаешься (показывает куда-то вперед).

 

Действительно, несколько впереди них медленно, рывками движется какая-то странная фигура. Поравнявшись с ней, участники видят, что это безногий калека, который за неимением какой-либо каталки, перемещается, подпрыгивая на руках.

 

АРАГОРН: О Эру! Это ж надо... как этот бедняга умудрился так покалечиться?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (философски): Жизнь с людьми и не такое делает...

БЕЗНОГИЙ (поворачивает к Арагорну, жалобно): La buona mancia, signer! La buona mancia! [ _Подайте, синьор! Подайте! (итал.)_ ]

АРАГОРН: Что он мне говорит?

ЛИНДИР: Я этого языка не понимаю, но, наверно, денег просит.

ФАРАМИР: Точно, он явно бездомный попрошайка. У нас хоть сколько-нибудь денег есть?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Совершенно ничего нет.

АРАГОРН (безногому): Прости, мы сами бедные.

 

Участники удит дальше, причем цыган уже не ведет их, а находится примерно в середине, между участниками. Безногий, судорожно отталкиваясь руками, следует за ними и не отстает.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оборачивается, недовольно): Чего он за нами увязался? Нету ж у нас денег...

ФАРАМИР: Смотрите, вон еще один! Ковыляет...

 

Следующая темная фигура оказывается колченогий и однорукий калека, поддерживаемый громоздкими костылями и деревяшками. Видя участников, он жутко изгибается, видимо, в поклоне.

 

ПАРАЛИТИК (оглушительно вопит): Senor caballero, para comprar un pedazo de pan! [ _Сеньор кабальеро, подайте на кусок хлеба! (исп.)_ ]

ЛИНДИР (отшатывается от паралитика): Страх какой! Сам как карикатура, а орет громче орка!

АРАГОРН (оглядывается, неприязненно): И первый не отстает, и этот чего-то хочет. (однорукому) Чего тебе?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Он просит денег на корочку хлеба.

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): Джек, ты что, его понял?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ага, он на испанском просит.

ЛЕГОЛАС (однорукому): Прости, но у нас правда ничего нет. Нам очень жаль...

ФАРАМИР (опасливо): Лучше пойдем дальше, мне от этих калек как-то не по себе.

 

Участники идут быстрее. Как это ни странно, безногий так же прибавляет ход, и паралитик, стуча и скрипя костылями, резво телепается за ними. Впереди видны и другие темные и сгорбленные силуэты. Ближайшим оказывается низкорослый слепец, который гребет своей палкой будто веслом, увлекаемый, будто буксиром, большой собакой.

 

СЛЕПЕЦ (гнусавит): Facitote caritatem! [ _Подайте милостыню! (лат.)_ ]

ЛЕГОЛАС: О Эру, а ему-то что надо?

АРАГОРН: Кажется, то же, что и всем остальным – он хочет с нас стрясти денег.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (рассержено): Ну нет у нас денег, нет! Отстань!

 

Вновь прибавив шагу, участники видят, что все трое не только не отстают, но и догоняют их. Резво подпрыгивает на руках безногий, качаясь ковыляет паралитик, быстро гребет своей палкой слепец.

 

СЛЕПОЙ (гнусаво начинает): Caritatem!.. [ _Милостыню! (лат.)_ ]

БЕЗНОГИЙ (жалобно продолжает): La buona mancia!.. [ _Подайте! (итал.)_ ]

ПАРАЛИТИК (громко заканчивает): Un pedazo de pan! [ _Кусок хлеба! (исп.)_ ]

ФАРАМИР (немного испуганно): Это просто какой-то морготовский хор!

ЛИНДИР (цыгану): Послушай, это не похоже на Двор Чудес, скорее на улицу кошмаров. Ты нас точно туда привел?

 

Однако, обнаруживается, что цыган куда-то пропал. По крайней мере, рядом его нигде не видно. Зато из ближайших домов, переулков и даже из подвальных дыр вылезают все новые калеки, и все, рыча, воя, визжа, спотыкаясь, по брюхо в грязи, словно улитки после дождя, устремляются к свету в конце улицы.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (с отвращением): Это какой-то театр уродства или просто страшный сон!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (озирается, растерянно): Тысяча чертей, те трое, и еще куча оборванцев, нас просто преследуют! Будто они хотят разорвать нас на части!

АРАГОРН (сжимает кулаки): Я их сейчас отучу за государями бегать!

ЛИНДИР (хватает Арагорна за руку): Слушай, может не стоит, а?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хватает его за другую руку): Арыч, поверь мне, голодная толпа может не только побить, но и сожрать.

 

Участники переходят на легкий бег, причем Линдир и Умбарец тащат упирающегося Арагорна. Слепой тоже начинает бежать. Бежит и паралитик. И безногий тоже. Все вместе, участники, подгоняемые толпой нищих, выбегают на обширную площадь, освещенную редкими огнями. Едва он выбегает на площадь, паралитик тут же откидывает костыли и обнаруживает пару необычайно здоровых ног. Безногий так же встает на ноги, а слепой начинает зыркать глазами во все стороны.

 

ФАРАМИР: Поверить не могу! Они не калеченые, они здоровы!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ничего себе нищие в этом городе!

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Какие власти, такие и нищие. (многообещающе) Я им все-таки сейчас покажу...

 

Однако Арагорн не успевает ничего сделать. С криками и воплями нищие вцепляются в них со всех сторон и куда-то тащат. Крепче всех, вцепляются первые трое нищих. Кто-то кричит ‘к королю их, к королю!’

 

ЛИНДИР (возмущенно): Эй, уберите руки! Не могу поверить, что король может жить в таком месте!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Скорее, у них тут свой собственный король нищих. Эй, отдай мой меч, он не мой!

 

Вокруг беснуются нищие, они тащат куда-то эльфов, гондорцев и Умбарца, по пути выворачивая их карманы. С ходу невозможно понять, что вокруг происходит и где они вообще находятся.

Наконец их отпускают и нищие отступают от них, образуя вокруг пустое пространство. Впрочем, шум и гам не утихает ни на секунду.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (осматривается): Эру, мы оказались в каком-то жутком кабаке!

АРАГОРН (догадывается): Это и есть их Двор Чудес!

ФАРАМИР: Я и представить не мог, что бывают настолько кошмарные места...

 

_на крыше Собора_

Аллора (смотрит в бинокль): Как столько человек может поместиться в одном кабаке?

Кирн (тоже смотрит в бинокль): Ого! Да это просто столпотворение. Как селедки в банке... И, судя по скелетам, все здоровые, как наш Арагорн.

Аллора: Как бы с нашими ничего не случилось... По-моему, это не просто нищие.

Кирн: Наверняка там куча воров и, может быть, есть и убийцы. Адар, а ты как считаешь?.. Адар?

 

Кирн оборачивается, но Адара на крыше нет.

 

Кирн: Куда он подевался?

Аллора: Исчез... Что-то у меня нехорошие предчувствия.

 

_Двор Чудес_

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (убежденно): Я сразу почуял, что мне это что-то напоминает! Это похоже на кабаки родной Тортуги!

АРАГОРН (нехорошо поглядывает на окруживших их нищих): Что-то тут мало пиратов на мой взгляд.

ЛЕГОЛАС (очень мрачно): Это не пиратский кабак. Это кабак воров...

ЛИНДИР (подхватывает, еще мрачнее): И убийц. Здесь пол залит не только вином, но и кровью.

 

Действительно, из мрачных ночных улиц Парижа они, не сразу заметив это, переместились в лишенную даже придающей уважение мрачности, прозаическую, грубую действительность питейного дома.

Вокруг большого костра, пылающего на широкой каменной плите, хаотично расставлены трухлявые столы. За столами пьянствуют, спорят, играют или тискают местных девок местные же посетители – очевидно, воры. Чудь в стороне от костра мнимые нищие и калеченые избавляются от своего маскарада. Неопытный припадочный берет уроки падучей у матерого эпилептика, учится куском мыла вызывать во рту пену, еще кто-то готовит себе краску для язв на завтра.

Всюду слышатся раскаты грубого хохота и непристойные песни. Люди судачат, ругаются, ссорятся и тут же устраивают драки, после которых лечат тумаки дешевой выпивкой.

Возле костра стоит бочка, на которой сидит нищий. Это и есть король на троне. К нему и подводят участников.

 

КОРОЛЬ (оглядывает участников): Ну, а вы еще что за пижоны?

ФАРАМИР (пытается взять переговоры в свои руки): Милорд, ваше величество... не знаю, как вас принято называть.

КОРОЛЬ: Да как хочешь, только не мямли. Так что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание?

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): Как это – в оправдание? Что мы такого сделали?

ФАРАМИР (все еще пытается завязать переговоры): Уверяю Вас, мы всего лишь простые...

КОРОЛЬ: Да ради дьявола! Вы можете хотя бы назвать свои имена? Слушайте, вы стоите перед мной, верховным властителем королевства Арго. Вы проникли в королевство Арго, не будучи его поданными. Если вы не воры, нищие или бродяги, то должны понести наказание. Оправдывайтесь! Ну?!

АРАГОРН (очень недовольно, но тихо бормочет): Отлично, в один день с нас требуют оправдания высшие чины закона и высшие чины бродяжничества.

ФАРАМИР: Мы...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (нагло отпихивает Фарамира, громко): Короче, я – капитан Джек Воробей! Слышали обо мне?

ФАРАМИР (Умбарцу): Ты чего пихаешься?..

ЛИНДИР (Фарамиру, негромко): Спокойно, у Джека намного лучше получится поговорить. Ты тут только все испортишь.

КОРОЛЬ (с интересом смотрит на Умбарца): Честно говоря, не слыхал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: В Умбаре и на Карибах зато меня все знают! А это мои товарищи, которые совершенно не относятся к законопослушным гражданам. Может, вы не знаете, но за нами гоняются сегодня все городские стражники!

КОРОЛЬ (лениво почесывая подбородок): Я-то, допустим, знаю. Из-за вас сегодня отличная казнь сорвалась. (сварливо) Сорвалось отличное представление, и вы в этом тоже виноваты.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хитро): За это мы просим прощения, но Вы, милорд, сами свидетель, что мы вовсе не законопослушные люди.

 

Сквозь толпу нищих, окруживших участников, пробивается цыган и становится рядом с ними.

 

ЦЫГАН (извиняющимся тоном): Простите, что мне пришлось там... вас оставить и...

АРАГОРН (порывается схватить цыгана с явным намереньем его придушить): Ты нас там кинул! Да я тебя сейчас!...

ЛИНДИР (удерживает Арагорна, тихо): Арагорн, я тебя прошу, не будь таким, как люди здесь.

АРАГОРН (внимает словам Линдира и больше не пытается схватить цыгана)

ЦЫГАН: Простите, что так вышло. Но тут всех незнакомцев встречают так, если бы я остался с вами, то меня бы тоже обшарили.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мог бы и заранее предупредить, что тут так встречают.

КОРОЛЬ (недовольно): Эй, народ! Вас еще никто не помиловал, что вы тут за балаган развели? Чего вот этот (показывает на Арагорна) уже на людей кидается?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да не обращайте на него внимания, милорд. Арагорном его зовут, он вообще бродяжник по жизни, но, если разозлится, то голыми руками кого угодно прибить может.

АРАГОРН (качает головой, скорбно): А про титул государя он, конечно, забыл.

ФАРАМИР (Арагорну): Между прочим, Джек тебе только что дал наилучшую рекомендацию.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжает, показывая на Фарамира): А это Фарамир, сообщник Арагорна. Вместе они много народу положили.

ЛЕГОЛАС (Линдиру, тихо): Интересно, а нам кем представляться? На нищих не похожи ведь.

ЛИНДИР (Леголасу, тоже тихо): Скажи им правду, что ты – расхититель собственности короля Трандуила, а я тебе посильно помогаю.

ЦЫГАН (эльфам, очень тихо): Только не рассказывайте о том, что вы демонов вызывали. Сожгут на всякий случай. Для профилактики.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Денег у нас нет, за нами охотятся все местные стражники. Мы свои, в общем, свои.

ЛЕГОЛАС (поддерживает Умбарца): Точно! Я уже перестал считать, сколько раз каждого из нас собирались казнить.

КОРОЛЬ: На словах у вас все складно выходит... Ну хорошо, за вас кто-нибудь может поручиться?

ЦЫГАН (с готовностью): Конечно! Я могу поручиться за всех сразу!

КОРОЛЬ (участникам): Что ж, если за вас хочет поручиться тот, кого собирались казнить – это хорошая рекомендация.

 

В толпе нищих, окруживших участников, начинается какое-то шевеление. Со словами ‘Пропустите инвалида’ и ‘с дороги, а то врежу’, толкаясь локтями, к участникам пробивается Адар.

Очень бедная и оборванная одежда Адара весьма гармонично сочетается со шрамом на левой щеке и свежим фингалом под правым глазом. Зубы у него замазаны чем-то черным настолько, что совершенно не понять, сколько их, целы ли они, и есть ли они вообще.

 

ЛИНДИР (удивленно смотрит на Адара, бормочет): О Эру, а он тут откуда? И что с ним приключилось?

АРАГОРН (сквозь зубы): Загримировался, точно. Сейчас пакость нам устроит.

АДАР (громко): Этим пройдохам нельзя так просто доверять!

ЦЫГАН: Они мне жизнь спасли! Они совершенно точно преступники.

КОРОЛЬ (явно радуется): Ага, у нас наконец-то появился обвинитель! Теперь все, как в приличном суде. (Адару, деловито) Итак, что ты предлагаешь с ними сделать?

ФАРАМИР (возмущенно): Эй, не задавайте ему таких вопросов! Спорю на что угодно, он сейчас предложит...

АДАР (не дает ему договорить): Повесить их, всего и делов!

ЛЕГОЛАС (Фарамиру, спокойно): Поздравляю, ты угадал.

АРАГОРН: Я его потом убью...

ЛИНДИР: Не сможешь, он же ведущий.

АРАГОРН (многозначительно): Но завтра он уже не будет ведущим.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Арагорну): Занимай очередь, друг мой, занимай очередь.

АДАР (продолжает, не обращая на участников внимания): Кто бы они там ни были, они люди пришлые, и должны быть наказаны за то, что пришли без приглашения.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (протестующе): Нигде, даже в Умбаре, не казнят просто так, за то, что пришел!

КОРОЛЬ: Тьфу ты пропасть. Что ты нам зубы заговариваешь? Уже давно дал бы себя повесить и не кобенился бы... Кроме того, ты не должен говорить сейчас. (цыгану) А ты говори, чем их можно оправдать?

ЦЫГАН (уверенно): Тем, что это настоящие головорезы, и я сам этому свидетель! Они вполне могут вступить в братство коротких клинков.

АРАГОРН (опасливо): Хватит с меня братств! Уже побыл в одном!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Знаешь, Арагорн, я могу ошибаться, но если ты откажешься, тебя повесят.

АРАГОРН (оглядывается, прикидывает, сколько в кабаке народа): Я за братство.

КОРОЛЬ (многозначительно): Итак, вы хотите вступить в братство коротких клинков... Обвинитель?

АДАР (рассуждает): Ну если нельзя из повесить сразу, то пусть они докажут, что достойны этого гордого звания!

КОРОЛЬ: Решено!

АДАР (потирает руки): Отлично... (скрывается в толпе)

ЦЫГАН (со вздохом): О нет...

КОРОЛЬ: Итак, не будем тянуть, так что отвечайте сразу все. Вы согласны вступить в братство коротких клинков?

УЧАСТНИКИ (хором): Согласны.

КОРОЛЬ: Вот и прекрасно. Только учтите, вас все равно повесят...

ЛИНДИР (горестно): О, Эру...

КОРОЛЬ (продолжает): Разница в том, что вы будете повешены позже, более торжественно, за счет славного города Парижа, на отличной каменной виселице и порядочными людьми.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (безмятежно): Ну тогда все в порядке, к этому мы уже давно привыкли.

КОРОЛЬ: Ну, тогда вам осталось только пройти проверку.

 

Король взмахивает рукой, и несколько нищих из числа тех, что окружают участников, куда-то уходят.

 

ФАРАМИР (цыгану): А как нас будут проверять?

ЦЫГАН: Сейчас все сами увидите. (качает головой) Ох, не хотел я, чтобы до этого дошло...

 

Нищие притаскивают откуда-то два столба с лопатообразными подпорками у основания, которые придают им устойчивость, и с поперечным брусом сверху.

Все в целом представляет прекрасную передвижную виселицу, и участники имеют

удовольствие видеть, как ее воздвигают перед ними в мгновение ока. Все в этой

виселице в исправности, даже веревка, грациозно качающаяся под перекладиной.

Так же нищие приносят одетое в богатую одежду чучело, обвешанное с ног до головы колокольчиками. Чучело за шею подвешивают к виселице, и некоторое время оно еще качается, издавая при этом звон, но потом останавливается.

 

КОРОЛЬ: Ну вот, получите ваше испытание. Если сможете обшарить чучело, чтоб оно не зазвенело, считайте, что вы приняты в наше братство.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А если зазвенит?

КОРОЛЬ (усмехается): Тогда мы вас без лишних слов повесим на этой самой виселице.

ФАРАМИР (цыгану): Скажи честно, кто-нибудь проходил это испытание?

ЦЫГАН: На моей памяти, никому это не удавалось.

АРАГОРН: Проклятье! По моему, легче будет всех тут перебить, чем не задеть ни один из колокольчиков на этом пугале.

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво смотрит на чучело): Кому как, государь.…

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин прав. (королю) Ваше величество, скажите, охота ли вам смотреть, как мы все по очереди будем щупать этот манекен?

КОРОЛЬ: Конечно, неохота. Я хочу поскорее вас повесить и выпить за это.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тогда позвольте мне одному обокрасть чучело, и там уж решите, что с нами делать.

ЛИНДИР: /Лас, может давай я попробую?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Адар это подстроил. Я подозреваю, что, если у тебя не получится, он будет больше радоваться, чем если у меня не получится. Так хоть разочарую его в любом случае/

ЛИНДИР (улыбается): /Да вы, ваше высочество, прямо по-мордорски коварны/

КОРОЛЬ (задумывается, потом кивает): Ладно, я согласен. Давай, становись на эту скамейку. (показывает на хлипкую табуретку под чучелом)

АРАГОРН (хлопает Леголаса по плечу): Давай, герой ты наш. Я в тебя верю.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ехидно): Ну конечно, веришь. Что еще остается, когда сам ничего сделать не можешь.

АРАГОРН (звереет): Ты на что намекаешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС (качает головой): Нас хотят повесить, а они все еще препираются. (становится на скамейку) Качается...

КОРОЛЬ: А теперь, зацепи правой ногой левое колено и стань на носок левой ноги.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ваше величество, так ведь и шею недолго свернуть.

КОРОЛЬ (явно теряет терпение): Послушай, ты слишком много болтаешь! Вот в двух словах, что от тебя требуется: ты должен стать на носок левой ноги. В этом положении ты дотянешься до кармана чучела, обшаришь его и вытащишь оттуда кошелек. Если ни один колокольчик не звякнет - твое счастье, вы станете бродягами.

 

Леголас, поняв, что король своего мнения не изменит, выполняет его указания под улюлюканья и насмешки нищих. Зацепив правой ногой левое колено и встав на носок левой ноги, он некоторое время привыкает к этому положению, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

 

ФАРАМИР (королю): Ваше величество, а вдруг налетит порыв ветра, и колокольчик звякнет?

КОРОЛЬ (без запинки): Вы будете повешены.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно): Подумать только, француз, который совершенно не подвержен parle.

ЛЕГОЛАС (балансирует на табуретке): Не мешайте вы мне, ради Эру! И так все вокруг орут, так еще и вы.

АРАГОРН (Леголасу): Сейчас, секундочку, сделаю потише. (рявкает на весь трактир) А ну заткнулись все!

 

То ли от удивления, то ли от внушительного вида Арагорна, часть нищих действительно замолкает.

 

ЛИНДИР (Арагорну, уважительно): Мощно. (Леголасу) Давай, Лас, мы на тебя надеемся.

 

Леголас тянется к чучелу, стараясь не потерять хрупкое равновесие. Табуретка стоит не слишком близко к виселице и Леголас едва дотягивается до кармана. Осторожно просунув руку в карман чучела, Леголас нащупывает кошелек и хватает его. Именно в этот момент стул, которому не хватает одной ноги, начинает опасно шататься. Чувствуя, что его опора может упасть, Леголас вытаскивает руку из кармана чучела, к счастью для него, не потревожив ни одного колокольчика. Стул действительно опрокидывается, и Леголас спрыгивает с него и поднимает над головой руку с зажатым в ней кошельком.

Даже те нищие, которые не вняли словам Арагорна, удивленно замолкают.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (первым нарушает молчание): Да! Я знал, что ты сможешь! Теперь нас опять не повесят!

ФАРАМИР (королю): Ну что, ваше величество, мы прошли испытание?

КОРОЛЬ (удивленно смотрит на кошелек в руках Леголаса): Да... Похоже, что прошли. (хмыкает) Никогда еще не видел таких прощелыг.

ЛЕГОЛАС (устало вздыхает, кладет кошелек на табуретку): Ну слава Эру. Ничего себе, проверочка была.

ЛИНДИР (хитро): Сложнее, чем на мумаках скакать?

ЛЕГОЛАС (отмахивается): Гораздо сложнее.

 

Подивившись на чудо, нищие и бандиты вновь возвращаются к своим делам. Участников, как прошедших испытание, уже не окружают.

 

ЦЫГАН (утирает пот со лба): Да, вот это повезло. Всем. А то ведь меня, как поручившегося, тоже могли повесить за компанию.

АРАГОРН: Приятно слышать, что ты тоже в этом деле рисковал.

ЦЫГАН: Да уж... приятно. (по очереди пожимает руки участникам) Спасибо за спасение... Я, пожалуй, пойду, выпью чего-нибудь. (быстро отходит от участников)

КОРОЛЬ: Ну а вы, новоявленные бродяги? Найдите себе места и тоже выпейте что-нибудь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Спасибо, конечно, нам вообще-то нужна...

ЛИНДИР (перебивает, тихо, но твердо): Я хочу спеть.

 

Все, кроме Леголаса, смотрят на Линдира, как на психа.

 

ФАРАМИР (Линдиру, удивленно): Зачем это тебе? По-моему, нет никакого смысла петь в таком месте.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Именно поэтому здесь это нужно. Я поддерживаю Линдира.

АРАГОРН (Фарамиру): Если уж эль... (косится на короля) если уж они говорят, что надо, значит надо.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну ладно (королю) ваше величество, вы не против, если он (кивает в сторону Линдира) споет?

КОРОЛЬ: Да мне то что, пусть поет, у нас не запрещено. (громко) Эй, кто-нибудь, поставьте тут сцену! (Линдиру) Только ты знай, у нас тут могут и кинжал кинуть, если очень не понравится. Так что поосторожнее.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Кинжал могут метнуть?.. Лин, ты точно уверен, что хочешь спеть?

ЛИНДИР (обводит взглядом кабак): Да, я уверен.

 

Нищие выкатывают вторую бочку и ставят её в стороне от основного скопления нищих.

 

ФАРАМИР: И это – сцена?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Между прочим, тут жаловаться не на что. Отличная сцена на мой взгляд, широкая. Ему же там не плясать.

ЛИНДИР: Джек прав. Главное – не сцена. (идет к бочке)

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Надеюсь, тут людям понравится эльфийское пение... Если они его услышат. (чуть громче) Арагорн, ты не мог бы еще раз обстановку потише сделать?

АРАГОРН (закатывает глаза): Стоит один раз сделать что-то полезное, и тут же тебе садятся на шею. Ладно, сделаю, но в последний раз. (рявкает) А ну тихо все!

 

_на крыше Собора_

 

Аллора (грозно): Как ты мог их так подставить?

АДАР (отступает): Но у меня такая работа, я должен вредить.

Аллора: Вредить он должен. Ты же видел, как их там встретили! Их и так едва не зарезали, а тут ты с советами их повесить!

АДАР (думает, как оправдаться, Кирну): Кирн, друг, ты не мог бы мне помочь а?

Кирн (усмехается): Нет уж, я лучше не буду вмешиваться. Сам вредил, сам разбирайся.

Аллора: Нет, ты скажи, неужели нельзя более мирно пакостить, без опасности летальных исходов?

АДАР: Ну нет... то есть, да... то есть... Кирн! Помоги хотя бы советом!

Кирн (одевает наушники): Лучше я сделаю так, чтобы вам ничего не мешало (щелкает переключателем, звук кабака пропадает).

АДАР (Кирну): Моргот тебя!.. (Аллоре) Ну они ведь выкрутились... Ничего с ними не случилось.

Аллора: А если бы случилось? У Леголаса едва получилось. Ты прекрасно знал, что это испытание никто не проходит – оно придумано, чтобы воры могли посмеяться!

Кирн (морщится от какого-то громкого звука в наушниках): Ну вот, он опять орет.

Аллора (оборачивается): Кто орет?

Кирн: Да Арагорн. Я не удивлюсь, если от его крика кого-нибудь из нищих просто сдуло.

АДАР (радуется смене темы): А что у них там? Почему он орет?

Кирн: Да... (вздыхает) Знаешь, Адар, мне очень не хочется тебя спасать, но сейчас будет петь Линдир.

Аллора (обрадованно): Правда? Переключи на звук на динамики скорее!

Кирн: Да-да, конечно (опять щелкает переключателем, но, почему-то, никаких звуков не слышно).

АДАР: Эта штука что, сломалась? Уж не думал, что Тирр барахло подсунет.

Аллора: Тише... Просто все нищие в кабаке молчат. Сейчас он начнет петь...

 

Как и сказала Аллора, Линдир начинает свою песню. Поет он на эльфийском, который в кабаке никто не может понять, но, тем не менее, ни один посторонний звук не прерывает его песню.

 

АДАР (прислушивается): Красиво, конечно, хотя я и не могу понять, о чем он поет.

Кирн: Эльфийская песня... наверняка о любви, ну или еще о чем-нибудь прекрасном. (хитро) Адар, а я и не знал, что ты любишь эльфийские песни.

АДАР: Да я...

Аллора (перебивает): Тише вы. Кирн, сделай погромче.

Кирн (кивает): Сейчас... (увеличивает громкость)

 

_Дворец Правосудия_

 

Прево и Инквизитор сидят за богато сервированным столом и с мрачным видом распивают вино.

 

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Из-за вас, струсивших в решающий момент, мы упустили и твоих преступников, и светловолосых демонов.

ПРЕВО (смотрит на инквизитора мутным взглядом): Демонов? Это были демоны?

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Какая теперь разница. Они ушли, мы их потеряли, и все из-за вас.

ПРЕВО (наливает себе еще вина): Из-за нас? Почему из-за нас?

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Да потому что... (вглядывается в глаза Прево) А, забудь. За Папу выпьешь?

ПРЕВО (твердо): Выпью.

 

Прево и Инквизитор выпивают.

 

ПРЕВО (задумчиво): Скажи, а ты ничего случайно не слышишь?

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (прислушивается): Хм... кажется, слышу.

ПРЕВО: Кажется, это на улице.

 

Инквизитор встает из-за стола, открывает окно, прислушивается.

 

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: Точно! Эй ты, трус, иди сюда.

ПРЕВО (тоже подходит к окну): Кажется, кто-то поет.

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР: И он поет на совершенно незнакомом языке.

ПРЕВО: Кажется, это со стороны Собора.

ОТЕЦ ИНКВИЗИТОР (значительно): Это ангельское пение. Поверь мне, я узнаю ангела, когда услышу его.

 

_Двор Чудес_

 

Линдир заканчивает песню, и на некоторое время, как после успеха Леголаса, воцаряется полная тишина.

 

КОРОЛЬ (украдкой смахивает слезу): Не могу поверить... ни одного кинжала... Последнего певца выносили с пятью ножами...

АРАГОРН (осматривается): Кажется, тут всем понравилось.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да, Линдир – прекрасный менестрель.

ЛИНДИР (спрыгивает с бочки, подходит к остальным, нищие перед ним расступаются в стороны): Ну спасибо, я очень волновался, что людям здесь не понравится.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ты правильно опасался, однако сейчас в истории кабаков произошло чудо. Поверь мне, я в этом деле понимаю.

ФАРАМИР (королю): Ваше величество, раз вам так понравилось, не сделаете вы для нас одно одолжение?

КОРОЛЬ (смахивает вторую слезу): Сделаю... Кого вам замочить?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нет-нет, никого мочить не надо. Просто нам нужно выбраться за пределы городских стен. Нам все равно, где.

КОРОЛЬ: Конечно, я помогу. Нет ничего простого, мы воспользуемся ‘цыганской тропой’.

АРАГОРН: Какой-какой, извиняюсь, тропой?

КОРОЛЬ: Цыганской. Где там ваш поручитель, который вас привел? Он знает нужного человека, который поможет вам выбраться из города.

ЛЕГОЛАС (смеется): О, уверен, он будет просто счастлив нас проводить.

 

_часом позже, в довольно тесном ящике_

 

АРАГОРН: И кто только придумал эту тропу?

ЛИНДИР: Судя по названию, цыгане.

ФАРАМИР: А что, это тоже способ для эмиграции. Только тесновато и... Кто меня в бок тычет?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Это я, прости. Не могу никак устроиться. И почему нельзя было просто вплавь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Река же идет через город. Невозможно все под водой проплыть, значит, нас где-нибудь точно заметили бы. Лучше уж так.

АРАГОРН: Ага, на хлипкой лодочке, в тесном ящике. Я еще тут ни одной дырочки для дыхания не нашел.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да ладно. Есть, или нет, какая разница. Без дырочек как-нибудь доплывем.

ФАРАМИР: Интересно, а в виде кого нас везут?

ЛИНДИР: Да какая разница. Лишь бы довезли.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я что-то слышал про чумные трупы. Может, нас как тела их города вывозят.

АРАГОРН: Чего?! Я не согласен плыть в чумном ящике!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да успокойся ты. Я с торговлей дело имел, знаю. Груз никогда с накладной не совпадает.

ФАРАМИР: Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же пират, а не торговец.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот именно! Я этих торговцев целую кучу позахватывал, знаю о чем говорю.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Погодите... кажется, мы к берегу пристали.

ФАРАМИР: Точно, нас уже, вроде, не качает. Что за ящик такой, ничего понять изнутри нельзя.

ЛИНДИР (хитро): Просто некоторые за разговорами ничего, кроме самих себя, не слышат.

АРАГОРН (качает головой): Ох уж эти эльфы, в самые серьезные моменты шутить могут.

ЛИНДИР: Да я абсолютно серьезно сказал.

 

Крышку ящика открывает старый цыган-лодочник.

 

ЛОДОЧНИК: Приехали, вылазьте. И в следующий раз будьте потише, а то будто или мыши в лодке скребутся, или бес залез.

ФАРАМИР (вылезает из ящика): А Линдир-то действительно не шутил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пожимает плечами): Век живи, век учись. Оказывается, и Леголас с Линдиром могут быть серьезными.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да ну вас.

 

Наконец, все вылезают из ящика и сходят с лодки на берег. Сразу же рядом с лодкой появляются Аллора, Кирн и Адар.

 

Аллора: Поздравляю, вы справились со своим заданием. И тебя, Линдир, с прекрасной песней.

ЛИНДИР (скромно): Спасибо... я пел для этих людей. Надеюсь, не зря.

ЛОДОЧНИК (косится на ведущих): Вот бесовщина... я пожалуй, поплыву отсюда (отталкивается от берега, уплывает)

АДАР (ехидно): Что это от вас люди убегают постоянно? Прямо таки загадка.

АРАГОРН (нехорошо смотрит на Адара, бормочет): Ух, я его сейчас...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удерживает его, очень тихо): Потом... сейчас ведущий... в следующий раз все будет, будет все...

Кирн (косится на Арагорна): Ладно, начнем следующее испытание?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Помилуйте, дайте хоть отдохнуть немного!

Аллора: Хорошо, мы вам дадим немного отдохнуть. А потом уже - на следующее испытание.


	7. Chapter 7

**_конкурс Арагорна_ **

 

В небольшом пыльном и темном помещении появляются Леголас и Фарамир.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (осматривается): Ну, по крайней мере - не пустыня. И не так жарко.

ЛЕГОЛАС (подходит к маленькому окошку и задумчиво смотрит на улицу): Подозрительно знакомая местность.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ты знаешь, где мы?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Похоже на Россию или что-то около того. (кивает на вывески, написанные по-русски) Вот бы еще понять, какой это год.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А это принципиально важно?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Может оказаться важным. В зависимости от года. (с неодобрением смотрит на выехавшую из-за угла машину) Не нравится она мне, ох, не нравится.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Если ты считаешь, что я что-то понял…

ЛЕГОЛАС (пытается объяснить): Если бы ты попал в Изенгард, для тебя было бы важным - это время, когда Саруман все еще белый, уже перешел на сторону Саурона, или его изгнали из Ортхтанка?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вдумчиво): А-а-а…И чем тебе так не понравилось транспортное средство аборигенов?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы с Линдиром бывали в этих местах. Либо кто-то решил проехаться на музейном экспонате, либо мы оказались на несколько десятилетий раньше.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Это опасное время?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мне надо знать точнее. Плюс-минус десятилетие тут была война и другой, не очень гостеприимный период.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с уважением смотрит на эльфа): Ты историей увлекался?

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами): Нет, но пока жили здесь - слышали немного о былых временах.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Сидя на чердаке, мы ничего полезного не выясним. Предлагаю вступить в контакт с местным населением.

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка прикалываясь): Какие будут предложения по контакту?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Залезть на вон тот симпатичный балкончик, поближе познакомиться с бытом аборигенов, а заодно и переодеться в что-то более соответствующее случаю. А то даже я своим незнакомым с ситуацией глазом вижу, что плащи тут не особенно в моде.

ЛЕГОЛАС (назидательно): Между прочим, то, что ты предлагаешь - преступление. Называется - проникновение в чужое жилище.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивлено): Какое преступление? Мы же только посмотреть, ничего плохого делать не собираемся.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да? А кто одежду предлагал украсть?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с видом оскорбленного достоинства): Я? Одежду?! Украсть?!! Да как ты мог такое подумать?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с хитрой улыбкой): Мне так показалось.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я всего лишь поменял бы ее на свою. А после конкурса отдал бы обратно.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Думаешь, ведущие тебе разрешат?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с мрачной угрозой): Куда они денутся? Лично придушу Адара, если будет сопротивляться.

ЛЕГОЛАС (находит люк на крышу): Пошли уже, начинающий домушник.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вяло огрызаясь): Сам такой. (вслед за эльфом выходит на крышу)

 

Эльф и пират быстро доходят до карниза и спрыгивают на высмотренный Джеком балкон с открытой дверью.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (заходит в комнату): Теснота. Клетка с высокими потолками!

ЛЕГОЛАС (подходит к шкафу, открывает его): Не густо. Одни брюки, несколько рубашек и шведок, спортивный костюм и пальто.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не привередничай. Скажи спасибо, что мы не в женскую спальню залезли.

ЛЕГОЛАС (привередливо изучая одежду): Это не спальня. Это - квартира.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А разница?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Столовая, спальня, зала, кабинет и спальня в одной клетке.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кошмар! А с виду такой приличный дом был. С колоннами, со статуями…

ЛЕГОЛАС: Меньше верь внешнему виду. Особенно здесь. (примеряет спортивный костюм)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Эльф, не умничай, а? (подходит и рассматривает брюки и шведку, с легким ужасом) И мне надо это надеть?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Твоя же была идея о переодевании.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (жалобно): А, может, я передумал?

ЛЕГОЛАС (переодевается): Хочешь, чтобы тебя на первом же углу задержала милиция?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Милиция - это нечто типа гвардейцев?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хуже.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вздыхает): Тогда ладно. (переодевается с обреченным видом)

ЛЕГОЛАС (появляется из-за дверцы шкафа в спортивном костюме средней поношенности)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (начинает ржать): Ты! Оххххх!!! Я не могу!!! (чуть ли не катается по полу от хохота)

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмуро): На себя посмотри.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подходит к зеркалу, задумчиво): Мда… Бывало и хуже, но - реже. (с)

ЛЕГОЛАС (критически рассматривает Джека): Прическа у тебя больно не подходящая.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Можно подумать, что у тебя лучше.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я со своей все равно ничего не сделаю, а ты … (достает из шкафа и нахлобучивает на голову Джеку шляпу)… теперь почти хорошо.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с отвращением смотрит в зеркало): Жуть!

ЛЕГОЛАС (нарочито воодушевленно): Зато естественно выглядишь!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (берет со стола газету, читает): "Правда" 3 августа 1949 года. Лас, это сильно плохо?

ЛЕГОЛАС (философски): Могло быть и хуже.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Пошли в люди искать Арагорна? (открывают дверь и выходят в подъезд)

 

_в троллейбусе на Ленинградском проспекте_

 

На заднем сидении появляются Фарамир и Линдир в туниках, куртках, плащах и с кинжалами.

 

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Ой! Где мы?

ЛИНДИР: Спокойно, мы в троллейбусе.

ФАРАМИР: Эльф, не надо ругаться.

ЛИНДИР: Я не ругаюсь. Это название.

ТЕТКА-КОНДУКТОР (подходит): Граждане, ваши билетики.

ЛИНДИР (быстро): А мы уже выходим. (хватает Фарамира и выталкивает в как раз открывшуюся дверь)

ТЕТКА-КОНДУКТОР (вопит): Хулиганы! Безбилетники! Держите!

ЛИНДИР: Бежим! (толкает Фарамира в ближайшую подворотню)

ФАРАМИР (ошалело оглядывается на бегу)

 

_через несколько дворов_

 

ЛИНДИР (останавливается): Хух… Оторвались.

ФАРАМИР: А зачем мы убегали? Она не выглядела опасной.

ЛИНДИР: Эру! Когда наконец-то появится Арагорн с ликбезом по этому времени? Кстати … /Лас, ты не знаешь, в каком мы году?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Знаю, в сорок девятом/

ЛИНДИР: /Ой/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Полностью с тобой согласен/

ЛИНДИР (Умбарцу): Если бы ты был Арагорном… Нет! Если бы ты был Адаром и Кирном, где бы ты высадил Арагорна в очень большом городе?

ФАРАМИР (не задумываясь): В самом центре. На площади.

ЛИНДИР: Пошли на Красную площадь.

ФАРАМИР: А Зеленая площадь у них есть?

ЛИНДИР (удивленно смотрит на Фарамира): Какая?

ФАРАМИР: Логично ведь? Если есть Красная, то должна быть Желтая, Зеленая или хотя бы Голубая.

ЛИНДИР (издает звук, удивительно похожий на хрюкание): Только не повторяй этого никому из местных. Неправильно поймут.

ФАРАМИР: Как скажешь, но я не понимаю, почему если есть один цвет… (сам себя перебивает, с подозрением) А ты откуда так хорошо в здешних порядках ориентируешься?

ЛИНДИР: Мы с Леголасом жили в этом городе лет через пятьдесят.

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): Я понял, что ты имел в виду, но прозвучало это жутко неправильно.

ЛИНДИР (пожимая плечами): Все претензии к ведущим. Это они с временами балуются.

 

Из-за угла появляется милицейский наряд.

 

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1: А это что за клоуны?

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №2: Ваши документы?

ЛИНДИР (быстро находится): В гримерке остались.

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1 (удивленно): Кто такие?

ЛИНДИР: Актеры, с Мосфильма. Мы снимаемся в картине "Борьба Робин Гуда за права трудового народа".

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №2 (с подозрением): А почему в костюмах и гриме по городу расхаживаете?

ЛИНДИР: Так мы на минутку за пирожками выскочили.

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №2 (с еще большим подозрением): Как-то далеко вы за пирожками ускакали.

ЛИНДИР (обижено): Так мы же не в павильоне снимаем. (гордо) У нас сегодня натурные съемки в Петровском парке.

ФАРАМИР (молча стоит, старается сделать вид, что он тоже в курсе)

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1: Тогда мы проводим вас до парка, товарищи актеры. Заодно и на съемки посмотрим, интересно ведь.

ЛИНДИР (неуверенно): Вообще-то не положено…

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №2: Можем пройти в отделение.

ЛИНДИР (с полупритворным ужасом): Да вы что? У нас же сцена через четверть часа. Если сорвем съемки, нас живьем съедят! /Лас, кажется у нас проблемы/

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1: И кто у вас Робин Гуда играет?

ЛИНДИР (после секундного размышления): Сергей Столяров.

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №2: А вы кого?

ЛИНДИР: Я - один из стрелков Робин Гуда. А он (кивает на Фарамира) - подлый князь, угнетающий крестьян.

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1 (Линдиру) : А из чего стреляешь?

ЛИНДИР: Из лука, конечно.

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1: А где лук?

ЛИНДИР: На съемочной площадке.

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №2 (с разочарованием): До чего же у вас все ладно выходит. (замечает кинжал) Холодное оружие?

ЛИНДИР: Да вы что? Он же бутафорский. Посмотрите. (издалека показывает кинжал и тут же прячет обратно.

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1: А твой друг почему молчит?

ЛИНДИР (быстро): А он застенчивый.

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1 (недоверчиво): Застенчивый актер?

ЛИНДИР: Конечно. Что в этом такого? Вот перед камерой он - и оратор, и соловей, и балабол, а в жизни - слова лишнего из него не вытянешь.

ФАРАМИР (показательно скромно): Приятно было познакомиться. Но мы в самом деле опаздываем, господ…

ЛИНДИР (незаметно пихает его в бок): _Товарищи_ милиционеры, так мы пойдем?

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №2 (задумчиво смотрит на парочку)

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1: Нет, все-таки мы вас проводим.

ЛИНДИР: Как знаете. Только давайте быстрее. (идет в сторону парка) /Леголас, ты где?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Уже подбегаем. Сейчас мы их от вас отвлечем, только вы тоже не зевайте/

 

_в полутемном кабинете_

 

ПОЛКОВНИК: Познакомьтесь господа, это комиссар Адар Адарович Адаров - наш коллега из Риги.

АДАР (выходит в круг света, коротко козыряет)

ПОЛКОВНИК: Вам слово, товарищ.

АДАР: По нашим сведениям в Москву прибыла опаснейшая шпионская банда. К сожалению, наши пограничники не смогли задержать их на границе, но зато у нас есть их подробное описание.

МОЛОДОЙ ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ (со смесью ужаса и восхищения): Целая банда?!

АДАР (кивает): Да, пять человек. Два англичанина, два шведа и один филиппинец.

ПОЖИЛОЙ ОПЕРУПОЛНОМОЧЕННЫЙ (с уважением): Международная банда, етить!

АДАР (продолжает): Командует бандой один из англичан. Все пятеро свободно владеют русским языком, вооружены и очень опасны. Шведы могут прикидываться актерами и лучше остальных ориентируются в Москве.

 

_на улице_

Милиционеры, Линдир и Фарамир идут в сторону Петровского парка. Вдалеке слышаться крики "Убивают! На помощь! Бандиты!"

 

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1 (не раздумывая бежит на крик)

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №2 (с сомнением смотрит на подозрительных "актеров", потом машет рукой и бежит вслед за товарищем)

ЛИНДИР (Фарамиру, обрадованно): А вот и подмога подоспела. Теперь быстро уходим!

ФАРАМИР (дурачась): Слушаюсь, предводитель! (скрываются за углом)

 

_через два переулка_

 

На тротуаре лежит Умбарец-Воробей и испускает душераздирающие стоны. Его голова покрыта красным месивом, на рубашке проступают выглядящие кровавыми пятна. Возле него суетится Леголас.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (держась за голову, также душераздирающе): Убили! Героя Великой Отечественной! Прямо перед родным домом! В мирной Москве! Изверги!

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1: Кто? Где этот преступник?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (слабо кивает в сторону, противоположную той, откуда пришли милиционеры)

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №2 (первому): Вызывай скорую, а я - за ним. (убегает по улице, вдалеке слышны крики толпы)

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1 (эльфу): Девушка, отойдите. Не трогайте его, вдруг у него поврежден позвоночник.

ЛЕГОЛАС (опешив): Кто здесь девушка?

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1 (недовольно): Женщина, вам не все равно, как вас называют? Тут раненый умирает, а вы к словам придираетесь!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (издает булькающие звуки)

ЛЕГОЛАС (незаметно толкает его в бок, тихо, сквозь зубы): Я т-т-тебе посмеюсь!

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1 (решительно): Не умирайте, товарищ! Сейчас мы вызовем скорую! Девушка, вот вам две копейки, телефон через квартал. Бегите скорее. Вы же спортсменка.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вцепляется в Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Уж лучше вы сходите. (самоотверженно) Я ему рану зажимаю! (очень убедительно начинает сдавливать голову Джеку)

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1: Держитесь, я мигом! (убегает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отряхивается от Леголаса, встает): Всю прическу своими лапами испортил!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это у кого тут лапы?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: У всяких эльфов-спортсменок с чрезмерно буйной фантазией.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не туда! (ловит направившегося к концу переулка Джека и заталкивает его в парадное) Вот за что я уважаю подъезды с двумя выходами, так за то, что они вовремя попадаются.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (идет вслед за эльфом, пытаясь привести себя в относительно приличный вид): Мне все интереснее и интереснее становится, чем вы тут с Линдиром занимались в свое время.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хитро): Много будешь знать - скоро состаришься.

 

_на другой улице_

 

Вокруг бочки с томатным соком стоит толпа. Подбегает милиционер.

 

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №2: Что произошло? Где преступник?

ТЕТКА: Граждане! Что же это творится? Полведра томатного сока украли! Прямо посреди улицы!

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №2: Кто украл? Кого украл? (раздраженно) Какой сок? Тут у нас раненый на соседней улице умирает.

ТЕТКА (причитая): Я иду, только скупилась, тут из-за угла выбегает девушка в спортивном костюме и отчерпывает у меня полведра сока!

МУЖИК (возмущенно): Представляете, как молодежь распустилась? Прямо посреди города девицы в спортивных брюках расхаживают. Мало им спортзалов! Бесстыдницы!

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №2 (подозрительно): Какая девушка? Не блондинка случайно? (тетка и мужик кивают) За тот угол убежала?

ТЕТКА (опять кивает): Да, именно туда! Блондинка, патлы длинные, прямые, распущенные. Костюм синий. Схватила мой сок и убежала.

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №2 (зловеще): Таааак! (бежит обратно)

ТЕТКА (толкается к бочке): Пустите меня без очереди. Я имею право на томатный сок!

_на прежней улице_

С двух сторон прибегают два милиционера.

 

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1 (оглядывается в поисках раненого): Чертовщина какая-то. Только что же тут лежал!

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №2 (задумчиво): Значит, это был томатный сок… И артисты скрылись... Не нравится мне все это. Попахивает шпионским заговором.

МИЛИЦИОНЕР №1: Надо доложиться начальству. (уходят)

_перед мавзолеем_

 

Кирн: Арагорн, ты все понял?

АРАГОРН (хмуро): Понял, не дурак.

Кирн: Повтори.

АРАГОРН: Я тебе что, попугай?

Кирн (выразительно смотрит на Арагорна)

АРАГОРН: Мы в СССР, бла-бла-бла, тут тоталитаризм, бла-бла-бла, надо выехать из страны. Все. (с сарказмом) Я ничего не забыл?

Кирн (возмущенно): Я ему трехчасовый ролик про коммунизм и сталинизм приготовил, а этот государь проспал почти весь сеанс! (со вздохом) Одна надежда, что эльфы в свое время интересовались историей. (исчезает)

 

Арагорн становится видимым для окружающих, окружающие шарахаются.

 

АРАГОРН (окружающим, приветливо): День добрый.

 

Из-за угла появляется Адар с нарядом милиции.

 

АДАР: Эй! Потомок Исилдура, иди сюда!

АРАГОРН (грозно): Что ты сказал?

АДАР: Истинную правду, разве нет? (милиции) Взять его!

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): За что?!

НАРЯД МИЛИЦИИ (выворачивает государю руки)

АДАР (официально): Нелегальное проникновение на территорию СССР, нарушение въездного режима, отсутствие визы, отсутствие паспорта, отсутствие прописки, шпионаж. (с ехидством) И попробуй сказать, что хоть одно их этих обвинений не справедливое.

АРАГОРН: Я не шпионил!

АДАР (с тем же ехидством): По остальным пунктам возражений нет?

АРАГОРН (хмуро смотрит на Адара): Ну, темный, я тебе это еще припомню!

 

_в парке сельскохозяйственной академии_

 

ФАРАМИР: Я так и не понял, почему мы не в Петровский пошли?

ЛИНДИР (терпеливо): Потому что туда пошла милиция.

ФАРАМИР: А зачем мы вообще в парке встречаемся? Не могли на улице?

ЛИНДИР (пожимает плечами): Старая привычка

 

Из кустов выходят Леголас с Джеком.

 

ФАРАМИР (ухмыляется): Пират, ну, у тебя и вид!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: На себя посмотри, чучело средневековое!

ЛИНДИР (хихикает): Не средневековое, а средиземное!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Оба вы - чучелы. Не могли нормальную одежду достать?

ЛИНДИР: Интересно - где? На дороге она не валяется.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (самодовольно): Уметь надо.

ЛИНДИР (в притворном ужасе): Принц, ты поддался на его тлетворное влияние, и вы кого-то ограбили?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нууу… Не совсем.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Мы временно экспроприировали.

ЛИНДИР: Какая разница! Человек трудился, в поте лица зарабатывал эти брюки с рубашкой и спортивным костюмом, а вы … Вы его подло ограбили! Я не говорю уже об обуви! И вам не стыдно?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (уверено): Нет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (уточняет): Вообще-то обувь мы не брали. Размер не подошел.

ФАРАМИР (раздраженно): Вы ругаетесь или мы проходим конкурс?

ЛЕГОЛАС, ЛИНДИР, ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно на него смотрят)

ЛИНДИР: А мы ругаемся?

ФАРАМИР: Между прочим, Арагорн совсем один бродит по этому непонятному времени, а мы все никак не начнем его искать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (оглядывает компанию): В таком виде нам на люди лучше не показываться.

ЛИНДИР (Джеку): Тут озеро есть. Попробуй рубашку отстирать.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вы пока решайте вопрос с одеждой, а я сбегаю на Красную площадь - посмотрю, не объявился ли Арагорн.

ФАРАМИР: А сам дорогу найдешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты издеваешься?

ФАРАМИР (покаянно): Ох, забыл, что ты тоже тут все знаешь.

 

_на Лубянке, в кабинете_

 

ПОЖИЛОЙ ОПЕРУПОЛНОМОЧЕННЫЙ: Итак, Арагорн Араторнович Гондорский, с какой целью вы незаконно проникли на территорию Советского Союза?

АРАГОРН (гордо молчит)

АДАР: Да что вы с ним миндальничаете? Вы его к нам, в специальный допросный кабинет отдайте, он у нас быстро заговорит.

ПОЖИЛОЙ ОПЕРУПОЛНОМОЧЕННЫЙ (укоризненно): Адар Адарович, вы позорите светлый образ советского следователя.

АДАР (пренебрежительно хмыкает)

АРАГОРН: Вы не имеете права. Я - Элессар, законный государь Гондора.

АДАР (тихо): Невнимательно ты слушал лекции Кирна, невнимательно.

ПОЖИЛОЙ ОПЕРУПОЛНОМОЧЕННЫЙ (записывает что-то у себя в бумагах): Потомственный угнетатель. А Арагорн - это резидентская кличка?

АРАГОРН (слегка теряется): Нет, меня так все зовут, а Элессар - это наследственное, королевское имя.

АДАР: Кличка у него Следопыт или Бродяжник.

ПОЖИЛОЙ ОПЕРУПОЛНОМОЧЕННЫЙ: Признаете?

АРАГОРН (с вызовом): Да, признаю, а что?

МОЛОДОЙ ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ: Где этот Гондор находится?

АДАР (быстро): В Южной Америке, возле Гондураса.

ПОЛКОВНИК: Значит, угнетаем негров и индейцев?

АРАГОРН (удивленно): Каких индейцев?

МОЛОДОЙ ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ: Так индейцев вы уже полностью истребили?

АДАР (мстительно): А еще он мечтает уничтожить все местное племя орков.

АРАГОРН (убежденно): Орки - зло!

АДАР (коллегам): Вот видите.

ПОЖИЛОЙ ОПЕРУПОЛНОМОЧЕННЫЙ: Так и запишем, расизм в особо откровенной форме.

АРАГОРН (свирепо смотрит на всех): Адар, я тебя убью!

МОЛОДОЙ ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ: Угроза должностному лицу.

АРАГОРН (глухо): Рррр!

ПОЛКОВНИК: Гражданин Гондорский, с вами все понятно. Но если вы хотите хоть немного облегчить свою судьбу и очистить перед смертью черную совесть, то вы расскажете нам, где скрываются ваши сообщники и как их найти.

АРАГОРН (раздельно по слогам): НИ-КОГ-ДА!

ПОЖИЛОЙ ОПЕРУПОЛНОМОЧЕННЫЙ: Ничего, капиталистическая интеллигенция, посидишь сутки с нашими, пролетарскими уголовниками - сразу сговорчивее станешь.

ПОЛКОВНИК: Уведите его.

АДАР (наклоняется к уху Арагорна): Ты только что на три расстрела наговорил, красноречивый ты мой. (охрана уводит Арагорна)

 

_возле Красной площади_

 

Леголас делает вид, что просто гуляет, но внимательно прислушивается к разговорам.

 

ЗЕВАКА №1: Слышал, тут полчаса назад иностранного шпиона повязали? Такая перестрелка была! Куча милиции, чекистов!

ЗЕВАКА №2: Кошмар! До чего же обнаглели буржуи! Прямо под самым Мавзолеем расхаживают!

ЗЕВАКА №1: Ничего! Всех переловим! Во всем мире коммунизм сделаем. Надо верить, товарищ!

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Все понятно. (разворачивается и направляется в сторону моста)

АДАР (подходит, радостно): Ага! Первый попался!

ЛЕГОЛАС (меряет Адара взглядом): А где же твои бравые толпы чекистов и милиционеров?

АДАР: С тобой я и один справлюсь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты так думаешь?

АДАР: Легко. (бросается на Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС (отталкивает Адара, нарочито визгливо): Аииии!!!

ЗЕВАКА №1: Смотри, хмырь девицу бьет! (хватает Адара сзади за шиворот)

ЛЕГОЛАС (вырывается от Адара)

АДАР: Идиоты! (машет удостоверением) Держите его, он - переодетый шпион.

ЗЕВАКА №2 (пытается схватить Леголаса)

НАРЯД МИЛИЦИИ (бежит к месту потасовки)

Тирр (появляется прямо напротив мавзолея): Рррр-МяяяууурррРРРР!!!

ТОЛПА ЗЕВАК: Пантера!!! Спасайся, кто может! (кидается в разные стороны)

ЛЕГОЛАС (теряется в толпе)

АДАР (злой как черт бежит к кошке): Тирр, Могрот тебя подери! Опять ты мне всю обедню портишь? (громко кричит) Ну, кого вы испугались? Это же всего лишь одна кошка-переросток!

 

Тирр улыбается Адару, строит ему глазки, вспрыгивает на трибуну на Мавзолее, оттуда перепрыгивает на красную стену и убегает по ней. В Кремле включается сигнал тревоги.

 

АДАР (глядя вслед Тирр): Тьфу! Зараза хвостатая!

 

_в парке_

 

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Если остаться в одних туниках и брюках, мы не будем так сильно выделяться.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Давайте лучше я сгоняю на рынок и куплю нам местных тряпок.

ФАРАМИР (скептически): За что ты их купишь?

ЛИНДИР: И как рынок найдешь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Можете на меня положиться. Давайте свои плащи и куртки.

ФАРАМИР: Это еще зачем?

ЛИНДИР (отдает плащ и куртку): Ну в самом же деле, не за воздух он будет новую одежду покупать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот именно! И чтоб экспроприировал, вы тоже не хотите.

ФАРАМИР (вдумчиво): Чтобы купить что-то ненужное, надо сначала продать что-то ненужное.

ЛИНДИР (с жалостью смотрит на свой плащ): Я бы не назвал его таким уж ненужным. (вздыхает) Ты хоть купи что-то поприличнее.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Обязательно! (уходит)

ЛИНДИР (с тревогой смотрит ему вслед): Ох, чует мое сердце, добром это не кончится.

 

_на рынке_

 

Леголас возвращается с Красной площади и ищет Джека среди покупателей. К нему подходит цыганка.

 

ЦЫГАНКА (берет Леголаса за руку): Красавица! БлАндинка! СпАртсменка! Наверняка комсомолка! Давай погадаю, всю правду скажу.

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно смотрит на цыганку)

ЦЫГАНКА (смотрит на ладонь эльфа, шарахается): Чур меня! Чур! (убегает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подходит из рядов): Лас, ты пошто бедную цыганку напугал? И как ты меня тут нашел?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин сказал, что ты пошел вещи покупать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с прищуром): Решили, что я сам не справлюсь? Захотел проконтролировать?

ЛЕГОЛАС (смущенно): Да, нет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с торжеством): А я уже все поменял! (показывает вещи)

ЛЕГОЛАС (поперхнувшись): Это - для Линдира?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (гордо): Конечно! Правда, красивое?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с легким ужасом в глазах пытается задавить рвущийся смешок): Только когда ты ему это будешь отдавать, я на безопасное расстояние отойду, ладно?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (обижено): Как хочешь.

 

_в парке_

 

ЛИНДИР (свистящим шепотом): Джек, _это_ что?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Все равно Ласа тут все за девицу принимают. Ну, не бывает у них мужиков с такими волосами. Или ты хочешь подстричься?

ЛИНДИР (раздраженно): НЕ ХОЧУ!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тогда какие претензии?

ЛИНДИР (со злостью): Я это НЕ ОДЕНУ!

ФАРАМИР (примиряюще): Линдир, ты ведь и правда, в мужской одежде будешь более подозрительно смотреться.

ЛИНДИР: Ну спасибо! Знал бы, не спасал тебя от кондуктора!

ФАРАМИР (укоризненно): Это мелко и мелочно. Особенно для эльфа.

ЛИНДИР: Лас! Хоть ты скажи им!

ЛЕГОЛАС (стоит в стороне): А я тут ни при чем. Когда я пришел, он уже все купил.

ЛИНДИР (патетично): И ты?! Предатель! Брут!!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тоже мне Цезарь выискался. Где твое юмористическое восприятие ситуации?

ЛИНДИР (молча сердито косится на Леголаса)

ФАРАМИР (уговаривает): Лин, но ты только подумай, Адар местную полицию на ловлю четырех мужчин ориентирует, а тут мы - два мужика и две девицы (Леголас при этих словах слегка вздрагивает) Это же какая здоровская маскировка получается! Нам же еще надо Арагорна из тюрьмы выручать, ты еще не забыл?

ЛИНДИР (вырывает у Джека платье): Изверги и садисты! Вы все!

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Скажи спасибо, что не слэшеры/

ЛИНДИР: /Принц, еще слово, и я за себя не отвечаю/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Лин, ну в самом деле, что ты так разошелся? Джек же как лучше хотел. И я вообще молчу, во что мне приходилось одеваться в Последнем Герое ради их театральных представлений/

ЛИНДИР: /Да! Над тобой тогда вся Арда хохотала/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ну, и над тобой посмеется. Не выживешь?/

ЛИНДИР (уже почти смирившись): С кем поведешься…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ты на меня намекаешь?

ЛИНДИР: На всех вас! (уходит переодеваться)

 

_в камере_

 

ЗЕК №1: За что тебя, браток?

АРАГОРН (хмуро смотрит на него)

ЗЕК №2: Это политический, я слышал как охрана говорила, что его за шпионаж повязали.

ЗЕК №3 ( с угрозой): Продаем великую родину поганым империалистам?

АРАГОРН (очень хмуро): Я - король Элессар! Я охранял границы Хоббитона! Я вел войска эльфов и людей! Я укротил взгляд Саурона! Я сейчас и вас всех курощу! 

ЗЕК №1 (пятится): Э-э-эээ, тихо! Ты что, псих?

ЗЕК №3 (подкрадывается сзади к Арагону и бьет его со всего размаху)

АРАГОРН (медленно оборачивается): Слабовато будет. С урук-хаем не сравниться. А знаете, сколько я их положил?

ЗЕК №2 (заинтересовано): Сколько?

АРАГОРН: Я не считал. Но точно больше сотни будет.

ЗЕК №1: Намекаешь, что ты - крутой мокрушник?

ЗЕК №4: Не верьте ему. Он вас на понт берет!

АРАГОРН (со зловещей ухмылкой): Так давайте проверим.

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Арагон стоит в центре камеры, зэки, постанывая, валяются на нарах.

 

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Ну, кто еще против Бродяжника?

ЗЕКИ (слабо стонут)

 

Открывается дверь, заходят охранник и лейтенант.

 

ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ: В карцер его!

 

_на Лубянке, в кабинете_

МОЛОДОЙ ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ: Из города поступил донос. В торговых рядах один подозрительный товарищ обменял два плаща из качественной шерсти и две кожаные куртки странной выделки на обычный костюм и платье.

ПОЖИЛОЙ ОПЕРУПОЛНОМОЧЕННЫЙ: Это они! Посылайте наших людей.

 

_в городе_

 

Джек, Фарамир и Линдир делают вид что они дружно гуляют по улице. В стороне Леголас активно имитирует вечернюю пробежку.

 

ФАРАМИР: Будем брать штурмом?

ЛИНДИР: Что? Лубянку? Ты совсем с ума сошел?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Даже если мы вызволим Арагона, что им помешает тут же нас догнать и повязать всех вместе?

ФАРАМИР (грустно): Лошадей я нигде не заметил, а пешком далеко не убежишь.

ЛИНДИР (в озарении): А вы правы, товарищи!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно): Как ты нас назвал?

ЛИНДИР (отмахивается): Не суть. /Лас, надо угнать машину!/

ЛЕГОЛАС (подходит): О, Эру! Какое падение нравов!

ЛИНДИР: Не привередничай, спортсменка-комсомолка!

ЛЕГОЛАС: А ты не издевайся.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (искренне): Ой, какая прелесть! Ругающиеся эльфы. А я думал, что только гондорцы так умеют.

ФАРАМИР (возмущенно): Я попрошу!

ЛИНДИР (деловито): Поскольку машину умеем водить только мы с Ласом, то транспортное средство будет угонять наш уважаемый принц.

ЛЕГОЛАС (ядовито): А почему не наш любимый менестрель?

ЛИНДИР: Потому что менестрель будет следить за Лубянкой и ждать подходящего случая для начала освободительной операции. Фарыч, Джек, вы пока побродите тут поблизости, чтобы в случае чего могли быстро прийти на помощь.

ФАРАМИР (восхищенно): Лин, в тебе пропадает великий командир и полководец.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поддакивает): Но из-за всяких Трандуилов и Леголасов в родном лесу у тебя нет ни малейшей возможности проявить себя.

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно смотрит сначала на Фарамира с Джеком, потом на Линдира)

ЛИНДИР (смущенно): Может, вы прекратите надо мной издеваться и начнете выполнять наш план?

ФАРАМИР: Ага, наш. А, может быть, твой?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: О, я понял! Это его женский образ таким великим стратегом делает.

ЛИНДИР (закатывает глаза, стонет): Эруууу, пошли мне терпения.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ладно, ладно, не страдай. Я уже иду за машиной.

ФАРАМИР: Мы тоже пошли делать вид праздно гуляющих. (уходят)

ЛИНДИР (не веря своим глазам): Они меня послушались?

ЛЕГОЛАС (удаляется, бормоча себе под нос): Лихолесский принц - угонщик! До чего я докатился? Эру, что скажет папа, когда увидит серию? Зачем я вообще поехал на это шоу?


	8. Chapter 8

_в карцере_

 

Арагорн меряет шагами маленькое помещение.

 

АРАГОРН: Я должен! Я обязан! Я сам себя спасу! Я смогу! (подходит к двери, пытается ее выломать, потом возится с оконными решетками, задумчиво) Силой тут не возьмешь. Надо проявить государственную мудрость и предусмотрительность… (думает)

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

АРАГОРН (с озаренным видом): Придумал! (громко) Охрана! Комиссар! Я согласен! Я все расскажу! Всю шпионскую сеть сдам!

 

_спустя полчаса, в кабинете_

 

ПОЖИЛОЙ ОПЕРУПОЛНОМОЧЕННЫЙ: Гражданин, Гондорский, вы надумали говорить?

АРАГОРН: Да, сегодня в девять вечера на явочной квартире назначена встреча нашей группы. Если я помогу их всех арестовать, могу я рассчитывать на смягчение приговора?

ПОЖИЛОЙ ОПЕРУПОЛНОМОЧЕННЫЙ (презрительно): Потом посмотрим.

МОЛОДОЙ ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ: Какой адрес квартиры?

АРАГОРН: Я адрес не знаю, но могу показать, как туда проехать от Мавзолея.

МОЛОДОЙ ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ (с подозрением): Как это, не знаете адреса?

АРАГОРН (обиженно): Я же только первый день в Москве. А за ориентировку по местности в группе отвечали братья Лихолесские.

МОЛОДОЙ ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ: Шведы?

АРАГОРН (подавляя удивление): Да.

ПОЛКОВНИК: Жаль, комиссар Адаров выехал проверять донос с торговых рядов, он бы очень обрадовался вашему сотрудничеству.

АРАГОРН (многозначительно): Не сомневаюсь.

 

_на Лубянской площади_

 

ЛИНДИР: /Лас, как там у нас с машиной? Чекисты выводят Арагорна и собираются куда-то его везти/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Я всегда знал, что государь Элессар - гений. Как ему удалось их уговорить?/

ЛИНДИР (нетерпеливо): /Когда освободим, тогда и спросишь. Где машина?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Уже подъезжаю/

 

Арагона усаживают в черный "воронок", который отъезжает в направлении Красной площади. Через пару секунд возле стоящего на тротуаре Линдира припарковывается Леголас в сером "Москвиче".

 

ФАРАМИР (из машины): Лин, запрыгивай скорее.

ЛИНДИР (садится на переднее сидение возле Леголаса): Только не надо ехать слишком близко за ними, а то чекисты насторожатся.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не учи ученого.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с уважением): Ну, ребята у вас и навыки! По чердакам бегаете, в квартиры забираетесь, милицию обманываете, машины угоняете, преследованием вполне профессионально занимаетесь!

ЛЕГОЛАС (кривится, Умбарцу): Ты не поверишь, но прошлый раз мы жили в этой стране совершенно законопослушно.

ЛИНДИР (подкалывает): Правда, по фальшивым документам, но это ведь не считается?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (восхищенно): Так вы еще и документы умеете подделывать?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (совсем с кислым выражением лица): Может, хватит, а?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А что я? Я ничего. Это у вас такие подвиги в биографии выясняются, что диву даешься.

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Хотелось бы знать, куда они Арагорна везут?

ЛЕГОЛАС (глядя в окно): Свернули на Тверскую. Если никуда в переулки не уедут, то - куда-то в сторону Белорусского вокзала или на Волоколамское шоссе.

ЛИНДИР (напряженно думает): Лас, ты сможешь их по Большой Дмитровке обогнать, чтобы мы перед их машиной выскочили?

ЛЕГОЛАС (пытается вспомнить): Если там одностороннее движение в нужную нам сторону, то - обгоню. (сворачивает направо)

ФАРАМИР: Эльфы же вроде ничего не забывают?

ЛЕГОЛАС (не отрываясь от руля): Да, но за последующие пятьдесят лет правила дорожного движения могли измениться.

ЛИНДИР: Народ, не мешайте водителю!

 

Леголас гонит машину, сворачивает налево, выскакивает на Страстной бульвар, распугивает прохожих, опять сворачивает налево и выезжает на Тверскую, вдалеке виден приближающийся чекистский "воронок"

 

ЛИНДИР (бормочет почти про себя): Скорость у них низкая, если все правильно рассчитать, то не должно слишком сильно …

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревожено): Лин, что ты собираешься делать?

ЛИНДИР: Увидишь. Но если что… (машет рукой) Неважно (выходит из машины)

ЛЕГОЛАС (нервно): Что "если что"? (тоже выходит из машины) Менестрель, куда тебя понесло?

 

Линдир выскакивает на проезжую часть прямо перед носом "воронка", тот пытается тормозить и свернуть в сторону, но крылом задевает эльфа. Линдир летит на тротуар. Из машины выходят двое в куртках.

 

МОЛОДОЙ ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ (бежит к Линдиру): Девушка, что же вы прямо под колеса бросаетесь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сзади прыгает на лейтенанта и бьет его по голове)

ПОЛКОВНИК (открывает дверь, целится в Джека)

ЛЕГОЛАС (выбивает у полковника пистолет)

ФАРАМИР (катается по полу со вторым лейтенантом, бутузя друг друга)

ПОЖИЛОЙ ОПЕРУПОЛНОМОЧЕННЫЙ (стреляет в воздух): Всем стоять!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с выражением отвращения к самому себе выхватывает кинжал и приставляет его к горлу полковника): Бросайте оружие или ваш начальник - труп!

ПОЛКОВНИК (хрипит): Не слушайте его! Он все равно меня зарежет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оставляет бесчувственного лейтенанта, забирает у него ключи, прокрадывается вокруг "воронка" и выпускает Арагорна)

ЛЕГОЛАС (оперуполномоченному): Ну, подумайте сами, зачем нам лишние трупы? Вы бросаете оружие, мы забираем нашего …э-э-э… резидента и тихо мирно уезжаем.

ПОЖИЛОЙ ОПЕРУПОЛНОМОЧЕННЫЙ (целится в Леголаса): Империалистическая гнида, думаешь, я тебе поверю?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ и АРАГОРН (сзади нападают на оперуполномоченного и обезоруживают его, пуля летит куда-то в сторону)

ФАРАМИР (возмущенно с тротуара): Аррес, смотри, что делаешь! Меня чуть выстрелом не зацепило.

АРАГОРН: Так хватит на полу валяться. ("успокаивает" попытавшегося было дернуться водителя)

ЛЕГОЛАС (бежит к бесчувственному Линдиру и склоняется над ним)

ФАРАМИР (с тревогой): Что с ним?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Учитывая ситуацию - ничего страшного. Пара треснувших ребер, и сознание от удара потерял. Скоро очнется.

 

Вокруг, несмотря на поздний вечер, начинает собираться сознательный народ и явно пытается решить – а не помочь ли представителям закона.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядываясь): По-моему, нам пора от сюда уезжать и как можно скорее.

 

Леголас опять садится на место водителя, рядом с ним Арагорн, на заднее сидение Фарамир и Умбарец забирают все еще бессознательного Линдира. Кто-то из зевак звонит с докладом в "02".

 

ЛИНДИР (приходит в себя): Мы справились? Арагорн с нами?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лежи уже, горе-стратег.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Почему "горе"? Хороший был план. И он сработал!

ЛЕГОЛАС (скептически): Конечно, ведь под машину не ты прыгал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я тоже мог. Надо было только сказать.

ЛИНДИР (нервно): Так Арагорн здесь?!

АРАГОРН (поворачивается с первого сидения): Куда ж я от вас денусь? Кстати, спасибо.

ФАРАМИР (язвительно): Кстати, пожалуйста. Мы тут жизнью своей рискуем, под машины кидаемся…

АРАГОРН (скептически): Ага, особенно ты.

ЛИНДИР (отбрыкивается от держащих его Фарамира и Умбарца, пытается сесть, грозно): Отставить склоку! А то опять сознание потеряю!

АРАГОРН (хочет что-то сказать, но умолкает под грозным взглядом Леголаса)

 

Далеко позади слышатся звуки погони.

 

ЛИНДИР: Лас, гони на Бутырскую по Новослободской!

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка нервно): Лин, что ты опять задумал?

ЛИНДИР: Потом расскажу. Под мостом на Сущевский вал готовьтесь выпрыгивать из машины.

ЛЕГОЛАС (повышено нервно): Лин, ты меня пугаешь.

ФАРАМИР (тоже нервно): Да, Линдир, и нам весьма интересно, что ты там опять напланировал?

ЛИНДИР: Меньше будете знать, меньше будете нервничать.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты меня сегодня до инфаркта решил довести?

ЛИНДИР (нетерпеливо): У эльфов инфаркта не бывает.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Надеюсь, опять какой-нибудь криминал? Мне так понравилось нарушать закон под эльфийским руководством!

ЛИНДИР и ЛЕГОЛАС (дружно морщатся)

АРАГОРН (ошалело смотрит на всех): Мне страшно подумать, чем вы тут занимались, пока я сидел в Адаровых казематах!

ЛИНДИР: Вот и не думай.

АРАГОРН: Линдир, я тебя не узнаю. Куда подевалась твоя извечная скромность?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А она на Россию никогда и не распространялась.

 

Подъезжают к мосту.

 

ЛИНДИР (очень искренне): Эру, пошли нам поезд!

ЛЕГОЛАС (озабоченно): Или он головой сильнее ударился, чем мне с первого взгляда показалось?

ЛИНДИР: Лас, оставь машину на малой скорости. Если они еще какое-то время за ней поедут - будет просто чудесно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (открывает дверцу): Уже выпрыгивать?

ЛИНДИР: На мосту.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с тревогой): Ты уверен, что сейчас в подходящем состоянии для подобных трюков?

ЛИНДИР: Неважно. (вслед за Джеком с полупридушенным стоном выпрыгивает из машины)

АРАГОРН (выпрыгивает следом): Эльфы, а вы точно знаете, что делаете?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хотелось бы надеяться. Лин, давай я твои ребра посмотрю.

ЛИНДИР: Не сейчас. (подходит к перилам, смотрит вниз) О, товарняк с рудой. Могло быть и лучше. (после секундной паузы) Но могло быть и хуже, и вообще он мог ехать не в ту сторону. (с чувством) Спасибо, Эру!

ФАРАМИР (остальным): Вы что-то понимаете? Лично я - нет?

ЛИНДИР: Потом поймешь. Сейчас мы все дружно прыгаем вниз на руду и очень стараемся попасть в один вагон. Вопросы есть?

АРАГОРН: А почему нельзя было на машине из города выехать?

ЛИНДИР (нетерпеливо): Потому что патрули все дороги перекроют. Быстрее, осталось всего несколько вагонов.

ЛЕГОЛАС (открывает рот для возражений)

ЛИНДИР (не давая ему сказать): Ничего с моими ребрами не случится. Внизу полечишь. (первым перелезает через поручни, за ним лезет Леголас, за ним - остальные)

 

Все прыгают.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Линдир, ты живой?

ЛИНДИР (бледный, лежит на руде, смотрит в небо, неуверенно): Как ни странно.

ЛЕГОЛАС (решительно): Ну все! Пока я не с твоими ребрами не разберусь, никуда ты больше бежать не будешь. И делать ничего не будешь! И планировать тоже!

ЛИНДИР (флегматично): Будто я возражаю.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (остальным): Никто себе ничего не поломал?

ФАРАМИР (с наездом): А тебе бы хотелось?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тьфу на тебя! Я тут заботу проявляю, а он…

ФАРАМИР (недоверчиво): Заботу о конкурентах на места в финале?

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Фарамир! О чем ты думаешь?

ФАРАМИР: О главном. Можно подумать что ты - нет. Скажешь, не ты выпихнул Кэрдана ради места игрока?

АРАГОРН: Это совсем другое!

ЛИНДИР (бодрым голосом): А теперь зарываемся в руду, чтобы нас не было видно, пока мы из Москвы не выедем.

ФАРАМИР и АРАГОРН (одинаково злобно смотрят на Линдира)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А это обязательно?

ЛЕГОЛАС (со смешком): Лучше не перечить разбушевавшемуся менестрелю.

ЛИНДИР (меряет Леголаса уничтожающим взглядом): /Лас, я тебе это еще припомню/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Линдир, ты страшен в приступе командного вдохновения.

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Лин, да не дуйся ты. Я искренне восхищаюсь твоей организацией эвакуации из Москвы. Но не слишком ли серьезно ты стал воспринимать эту игру?/

ЛИНДИР (со вздохом): /Я просто очень не люблю сталинизм, и если мы останемся тут хоть чуть подольше, то я не выдержу и начну вмешиваться в историю. Думаю, от этого всем будет только хуже/

АРАГОРН (остервенело роется в руде): Подумать только, меня, государя Элессара…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): … какой-то лихолесский эльф заставляет пачкать белые ручки.

АРАГОРН: А ты пират вообще молчи. Отсиделся в своем Умбаре, а я в это время вот этими ручками все Средиземье спасал!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тоже мне, ветеран Великой Отечественной нашелся. До самой пенсии будешь одними и теми же старыми подвигами похваляться?

АРАГОРН (хватает ртом воздух, решая, как ответить наглецу)

ЛИНДИР: Кто-нибудь, выгляните из вагона, посмотрите, какой пункт назначения у этой руды.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с готовностью): А куда смотреть?

АРАГОРН (Умбарцу, злобно): Ну, погоди. Вот закончатся конкурсы, вернемся вечером в коттедж - еще выясним, у кого тут подвиги самые старые!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (спокойно): Окей, заметано.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Проще самому слазить, чем объяснить. (возвращается через пару секунд) Нам повезло. Руду везут в Брест, а дальше - в Польшу.

ЛИНДИР: Действительно, повезло.

ФАРАМИР (ехидно): Мне интересно, почему инструктаж по этому времени как бы Арагорн проходил, а во всем разбираются только эльфы?

АРАГОРН (начинает заводиться)

ЛИНДИР (устало): Народ, не начинайте. Уже ночь на улице, а нам еще завтра границу переходить.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (воодушевленно): Нелегально?

ЛЕГОЛАС (со вздохом): А как же еще? (тихо) Трандуил меня точно съест, без соли.

ЛИНДИР (тоже тихо): А мною закусит.

ФАРАМИР (зевает): Утром разберемся. Эх, сюда бы мой теплый плащ, а то в этих рубашечках и замерзнуть недолго.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Выживешь. Тем более, мы чуть-чуть на юг едем.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: На сколько чуть-чуть?

ЛИНДИР: Люди-эльфы, мы спим или как?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Спим, спим, товарищ главнокомандующий.

 

_на одном из пограничных пунктов_

 

Кирн (козыряет): Старший уполномоченный Кирнаус, прибыл по специальному вызову из Прибалтики.

ПОГРАНИЧНИК: Из Москвы передали, что в нашу сторону движется опасная международная банда. А вы вроде по ней как эксперт?

Кирн (показательно сокрушенно): Да, это мы ее на Латвийской границе проморгали. Теперь приложим все усилия, чтобы помочь задержать ее на выходе из СССР. Нельзя допустить, чтобы секретные достояния нашей родины уплыли за границу!

ПОГРАНИЧНИК: Известно, где ожидается переход границы?

Кирн: Шпионская банда прибывает к вам в Белоруссию на поезде. Возможно, товарным составом.

ПОГРАНИЧНИК: Учтем. Я пошлю ориентировку в управление железной дороги, чтобы они проверяли все приближающиеся к границе составы.

Кирн (с пафосом): Родина вас не забудет!

ПОГРАНИЧНИК (кивает на стоящего возле Кирна пса): А это что за псина?

Кирн (с достоинством): Это - не псина, это - немецкая овчарка, Дарий - матерый нюхач, охотник, бегает быстро, специально на эльф... на иностранных шпионов натаскан.

ПОГРАНИЧНИК (с уважением косится на собаку)

Кирн: Если в поезде их не возьмут, то уж на самой границе мой песик быстро их обнаружит!

_позднее утро_

 

Народ вяло раскапывается из руды и рассматривает проносящиеся мимо вагона пейзажи.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Какой идиот придумал спать на этих камнях?

ЛИНДИР: Ну, я - тот идиот. Претензии?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вспоминает): А-а-а…Ты… Тогда - ладно.

АРАГОРН: Почему ему это сходит с рук, а как я попытаюсь пару распоряжений отдать, так сразу все на меня бросаются?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Потому что ты постоянно пытаешься командовать, а Лин первый раз за все шоу ситуацию в свои руки взял, и то - по делу.

ФАРАМИР (грустно): Поесть бы. И как мы о продуктах в Москве не подумали?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (самодовольно): Кто не подумал, а кто и подумал. По вашему, я зря на базар ходил?

АРАГОРН (воодушевленно): Джек, ты - гений!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (достает из карманов две консервные банки с "Завтраком туриста", шоколадку и слегка помятую упаковку печенья)

ФАРАМИР: Ура! Да здравствуют пираты! (начинает открывать консервы)

АРАГОРН: Давай я помогу. (начинает возится со второй банкой)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Эльфы, а вы почему, как не родные? Милости прошу к нашему столу.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вылезает на бортик вагона, садится и смотрит вперед по ходу поезда): Я не голоден.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так дело не пойдет! Что значит, не голоден? Будем делить все запасы поровну.

ЛИНДИР: /Лас, что с тобой?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Линдир, ты поешь. Тебе силы после вчерашнего восстанавливать надо/

ЛИНДИР: /А ты?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Я, правда, не хочу. Ночью мысли всякие в голову лезли. (после паузы) Если бы можно было изменять прошлое…/

ЛИНДИР (с пониманием): /А-а-а… Хорошо, ваше высочество. Только слишком глубоко в меланхолию не впадайте, ладно?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (с внутренней улыбкой): /Я постараюсь/

АРАГОРН: Завтрак готов!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Леголасу): Ты сам вниз спустишься или мне тебя за шкирку стащить?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с грустной иронией): Шоколадку тоже в меня насильно запихивать будешь?

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Джек, оставь его. Хочется - пусть сидит. Дели завтрак на четверых.

 

_после завтрака_

 

Арагорн взбирается на бортик вагона, присаживается рядом с Леголасом.

 

АРАГОРН: Я могу чем-то помочь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет.

АРАГОРН (помолчав пару минут): А все-таки, с чего ты так загрузился?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я, конечно, понимаю, что твоя настырность помогла тебе победить Саурона, но иногда она жутко раздражает.

АРАГОРН: Ну, и сиди здесь в гордом одиночестве! (обиженно спускается вниз, какое-то время бродит по вагону, потом подходит к Линдиру)

ЛИНДИР (пряча в глазах смешинку, смотрит на Арагорна): Не умеем отступать? Все равно надо до истины докопаться?

АРАГОРН (с вызовом): Да!

ЛИНДИР: Тебе никто не говорил, что любопытство до добра не доводит?

АРАГОРН (упрямо): Переживу. Итак?

ЛИНДИР: Ты вообще инструктаж Кирна слушал?

АРАГОРН: Честно? Нет. Я так после прошлого конкурса спать хотел, что не смог удержаться.

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Все с тобой понятно. Ну, чтобы ты Ласа больше не дергал, попытаюсь на пальцах растолковать.

АРАГОРН (усаживается на руду рядом с Линдиром): Я вообще-то понятливый. Если мне объясняют, а не отмалчиваются.

ЛИНДИР: Вот, скажем, попал ты в самый конец Второй эпохи. И есть у тебя возможность оказаться рядом с Исильдуром, когда он на краю Огненной расщелины стоит. Разве не захотелось бы тебе помочь ему Кольцо уронить?

АРАГОРН (неожиданно злобно): Да я бы этого урода самого вместе с тем Кольцом… Проклятье моего рода!

ЛИНДИР (понимающе кивает): Ага. Молодец. А потом оказалось бы, что Денетор – законный Государь Гондора, а ты вообще мог бы не родиться, мало ли, как история бы без Исильдура пошла бы… Понимаешь?

АРАГОРН (сильно задумавшись): Понимаю. Так что ж мне, рядом стоять и смотреть, как он Кольцо на палец надевает?

ЛИНДИР: Вот именно. Лас знает, как тут все погано, и изменить что-то можно попытаться… (тихо) Но я в этом как-то не уверен… (Арагорну) Только нельзя в ход времени вмешиваться. Вот Лас и страдает. Понимаешь?

АРАГОРН (так же задумчиво): Понимаю. Тут и правда, все как-то по-мордорски. (смотрит на Линдира, удивленно) А почему нельзя вмешиваться?

ЛЕГОЛАС (едва заметно улыбается на своей стороне вагона)

ЛИНДИР (в сторону): …На колу мочало, начинай сказку с начала…

_ближе к вечеру_

 

Появляется Аллора, недовольным взглядом окидывает чумазую компанию.

 

Аллора (осуждающе): Воры, угонщики и террористы! А еще светлые эльфы и законные правители. И вам не стыдно?

ЛЕГОЛАС (серьезно): Стыдно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ужас, как стыдно. А можно нам нашу одежду вернуть, а то в этих тряпках жуть как неудобно путешествовать?

Аллора (смотрит на Умбарца, не зная, возмущаться ей или смеяться)

ЛЕГОЛАС: И заодно позаимствованную мной машину - ее законному владельцу?

ЛИНДИР: И вообще, по возможности ликвидировать весь причиненный нами вред?

Аллора (возмущенно): А ключи от комнаты, где главный приз лежит, вам не принести?

АРАГОРН (добродушно): Берите с меня пример. Вот я не требую вылечить все синяки, поставленные мною местному криминалу, и вы - не выступайте.

ЛИНДИР и ЛЕГОЛАС (грустно смотрят на Аллору)

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Вымогатели!

Аллора (машет рукой): Ладно. Что с вами поделаешь? Верну одежду и с машиной разберусь. А вообще-то я хотела вас предупредить, что на ближайшей станции "Береза" вас будет искать пограничный патруль.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Спасибо, сударыня. (галантно целует Аллоре ручку)

Аллора (грустно): И еще Кирн какую-то специальную собаку притащил. Собирается вас с ней выслеживать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (улыбается, непонятно чему)

ЛИНДИР: /Лас, ты чему обрадовался?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Я только что Тирр видел, она за вашими спинами появилась и улыбнулась хитро-хитро/

ЛИНДИР (с тревогой смотрит на друга)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не переживай, галлюцинаций у меня еще нет/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжает гнуть свое): Миледи, а нельзя ли нам хоть на несколько секунд показать карту данной местности?

Аллора (со смешком): Все пираты такие вымогатели? (достает из кармана карту, на мгновение раскрывает ее перед Линдиром, потом прячет обратно)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: (показательно возмущенно): Ну, и где справедливость в этом мире? Карту посмотреть я просил, а открыли ее перед эльфом.

АРАГОРН (деловито): Линдир, ты успел запомнить, куда нам идти?

ЛИНДИР: Успел, успел. От железнодорожного полотна на запад, потом вверх по реке Ясельда, потом еще чуток пройти, потом вниз по реке Нарев - и мы уже в Польше.

Аллора (восхищенно): Вот это зрительная память! Удачи вам. (исчезает вместе с позаимствованной одеждой, в углу вагона кучкой появляются "родные" плащи, куртки и туники участников)

 

_лесостепь, у реки_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А я говорю, надо было плот строить! Так бы мы в три раза быстрее до границы дошли.

АРАГОРН: А между реками мы бы его на своем горбу тащили?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сварливо): Не надорвались бы. Теперь мы должны пешком шагать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (примирительно): Против течения на плоту тяжело плыть.

АРАГОРН (останавливается): Мне это надоело! Плетемся как недокормленные черепахи. А ну, быстро все перешли на походный бег! (устремляется вперед)

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (легко бегут следом)

ФАРАМИР (бодрой рысью припускает за своим государем)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (возмущенно): Я водоплавающий пират, а не лесобегающее сухопутное! (плетется следом)

 

_спустя три часа_

 

АРАГОРН, ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (бегут в том же темпе)

ФАРАМИР (упорно пытается не отставать, но видно, что это ему тяжело дается)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (далеко сзади): Изверги! Садисты! Бессердечные! Когда мы плавали, я вас всегда ждал, а ведь мог бы … (останавливается и хватает ртом воздух)

АРАГОРН, ЛЕГОЛАС, ЛИНДИР и ФАРАМИР (скрываются за поворотом)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не веря своим глазам): Они меня бросили?! Одного?! (после паузы) Ну, и ладно - хоть отдохну. (падает на траву)

 

_за поворотом_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (останавливается): Надо бы Джека подождать.

АРАГОРН (тоже останавливается и хмуро смотрит назад): У меня нехорошее предчувствие. Нам бы поспешить.

ФАРАМИР (опершись руками о колени, пытается отдышаться)

ЛИНДИР (с тревогой смотрит то в сторону отставшего Умбарца, то в сторону границы): Не нравится мне, что в этом конкурсе Кирн еще никак себя не проявил.

АРАГОРН: Вот и я о том же. А всякие пираты не могут взять руки в ноги и пробежать какую-то сотню километров.

ЛЕГОЛАС (что-то решает): Вы бегите, а я подожду Умбарца, и мы будем вдвоем выбираться.

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): А почему это ты? Я тоже могу. Это вообще чей конкурс? (думает) Или лучше вы с Линдиром оставайтесь, а мы с Фарычем пойдем.

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (смотрят на Арагорна с одинаково недоверчивым выражением, совершенно ясно, что одних гондорцев они не собираются никуда отпускать)

АРАГОРН (заводится): Вы думаете, я один дороги не найду? Я?! Следопыт?!! Эльфийские зазнайки!

ЛЕГОЛАС (находится): Тогда мы останемся без связи, и если у кого-то из нас будут проблемы - остальные не узнают.

АРАГОРН (не находит, чем можно возразить)

ЛИНДИР (Леголасу): Тогда ты иди с ними, я буду Джека ждать.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это еще почему?

ЛИНДИР: А почему бы и нет?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я первый предложил.

АРАГОРН (морщится): Как младенцы, честное слово. А еще - тысячелетние эльфы!

ФАРАМИР (подхватывает): Вашу энергию - да в мирных бы целях, мы бы уже успели три плота построить.

АРАГОРН: И плыли бы на них два дня! Тоже мне, еще один нелюбитель быстрого бега нашелся. Надо было больше спортом в своем Итилиене заниматься!

ФАРАМИР (протестующе): Я на охоту ходил! И по горам лазил! А стокилометровки в Гондоре бегать негде. Это тебе не Шир и не Арнор.

АРАГОРН (с подколкой): Так надо было вдоль Андуина.

ЛЕГОЛАС (под шумок возвращается к Умбарцу)

ЛИНДИР: /Ваше высочество, нехорошо так уходить от спорных вопросов/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Вчера ты нарисковался на три дня вперед. Все, вопрос закрыт/

ЛИНДИР: /Тиран и деспот/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Вот именно/

ЛИНДИР: /Обижусь!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не верю/

ЛИНДИР: /Ну и зря/

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР: (дружно хихикают)

ЛИНДИР: /Постарайся не оправдать моих дурных предчувствий/

ЛЕГОЛАС (серьезно): /Я постараюсь/

АРАГОРН: Я побежал. Догоняйте (устремляется вперед, Фарамир и Линдир бегут следом)

 

_на поляне_

 

Джек-Воробей лежит на травке, смотрит на клонящееся к заходу солнце и грызет стебель ромашки. Из-за деревьев выходит Леголас.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Загораем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ага, солнечные ванны принимаем.

ЛЕГОЛАС (садится рядом): Кирна поджидаешь или надеешься, что Адар вернется?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Зануда! Я отдохнуть хочу.

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами, закидывает руки за голову, ложится на траву и закрывает глаза)

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (неуверенно): Лас, ты спишь?

ЛЕГОЛАС (ехидно): Несомненно. Десятый сон вижу.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тревожно): Пойдем уже? До границы ведь далеко? А то еще всяческие козни от ведущих начнутся.

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро встает): До границы осталось около семидесяти километров.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (умоляюще): Только давай не так быстро, ладно? (с надеждой) Может таки построим плот?

ЛЕГОЛАС (категорично): Мы не будем строить плот.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оживившись): А моторку у местного населения можно угнать?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нельзя.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Почему?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Потом опять будешь просить леди Аллору вернуть ее обратно?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А что? И попрошу. Она - девушка добрая. А если и не вернет - велика беда. Подумаешь, экспроприация мелкого плавсредства.

ЛЕГОЛАС (неожиданно заводится): Велика беда, да?! А потом местное население за то, что на его моторке шпионы убегали, под суд и на десять лет в лагеря! Ты этого хочешь?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво чешет голову): Как тут все сложно. (со вздохом) Тогда буду страдать пешком. (уходят вдоль реки)

 

_несколькими десятками километров западнее_

 

Арагорн и компания уже дошли до истоков Ясельды и свернули в поисках Нарева.

 

АРАГОРН: Ты точно помнишь, что вторая речка в эту сторону была?

ЛИНДИР: Точно.

АРАГОРН: Не ошибаешься?

ЛИНДИР: Нет.

АРАГОРН: Ты уверен?

ЛИНДИР: Отстань, а?

АРАГОРН: А ты карту не забыл?

ЛИНДИР (смотрит на Арагорна, как на ненормального)

АРАГОРН: Тогда нарисуй ее на земле. (вручает Линдиру прутик) Я должен знать, куда мы идем.

ФАРАМИР: Правильно, а то вдруг мы потеряем друг друга, тогда я не буду знать, с какой стороны граница.

ЛИНДИР (сквозь зубы): На Зззападе! (берет прутик, схематически рисует карту)

АРАГОРН (разглядывает карту, с сомнением): Если мы взяли чуть южнее, чем надо, то мы вообще мимо речки проскочим.

ЛИНДИР: Мы идем на северо-запад, туда, куда надо.

ФАРАМИР (изучает карту, рисует на ней треугольник): Если пойти сначала строго на запад, а потом - на север, то мы точно в речку упремся.

АРАГОРН и ЛИНДИР (с одинаково осуждающими лицами смотрят на Фарамира)

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Такими кругами ходить?

ФАРАМИР: Зато точно к реке выйдем.

ЛИНДИР (раздраженно): Речка - там. (машет туда, куда они шли до картографической остановки)

АРАГОРН (с подозрением): Откуда ты знаешь?

ЛИНДИР (закатывает глаза): О, Эру! Оттуда тянет свежестью, я слышу шелест камышей, ощущаю запах мокрого берега… Что вам еще надо?

АРАГОРН (с сомнением): Я поверю. Но если там не окажется реки…

ЛИНДИР (перебивает): Разве что она пересохнет, пока мы будем до нее добираться.

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

ФАРАМИР (удивленно-обрадовано): О! Речка!

ЛИНДИР (с сарказмом): Да ты что?

АРАГОРН: Негоже эльфу быть таким язвительным.

ЛИНДИР (недовольно смотрит на Арагорна, собирается что-то сказать, потом машет рукой и молча уходит к воде)

ФАРАМИР: Зря ты так. Он же за отставшего Леголаса переживает, вот и психует попусту.

АРАГОРН: Было бы из-за чего переживать. (тихо) Вот еще, эльфийский психолог на мою голову выискался. (спускается к воде)

ФАРАМИР (с надеждой): А здесь мы построим плот? Нам же вниз по течению плыть.

АРАГОРН (уступает): Хорошо. Но только маленький и быстро.

 

Арагорн валит три не очень толстых деревца, Фарамир обрубает ветки, а Линдир связывает все это в некоторое подобие плота. Когда шаткая конструкция спускается на воду, участники "верхом" усаживаются на нее и берут в руки импровизированные весла.

 

ЛИНДИР (критически рассматривает свое весло): Шестом было бы сподручнее, но тут слишком глубоко.

АРАГОРН: И так доплывем. Лин, ты греби слева, Фарамир - справа, а я буду на обе стороны и направлять на поворотах.

ЛИНДИР: Как скажешь.

ФАРАМИР (косится на по колено опущенные в воду ноги): Надеюсь, здесь пираний нету?

ЛИНДИР: Фарыч, это же тебе не Африка!

ФАРАМИР (бурчит): Откуда я знаю?

АРАГОРН (отталкивается от берега): Поплыли!

 

_спустя часа полтора_

 

АРАГОРН: Мы правильно плывем? До границы далеко?

ЛИНДИР (неуверенно): Перед самой границей вроде бы лес должен начаться.

АРАГОРН: Может, это совсем не та речка?

ФАРАМИР (оптимистично): Или у Аллоры была не точная карта.

ЛИНДИР (с нажимом): Это та речка!

АРАГОРН: Тогда - где лес?

ЛИНДИР: Я не знаю. Я не виноват, что Аллора карту именно мне показала!

ФАРАМИР: А мы в ту сторону плывем?

АРАГОРН: Спроси этого великого эльфийского картографа.

ЛИНДИР (не то всерьез, не то издевается): Посмотри на звезды и убедись, что мы плывем на северо-запад.

ФАРАМИР: Откуда я могу знать местные созвездия? Это же не Арда.

ЛИНДИР: Зато я знаю.

АРАГОРН (всматривается вдаль): Лин, это не лес там темнеет?

ЛИНДИР (кивает): Лес.

АРАГОРН: А почему ты нам не говоришь?

ЛИНДИР: Все равно вы не поверите, пока вам шишки на голову не начнут падать.

АРАГОРН (бурчит): В дурном настроении эти лихолессцы хуже роханцев.

ЛИНДИР: Вот пересечем границу, дождемся Леголаса и Умбарца, и у меня станет просто прекрасное настроение.

АРАГОРН (задумавшись): Ты по привычке психуешь или действительно дурное предчувствие?

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): И сам не знаю. Возможно, в самом деле - просто нервы.

 

_спустя часа полтора_

 

ЛИНДИР (шепотом): Вот-вот должна быть граница.

АРАГОРН (командует): В воду. (разрезает прутья, и три бревна независимо уплывают вперед по течению)

ФАРАМИР: Я вижу свет впереди.

АРАГОРН: Мы тоже.

ЛИНДИР: На границе прожектор освещает речку.

АРАГОРН: Пришвартуемся в этих кустах и посмотрим, как наши бревна покинут Союз.

 

Бревна подплывают к освещенному участку. С вышки, на которой установлен прожектор, слышаться несколько автоматных очередей. Пули прошивают и бревна, и всю воду вокруг них.

 

АРАГОРН: Значит, проплыть под прикрытием какого-нибудь хлама или веток не получится. Надо нырять.

ЛИНДИР: И предупредить Леголаса. (переходит на осанвэ)

ФАРАМИР (с тревогой): Далеко нырять придется.

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): Чем ты там в своем Итилиене занимаешься, правитель? Совсем все полезные навыки позабыл? (выламывает три камышинки и раздает всем) Будете дышать через них, а на световом пятне вообще под воду уберете. Все понятно?

ФАРАМИР (серьезно кивает): Да, государь.

АРАГОРН: И чтоб тихо!

ЛИНДИР (кивает и уходит в воду)

 

_четвертью часа позже и на двести метров ниже по течению_

 

ЛИНДИР (беззвучно выныривает из темной воды)

АРАГОРН (появляется на поверхности воды и бесшумно выбирается на берег)

ФАРАМИР (поднимается из глубины с легким плеском)

АРАГОРН (шепотом): Потише можно?

ЛИНДИР (тоже шепотом): Ты шепчешь в три раза громче, чем он плескался.

 

Появляется Адар, что-то нажимает на браслете, участников и ведущего накрывает едва различимым куполом силового поля.

 

АДАР: Поздравляю с успешным прохождением конкурса.

АРАГОРН (с подозрением): Спасибо. Но мы ожидали, что нас встретит Аллора или хотя бы Тирр.

ФАРАМИР: Или Кирн.

АДАР: Кирн занят Леголасом и Умбарцем.

ЛИНДИР (бледнеет)

АДАР (продолжает): Тирр контролирует ситуацию, а Аллора переживает у мониторов. Так что, остался один я. (слегка зловеще улыбается)

АРАГОРН: Говорил же я Умбарцу, что надо было быстрее идти!

 

_возле истоков Ясельды_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Мне кажется или я слышу лай собак?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не кажется.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с надеждой): Это же обычные сельские дворняжки, которые стерегут свои курятники?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет, это пограничные овчарки, которые идут по нашему следу.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ой, как нехорошо.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Если мы не успеем добежать да Нарева, то точно проиграем этот конкурс. Или, возможно, вообще вылетим из игры.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Умеешь ты утешить ближнего.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А мы не успеем добежать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (в сердцах): Оптимист, млин!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет, я реалист.

 

Эльф и пират с разбега чуть не вылетают на пограничный патруль, но вовремя тормозят и прячутся в кустах шиповника.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (очень тихо): Колючий, зараза!

 

Дарий, а за ним еще несколько собак с поводырями бегут прямо на укрытие Леголаса и Умбарца.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (шепотом): Мелькор! Кажется, мы попались.

Тирр (выскакивает из-за деревьев прямо перед собаками): Ррррр!!!

ДАРИЙ (очень удивленно смотрит на трехглазую и хвостатую, потом понимает, что его только что обрычала _кошка_): Рррррррррр!!!

Кирн (пытается удержать пса): Спокойно, Дарий, спокойно.

ДАРИЙ (срывается с поводка и с лаем бежит за Тирр, остальные собаки мчатся следом)

Кирн: Трехглазая! Опять все испортила! Мелькора на тебя нету!

 

Умбарец и Леголас тихонечко пробираются на другую сторону шиповниковых зарослей.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Собаки убежали, а до речки не так уж и далеко. Если нам немножко повезет…

ПОГРАНИЧНИК (выскакивает из засады): Стоять! Руки вверх! Буду стрелять.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хватается за грудь и со стоном падает на землю)

ПОГРАНИЧНИК (удивленно): Я же не выстрелил!

ЛЕГОЛАС (убежденно): Выстрелил, просто звука выстрела не услышал. (патетично)Ты убил его!

ПОГРАНИЧНИК: Нечего мне голову морочить! (стреляет в воздух, потом опять наводит оружие на Леголаса, кричит) Ко мне! Я поймал шпионов!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (резко дергает одну из лежащих на земле веток, возле второго конца которой стоит пограничник, та сбивает его с ног)

ПОГРАНИЧНИК (стреляет)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ и ЛЕГОЛАС (кидаются на него)

 

После несколько секундной борьбы Леголас и Умбарец встают и опять бегут к речке.

 

_спустя четверть часа_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (влезает в воду): До границы далеко?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Десяток километров.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (радостно): Ерунда! Тут течение быстрое. За пару часов доплывем.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Оптимист. (возится на берегу)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (нетерпеливо): Ты идешь или собак дожидаешься?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Руку перевязываю.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (встревожено): Тебя зацепило? Серьезно?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тот пограничник. Пуля навылет прошла, кость не задета.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (еще более встревожено): Плыть сможешь? А то собаки по берегу нас в два счета найдут.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Смогу. Какое-то время.

 

_спустя два часа_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (плывет осторожно и не очень быстро)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пытается его подталкивать): Лас, ты можешь хоть чуток быстрее?

ЛЕГОЛАС (вяло отбрыкивается): Отстань! Я сам. Мне так удобнее.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Но ты слишком медленно плывешь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Кто бы говорил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Пограничники ведь не идиоты. Они догадались, что мы в речку полезли. И меня очень волнует, почему они не бегут за нами по берегам и не обстреливают?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Наверное, готовят пышную встречу на самой границе.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Это-то мне и не нравится.

 

_спустя час_

 

Пират и эльф подплывают к самой границе.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вручает Леголасу камышинку): Ныряем и по быстрому заканчиваем с этим конкурсом.

ЛЕГОЛАС (слабо): Не думаю, что у нас этот номер пройдет, но попробовать стоит.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (встревожено): Ты там как?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нормально.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Эльфы! От ваших "нормально" у всех уже мороз по коже. Я серьезно, как ты себя чувствуешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А как ты думаешь? Проторчав три часа в воде с открытой раной - как бы ты себя чувствовал?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Честно? Хреново.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вот и я так же.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ты хоть до границы в обморок не упадешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не знаю.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ммммелькор! Тогда поплыли быстрее. (ныряют)

 

Леголас и пират проплывают под водой пару десятков метров, после чего натыкаются на железную сетку.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ и ЛЕГОЛАС (выныривают)

 

На всю ширину реки протянута сетка, верхний край которой проходит всего на несколько сантиметров ниже уровня воды.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Назгул тебе в зад! Сарумать твою налево!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не зря у Линдира было нехорошее предчувствие. (теряет сознание)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отчаянным рывком хватает тело Леголаса в охапку и перекидывает его и себя через сетку)

ПОГРАНИЧНИКИ: Стоять! Стреляем на поражение!

Аллора (нервно): Они же уже перешли границу! Значит, конкурс завершен!

Кирн (медленно и спокойно): Формально ты права.

Аллора (быстро): Тирр, забирай их!

Тирр (кивает Адару)

АДАР (стреляет из арбалета в прожектор)

 

Пограничники начинают стрелять в реку, но за мгновение до того Тирр, Леголас и Умбарец-Воробей исчезают из этого времени.

 

АДАР (поворачивается к остальным): Пора и вам на новый конкурсный полигон перемещаться.

АРАГОРН: Садисты! Ни минуты передышки не даете!

АДАР (удивленно): Вы в куполе больше трех часов отдыхали.

ЛИНДИР (стоит бледный и молча смотрит на то место, откуда только что исчез Леголас)

ФАРАМИР: Так то мы! А Леголас с Умбарцем?!

Кирн: Увы, но им не повезло. Адар, хватит разговорчики разводить. Их там уже индейцы ждут. (все исчезают)


	9. Chapter 9

**_конкурс Фарамира_ **

 

Фарамир и Кирн оказываются на правом берегу реки – не самой широкой, человек вполне в состоянии ее переплыть. Кругом – сухая степь.

 

Кирн: Ну, вот. Прибыли. Смотри и слушай внимательно. Повторяю один раз. Вы находитесь на Земле, середина 19-го века… (видит гримасу на лице Фарамира) Да, я понимаю, что тебе это ровным счетом все равно, но рассказать я тебе обязан. (продолжает) Итак, находитесь вы в Северной Америке. Англичане и французы заселяют материк, но на нем уже живут аборигены, коренные жители, индейцы. Идет война между белыми людьми и краснокожими. Ну… Вводные, вроде, все.

ФАРАМИР: Не фига себе. А куда мне податься в этой степи? Как это – все?

Кирн (не слушая Фарамира): Теперь – задание. Вам нужно собраться всем вместе…

ФАРАМИР (ворчит): А когда у нас было по отдельности?

Кирн (продолжает ровным лекторским тоном): …всем вместе собраться в вигваме вождя любого из имеющихся в наличии трех племен индейцев и раскурить с тем вождем трубку мира, а если ты будешь меня перебивать, то я тебе вообще больше ничего не скажу.

ФАРАМИР (примиряюще): Молчу-молчу…

Кирн: Там (машет рукой в степь) – поселение пионеров, англичан. Там (машет рукой за реку) – живут два племени из трех – Красные Медведи и Быстрые Крылья. Здесь (машет рукой вверх по течению реки, вдоль берега) обитает третье племя – Черные Койоты. Участники раскиданы по прерии, с вероятностью восемьдесят процентов, они у индейцев, а не в поселении. (вздыхает) Все. Удачи (исчезает)

ФАРАМИР (вздрагивает): Э! Э!.. И все?.. (оглядывается) Медведи… Койоты… (начинает соображать). Так. К белым не пойду. Раз, скорее всего, они у индейцев. А пойду-ка я на тот берег, там вероятность встретить своих - стопроцентная. А там разберемся…

 

Фарамир подходит к реке, ежась, раздевается, свертывает одежду в узел и входит в воду, держа узел над головой. Плывет на левый берег.

 

_прерия, правый берег реки_

Линдир оказывается посреди степи, покрытой редкой высохшей травой желтоватого цвета. Местами трава повыше и позеленее. Оглядывается, замечает вдалеке реку. Попутно замечает нечто гораздо менее приятное – в двух шагах от него на траве сидит Леголас, бледный, зажимающий одной рукой плечо второй.

 

ЛИНДИР (бросаясь к Леголасу): Лас, ты как?

ЛЕГОЛАС (слабо): Если ты хочешь в лучших традициях кинобоевика поинтересоваться у умирающего, все ли с ним о’кей, то ты попал в точку. Со мной все о’кей… (начинает падать на бок)

ЛИНДИР (подхватывая Леголаса): Нет, Лас, не надо! Ты что, это же только начало!

ЛЕГОЛАС (не отвечает)

ЛИНДИР (с отчаянием): Лас, я же не смогу тебя вылечить, это ты у нас спец… (озирается) Эй, кто-нибудь! (опускает Леголаса на землю, срывает свою тунику и начинает остервенело ее рвать для перевязки)

АДАР (появляясь рядом, философски): Стриптиз – это весело.

ЛИНДИР (вскакивает, хватает Адара за грудки, сквозь зубы): Адар, я тебя сейчас убью!

АДАР (сдавленно): Ностальгия какая… (досадливо) Да поставь же ты меня на землю, я аптечку принес!

ЛИНДИР (при слове «аптечка» разжимает руки): Чего?

АДАР (падает, обиженно): Тьфу ты, Моргот, в кои-то веки хочешь помочь лю… эльфам, а тебя тут же хватают, роняют! (кидает Линдиру аптечку)

ЛИНДИР (на лету начинает распаковывать аптечку, виновато): Ну, я ж думал, ты как всегда, поиздеваться… (начинает перевязку Леголаса)

АДАР (как будто не слыша, на той же обиженно-тоскливой ноте): …кричат, трясут, убить обещают… (оживляется, садится поудобнее) Не, ну правда, Моргот меня побери, ностальгия-то какая! Лин, когда ты в последний раз обещал меня убить?

ЛИНДИР (заканчивая перевязку, надевает тунику): Странный ты человек, Адар. С одной стороны, сволочь последняя, а с другой… (неожиданно умолкает, потом находится) А убить я тебя обещал на своем конкурсе последнем, только ты этого не слышал.

АДАР (философски): Долго жить буду.

ЛИНДИР (склоняется над Леголасом): Сколько же он крови потерял…

АДАР (вздыхает): Прости, тут я уже ничем помочь не могу. Разве что… (явно кого-то копируя, щелкает пальцами, рядом с Линдиром на траве появляются две бутылки) Лихолесское красное. Говорят, при кровопотере очень полезно.

ЛИНДИР (изумленно): Адар, у тебя лопатки не чешутся?

АДАР: Чего?

ЛИНДИР: Ну, ты, вроде, нам вредить должен? А ведешь себя как-то непонятно.

АДАР (тупо): А лопатки тут при чем?

ЛЕГОЛАС (слабо, приоткрывая глаза): Лин беспокоится, как бы у тебя крылья не выросли…

АДАР (торопливо-радостно): О, Их высочество живые! Глазами лупают! Все, дальше вы уж сами. (исчезает)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин, я что-то пропустил?

ЛИНДИР (неожиданно смущаясь): Да нет, ничего особенного. Просто Адар неожиданно приволок аптечку, а то мне даже перевязать тебя нечем было.

ЛЕГОЛАС (широко раскрывая глаза, резко садится): Адар?

ЛИНДИР (придерживая Леголаса, чтобы тот не упал обратно): Чего ты дергаешься? Принес, отдал, и вот еще – для особо умирающих от кровопотери (указывает на бутылки)

ЛЕГОЛАС (глядя на бутылки): Ик!

ЛИНДИР: Погоди, рано еще. Вот выпьешь, тогда…

ЛЕГОЛАС (мотает головой): Не, я сейчас пить не буду. Конкурс только начался, а ты хочешь в меня вино вливать… Сейчас, посижу немного, отойду, и мы сможем двигаться. (снова смотрит на бутылки) Слушай, где-то скончался белый медведь. Возможно, даже не один. (прикрывает глаза)

ЛИНДИР: Да ладно. Адар нормальный парень, я уже говорил. Это у вас только-только глаза открываться начали.

ЛЕГОЛАС (не открывая глаз): Не, они обратно закрываются… Лин, можно я посплю?

ЛИНДИР (нервно): А может, не надо? Давай, я все-таки вино открою?

ЛЕГОЛАС (засыпающим голосом): Я же сказал – нет…

 

_в штабе наблюдения, расположенном в заранее снятой комнате салуна в селении англичан_

 

Аллора стоит спиной к стене, Кирн меряет шагами комнату.

 

Кирн: Ты никуда не пойдешь!

Аллора (топая ножкой): Я весь конкурс Лина просидела в жаркой пирамиде!

Кирн: А там ты жаловалась на холод!

Аллора: Там было душно и затхло! Это была очень плохая идея – держать огненного демона взаперти в таких условиях! Я хочу развеяться.

Кирн: Ты же почти весь конкурс Умбарца просидела на крыше собора. Там сквозняки хорошие.

Аллора: Когда это было! А за прошлый конкурс только один раз из лагеря и вышла.

Кирн: Я просто беспокоюсь о твоей безопасности. Ты же не Тирр, чтобы свою шкурку под всяческие пули и стрелы подставлять.

Аллора: Изверг! Узурпатор! И собственник! (капризно надувает губки и вот-вот заплачет)

Кирн (останавливается, виновато): Милая, только не надо плакать. Сейчас появится Тирр, и окажется, что мы с тобой вместо дела опять отношения выясняем…

Тирр (появляясь): Вы работать будете? Долго вы еще разборки свои устраивать собираетесь? (направляется к компьютеру на столе)

Кирн (обреченно): Ну, я же говорил!

Аллора: Тирр, он меня не отпускает!

Тирр (глядя в монитор, спокойно): Я тебя предупреждала.

Аллора (раздраженно): Сговорились, да? (глаза ее из голубых медленно, но верно начинают делаться золотыми, и над плечом аки кобра из корзины факира медленно поднимается кончик хвоста, вблизи видно жало на его конце). Опять хотите меня к монитору приковать?!

Тирр (с невозмутимой мордочкой повторяет точно такую же манипуляцию с собственным хвостом)

Алора (возмущенно): Тирр!

Тирр (невинно): Что?

Кирн (делая шаг назад): Любимая, только не злись. Иди, раз тебе хочется, только учти - я за тобой буду следить!

Аллора (мгновенно голубея глазами и пряча хвост): Правда? Ты отпускаешь меня?

Кирн (подавляя невольный вздох облегчения): Правда. Только будь осторожна!

Аллора (щелкает пальцами, меняя деловой костюм на длинное голубое платье, сшитое по местной моде): Спасибо, милый! (бросается Кирну на шею, целует его)

Тирр (уткнув нос в монитор, тоскливо): Когда ж Ли вернется…

Аллора (отрываясь от Кирна, радостно): Скоро! Еще эти два конкурса – и все! Все, я ушла. (щелкает пальцами, исчезает)

Кирн (в легком обалдении): Как это я ее отпустил…

Тирр (отворачиваясь от монитора): Тебя я тоже предупреждала. Кстати, ты знаешь, где Адар?

Кирн (пожимает плечами): Вот за ним следить я не нанимался.

Тирр (поводит головой в сторону монитора): Занимается Аллориной работой. Или моей.

 

На мониторе Адар кидает аптечку Линдиру.

 

Кирн (с чувством): Полный дурдом…

 

_прерия, правый берег реки, полчаса спустя_

 

Линдир сидит на траве, оглядывая степь, тихо напевает что-то себе под нос. Леголас спит рядом.

 

ЛИНДИР (прекращая петь, тихо): Не нравится мне все это. Какая-то степь странная.

ЛЕГОЛАС (не открывая глаз): Это не степь, это прерия.

ЛИНДИР: А ты откуда знаешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС (замогильным голосом): Было мне видение…

ЛИНДИР (пугается): Чего было?

ЛЕГОЛАС (нормальным голосом): Ну, видение. Сон в руку. Степи такие не бывают, что я, степей не видел…

ЛИНДИР: А прерии бывают?

ЛЕГОЛАС (открывает глаза, медленно садится): Бывают. А если ты прислушаешься, то услышишь, что из тех прерий на нас незаметно надвигаются индейцы.

ЛИНДИР (прислушивается): Слышу. Шуршит что-то…

ЛЕГОЛАС: Видишь, там вдалеке, где трава повыше, что-то шевельнулось? Пошли-ка мы отсюда. К реке, например.

ЛИНДИР: Погоди, куда к реке? Ты встать-то не сможешь! И потом, может индейцы – это не так страшно.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Может, но проверять не хочется. Мне мой скальп дорог, как память.

ЛИНДИР: А что ты у реки делать собрался?

ЛЕГОЛАС (неуверенно поднимается): Пошли, там разберемся.

ЛИНДИР (вскакивает на ноги): Ничего глупее ты придумать не мог!

ЛЕГОЛАС (пошатывается): Ты идешь?

ЛИНДИР (делает шаг): Иду… (прямо у ног Линдира в землю вонзается стрела с красивым красным оперением) Нет, уже не иду.

ЛЕГОЛАС (оборачиваясь): Что за… (умолкает, потому что у его ног тоже вонзается в землю стрела)

ЛИНДИР: Спокойно. Остается только надеяться, что аборигены гостеприимны.

 

Спустя пару минут Леголас и Линдир стоят в окружении воинственно настроенных индейцев. Индейцы краснокожи, разрисованы красно-белыми узорами, часть нацелилась на эльфов заряженными луками, другая часть внушительно трясет в воздухе томагавками. Отдельные возгласы понять невозможно.

 

ЛИНДИР (оглядываясь, тихо): Лас, по-моему, нам тут не рады.

ЛЕГОЛАС (также тихо): Гостеприимство в этот раз явно не для нас…

ЛИНДИР (смотрит на красно-белые узоры, покрывающие тела индейцев, что-то вспоминает и начинает трястись от смеха)

ЛЕГОЛАС (недоуменно): Лин, ты здоров?

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (замолкают и переглядываются)

ЛИНДИР (хихикая): Ты посмотри на них! Осталось только научить их скандировать…

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит на индейцев и тоже начинает хихикать): «Спартак – чемпион!»

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (смотрят на смеющихся уже в голос эльфов, опускают томагавки и луки)

ЛИНДИР (пытаясь успокоиться): /Лас, хватит! Это уже истерика…/

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже пытаясь придать лицу серьезное выражение): /Ты первый начал!/

 

Наконец, оба эльфа замолкают и смотрят на окружающих их индейцев серьезно, время от времени начинают улыбаться, потом берут себя в руки. Из толпы индейцев выходит один краснокожий, на шее которого висит ожерелье из желтоватых клыков.

 

ИНДЕЕЦ: Приветствую вас, бледнолицые пришельцы. Зачем пришли вы на землю Красных Медведей? Если вас привел злой умысел, мы убьем вас, и ваши белые скальпы украсят вигвам нашего великого вождя Медвежьего Когтя.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Упаси, Эру… Какой умысел? Если умысел какой и был, то не наш. (пошатывается)

ЛИНДИР (поддерживая Леголаса): Мы пришли с миром. Мы заблудились…

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Чего мы сделали?/

ЛИНДИР: /Не мешай, если сам ничего придумать не можешь/ (вслух) Моего друга ранили… (задумывается) Из ружья.

ИНДЕЕЦ (потрясенно качает головой): Белые люди стреляли в белых людей? Какие варварские обычаи…

ЛИНДИР (ободренный реакцией): Моему другу нужна помощь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Вино!/

ЛИНДИР (подхватывает): Мы могли бы отплатить. У меня с собой есть напиток, который ты больше нигде не найдешь. Это напиток богов!

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (смотрят в небо, делают странные жесты руками, будто отгоняют от себя что-то)

ИНДЕЕЦ (коротко переговорив с остальными): Хорошо. Мы отведем вас к Медвежьему Когтю, пусть он судит. Напиток тоже несите ему, он будет думать.

ЛИНДИР: /Лас, ты дойдешь? Бутылки я понесу, а вот тебя…/

ЛЕГОЛАС (преувеличенно бодро): Дойду, конечно! (делает пару шагов, в глазах у него темнеет, он покачивается)

 

Неожиданно индеец подставляет ему плечо.

 

ИНДЕЕЦ: Обопрись на меня, бледнолицый. Тут недалеко, ты сможешь дойти с моей помощью.

ЛЕГОЛАС (изумленно): Спасибо. (Линдиру) /Ничего себе, дикие индейцы!/

 

_прерия, левый берег реки, но река далеко, а вдали виден лес_

 

Умбарец и Арагорн идут по прерии.

 

АРАГОРН: О, смотри – лес впереди. Там, наверное, и вода есть.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (приставляет ладонь к глазам, загораживаясь от солнца): Вижу.

АРАГОРН (бодро): Если будем идти так, как сейчас, дойдем минут за двадцать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не, так как сейчас мы будем идти часа три.

АРАГОРН: Тогда побежали. И будем за полчаса.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с ужасом): Бежать полчаса? Издеваешься?

АРАГОРН (недовольно): Эру Единый, как же хорошо было с Ласом!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (раздражаясь): Может, тебе Леголаса поискать? А я пойду, погуляю? Ты вот плаваешь фигово, я же молчу!

АРАГОРН (рассудительно): Заплыв на длинные дистанции, возможно, и не для меня. Но не утонуть, допустим, в реке я сумею. Плавал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (фыркает): Так и я смогу бежать некоторое время, хотя марафон не выиграю, конечно.

АРАГОРН (ловит Умбарца на слове): Так бегом, пират, покажи, как долго ты сможешь бежать! (устремляется вперед)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вслед): На слабо взял, да??? (бежит следом)

 

Спустя двадцать минут на подходе к опушке. Трава стала значительно выше и гуще, бежать стало тяжелее.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тяжело дыша): Я требую привал!

АРАГОРН (недовольно): Мы уже почти у цели, какой привал?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (останавливается, переводя дух): Ты как хочешь, а я приваливаюсь! (падает на землю лицом вниз и лежит, не двигаясь)

АРАГОРН (останавливается, поднимает глаза к небу, тихо): Эру, за что мне такое наказание? (поворачивается и подходит к Умбарцу, садится рядом) И долго ты собираешься приваливаться?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не поднимая головы): Пока не смогу хотя бы голову поднять.

АРАГОРН: А с чего у тебя голова не поднимается? Бежал-то ты, вроде, ногами?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (все так же в землю): Объясни это моей шее.

АРАГОРН: Ладно. Отдыхай. В конце концов, мы никуда не спешим. (ложится на спину)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (медленно поднимая голову, обалдело): Мы не спешим?

АРАГОРН: Абсолютно. А куда спешить? Конкурс не наш, наше дело – дождаться главного… (закрывает глаза)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тихо поднимается на четвереньки): Абсолютно? Не спешим? Ждем? (вскакивает на ноги, ищет за поясом нечто, срывается на крик) Так какого дьявола ты меня гнал, как будто на нас охоту объявили, урод царственный?

АРАГОРН (не открывая глаз): Джек, пулю из своего пистолета ты уже по адресату выпустил, пистолет сдал при входе в портал шоу. Оставь пояс в покое.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подпрыгивает в гневе на месте, начинает нарезать круги вокруг безмятежно лежащего Арагорна): Я бегу, как идиот, за этим спринтером, я выбиваюсь из сил…

АРАГОРН (встревает): Незаметно, что ты из сил выбился.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не слушая, продолжает гневно жестикулировать): Я думаю, что мы куда-то опаздываем, я стараюсь не отстать, а этот, с позволения сказать, государь, забавляется! (останавливается, смотрит на Арагорна, неожиданно рявкает голосом пиратского капитана). А ну, вставай, разлегся тут, как дохлый тюлень! В лес бегом марш!

АРАГОРН (от неожиданности вскакивает): Джек, ты чего?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (разошелся): Думаешь, если ты у себя в Гондоре корону нацепил, ты капитана Джека-Воробья можешь ни во что не ставить?

АРАГОРН (делает шаг назад): Да я, как-то, об этом не подумал… Извини.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжает): И ведь извинений, я как всегда, не дождусь! Правильно, умбарский пират, что с него… (замолкает, соображает) Прости, что ты сказал?

АРАГОРН (улыбаясь): Да я подумал, что, правда, переборщил. Мир? (протягивает руку)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (слегка недоверчиво, но тоже начиная улыбаться): Мир, Элес… (замолкает, делает удивленное лицо и падает, потому что по макушке его стукает бумеранг)

АРАГОРН (замечает чуть ближе к опушке выглядывающих из травы индейцев с боевой черно-белой раскраской на лицах, потрясенно): Меня, следопыта, обошли???

 

Из травы вылетает лассо, захлестывает ноги Арагорна, тут же взлетает второе, обхватывая его руки. Арагорн, шумно матерясь, падает рядом с Умбарцем.

 

_в штабе наблюдения_

Кирн (шагая по комнате): Нет, но ты могла предупредить? Вот теперь там черт знает что происходит, наша мобильная камера слежения сбита, запасная отключилась из-за севшего аккумулятора, а стационарную какой-то умник укрепил в рыболовных сетях, и теперь мы с удовольствием наблюдаем жизнь подводных обитателей! И вот теперь ты исчезаешь для каких-то непонятных дел.

Тирр: Очень даже понятных. Уже из трех измерений в совет акционеров поступили жалобы на задержку трансляции шоу. Или тебе сильно хочется с нашими акционерами пообщаться?

Кирн: Нет не хочется. Мне Аллоре помогать хочется. (с упреком) А ты нас бросаешь.

Тирр: А вы сами не справитесь?

Кирн: Нет, ты мне объясни, как я буду ей помогать, сидя тут дежурным, если ты уйдешь?

Тирр: Свяжись с Адаром, пусть вытащит ее оттуда. Все, мне пора. (исчезает)

Кирн (В пространство): Нет, но почему она не телепортирует сама???

 

_правый берег реки, несколько ниже по течению от того места, где эльфы встретились с индейцами племени Красного Медведя_

На берегу песок, чуть дальше в прерию – редкие колючие кусты, покрытые мелкими листьями. Из воды вылезает Фарамир, стуча зубами, быстро одевается.

 

ФАРАМИР (сам себе): Ну, и куда тут идти? Хоть бы указатель поставили – где тут Койоты, где Медведи, где эти… Птицы…

ГОЛОС ИЗ БЛИЖАЙШЕГО КУСТА: Быстрые Крылья, бледнолицый!

ФАРАМИР: Да, именно… (спохватывается, принимает боевую стойку) Кто здесь?

ГОЛОС ИЗ БЛИЖАЙШЕГО КУСТА: Соколиное Перо. (из-за куста поднимается высокий индеец с копьем в руке, на его лице нет краски) Я видел, как ты вошел в воду на берегу Койотов. Что тебе надо здесь и как твое имя?

ФАРАМИР (выходит из боевой стойки): Я – Фарамир, сын Денетора. Здесь, на вашем берегу находятся мои товарищи, я должен их найти.

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (выходит из-за куста, приближается к Фарамиру): На нашем берегу нет больше бледнолицых, Фарамир, сын Денетора. Ты был вежлив и смел – не убежал и назвал мне свое имя. Бледнолицые никогда так не ведут себя с нами… Я позволю тебе войти в реку и вернуться на берег Койотов.

ФАРАМИР (твердо): Я не могу. Мои друзья тут, я уверен. Раз ты не слышал о них, значит они у… (вспоминает) …у Красных Медведей, и их только двое.

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (опускает копье): Тогда ты должен идти со мной. Я не могу отпустить тебя к Медведям. Лучше уплывай.

ФАРАМИР: Нет.

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (поднимает копье): Тогда ты идешь со мной.

ФАРАМИР (упрямо): Нет.

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (спокойно): Тогда я убью тебя.

ФАРАМИР (упрямо): Я должен найти друзей!

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (неожиданно, не отрывая глаз от Фарамира, издает клекочущий горловой звук)

 

Из-за кустов неподалеку появляются пять индейцев, таких же нераскрашенных, как и Соколиное перо.

 

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО: Я не буду убивать тебя. Но, отважный бледнолицый, мы уведем тебя, даже если ты не пойдешь сам.

ФАРАМИР (явно что-то прикидывает, глядя на приближающихся высоких воинов)

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО: В последний раз предлагаю тебе идти по доброй воле.

ФАРАМИР (понимает, что выхода нет, гордо): Я сам.

_в поселении Быстрых Крыльев_

 

Мимо вигвамов Соколиное Перо и его воины ведут Фарамира. Из вигвамов выходят жители поселения – любопытные женщины, дети и суровые воины, все с интересом смотрят на пришельца.

 

ФАРАМИР (себе под нос, недовольно): По улицам троллЯ водили…

 

Навстречу Соколиному Перу идет пожилой индеец, останавливается и ждет, пока процессия дойдет до него.

 

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (останавливается): Приветствую тебя, Ястребиный Клюв!

ЯСТРЕБИНЫЙ КЛЮВ (солидно): И тебе привет, Соколиное перо. Я вижу, ты привел бледнолицего? Почему его руки свободны?

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО: Этот бледнолицый совсем не такой, как другие, Ястребиный Клюв.

ЯСТРЕБИНЫЙ КЛЮВ (мельком оглядывая Фарамира): Бледнолицые собаки все одинаковы. Чем же этот не такой?

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО: Он смел и не побежал от меня, когда я сказал, что убью его. Он не стал оскорблять меня, а с достоинством назвал мне свое имя. Он ищет друзей и отказался уйти, когда я предложил ему убраться на берег койотов.

ЯСТРЕБИНЫЙ КЛЮВ (задумчиво): Бледнолицый притворялся. Среди них есть смелые – но они ненавидят нас. Среди них иногда встречаются те, кто не ненавидит нас – но они не способны умереть за друга. Да, ты прав, это странный бледнолицый. Он должен говорить с Орлиным Глазом. Но Орлиный Глаз сейчас занят. Куриное Яйцо принес сегодня белую женщину. Она упала и ударилась головой, и Куриное Яйцо принес ее вождю, чтобы тот привел ее в себя. Куриное Яйцо хочет взять ее в свой вигвам.

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (слегка удивленно): Белую женщину?

ЯСТРЕБИНЫЙ КЛЮВ (позволяет себе сдержано улыбнуться): Ты же знаешь, что ни одна наша скво не хочет идти в его вигвам. А эта белая женщина красива. У нее огненные волосы…

ФАРАМИР (настораживается)

 

Из вигвама вождя доносится женский визг и спустя пару секунд осторожно выходит молодой индеец.

 

ЯСТРЕБИНЫЙ КЛЮВ: В чем дело, Желтый Журавль?

ЖЕЛТЫЙ ЖУРАВЛЬ (с ноткой восхищения): Это не скво, это дикая кошка. Сначала она призывала духов щелчками пальцев…

ФАРАМИР (вздрагивает)

ЖЕЛТЫЙ ЖУРАВЛЬ (продолжает): …а потом начала визжать и царапаться! Она кидается на Куриное Яйцо, как рысь! Думаю, сегодня у него, наконец, появятся боевые шрамы.

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО: Я думаю, раз белая женщина пришла в себя, вождь скоро освободится. (кивает своим воинам, и они, подталкивая Фарамира, движутся в сторону вигвама вождя)

 

Неожиданно из вигвама широкими шагами выходит тучный индеец, который несет на плече женщину в голубом платье, рыжие длинные волосы закрывают ее лицо, а руки связаны.

Вслед индейцу из вигвама доносится голос:

 

ОРЛИНЫЙ ГЛАЗ (из вигвама): Если ты не сможешь справиться со своей скво, тебе лучше пойти и утопиться в реке, Куриное Яйцо!

КУРИНОЕ ЯЙЦО (сдавленно мычит, потому что женщина на его плече проявляет активность – кусает его за плечо)

 

Для укуса женщина встряхивает головой, и Фарамир видит ее лицо.

 

ФАРАМИР (ахает): Леди Аллора!

Аллора (замечает Фарамира): Фарамир! Ой, Фарамир, помоги, со мной что-то случилось, я не могу телепортировать!

 

Фарамир, не задумываясь, отталкивает Соколиное Перо, который от неожиданности даже не сопротивляется, и бежит к Куриному Яйцу, по дороге уворачиваясь от пытающихся задержать его индейцев. Оказавшись перед Куриным Яйцом, он загораживает тому дорогу.

 

ФАРАМИР (решительно): Отпусти ее, жирный боров!

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (останавливаются чуть в стороне и выжидательно наблюдают)

ОРЛИНЫЙ ГЛАЗ (выходит из вигвама, около него становятся Соколиное Перо и Ястребиный клюв, все трое спокойно наблюдают)

КУРИНОЕ ЯЙЦО (что-то соображает, потом хрипит): Это моя скво!

ФАРАМИР (также решительно): Она возражает!

КУРИНОЕ ЯЙЦО (смелее): Она моя скво, и ее никто не спрашивает! (ставит Аллору на землю, придерживая ее левой ручищей)

ФАРАМИР (задумывается)

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (тихо что-то спрашивает у вождя, тот кивает): Фарамир, сын Денетора! Ты хочешь вызвать Куриное Яйцо на бой из-за этой дикой кошки?

ФАРАМИР (ловит умоляющий взгляд Аллоры, решительно): Да!

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО: Ты хочешь, чтобы эта скво была твоей?

Аллора (часто-часто кивает)

ФАРАМИР (не задумываясь): Да!

 

Соколиное Перо смотрит на вождя, тот кивает.

 

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (громко): Пусть будет так! Фарамир, сын Денетора, вызвал на бой Куриное Яйцо. Приз победителю – белая женщина! Бой состоится через два часа на этом самом месте!

 

Аллору и Фарамира отводят в один из вигвамов и ставят у входа в него стражу, предварительно связав пленникам руки за спиной.

 

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (заходит в вигвам): Фарамир, я был прав. Ты отважный человек – хоть Куриное Яйцо и труслив, но драться с ним один на один, когда он разозлен – не самое легкое дело.

ФАРАМИР (мрачно): Я догадался.

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО: Я буду молиться великому Маниту о твоей победе. Ты удивишься, но не я один. (кивает Фарамиру и выходит)

ФАРАМИР (мрачно): Это обнадеживает…

Аллора (тихо): Фарамир, спасибо.

ФАРАМИР (пожимает плечами): Не за что. Во-первых, я просто не успел подумать, а во-вторых – я его не смогу победить, если только мы не на мечах будем драться. А вряд ли у этих аборигенов есть мечи.

Аллора (жалобно): Я не знаю, что со мной случилось! Я не могла вызвать портал…

ФАРАМИР: А что вы вообще тут делаете?

Аллора (смущенно): Ну… Я погуляла по английскому селению… Но там так скучно! И я решила навестить Лина с Ласом, но малость промахнулась с порталом, свалилась почти на голову этому толстяку, когда он рыбу ловил. Ну, он руками хватать – я в сторону, а там – камни. Споткнулась, упала, потеряла сознание, очнулась – ги… ой, в этом чертовом вигваме. И меня, фактически, без меня женили – бац, и я уже жена этого борова. Я портал вызываю – а он не вызывается. Пытаюсь хвостом ужалить – сил нет его даже проявить. Я уж молчу о крыльях. Видимо, меня крепко головой приложило. Шишка, небось…

ФАРАМИР (серьезно): Пусть это будет самое страшное для вас в этом конкурсе.

Аллора (нервно): И с наблюдением что-то случилось – если бы Кирн это все видел, он уже был бы здесь, и всем было бы весело…

ФАРАМИР: Особенно Куриному Яйцу.

Аллора: Да уж. Но ни Кирна, ни Тирр нет. Они меня не слышат и не видят. И мне страшно.

ФАРАМИР (бодро): Спокойствие. Я тут прикинул – скорее всего, драться будем на ножах, а это я могу не хуже, чем на мечах. Он неповоротливый, как мумак. Справлюсь!

Аллора (слабо улыбнувшись): И буду я твоей скво…

ФАРАМИР (притворно испуганно): Нет уж, пусть от Кирна только Куриное Яйцо получит, я уж как-нибудь обойдусь.

Аллора: Фиктивный брак?

ФАРАМИР (пугается по настоящему): Леди Аллора, у меня жена беременная!

Аллора (тихо): Да я уж тоже обойдусь, нам бы выбраться отсюда…

 

**_прерия, правый берег, поселение Медведей_ **

 

Вигвам шамана племени. Посередине горит костер, пахнет непонятными травами, воздух густой и тяжелый. Очень жарко. В вигвам двое индейцев почти вносят Леголаса, за ними пытается войти Линдир. Индеец, который вел Леголаса из прерии, останавливает его.

 

ИНДЕЕЦ: Нет, бледнолицый, тебе нельзя в этот вигвам. Звенящий Голос сам будет говорить с духами, твоему другу нужна помощь великого Маниту...

ЗВЕНЯЩИЙ ГОЛОС (из глубины вигвама): Уведите второго бледнолицего, он не нужен здесь.

ЛИНДИР (осанвэ): /Лас, ты как?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (слабо, но уверенно): /Иди, Лин, мы с шаманом договоримся. Займись лучше установлением контактов, у тебя оно лучше получается. Сказочник…/

ЛИНДИР: /Тебе бы все прикалываться…/ (вслух) Я надеюсь, духи смогут помочь моему другу. (слегка склоняет голову в сторону шамана, разворачивается и выходит)

ЗВЕНЯЩИЙ ГОЛОС: Оставьте нас наедине с бледнолицым.

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (кладут Леголаса у костра и быстро выходят)

ЛЕГОЛАС (слабо): Да я, в общем-то, в порядке…

ЗВЕНЯЩИЙ ГОЛОС: Злые духи завладели твоим телом и, возможно ду… (прислушивается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с интересом): Чем-чем?

ЗВЕНЯЩИЙ ГОЛОС (тихо): Какая странная у тебя душа, бледнолицый! Она не похожа на души твоих соотечественников…

ЛЕГОЛАС (приподнимаясь на локте): Ну, тут бы я поспорил. От душ моих соотечественников она ничем не отличается. Хотя – это смотря кого считать моим соотечественником. Да и о душе я бы поостерегся говорить вот так вот просто. (увлекается, начинает вставать, говорит громче и уверенней) Знаете, строение души у эльфов вообще-то, до конца не изучено даже самими эльфами.

ЗВЕНЯЩИЙ ГОЛОС: (удивленно): Кто таки эльфы?

ЛЕГОЛАС (многозначительно): Нуууу… Это длинная история.

ЗВЕНЯЩИЙ ГОЛОС: Я не спешу. Целебные травы не скоро варятся.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Сначала был Эру Единый, потом он сотворил Аинур, потом они занимались музыкой, потом Мелькор начал нести отсебятину…

ЗВЕНЯЩИЙ ГОЛОС (озадачено): А эльфы где?

ЛЕГОЛАС (отвлекаясь от лекторского тона): Скоро появятся. (продолжает) В общем, по ходу дела возник весь наш мир, часть Аинур спустились в него и стали Валарами. Там еще были Майары, но это к делу не относится. После этого … (длинный и подробный пересказ Сильма, периодически перемежаемый напевами самых романтичных моментов) …Вот так появились Перворожденные Эльфы и мы, их потомки.

ЗВЕНЯЩИЙ ГОЛОС (заморочено): Бледнолицый, я готов признать, что с твоей душой все в порядке. Но расскажи мне, где живут такие удивительные люди, вернее, эльфы??

ЛЕГОЛАС (садится поудобнее у костра): Вообще-то, рассказывает лучше мой друг. Он – менестрель, у него язык лучше подвешен.

ЗВЕНЯЩИЙ ГОЛОС (садится рядом): Нет, бледнолицый, рассказывать будешь ты.

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами): Ну, ты многое теряешь. Кстати, меня зовут Леголас… (задумывается на секунду, добавляет) Зеленый Лист.

ЗВЕНЯЩИЙ ГОЛОС (качает головой): У бледнолицых не бывает таких имен.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с укором): Я уже объяснил, что мы не здешние бледнолицые. (упрямо) И меня зовут Зеленый Лист. (далее следует длинный рассказ о современной жизни эльфов и четырех великих эпохах)

 

Линдир сидит в окружении индейцев и настороженно прислушивается к происходящему в вигваме.

 

ИНДЕЕЦ: Не волнуйся, бледнолицый, сейчас Звенящий Голос будет говорить с духами, и петь им. С твоим другом все будет хорошо…

 

Из вигвама доносится пение Леголаса на эльфийском языке.

 

ЛИНДИР (успокоенно): Вот теперь верю. Духи будут довольны.

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (изумленно слушают)

 

**_прерия, левый берег, поселение Койотов_ **

 

АРАГОРН (открывает глаза и пытается сообразить, где он находится)

ОДНОУХИЙ КОЙОТ (тыкает в пленника концом копья): Очнулся, бледнолицая собака?

АРАГОРН (осматривается, видит вигвамы, индейских воинов, скво и детей, рядом к покрытому резьбой и росписью столбу привязан бесчувственный Умбарец)

ОДНОУХИЙ КОЙОТ: Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивает голос великого вождя Черных койотов Рваного Хвоста!

АРАГОРН (тормознуто): У кого хвост рваный?

 

В поле зрения Арагорна появляется еще один индеец – пожилой, невысокий, щуплый, с жестоким и хитрым выражением лица. Его одежду украшают множество хвостов.

 

АРАГОРН (тихо): Так, насчет хвоста я, кажется, уже понял.

РВАНЫЙ ХВОСТ: Твоя скальпа украшать мой вигвам!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (очень вовремя приходит в себя): Аррес, где это мы?

АРАГОРН: Если бы кое-кто не валялся, как дохлый орк, то мы были бы уже в лесу, а так – мы в плену и с нас собираются снять скальпы.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (возмущенно): С нас? Скальпы?! За что?!! Мы же не какие-то бледнолицые собаки, чтобы умирать как трусы! Я требую честного поединка!

АРАГОРН и ИНДЕЙЦЫ (удивленно смотрят на Воробья)

ОДНОУХИЙ КОЙОТ (осторожно): Ты хочешь сказать, что ты не трусливый прислужник бледнолицых, а гордый сын великого Маниту?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я похож на ковбоя? (усиленно трясет фенечками и сверкает глазами) Я великий воин – Морской Воробей.

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (смеются): Воробей не может быть великим воином.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А вы меня развяжите, и тогда увидим – может или нет.

РВАНЫЙ ХВОСТ: Воробья не летать в море! Ты врешь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (обижено): Я полжизни провел, плавая по морям и океанам.

РВАНЫЙ ХВОСТ (задумчиво): Надо звать шамана.

ОДНОУХИЙ КОЙОТ (с надеждой): Снимем скальп с ковбоя, а потом разберемся с Лживым Воробьем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: (с нажимом): Я – Морской Воробей!

АРАГОРН: А я – не ковбой!

РВАНЫЙ ХВОСТ (важно): Пусть шамана скажет.

 

Индейцы уходят за шаманом. Пленники остаются у столбов.

 

АРАГОРН (ворчливо): Если бы мы быстрее бежали…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с сарказмом): То успели бы добежать прямо до стойбища, и им бы даже не пришлось выходить из вигвамов, чтобы взять нас в плен. Если ты не заметил, то мы как раз в том лесу, куда ты так стремился попасть.

АРАГОРН (упрямо): Если бы мы добежали первыми, мы бы могли скрыться в лесу, а теперь нас взяли как уточек в тире.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (скептически): Скрыться от индейцев в их родном лесу?

АРАГОРН (ворчливо): Кто-то здесь супер-пловец, а я – хороший следопыт.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Зато ты похож на ковбоя, а я – на индейца!

АРАГОРН (скептически рассматривает Воробья): Не очень-то и похож.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот посмотрим, что по этому поводу их шаман скажет.

 

Приходит шаман.

 

ШАМАН: Где та бледнолицая собака, что называет себя смелым воином Морским Воробьем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (рычит): Вы глаза себе давно капали?! Какой к лешему я бледнолицый?!

ОДНОУХИЙ КОЙОТ (задумчиво): И правда, не такая уж и бледная у него кожа.

РВАНЫЙ ХВОСТ: Лживая Воробья похожа на испанца.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (обижено): Еще скажите, что я на негра похож!

ШАМАН: Духи древних койотов откроют мне правду! (разжигает перед пленниками костер)

АРАГОРН: Так не честно! Нас сегодня уже сжигали.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): И вешали! И расстреливали! И опять вешали…

ОДНОУХИЙ КОЙОТ (в ужасе): Живые мертвецы! Демоны!

АРАГОРН (сквозь зубы): Договорился, умник?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (огрызаясь): Ты первый начал.

РВАНЫЙ ХВОСТ: С демонов нельзя снимать скальпы…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (обрадовано): Вот видишь! А ты возмущался!

РВАНЫЙ ХВОСТ (продолжает): … демонов надо принести в жертву нашим духам.

АРАГОРН (с сарказмом): О да, в жертву тебя не приносили уже целых два конкурса. Конечно, это куда привычнее и приятнее, чем снятие скальпа.

ШАМАН (продолжает свои манипуляции с костром, бросая в него разные шкурки и травы): Я чую… Я чую… Я чую кровь наших врагов чероки!!!

ОДНОУХИЙ КОЙОТ (благоговейно): Все чероки в этих местах умерли уже много лун назад. Это настоящий призрак!

ШАМАН: Наши вигвамы не должны осквернять скальпы мертвых чероки…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подыгрывает): Уууу!!! Я страшный и злой призрак!

РВАНЫЙ ХВОСТ (важно): Я решать. Сегодня на нашу землю приходить великий дух Красных Муравьев. Мы хотеть отдавать ему нашего лучшего буйвола. Но мы не отдавать ему буйвола. Мы съедать буйвола на совете племени. Мы отдавать духу Красных Муравьев злых демонов-пришельцев.

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (обрадовано): Великий Вождь! Великий Вождь!

АРАГОРН (с сарказмом): Поздравляю, Воробей, ты – настоящий дипломат.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (философски): Зато я отговорил его от снятия наших скальпов.


	10. Chapter 10

**_селение англичан, штаб наблюдения в салуне_ **

 

Кирн (нажимая с остервенением клавиши, громко): Где тебя носит! Это ж уму непостижимо, с кем мы связались! Кто его просил исчезать? Что это за бардак в этом шоу, черт возьми? Где носит этого урода???

АДАР (из динамика): Ты кого-то потерял, Кирн?

Кирн (от неожиданности в течение нескольких секунд не может ничего сказать)

АДАР: ...Если ты об Элессаре, так с ним все в порядке, пока жив, но отозваться не может.

Кирн (громко): Я о тебе, придурок! Ты мне нужен в поселении Красных Медведей, а тебя носит черт знает где!

АДАР (спокойно): Меня не носит, а я решил искупаться. Жарко, знаешь ли. Тебе там хорошо прохлаждаться. Кстати, мы собираемся сегодня вредить конкурсантам?

Кирн (овладевает собой, язвительно): Где уж нам. Мы ведь в «Красный Крест» подались!

АДАР (с ноткой смущения): Ну, загнулся бы принц, тебе бы от этого полегчало бы, что ли?

Кирн: Все, хватит. Слушай внимательно. Тирр ушла по делам шоу, ее долгое время не будет. Я сижу у мониторов, как приклеенный.

АДАР: А где Ал? То есть, леди Аллора?

Кирн (не обращая внимания на оговорки Адара): А вот в этом и есть наша большая проблема. Она у Быстрых Крыльев, там полетела к барлогу вся система наблюдения, и я вообще не знаю, что там творится! Она не выходит на связь, не возвращается, и вообще. Я не могу отсюда уйти, так что давай – ноги в руки, и галопом к Быстрым Крыльям. Проясни обстановку, забери Аллору и возвращайтесь. Потом разберемся с камерами…

АДАР: Понял. Я пошел, а ты не психуй, с ней все в порядке. Тирр бы не ушла, если бы было опасно.

Кирн: Я знаю. И не психую. Попрошу без гнусных инсинуаций. (нервно) Ты идешь или нет, черт возьми?

АДАР (вздыхает): И этот человек уверяет меня, что не психует…

**_прерия, правый берег, поселение Медведей, внутри вигвама_ **

 

Линдир подходит к Лежащему на шкурах Леголасу. Хотя эльф идет действительно бесшумно, но Леголас все равно открывает глаза.

 

ЛИНДИР: Уже проснулся? Как твоя рана?

ЛЕГОЛАС (улыбается): Будто ее и не было.

ЛИНДИР: Твой разговор с духами вчера слушало все племя. Они долго думали, откуда у их хрипатого шамана…

ЛЕГОЛАС (перебивает): У Звенящего Голоса.

ЛИНДИР (отмахивается): Не знаю, чем он там звенит, но вчера все весь вечер слушали твои рулады. Я вижу, ты просто очаровал этого шамана. И не только его, скажу я тебе.

ЛЕГОЛАС (подозрительно): На что ты намекаешь?

ЛИНДИР: Эру! Лас, я же не Адар. На что я могу намекать? Просто после твоего с ним общения к нам стали совсем хорошо относиться.

ЛЕГОЛАС (виновато): Лин, прости. Это я после всех этих подколок уже совсем замороченный.

ЛИНДИР (скептически смотрит на Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС (встает со шкур): Хорош издеваться, менестрель. Пойдем лучше общаться с нашими крайне дружественными Медведями.

 

Эльфы выходят из вигвама.

 

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ (подходит к эльфам): Гости уже отдохнули?

ЛИНДИР: Да, спасибо, ваш шаман очень помог моему другу.

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ: Красная вода наших друзей намного лучше огненной воды презренных бледнолицых из фактории. Она веселит душу, но не угнетает ум.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мой отец тоже так говорит.

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ: (кивает): Он великий и мудрый вождь, Зеленый Лист.

ЛИНДИР (удивленно смотрит на Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихонько хмыкает)

ЛИНДИР (замечает тренирующихся юных воинов-индейцев, озаренно): Индейцы же стреляли из луков!

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ (степенно): Мы и сейчас стреляем. Но, светловолосый друг, в твоих словах я слышу искренний интерес. Означает ли это, что и ты владеешь сим оружием истинных сынов Маниту?

ЛЕГОЛАС (обрадовано): Еще как владеем. Можем ли мы испытать ваши луки?

БУРЫЙ ХВОСТ (презрительно): Бледнолицые лишь переводят стрелы. Они и в вигвам не смогут попасть с пяти шагов.

ЛИНДИР (с запалом): Дайте нам по стреле, и мы докажем обратное!

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ (укоризненно): Бурый Хвост, неужто нам жаль стрел для наших гостей?

 

**_поселение Быстрых Крыльев_ **

В вигвам, где сидят Фарамир с Аллорой, заходит Соколиное Перо. Он разрезает веревки на руках Фарамира.

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (торжественно): Пришло время, Фарамир, сын Денетора, узнать, кто из вас – ты или Куриное Яйцо – достоин владеть Дикой Кошкой.

Аллора (фыркает)

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (не обращая на нее внимания): Разомни свои руки и ноги, сын Денетора, иначе ты не сможешь держать в руках нож.

Аллора (ахает): Нож!

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (не оборачиваясь): Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Куриное Яйцо раздавил твоего защитника в рукопашной?

Аллора (молча отчаянно мотает головой)

ФАРАМИР (разминаясь, бодро): Я же говорил вам, леди Аллора: нож – это хорошо. Не волнуйтесь, все будет хорошо.

Аллора (поднимается): А я могу смотреть на поединок?

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО: Ты обязательно должна там быть, ведь это из-за тебя Фарамир вызвал Куриное Яйцо на бой, Дикая Кошка.

Аллора: А руки вы мне не развяжете?

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (с каменным лицом): Нет, Кошка. Твои когти слишком опасны, а у меня боевых шрамов и без них достаточно.

Аллора (фыркает)

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО: Идемте. (откидывает полог с входа вигвама, выпускает Фарамира и Аллору наружу)

 

Снаружи уже собрано все племя, индейцы стоят и сидят прямо на земле, образуя почти правильный круг.

 

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (вручает Фарамиру нож): Вперед, Фарамир, сын Денетора!

Аллора (тихо): Удачи…

 

Фарамир выходит в центр круга. Из толпы напротив протискивается Куриное Яйцо с ножом в левой руке.

 

ФАРАМИР (нервно): Могли бы и предупредить, что он левша!

Аллора (виновато): Извини, я не подумала, что это важно.

ФАРАМИР (закрывает глаза, потом медленно кивает, открывает глаза, сдерживаясь): Ничего, это не страшно, леди Аллора.

Аллора (виновато вздыхает)

 

Куриное Яйцо встает в боевую стойку, строит зверское лицо и слегка рычит. Фарамир изучающее смотрит на его манипуляции, не двигаясь с места.

Противники начинают медленно кружить по отведенной им площади, пока не решаясь нападать. Первым не выдерживает Куриное Яйцо. С боевым кличем он бросается прямо на Фарамира, одновременно выставляя вперед нож. Фарамир, дабы не быть буквально раздавленным массивным индейцем, мгновенно уходит в сторону. Куриное Яйцо разворачивается в его сторону и вновь нападает таким же образом, но Фарамир вновь легко уклоняется. Видя, что бледнолицый слишком ловок для такого приема, Куриное Яйцо меняет свою тактику. Он начинает медленно наступать на Фарамира. Однако, тот не отступает, но наоборот, сам бросается на противника. Фарамир метит в лицо и Куриное Яйцо инстинктивно заслоняет его рукой, но это был только обманный выпад. Фарамир тут же меняет направление движения и наносит режущий удар по груди индейца. Куриное Яйцо вскрикивает от боли и резко выбрасывает вперед нож. Фарамиру не удается уклониться, и на его правой щеке тоже появляется порез.

 

Аллора (ахает)

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (одобрительно вскрикивают и снова замолкают)

 

Противники отступают друг от друга и снова начинают кружиться по «арене». Разгоряченный раной на груди, Куриное Яйцо вновь бросается вперед, как в начале боя. Фарамир уходит вбок от удара, одновременно намереваясь ударить противника по левой руке, надеясь выбить кинжал. Однако, этот маневр не приносит ожидаемого результата. Фарамиру действительно удается нанести порез на руку индейца возле запястья, однако нож тот не отпускает. Более того, Куриное Яйцо необычайно быстро для своей комплекции разворачивается, и широким замахом наносит удар по правому боку Фарамира. От этого удара Фарамир уже не успевает уклониться, и на его боку появляется глубокая рана.

 

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (вскрикивают, замолкают)

Аллора (визжит)

 

Куриное Яйцо делает шаг назад, Фарамир зажимает рукой порез на боку. Индеец замахивается для нового удара.

 

АДАР (появляясь в кругу, ровно между Куриным Яйцом и Фарамиром, лицом к гондорцу): Так, судя по акустической ударной волне визга, я по адресу и вовремя.

Аллора (визжит): Адар, сзади!

АДАР (поворачивается назад, инстинктивно пригибаясь)

ФАРАМИР (отталкивает Адара, ставит блок, принимает нож Куриного Яйца на свой клинок)

АДАР (ошарашено): Спасибо, Фарыч… (поворачивается к Аллоре) Ал, что здесь происходит? Только не визжи больше!

 

Фарамир вместе с Куриным Яйцом опять кружит по «арене».

 

Аллора (рвется к Адару, но ее за плечи придерживает Соколиное Перо): Ой, Адар, я не могу телепортировать! А они тут…

 

Адар двумя прыжками оказывается около Аллоры, мягко кладет свои руки на запястья Соколиного Пера и, прохладно-вежливо улыбаясь, снимает его руки с плеч ведущей. Соколиное Перо пытается сопротивляться, но меняется в лице – пальцы Адара как будто сделаны из камня - и сдается.

 

АДАР (не прекращая улыбаться): И никогда больше не прикасайся руками к леди, если она тебе этого не позволила.

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (издает гортанный вскрик)

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (вскакивают и окружают уже Адара с Аллорой. Куриное Яйцо и Фарамир прекращают бой и с удивлением смотрят на происходящее)

АДАР (развязывает руки Аллоры, оглядывается): Ал, тебе не кажется, что тебя уже заждались в штабе?

Аллора (с восхищением смотрит на Адара): Ой, спасибо тебе… Как ты его… (оглядывается, видит настороженные сумрачные лица индейцев, спохватывается) Да, ты знаешь, я что-то тут слегка увлеклась. Работа ждет… И Кирн волнуется, наверное…

АДАР (усмехаясь): Не то слово. Уходим? Я тебя могу унести, если ты сама не в состоянии.

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (громко): Этот бледнолицый прервал поединок! Его скальп должен украсить вигвам Орлиного Глаза!

Аллора (торопливо, Фарамиру): Фарамир, спасибо тебе! Учти, я продолжаю болеть за тебя! (Адару) Давай быстрее, потому что меня твой скальп вполне устраивает у тебя на голове.

АДАР (кивает): Да, меня тоже. (Соколиному Перу) Запомни, что я сказал про леди и распускание рук. Поверь, совет очень полезный, проверенный. Адью! (обнимает Аллору за талию, оба исчезают)

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (вскрикивают, отшатываются от места, где стояли Адар с Аллорой)

ОРЛИНЫЙ ГЛАЗ (громко): Темный дух явился, чтобы остановить поединок и унести Дикую Кошку. Так тому и быть. Поединок окончен!

ЖЕЛТЫЙ ЖУРАВЛЬ: А кто же победил? Кому достанется приз?

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Кирну, конечно.

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (укоряющее): Стыдись своей глупости, Желтый Журавль! Подумай сам – если приз уже исчез, кому он может достаться?

 

Немая сцена.

 

**_прерия, правый берег, поселение Медведей, внутри вигвама_ **

 

Леголас и Линдир наблюдают за стрельбой молодых индейцев. Индеец, посланный за оружием, приносит пару луков и несколько стрел. Эльфы идут на стрельбище. Все племя как бы невзначай отвлекается от своих дел и идет посмотреть на зрелище.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (придирчиво рассматривает лук): Не Галадрим, конечно, но стрелять можно.

ЛИНДИР: Зато стрелы хорошие. Сразу видно, что боевые и со знанием дела сделаны.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мишени слишком близко стоят

ЛИНДИР: Не привередничай

ЛЕГОЛАС (первым стреляет в одну из мишеней)

БУРЫЙ ХВОСТ (покровительственно): Неплохо, как для бледнолицего.

ЛИНДИР (своим выстрелом раскалывает стрелу Леголаса надвое)

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (вздох изумления)

ЛЕГОЛАС (вторым выстрелом расщепляет стрелу Линдира)

ЛИНДИР (повторяет фокус Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС (стреляет еще быстрее, с такой же точностью)

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (стоят разинув рты)

 

Эльфы еще несколько стрел выпускают таким же способом, с каждым разом стреляя все быстрее, наконец Леголас останавливается. Индейцы с благоговением смотрят на эльфов.

 

ЗВЕНЯЩИЙ ГОЛОС (тихо): Великие духи! Люди не могут так стрелять!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Постреляем во что-нибудь на точность?

ЛИНДИР: Давай. Видишь ту шишку?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Которую?

ЛИНДИР (ехидно): Самую дальнюю, какую ты видишь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не издевайся, они же не увидят, как она упадет/

ЛИНДИР: /А мы для них стреляем?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /К тому же я не уверен, что из этих луков стрелы долетят так далеко/

ЛИНДИР: /Уговорил, красноречивый. Стреляем по шишкам сосны, в кроне которой резвится семейство белочек/

ЛЕГОЛАС (уточняет): /Не там, где одна белочка?/

ЛИНДИР: /Ваше высочество, имейте совесть! Они же ждут нашего выстрела/

ЛЕГОЛАС (невинно): /Но ты же говорил, что мы не для них стреляем?/

ЛИНДИР (с тихим рычанием стреляет и сбивает одну из дальних шишек)

ЛЕГОЛАС (сбивает соседнюю шишку)

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ (хитро): А в ту летящую ворону сможете попасть?

ЛЕГОЛАС: В чем бедная птица провинилась, что мы должны ее убивать?

ЛИНДИР: Можем, но не будем.

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ (довольно): Я все понял. (к племени) Может бледнолицый стрелять так точно?

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (почти хором): Нет!

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ: Может бледнолицый ценить жизнь лесного зверя или птицы?

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (почти хором): Нет!!

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ: Может бледнолицый уважать народ Красных Медведей?

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (хором): Нет!!!

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ: Тогда кто наши светловолосые гости?

ЛИНДИР и ЛЕГОЛАС (недоуменно смотрят на индейцев, не зная, чего и ожидать)

ИНДЕЙЦЫ (нестройно): Духи! Великие духи! Духи леса! Духи самых древних предков!

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ (гордо и довольно кивает)

ЛИНДИР: /Фууух. Пронесло. А то я уж начал было волноваться/

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сожалением отдает лук индейцу): /Жаль, что ведущие не отправили нас к Вильгельму Теллю/

ЛИНДИР: /Угу, или хотя бы во времена Робина Локсли/

Тирр (появляется перед эльфами, ехидно): /Ну что, навыпендирвались?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (ласково): Тирр, я тоже тебя люблю. Ты как всегда, жутко вовремя.

Тирр (фыркает и исчезает)

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ: В подтверждение моих слов нам явился лесной дух и они говорили с ним!

ЛИНДИР: /Эру! Опять! Мне надоело быть богом еще в Древнем Египте/

ЛЕГОЛАС (хихикает): /Тут тебя пока предлагают только на должность духа/

 

С другого конца поселения бежит индеец.

 

ИНДЕЕЦ: Великий вождь, Медвежий Коготь, Черные Койоты прислали гонца! На их племя напали бледнолицые и они просят нашей помощи.

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ (важно): Мы не раз воевали с Черными Койотами, но мы вместе курили трубку в вигваме Орлиного Глаза и говорили - когда бледнолицые приходят на наши земли, надо забывать старые обиды.(степенно кивает) Мы поможем Черным Койотам. (эльфам) Разделите ли вы бой вместе с нами?

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не то, чтобы я хотел идти сражаться против англичан, но, зная коварство наших ведущих, я почти уверен, что там все равно будет кто-то из наших/

ЛИНДИР (церемониально): Мы пойдем в бой вместе с Медвежьими Когтями.

 

**_прерия, левый берег_ **

 

Арагорн и Умбарец-Воробей стоят, привязанные к одному дереву.

 

АРАГОРН: Какие еще будут идеи, умник?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Теперь твоя очередь выручать нас из беды.

АРАГОРН: Ага, а прошлый раз это считается, что ты типа нас выручил?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Твой скальп у тебя на голове? Какие претензии?

АРАГОРН: Если бы не твоя болтовня, мы бы сюда не попали!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (заводится): Если бы не моя болтовня, ты был бы уже без скальпа!!!

АРАГОРН: Если бы ты не отдыхал, мы вообще в плену не оказались!!!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (совсем психует, орет): Мы к индейцам бежали!!! Прямо в их поселение!!!

АРАГОРН: В лесу я бы сориентировался! Или ты сомневаешься в моих способностях следопыта?!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Грррххх!!! Радуйся, что у меня руки связаны!

АРАГОРН: А то что? Что бы? Воробей несчастный! Знаешь, сколько я орков положил?!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вздыхает): Как ты уже всех достал с этими своими орками. Хорошо, уговорил, ты у нас здесь самый сильный. Но я – хитрее и изворотливее. (замолкает с победным видом)

АРАГОРН (не знает, что и сказать): Ладно, хитрый и изворотливый, какие будут конструктивные идеи?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (думает)

АРАГОРН (нетерпеливо): Ну?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ты куда-то опаздываешь?

АРАГОРН: Если ты не забыл, очень скоро сюда прибежит огромная стая муравьев и обглодает нас до костей. Ты точно никуда не спешишь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): А разве муравьи стаями бегают?

АРАГОРН: Энтомолог, млин! Это сейчас так важно?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (соглашается): Нет, не важно. (после паузы) Я придумал!

АРАГОРН (с надеждой): Что?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (торжественно): Надо позвать на помощь.

АРАГОРН (закатывает глаза): Эруууу… За что мне это?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вдохновенно, кричит): СПАСИТЕ! ПОМОГИТЕ! КАРАУЛ! ПОЛУНДРА!!!

АРАГОРН (сквозь зубы): Не позорь меня!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (спокойно): Вредно быть таким гордым. (продолжает кричать) СПААААСИИИТЕ!!!

 

Сзади слышится какой-то шум.

 

АРАГОРН: Похоже, муравьи поспешили на твой призыв.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Для муравьев они как-то слишком громко топают.

 

Дерево обходит рота английских солдат во главе со своим командиром

 

КОМАНДИР (рассматривает пленников): Кто такие? И что здесь делаете?

АРАГОРН (зло): Дерево подпираем!

СОЛДАТ: Грубиян, вроде, свой, а второй похож на индейца.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (радостно): Наши спасители! Вы пришли освободить нас из лап коварных индейцев!

КОМАНДИР: Ты ж вроде и сам индеец.

АРАГОРН (включается в ситуацию): Он - мой слуга и сызмальства воспитывался как цивилизованный человек. Тем более, у него только мать индианка, а отец - мой давний знакомый, весьма уважаемый англичанин.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сдавлено): Что??? Я - твой слуга?

АРАГОРН (незаметно пихает его в ногу)

КОМАНДИР: А что такие благородные господа делают в столь неблаговидном месте и в незавидном положении?

АРАГОРН: Индейцы напали на меня со слугой, избили и привязали к этому дереву.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (встревает): Они хотели принести нас в жертву какому-то духу. Сказали, что к вечеру он нас заберет.

КОМАНДИР (морщится): Бессердечные язычники! (солдатам) Развязать их!

 

Солдаты выполняют распоряжение и освобождают Арагорна и Умбарца.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (потирая затекшие руки, с упреком): А тебе еще не нравилась моя идея позвать на помощь.

КОМАНДИР: Надеюсь, освобожденный господин … (вопросительно смотрит на Арагорна)

АРАГОРН (величественно): Элессар, сын Араторна.

КОМАНДИР (продолжает): Надеюсь, господин Элессар и его слуга воспользуются шансом отомстить невежественным дикарям и вступят вместе с нами в бой против презренных индейцев?

АРАГОРН (хочет отказаться, но видит выжидающий и немного подозрительный взгляд командира): Конечно, мы будем рады.

КОМАНДИР: Приятно иметь дело с настоящим джентльменом.

 

_прерия, правый берег, поселение Быстрых Крыльев_

 

Фарамир сидит у костра, Соколиное Перо мажет порез на его боку какой-то мазью, Фарамир стоически переносит процедуру, стараясь не морщиться. Орлиный Глаз монументом стоит у входа в вигвам, внимательно наблюдая за ним.

Внезапно в поселение вбегает индеец в боевой желто-красной раскраске. Он подбегает к Орлиному Глазу, что-то тихо говорит.

 

ОРЛИНЫЙ ГЛАЗ: На поселение Черных Койотов напали бледнолицые с ружьями. Они стреляют в Койотов и поджигают вигвамы. Койоты зовут на помощь!

ФАРАМИР (с чувством): Ну, эти ваши бледнолицые прям как орки! (вскакивает на ноги, поправляет одежду, подходит к вождю, горячо) Орлиный Глаз, я с вами!

ОРЛИНЫЙ ГЛАЗ (долго изучающее смотрит в глаза Фарамира, потом кивает): Фарамир, сын Денетора, ты можешь идти с нами. Я вижу, ты и правда так необычен, как говорил Соколиное Перо, и не из тех бледнолицых собак, которые пришли на наши земли, чтобы убивать нас…

 

_штаб-квартира в салуне_

 

Адар сидит у монитора, с преувеличенным вниманием изучая то, что на нем демонстрируется.

Кирн нервно ходит по комнате, Аллора сидит в кресле, переодетая в свой деловой костюм, и занимается тем, что время от времени с сосредоточенным лицом щелкает пальцами.

 

Кирн (останавливается): Ты перестанешь щелкать?

Аллора: Я жду, когда восстановятся мои способности.

Кирн: Лучше бы они никогда не восстанавливались. Ничего себе, приключения! Я отпустил тебя всего на часик погулять, а ты уже успела выскочить замуж сначала за этого яйцекуриного, потом чуть не успела захомутать Фарамира, а в довершение всего явилась сюда в объятиях этого… этого…

АДАР (подсказывает): Подлеца, мерзавца и негодяя.

Кирн: Вот именно!

Аллора (сердито): За индейца меня насильно выдали. И если бы не Фарамир, вообще не знаю, что было бы. А Фарамир просто меня спас, вовсе не претендуя на женитьбу, его Эовин ждет!

Кирн: А этот…?

Аллора: А Адар меня оттуда вытащил, по твоей, между прочим, просьбе. И он не мерзавец! А что в обнимку – а что ему меня, подмышкой тащить? (щелкает пальцами)

Кирн: И прекрати щелкать!

Аллора: Хватит на меня кричать!!!

АДАР (решительно встревает): Слушайте, хватит, а? Я согласен быть мерзавцем, подлецом и негодяем – я еще этим гордиться буду. Но перестаньте вы грызться! Кирн, она права – все было независимо от нее, а обниматься я сам полез, я ж мерзавец! Аллора просто не успела мне по морде заехать, хочешь – она сейчас мне пощечину даст, я обещаю не сопротивляться. Аллора, а ты его тоже пойми – он тут весь извелся, потому что с тобой там не пойми что происходит, а он ничего сделать не может. Понимать надо!

 

Все умолкают. Аллора щелкает пальцами, и вдруг у Адара в руках оказывается большая белая роза.

 

Аллора (Адару, глядя на Кирна): Адар, ты просто чудо. (подходит к Кирну, виновато опускает голову) Не сердись, милый. Я же не специально…

Кирн (обнимает ее): Нет, это ты меня прости. Ты такое пережила, а я на тебя кричал…

АДАР (поднимается с кресла): А вот теперь я пойду, пожалуй. (громко) Ребята, я рад, что вы помирились. Следите за монитором, я ушел! (исчезает)

 

**_левый берег, поселение Черных Койотов_ **

 

Слышны выстрелы и крики, долину застилает дым от горящих вигвамов. Рота англичан стреляет из-за деревьев и укрытий, индейцы обороняются, но не очень успешно. У них почти нет ружей, а для луков англичане слишком далеко стоят, и стрелы индейцев очень редко попадают в цель.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Арагорну): Напомни мне, какого мелькора мы тут делаем?

АРАГОРН (очередной раз высовывается из-за дерева и стреляет куда-то высоко над головами сражающихся): Убеждаем англичан в своей лояльности.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вспоминает): А-а-а… А почему мы просто не ушли?

АРАГОРН (вздыхает): Тебя давно не пытались вешать?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (мрачно): А зачем ты так высоко стреляешь? Ты же ни в кого не попадешь.

АРАГОРН: Ты хочешь убивать индейцев?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ? Нет, не хочу. (озаренно) Понял! (после паузы) А почему мы тогда не стреляем в англичан?

АРАГОРН: А они тебе что плохого сделали?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (злится): Тогда что мы здесь делаем?

АРАГОРН (закатывает глаза, раздраженно): Пули с порохом переводим! И имитируем боевую активность.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (скептически смотрит на Арагорна): И долго мы будем этой ерундой страдать? Почему бы, пока на нас никто не смотрит, не отправиться искать наших?

АРАГОРН (уверенно): А они скоро и сами найдутся. Прямо в этом месиве.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Мне бы твой оптимизм.

АРАГОРН: Уж поверь. Я достаточно хорошо знаю ведущих. И я очень хорошо знаю Фарамира, а Леголас будет рассуждать так же, как я, и тоже будет искать остальных в самой горячей точке.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Очень хорошая теория, но я их пока не вижу.

АРАГОРН: Скоро увидишь.

 

Будто послушавшись его слов на дальней стороне поселения у реки слышаться новые боевые кличи, и количество сражающихся индейцев как-то резко увеличивается. Они быстро пробегают простреливаемую территорию и бой переходит в рукопашную стадию.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (в боевой раскраске бежит вместе с остальными индейцами): Ненавижу такие сражения!

ЛИНДИР (в такой же раскраске): А какие любишь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Никакие, но когда дерутся на мечах и с луками - хотя бы все видно. А в этом пороховом дыму никого не разглядишь.

ЛИНДИР: Логично. Но нам выбирать не приходится. Какие есть предложения по нашим действиям в этой куче мале?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Забраться куда повыше и обеспечить обоим сражающимся сторонам побольше ранений в руки.

ЛИНДИР: Гениальный план, но сторожевых вышек я тут не вижу.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Сойдет и какое-нибудь дерево.

ЛИНДИР (резонно): Но тогда мы сможем обстреливать только часть долины.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лучше уж так. И все равно из-за дыма почти ничего не видно.

 

Эльфы пробираются по краю сражения и взбираются на два соседних дерева.

 

_с другой стороны поселения_

Фарамир бежит вместе с Быстрыми Крыльями и сходу врезается в общий бой. Но как только он немного отдаляется от «своих» индейцев в общей неразберихе на него начинают нападать другие индейцы.

 

ИНДЕЕЦ КОЙОТОВ (пытается томагавком снести голову Фарамиру)

ФАРАМИР (уклоняется): Идиоты! Я на вашей стороне!

ИНДЕЕЦ МЕДВЕДЕЙ (сзади нападает на гондорца с ножом)

АНГЛИЙСКИЙ СОЛДАТ (бьет индейца прикладом по голове)

ФАРАМИР (оборачивается, видит прикрывшего его англичанина, удивленно): Спасибо. (тихо про себя) Так на чьей я стороне? Или – где моя сторона?

АНГЛИЙСКИЙ СОЛДАТ (Фарамиру): А где остальные ковбои? Вечно опаздываете и подводите нас! (падает, сраженный стрелой)

ФАРАМИР (едва успевает нагнуться, чтобы вторая стрела не попала в него): Я – не ковбой! Я – идиот! Куда я полез? Зачем я сюда полез?

 

_на дереве_

 

ЛИНДИР: Это не Фарамира там окружили?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Его! (стреляет по рукам ближайших индейцев, довольно) Одного уже нашли.

ЛИНДИР (тоже прикрывает Фарамира): Надеюсь, он догадается уйти с поля боя?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Судя по выражению его лица, он уже передумал играть в героев.

ЛИНДИР: И почему я не удивляюсь, что он сражается на стороне англичан?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет, я видел, как он пришел с индейцами, а потом запутался.

ЛИНДИР (скептически): Забыл, за кого сражается?!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Индейцы сами выбрали его на должность противника.

ЛИНДИР (бурчит): Хорошо, что мы на дереве сидим.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пирата с государем не видишь?

ЛИНДИР: Пару раз в просветах дыма мне померещилось нечто фенечкообразное на той стороне долины, но я не уверен.

ФАРАМИР (наконец-то замечает эльфов и бежит к их деревьям)

ЛИНДИР (радостно): О! Нас уже трое.

ФАРАМИР (подбегает): Уф! Насилу выбрался. Это ваши стрелы были так вовремя?

ЛИНДИР: А чьи же еще?

ЛЕГОЛАС (недовольно): Неужели им так нравится убивать друг друга? Разве нельзя мирно договориться? Не орки ведь.

ФАРАМИР (конструктивно): А ты с дерева спустись и им это объясни.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сомнением смотрит вниз)

ФАРАМИР (спохватывается): Я же пошутил! Не хватало, чтобы там тебя еще ненароком пристрелили.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Может стоит выступить парламентером от обеих сторон и попытаться…

ЛИНДИР (тайком показывает Фарамиру кулак): Не стоит. Они сейчас и так прогонят белых, а ты свои дипломатические способности лучше употребишь на спасение пленных и раненых от казни.

 

Со стороны фактории подъезжает большой отряд ковбоев и вступает в схватку.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (оценивает прибывшие силы, Линдиру): Похоже, ты погорячился, предрекая победу индейцам.

ЛИНДИР (грустно): И когда это закончится?

 

Неожиданно от реки слышатся крики индейцев и начинается какое-то непонятное движение.

 

ФАРАМИР (встревожено): Эльфы, что вы там видите?

ЛИНДИР (удивленно): Индейцы разбегаются.

ЛЕГОЛАС (всматривается): От реки отделился какой-то темный ручеек и вливается в поселение.

ЛИНДИР: Это же муравьи!

 

Наконец все сражающиеся заметили новую напасть и разбегаются в разные стороны от кишащей плотоядной «реки» муравьев.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (с чувством): Какие умные и миролюбивые насекомые! Остановили сражение.

АРАГОРН (подходит к дереву): Это ты расскажи тем, кого они по дороге съедят.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (заинтересовано рассматривает муравьев): Так это им нас должны были в жертву принести?

АРАГОРН: Им, им. Ты долго еще на насекомых любоваться будешь, или таки на дерево залезешь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Лезу уже. А они-то точно по деревьям не лазят?

ЛИНДИР: Обычно еще как лазают. Но сейчас они заняты, у них миграция, и им не до деревьев.


	11. Chapter 11

_с другой стороны поселения_

 

Три вождя пользуются передышкой, чтобы обсудить ситуацию.

 

ОРЛИНЫЙ ГЛАЗ: Когда муравьи уйдут, белые вернутся.

РВАНЫЙ ХВОСТ: Плохая муравья! Муравья не должна бежать наши вигвамы. Почему муравья приходить из леса на наш дом?

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ: Такова воля богов.

РВАНЫЙ ХВОСТ: Боги обидеться на нас. Они подавать нам знак. (после паузы, хитро) Мы возвращаться на землю предков!

ОРЛИНЫЙ ГЛАЗ и МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ (синхронно морщатся)

РВАНЫЙ ХВОСТ: Белый собака спалить наши вигвама. Белый собака возвращаться, мы не мочь защищаться. Земля предков за скалами. Туда белый не ходить.

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ (мрачно): Черные Койоты много лун назад покинули нашу долину.

ОРЛИНЫЙ ГЛАЗ (резонно): Черные Койоты сами ушли на лучшие земли.

РВАНЫЙ ХВОСТ (с сожалением): На лучший земля теперь воюет белый собака. Черный Койот хотеть жить мирно.

МЕДВЕЖИЙ КОГОТЬ (вздыхает): Хорошо, мы пропустим Черных Койотов на их старые земли

ОРЛИНЫЙ ГЛАЗ: Сын великого Орла сказал - да будет так!

 

_на деревьях_

 

Средиземцы сидят на двух деревьях как раз посреди муравьиного потока.

 

АРАГОРН (эльфам): Ну и угораздило же вас насесты выбрать. Будь мы на пару деревьев в сторону, уже бы могли запросто сбежать и от ковбоев, и от индейцев.

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами): Мы выбирали деревья, чтобы было хорошо видно поле сражения, а не для укрытия от муравьев.

ЛИНДИР (ехидно): А может они своих несостоявшихся жертв учуяли и специально под этими деревьями побежали.

АРАГОРН: Ага! Или эльфийский дух разнюхали и решили разобраться, чем это так странно пахнет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смотрит вниз): А индейцы-то уходят!

ФАРАМИР (хихикает): Индейцы уходят вместе с муравьями!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сарказмом): Правда, идут они в противоположные стороны, но это – мелочи.

АРАГОРН (озадачено смотрит на поле боя): Не понимаю я вождей. Зачем уходить из поселения? Тут хоть какое-то укрытие было. Ведь солдаты с ковбоями за ними погонятся и на открытой местности легко перестреляют.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не перестреляют. На том берегу, прямо за этими камнями начинается узкое ущелье – мы по нему к Черным Койотам на подмогу бежали.

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): И мы по нему тоже! Неужели наши племена настолько близко друг от друга были?

ЛИНДИР: Думаю, это ущелье - единственный путь из той долины.

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает): И в нее тоже. Достаточно поставить десяток не сильно плохих лучников на скалах, и по ущелью ни один враг не пройдет.

АРАГОРН (кивает): Тогда, согласен. Хорошее решение.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с сакразмом): Горндорский стратег в действии.

АРАГОРН (с наездом): Тебе что-то не нравится?

ФАРАМИР: Между прочим, муравьи уже кончились и к нам идут англичане.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Пора слезать с дерева.

ЛИНДИР: Почему-то это перспектива меня не очень вдохновляет.

_внизу, вместе с англичанами_

 

КОМАНДИР (обвиняюще): Вы сражались на стороне индейцев!

АРАГОРН (очень уверено): Вам показалось.

КОМАНДИР (возмущенно): Да?! А почему на двух ваших спутниках боевая раскраска Медведей? (тычет пальцем в эльфов)

АРАГОРН (сквозь зубы, тихо): Лихолесссцы! Вечно лишние проблемы найдут на наши головы!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Но ведь они же не индейцы! Разве не видно? Самые что ни на есть натуральные европейцы. Даже можно сказать, колированные европейцы.

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Ну, спасибо, пират. Я тебе еще припомню эту колировку.

ПЕРВЫЙ КОВБОЙ (тычет пальцем в Воробья): А вот этот – точно индеец! (берет Воробья на мушку)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (обиженно): Ну вот, опять! И с чего они все взяли, что я похож на индейца? Я честный пира… (вовремя спохватывается) честный моряк ее величества Королевы!

АРАГОРН (себе под нос): А кто призраком чероки притворялся?

КОМАНДИР (морщится): Личность этого индейца мы уже выяснили. Он верно служит своему господину Элессару, а вот про моряка я впервые слышу. (очень подозрительно смотрит на Умбарца)

АРАГОРН (с дружественной улыбкой а ля «свой в доску парень»): Так я ж полжизни на кораблях проплавал. И он со мной. Вот и считает себя моряком. Вы уж извините бедного безграмотного дикаря за такое самомнение.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пытается что-то сказать, но Фарамир чувствительно наступает ему на ногу)

КОМАНДИР (поворачивается к стоящим под прицелом эльфам): То? что они европейцы по рождению? делает их преступление еще более ужасным.

ЛИНДИР (философски): /Похоже, нас опять сейчас будут вешать/

ЛЕГОЛАС (со вздохом): /Нет, скорее расстреливать/

АРАГОРН (находится): Но они – мои сыновья. (горестно) Их индейцы похитили еще в раннем детстве!

ВСЕ (очень удивленно смотрят на Арагорна)

ЛИНДИР (первым приходит в себя, преувеличенно радостно бросается к Арагорну): Папочка! Я тебя узнал!

АРАГОРН (слегка шарахается)

КОМАНДИР (подозрительно): А почему они на тебя не похожи?

ВТОРОЙ КОВБОЙ: Вот именно! А он (кивает на Фарамира) куда больше на тебя похож.

АРАГОРН (озадачено смотрит на Фарамира)

ЛИНДИР (бодро): Дядя Фарамир! Я тебя помню!

АРАГОРН (быстро): Да он же мой родной брат, как он может быть на меня не похож? А дети пошли в маму. Чувствуете, какая она у меня красавица?

ЛЕГОЛАС (закашливается)

КОМАНДИР (соображает, заморочено): А где ваша мать, то есть жена?

ЛИНДИР: Конечно, мама дома, в Кэйптауне. Что леди делать в прерии?

ПЕРВЫЙ КОВБОЙ (Линдиру): Если ты такой умный, то почему сам домой не вернулся?

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже подключается к представлению): Индейцы нам не доверяли. В ущелье стоит охрана – тайком никак не выберешься. А из селения они нас отпускали только или на стычки с другими племенами, или на охоту. В любом случае вокруг было полно вооруженный дикарей, которые не спускали с нас глаз.

ВТОРОЙ КОВБОЙ: А почему тогда сразу скальпы не сняли?

ЛИНДИР (пытается что-то придумать)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А как там моя мама? С ней все в порядке?

ВСЕ (очень удивленно смотрят на Умбарца)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подсказывает): Но ведь она же исчезла вместе с вами, во время нападения индейцев десять лет назад.

ЛЕГОЛАС (догадывается): А-а-а… Скво Бешеная Воробьиха? Прекрасно поживает. Вышла замуж за двоюродного дядю вождя.

ЛИНДИР (подхватывает): Именно из-за нее с нас скальпы и не сняли. Она сказала, что мы ее дети от белого мужа.

КОМАНДИР (пытается не упустить логику запутанных объяснений): Но если они считали вас наполовину индейцами, то почему тогда не доверяли?

ЛИНДИР (как само собой разумеющееся): Но ведь наш отец - белый.

ВТОРОЙ КОВБОЙ (кивает): Звучит логично.

ПЕРВЫЙ КОВБОЙ (недоверчиво): Все это звучит жутко логично. Счастливые отец и дядя нашли двух потерянных сыновней, которых спасла мать их преданного слуги индейца, но у нас полно раненых и пора возвращаться в факторию, а вас уже давно в форте заждались. Долго мы еще будем тут стоять?

СОЛДАТЫ (согласно кивают)

КОМАНДИР (с некоторыми сомнениями командует отход)

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Англичане забрали раненых и ушли, возле реки остались одни средиземцы.

 

ФАРАМИР (вытирает пот со лба): Фуххх… Насилу отоврались..

АРАГОРН (с интересом): Кто-нибудь помнит, что мы им наговорили?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с сомнением): Эльфы вроде ничего не забывают.

ЛИНДИР: Надейся.

ФАРАМИР (практично): Итак, мы наконец собрались все вместе…

АРАГОРН (перебивает, с сарказмом): Не без твоей помощи.

ФАРАМИР (парирует): На своем конкурсе ты вообще не принимал никакого участия в общих сборах.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поддакивает): Нам еще пришлось тебя из лап Адара вытаскивать.

АРАГОРН (скрипит зубами)

ЛЕГОЛАС (примирительно): Ну, во-первых, не Адара, а местных безопасников. А, во-вторых, Воробей, _ты_ принимал минимальное участие в том вытаскивании Арагорна.

ФАРАМИР: Не суть. Факт в том, что нам надо раскурить трубку мира с одним из вождей, а все индейцы сбежали на тот берег.

АРАГОРН: А мы на этом.

ФАРАМИР: Спасибо, государь, я заметил.

ЛИНДИР: Может хватит грызться, а?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Какие проблемы? Идем к индейцам и…

АРАГОРН (перебивает): Это у вас сложилась крепкая дружба с местными Медведями, а вот нас Койоты не очень-то жалуют.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Даже можно сказать, совсем не любят. (задумывается) Интересно, почему? Неужели на них не подействовало мое обаяние?

ЛЕГОЛАС (нетерпеливо): Хорошо, зачем нам Койоты? Идем к Медведям или к Крыльям – Фарамир тоже весьма неплохо наладил с ними отношения, раскуриваем трубку мира и наконец приступаем к моему конкурсу.

ЛИНДИР (ехидно): Не терпится?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хочу поскорее узнать, какую пакость мне ведущие приготовили.

ФАРАМИР (резонно): Ущелье охраняется, и мы не знаем, каким именно племенем. Эти чокнутые Койоты стали даже в меня стрелять, хотя я пришел с Крыльями и сражался на их стороне.

АРАГОРН (поддакивает): Типичные расисты.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Да, это проблема.

 

_спустя четверть часа_

 

АДАР (появляясь): Ну, и долго вы тут тусоваться будете? Там ведущие от скуки скоро друг друга загрызут (замечает скривившиеся лица) Да ладно, ладно. Молчу.

АРАГОРН (раздраженно): Ты такой умный, Адар…

АДАР: Чего вы тут встали?

ЛИНДИР (терпеливо): Нам надо на тот берег, в прерии. Так? Путь – через ущелье. Так? Ущелье наверняка обстреливается индейцами. Доступно? И кто именно там сидит – наши медвежьи друзья или злобные койоты – мы не в курсе. Вот сидим – и думаем.

АДАР (смотрит в упор на Линдира): Ну, в своих-то они не стреляют?

ЛИНДИР: В своих нет.

АДАР: Так идите первыми с принцем. Краска на вас яркая, издалека заметная. Перья в волосах -тоже на англичан не похоже. В чем проблема?

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): В этом что-то есть…

ФАРАМИР: Да. Только вы забыли, что у вас волосы светлые. Издалека это будет первое, на что обратят внимание…

АРАГОРН (загораясь): А давайте Джека покрасим! Он брюнет, загорелый и вообще на индейца похож!

ЛИНДИР (придирчиво оглядев Умбарца): Ну, если сбрить бороду и снять фенечки…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отшатывается): Счаззз!

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): Не пойдет…

ФАРАМИР (глядя на Адара): А у нас есть еще один брюнет. Усы почти незаметны издалека, фенек на нем нет…

АДАР (быстро): Морду раскрашивать не дам. (видит устремленные на него оценивающие глаза) Ну, мое дело вам идею подать. Удачи. (исчезает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (довольно): Первый раз вижу напуганного Адара.

ЛИНДИР (мрачно): Если ты намекаешь на то, что он испугался идти в ущелье…

АРАГОРН (скептически): Ну, конечно. Он испугался лицо раскрасить.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (примирительно): Он не имеет права нам помогать. Он ведущий.

ФАРАМИР (решительно): Так, я на разведку.

АРАГОРН: Я с тобой.

ФАРАМИР: Нет уж. Ты у нас государь, тобой рисковать…

АРАГОРН: Я – Следопыт. Если кто-то тут и должен идти на разведку, так это я.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Предлагаю всем переплыть на ту сторону, мы останемся ждать у скал, а вы идите.

 

Все переплывают реку, эльфы и Умбарец остаются на берегу, Арагорн и Фарамир уходят в ущелье.

 

ЛИНДИР: Лас, ты как хочешь – я умываться. Адар не так уж и неправ – мне эта краска совсем не нравится.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да я тоже как-то не фанат боевых раскрасок…

 

Эльфы при слове «фанат» переглядываются и направляются к реке досмывать краску, полусмытую при переправе, тихо скандируя «Спартак-чемпион».

 

_в ущелье_

ФАРАМИР (прячется за камнем): Смотри, вон они…

АРАГОРН (смотрит в другую сторону): Вижу.

ФАРАМИР: Это, кажется, Медведи – раскраска как у эльфов.

АРАГОРН: Не фига. Это Койоты – черно-белая краска, дальтоник.

ФАРАМИР (упрямо): Это ты дальтоник, ты против солнца смотришь, а мне оно ясно их освещает..

АРАГОРН: Ничего подобного…. (поворачивает голову в ту сторону, куда смотрит Фарамир) О. Точно, у тебя Медведи.

ФАРАМИР (довольно): То-то же. (поворачивает голову в сторону, куда смотрел Арагорн) О. А у тебя, кажется, и правда, Койоты. Не доверяют, что ли, друг другу?

АРАГОРН: Предложения?

ФАРАМИР: Лезть по скалам к Медведям. Эльфы смогут это сделать незаметно, как мы. А Джек…

АРАГОРН: Он тоже сможет. Он и бегать может долго, и по камням проберется.

ФАРАМИР: Тогда давай, зови остальных.

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Я тебе кто – государь или мальчик на побегушках?

ФАРАМИР: Я не знаю, кто ты, а я – главный на этом конкурсе.

АРАГОРН (открывает и закрывает рот, потом быстро скользит по камням к выходу из ущелья)

ФАРАМИР (оглядывает горизонт впереди): Он еще со мной спорить будет!

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (встает позади Фарамира из-за камня): Зачем вы опять к нам идете, Фарамир?

ФАРАМИР (подпрыгивает оборачивается): Соколиное Перо? Ты здесь как оказался?

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (пожимая плечами): Вы так кричали, что вас было слышно там, где мы находились.

ФАРАМИР: А зачем? Тут же уже два племени сидят…

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО: Мы ждем бледнолицых. Мои воины тоже хотят стрелять.

ФАРАМИР (решительно): Нам нужно попасть к Орлиному Глазу.

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (с интересом): Зачем тебе опять нужно к нашему вождю?

ФАРАМИР: Мы хотим раскурить с ним трубку мира.

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (удивленно): Бледнолицые никогда не курили трубку мира с нами.

ФАРАМИР: Мы будем первыми. (увлекается) То, что делают тут англичане – это страшное преступление. Они же готовы убивать женщин и детей! Они ведут себя хуже орков… Мало того, что они пришли на вашу землю, они вас же с нее и выживают… Я против этого, и мои друзья – тоже. Мы хотим в знак того, что мы на вашей стороне, раскурить трубку мира с вами. С Орлиным Глазом… (задумывается, продолжает) и с Медвежьим Когтем, и даже с этим… как его…

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (подсказывает): С Рваным Хвостом?

ФАРАМИР: Да!

СОКОЛИНОЕ ПЕРО (задумчиво): Ты говоришь странные вещи, бледнолицый. Но мне нравится то, что ты говоришь. Будь по-твоему. Мы проводим вас к вождю. (издает клекочущий горловой звук, и из-за камней показываются его воины)

 

_на берегу_

Эльфы и Умбарец нетерпеливо поглядывают в сторону ущелья, сидя на берегу.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поднимаясь): О, Элессар бежит.

ЛЕГОЛАС (поднимаясь): Пошли к нему навстречу.

ЛИНДИР (встает и направляется к навстречу бегущему Арагорну)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ и ЛЕГОЛАС (идут за ним)

АРАГОРН (подбегая): Пошли, есть возможность пробраться по скалам. Они следят только за дорогой!

ЛИНДИР: Ну, тогда не будем медлить. Веди, государь.

АРАГОРН (бодро разворачивается, идет обратно к ущелью, остальные – за ним)

 

Подойдя к входу в ущелье, Арагорн карабкается на скалы, Умбарец лезет за ним.

 

ЛИНДИР (глядя на приближающийся отряд индейцев во главе с Соколиным Пером): Элессар, вернитесь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (спокойно): Нас заметили.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оборачиваясь): О, да они Фарыча ведут!

АРАГОРН (оборачиваясь): Ну, нет. Это Фарыч их ведет! Заложил нас!

ЛИНДИР (успокаивающе): Элессар, не торопись с выводами. Это его конкурс, зачем ему все ломать?

ФАРАМИР (издалека): Все нормально, мы идем к вождям! Нас проводят через ущелье!

ЛИНДИР: Спускайся, государь. Пойдем по дороге.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Мне всегда казалось, что Фарамир неплохой дипломат. Может, он уже все решил?

 

Поселение Быстрых Крыльев, вигвам Орлиного Глаза. В центре горит костер, вокруг костра сидят Орлиный Глаз, Медвежий Коготь, Рваный Хвост и участники. Орлиный Глаз степенно раскуривает длинную большую трубку.

 

ЛИНДИР (следя за его манипуляциями): /Нет, Лас, но каков Фарамир-то? За такое короткое время уболтать всех трех вождей!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Недооценивал его Денетор. За полчаса объединить три племени…/

ЛИНДИР: /Дааа… Лас, а ты когда в последний раз курил?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ты что, рехнулся? Я не курю!/

ЛИНДИР (следит за тем, как Орлиный Глаз передает трубку Медвежьему Когтю): /Вот и я не курю. Что делать будем?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно): /Учиться/

 

Трубка мира передается Рваному Хвосту, тот затягивается, пускает вверх дым, передает трубку Фарамиру. Тот пытается затянуться, закашливается, но доводит процесс до конца. Передает трубку Арагорну.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (философски): /Фарыч тоже некурящий. Однако смог./

ЛИНДИР (принимая трубку от Арагорна, который только что пустил дым кольцами, и индейцы с одобрением смотрят, как они тают в воздухе): /Надеюсь, мы тоже сможем…/ (затягивается, на некоторое время замирает, выпускает дым, передает трубку Леголасу)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /И как оно?/

ЛИНДИР: /Набери дым в рот и выпускай через некоторое время. Не вздумай вдохнуть!/

ЛЕГОЛАС (выполняет инструкции, передает трубку Умбарцу)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (затягивается, закашливается): Как вы эту гадость курите???

 

Все участники исчезают вместе с трубкой мира.


	12. Chapter 12

**_конкурс Леголаса_ **

 

Леголас появляется на очень высокой скале, осматривается. Вокруг него заросшие преимущественно хвойным лесом горы. В долинах видны дома и пасущиеся стада. Небо укутано облаками, моросит мелкий дождик.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (с легким скепсисом): Милый пейзажик.

АДАР (появляется рядом): Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

ЛЕГОЛАС (игнорируя Адаровский юмор, практично): И где это я?

АДАР: Примерно та же местность, что и на конкурсе Арагорна, но где-то на полторы тысячи километров южнее и лет на пятьсот раньше.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Понятно. И откуда нам надо выбраться? Только с гор сойти или и из страны выехать?

АДАР (коварно улыбается): Все сложнее.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): Так я и думал.

АДАР: Видишь этот браслет? (достает из кармана браслет и показывает его эльфу)

 

Браслет представляет собой тонкую, достаточно широкую золотую пластинку, поверх которой пущен ажурный слой из красного дерева. К дереву крепится сеточка-плетение из черненого серебра, изображающая нечто вроде разросшихся кустиков. Лепестки сделаны из тончайших кусочков малахита, а мелкие цветки, по форме напоминающие ландыши - из таких же тонких пластинок слоновой кости.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (рассматривает браслет в руках Адара): Занятный браслетик… А поближе посмотреть?

АДАР (прячет браслет): Нетушки. На самом деле это - ключ от портала для возвращения на базу.

ЛЕГОЛАС (глубокомысленно): Ааа…

АДАР: Для того, чтобы его активизировать, вам надо всем вместе, впятером одновременно его коснуться. При этом вы должны находиться в море. Не ближе, чем в десяти метрах от берега.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Как у тебя все сложно. Браслет мне отдаешь?

АДАР (ухмыляясь): Как бы не так. Я сейчас его потеряю (оглядывается)… где-то в этих горах. Как соберетесь все вместе, найдете браслет и доберетесь до моря - можете считать, что конкурс выполнен.

ЛЕГОЛАС (оглядывается вслед за Адаром): Я так понимаю, что вопрос спуска с этого торчащего в небо гигантского осколка песчаника остается полностью на моей совести?

АДАР (показательно умиленно): Какой ты догадливый!

ЛЕГОЛАС (констатирует со вздохом): У ведущих научился над конкурсантами издеваться.

АДАР (фыркает): Я сам кого хочешь научу

ЛЕГОЛАС: Насколько я помню географию этого мира, до ближайшего моря отсюда около тысячи километров?

АДАР: Ну… Если по прямой, то таки меньше будет. Но, я думаю, вам придется пройти гораздо больше. (исчезает с коварной улыбкой на лице)

ЛЕГОЛАС (грустно): Адар-ведущий - это ужасно.

 

**_на склоне одной из гор_ **

 

На высоте примерно верхушек елей появляются две фигуры и падают вниз.

 

ЛИНДИР (судорожно хватается за ветку): Джек, держись!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (падает вниз и ударяется об ветки): Ой! Ай! Уй!.. Мммать!!!

ЛИНДИР (соскальзывает с ветки, пролетает несколько метров, хватается за другую): Пират, ты там живой?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (снизу): Как тебе сказать …

ЛИНДИР: Скажи, как есть.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я вишу. Вниз головой. Ветка трещит. До земли далеко, а я, кажется, сейчас продолжу падать.

ЛИНДИР: Погоди, не падай, я сейчас спущусь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Легко тебе говорить. А у меня нога застряла. (пытается подтянуться) Ох… Зря я пошевели… (срывается и летит вниз)

ЛИНДИР (в последнюю секунду ловит Джека за штанину и закидывает на соседнюю толстую ветку): Я же просил - подожди. Или тебе упасть хотелось?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подтягиваясь на ветке): Всю жизнь мечтал свернуть себе шею именно под этим деревом.

ЛИНДИР (спрыгивает на землю): /Лас, ты уже здесь?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Куда ж я денусь? Посмотри налево и вверх. Видишь?/

ЛИНДИР: /Деревья вижу/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Выше/

ЛИНДИР:/Выше небо/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Линдир, не издевайся/

ЛИНДИР:/Еще горы вдалеке. На ближней горе скала в форме когтя и на ней кто-то стоит/

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сарказмом): /Ага, кто-то такой, подозрительно знакомый/

ЛИНДИР: /Как тебя туда угораздило?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: (лаконично): /Адар/

ЛИНДИР: /Ты хоть сможешь оттуда спуститься?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (философски): /Или слезу, или упаду. Третьего не дано/

ЛИНДИР (с тревогой): /Лас, ты там осторожнее, ладно?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Я постараюсь/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (спрыгивает с нижней ветки на землю): Уже договорился с Леголасом?

ЛИНДИР: Сейчас он слезет с утеса и пойдем искать браслет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно): Какой браслет?

ЛИНДИР (кратко пересказывает ему условия конкурса)

 

**_на другой горе, в лесу_ **

 

Между деревьями появляются оба гондорца.

 

АРАГОРН (вдумчиво): Лес.

ФАРАМИР (с сарказмом): А то я не вижу.

АРАГОРН (так же вдумчиво): Хвойный лес. Достаточно старый.

ФАРАМИР (так же с сарказмом): Ты гений, Государь. Сразу видно, что бывший следопыт.

АРАГОРН (не обращая внимания): И почему эльфам всегда создают самые благоприятные условия для конкурса? Если конкурс лихолессца, так сразу лес - словно по заказу.

ФАРАМИР (с надеждой что его сарказм таки будет услышан): Ага, особенно лесистые и климатически благоприятные условия были у Линдира.

АРАГОРН (с легким удивлением смотрит на Фарамира): Я не понял. Это ты типа меня так подкалываешь?

ФАРАМИР (очень тихо): Тебя подколешь. Бегемотина толстокожая.

АРАГОРН (с подозрением): Что ты там пробурчал?

ФАРАМИР (громко): Интересно, куда остальных высадили, спрашиваю.

АРАГОРН (командным тоном): Сначала выйдем на дорогу, а потом - разберемся.

ФАРАМИР: А откуда ты знаешь, где здесь дорога?

АРАГОРН: Знаю. Государь я или где?

ФАРАМИР: Ну, тебе виднее. (идет за Арагорном)

 

_через полчаса_

 

Хвойный лес постепенно сменяется хвойно-лиственным вперемешку с подлеском. Теперь гондорцы не свободно шагают между уносящимися ввысь елями и лиственницами, а вынуждены прорубаться сквозь переплетение кустов и зарослей.

 

ФАРАМИР (с сарказмом): Гениально ты выбрал дорогу, государь!

АРАГОРН: (с угрозой): Тебе что-то не нравится?

ФАРАМИР: Если бы мы пошли в другую сторону, мы бы спокойно шагали по опавшим иголкам, а не продирались по этому бурелому.

АРАГОРН (резко тормозит, вдумчиво): Овраг.

ФАРАМИР (выглядывает из-за его плеча): Очень глубокий и широкий овраг.

 

Слышится гром и моросящий дождик плавно переходит в настоящий ливень.

 

ФАРАМИР (с чувством): Ммморгот!

АРАГОРН (пренебрежительно): Подумаешь, в ночь под Хельмовой Падью куда сильнее лило.

ДОЖДЬ (будто услышав Арагорна начинает лить вообще как из ведра)

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): Или не сильнее. Пошли! (машет в сторону оврага)

ФАРАМИР: Может, лучше обойдем? Там глубоко и куча поваленных деревьев на дне лежит.

АРАГОРН: Прорвемся! (решительно начинает спускаться)

ФАРАМИР (сквозь зубы чертыхаясь, лезет за ним)

АРАГОРН (поскальзывается и летит вниз): ААААА!!!

ФАРАМИР (хватается за ближайшее дерево, тихо): БББеее! Говорил же ему, давай обойдем.

АРАГОРН (со дна оврага): Мморгот!

ФАРАМИР (с надеждой): Ты себе что-нибудь сломал?

АРАГОРН: Нет, но одна из веток проткнула мне ногу. Спускайся, помоги.

ФАРАМИР: Может, я лучше схожу поищу помощь?

АРАГОРН: Фарыч, не будь свиньей, лезь ко мне.

ФАРАМИР (начинает осторожно спускаться): Я из-за этого ливня ничего перед собой не вижу!

АРАГОРН: А ты не смотри, ты на звук иди.

ФАРАМИР (огрызается): Я и так иду. (ломается ветка, за которую он держится правой рукой, а левая соскальзывает с мокрого от дождя ствола) Мелькор Акбар! (падает)

 

Грохот, треск сучьев и тишина.

 

АРАГОРН (с тревогой): Фарыч, ты там не убился?

ФАРАМИР (молчит)

АРАГОРН: Фарамир, харе прикидываться! (слушает тишину) Фарыч! Не дури! Что я Эовин скажу?

ФАРАМИР: Что ты угробил ее любимого мужа.

АРАГОРН (со вздохом облегчения): Трупы так въедливо не разговаривают. А ну, быстро ко мне!

ФАРАМИР: Не могу.

АРАГОРН: Это еще почему?

ФАРАМИР: Я застрял.

АРАГОРН (удивленно): Где?

ФАРАМИР: Между ветками.

АРАГОРН: Тогда быстрее выбирайся. У меня кровь по ноге хлещет, а он там расслабляется.

ФАРАМИР: Не могу. Я даже пошевелится не могу! Ноги застряли где-то внизу, зажатые между двумя стволами. Одна рука прижата к туловищу за спиной, а вторая вообще в стороне. Я только головой могу вертеть.

АРАГОРН (тихо): Самая бесполезная часть тела. (громко) Ты мне предлагаешь тут умирать по твоей милости?

ФАРАМИР: Не умрешь. Тирр придет и заберет тебя. (озаренно) И ты вылетишь из шоу и не попадешь в финал!

АРАГОРН: Гррхх! А если она не придет? Позволишь погибнуть своему государю?

ФАРАМИР (почти уверенно): Обязательно придет. Тирр, ты ведь нас слышишь?

АРАГОРН (мысленно): /Тирр, только не появляйся! Пусть он думает, что ты нас не видишь, даже если ты нас видишь!/

 

Никто не появляется.

 

ФАРАМИР (неуверенно): Когда мы Шелоб спасали, ведущие тоже не откликнулись, а потом оказалось, что они все время рядом были.

АРАГОРН: А когда Линдир чуть со скалы не упал, их рядом не было.

ФАРАМИР (думает)

АРАГОРН (нервно): Фарыч, я не шучу. Эта ветка мне очень неудачно ногу проткнула.

ФАРАМИР (со вздохом): Ладно, я попробую. (тихо ругаясь начинает шевелиться)

АРАГОРН: Как успехи?

ФАРАМИР: Никак, но окружающие деревья уже трещат.

АРАГОРН: Поактивнее там, поактивнее!

ФАРАМИР: Я стараюсь! (делает резкий рывок, несколько веток ломается, гондорец вместе с оставшимися ветками падает на дно оврага и ударяется головой о камни)

АРАГОРН: Денеторович? Фарыч? Фааарыч? Фарамир?!!! Ответь же! (тихо) Ох, кажется я его таки угробил. (начинает сам освобождать свою ногу)

 

**_в деревушке_ **

 

Возле крайних домов появляется Аллора, бежит вдоль деревни и кричит.

 

Аллора: Доможіть, люди добрі! Там два чоловіка до Вовчого урвища впали!

ГУЦУЛЫ (выходят из домов, вооружаются и направляются в лес)

 

_на скале_

 

Леголас задумчиво изучает спуски со скалы.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Убьюсь, не убьюсь? (смотрит на деревья) Если тут по камням быстро сбежать, а потом подпрыгнуть и долететь до той смереки? Должно получится. (в сомнении) В крайнем случае – упаду на дерево. Все ж не на голые камни падать. _[_ _Cмерека_ _– лиственница ( укр.)]_

 

Леголас скачет по скалам и деревьям, всего несколько раз поскальзывается на мокрых камнях и коре, но ни разу не падает.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (на земле, радостно): /Лин, я уже спустился!/

ЛИНДИР: /Насколько я слышу, вполне живой и даже не покалеченный?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (показательно оскорбленно): /А ты сомневался в моих способностях?/

ЛИНДИР: /И птица иногда спотыкается в воздухе. Догоняй уже нас, лесной скалолаз/

ЛЕГОЛАС (хихикает): /Менестрель, это были стихи?/

ЛИНДИР: /Нет, это была будущая поэма о твой вредности/

ЛЕГОЛАС (улыбаясь бежит в ту сторону, куда ушли Линдир с Джеком)

 

**_в лесу_ **

 

Арагорн уже освободился от веток, кое-как перевязал рану и ползет по дну оврага.

 

АРАГОРН (тихо): Фарыч, отзовись! Ну, хоть застони!

ФАРАМИР (молчит)

АРАГОРН (ползет дальше, находит бессознательного Фарамира с разбитой головой)

АРАГОРН: О, Варда, Элберет! Только бы он был жив! (проверяет пульс, с гордостью) Крепкие головы у гондорцев! (отрывает еще кусок плаща и перевязывает рану Фарамира)

 

Вдалеке слышны голоса.

 

АРАГОРН (обрадованно кричит): Люди! Помогите! На помощь! Тут раненный.

ГУЦУЛЫ (подходят к краю оврага)

ГУЦУЛ №1: Яка нечиста сила їх туди затаскала?

АДАР (на коне выезжает из-за деревьев): Ага! Попались, беглецы!

ГУЦУЛ №2: Вы кто будете, пане?

АДАР: Я – поверенный князя Вишневецкого. А эти двое – татарские янычары, они сбежали из тюрьмы в Кракове.

ГУЦУЛ №2 (тихо с сомнением): Как-то далеко они забежали.

ГУЦУЛ №1: Повесить басурманов!

АДАР: И это правильно.

ГУЦУЛЫ (спускаются ко дну оврага)

АРАГОРН (в сердцах): Да что же это такое?! Как в какой мир не попадем, так если не сжечь или расстрелять, то скормить крокодилам или скальп снять пытаются?!

АДАР (тихо): А ты думал будет легко?

АРАГОРН: Поимейте совесть! Хоть Фарамира не вешайте! Он же раненый!

 

Несколько гуцулов вытаскивают из оврага вяло сопротивляющегося и хромающего Арагорна. Остальные несут бесчувственного Фарамира. Двое гуцулов привязывают веревки к дереву и готовят петли.

 

_в другой деревне_

 

К шинку подходят Линдир и Умбарец-Воробей

 

ЛИНДИР (кланяясь): Добрый вечер добрым людям.

ШИНКАРЬ (недоверчиво разглядывает пришельцев): Кто такие будете?

ЛИНДИР: Офицеры личной гвардии Голландского принца.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (старательно пытается не удивляться)

ПОСЕТИТЕЛИ ШИНКА (резко прекращают говорить и в изумлении смотрят на пришедших)

ШИНКАРЬ (низко кланяется): Яким дивом ясновельможних панів занесло в наш далекий край?

ЛИНДИР: Ми розшукуємо родинний скарб нашого пана – браслет (описывает браслет) кращих ювелірних майстрів країни, який має вдягти на весілля його наречена. _[скарб – сокровище,_ _країна_ _– страна,_ _весілля_ _– свадьбы,_ _наречена_ _\- невеста ( укр.)]_

ШИНКАРЬ: А що браслет нареченої сюзерена ясновельможного пана робить у наших горах?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отвечает быстрее Линдира): Невеста нашего принца – Французская принцесса Элизабет. Ее похитил бывший жених – польский шляхтич Януш Кшетушский, и пытался увезти во Львов. Но наша гвардия догнала похитителя и отбила у него принцессу. А браслет панна Элизабет потеряла где-то по дороге.

ЛИНДИР (ошарашено смотрит на Умбарца)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тихо): Думаешь, только ты умеешь людям лапшу на уши вешать?

ШИНКАРЬ: Неужели этот браслет так важен?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вдохновенно): Конечно! Ведь без него принц Эдвард не сможет жениться на своей любимой Элизабет.

ЛИНДИР (поддакивает): Якщо вона втратила подаровану обручу, король-батько ніколи не дозволить цього. _[втратила_ _– потеряла ( укр.)]_

ШИНКАРЬ (понимающе кивает): Теперь вся ваша гвардия должна искать потерянный браслет?

ЛИНДИР (машет рукой): Что вы?! Капитан и основной отряд сопровождает панну Элизабет в Голландию. На поиски браслета осталось всего пять человек.

ПОСЕТИТЕЛЬ ШИНКА №1: Да как же вы его найдете по нашим лесам?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сокрушенно): Если мы не найдем браслет, то нас всех казнят.

ПОСЕТИТЕЛЬ ШИНКА №1: От басурманські закони!

ЛИНДИР: И не говорите.

ШИНКАРЬ (своим односельчанам): Так поможем добрым людям?

ПОСЕТИТЕЛИ ШИНКА (согласно кивают): Поможем, как не помочь.

ПОСЕТИТЕЛЬ ШИНКА №1: Нехай хлопці по стежкам побігають та по сусідніх селах розпитають – може хто бачив таку дивину. _[стежка – тропинка ( укр.)]_

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Давайте, мы с ними пойдем?

ПОСЕТИТЕЛЬ ШИНКА №2: Та що це ви, пани, по нашим стежкам плутати будете? Ви відпочивайте. Мабуть, притомилися з дороги? Відведу вас до своєї сестри Олесі, в неї як раз вільна кімната є. _[_ _відпочівайте_ _– отдыхайте, в_ _і_ _льна - свободная ( укр.)]_

ЛИНДИР: Мы бы с радостью, но …

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Лин, тут местные Арагорна с Фарамиром вешать собрались!/

ЛИНДИР (продолжает): Но два наших друга поехали в соседнюю деревню и что-то от них давно нет вестей. Как бы не случилось чего злого.

АНДРИЙКО (забегает в шинок): Татку! Татку! У Журавному двух басурмонов схопили!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Наверное, это – наши. (показательно возмущенно) Неужто нельзя голландского офицера от турка отличить?

ПОСЕТИТЕЛЬ ШИНКА №2: Вибачайте, ясновельможні пани, они не со зла. Видать, бес попутал.

 

Линдир, Умбарец и большинство посетителей трактира идут в Журавное.

 

**_в лесу, возле Журавного_ **

 

ГУЦУЛ №1 (с сомнением): Негоже как-то бесчувственного человека вешать. Може почекаємо поки опритомніє? _[_ _почекаємо_ _– подождем,_ _опритомніє_ _– придет в себя ( укр.)]_

АДАР: Тогда пока одного повесьте. Хотя, зачем ждать пока он в себя придет, если все равно ему на тот свет отправляться?

ГУЦУЛ № 1: Не по христиански это, пане. Коль вместе попались, то вместе и вешать надо.

АДАР: А они не христиане, басурманы проклятые!

АРАГОРН (огрызается): Сам ты басурман!

ГУЦУЛ № 2 (пристально всматривается в лицо Адара на предмет поиска басурманских черт)

 

Из-за деревьев выходит Леголас.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Лин, я все понял - Голландский принц Эдвард, французская принцесса Элизабет и польский шляхтич Януш Кшетушский. И кто только этот бред придумал?/

ЛИНДИР: /Мы на пару с Умбарцем/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Вас вредно самих оставлять. Два почетных сказителя/

ГУЦУЛЫ (удивленно и подозрительно рассматривают Леголаса)

АДАР (быстро): Это еще один сбежавший басурман.

ГУЦУЛ №1 (хитро): Ой пане, щось мені здається, що ви брешете. Где это видано, чтобы басурманы были с белыми волосами? _[_ _здається_ _– кажется,_ _брешете_ _\- врете ( укр.)]_

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вот именно мордорец, заврался ты дальше некуда.

АДАР (обломано молчит)

ЛЕГОЛАС (кратко пересказывает гуцулам Линдировско-Умбарцевую версию их появления в Карпатах)

АРАГОРН (стоит с отвисшей челюстью)

ГУЦУЛЫ (без особого доверия обсуждают полученную информацию)

 

На поляну выходят Умбарец, Линдир и подошедшие с ними посетители шинка.

 

ПОСЕТИТЕЛЬ ШИНКА №1: Куме Миколо, а чого це ви зібралися ясновельможних панів із Голляндіїї вішати?

ГУЦУЛ № 3 (Микола): Так пан посланник князя говорит, что они басурманы.

ЛИНДИР: Посмотрите на их одежду! (кивает на гондорцев) Разве так одеваются сбежавшие из тюрьмы турки?

ГУЦУЛ № 1 (с сомнением): И правда, наряды европейские, а не басурманские.

ПОСЕТИТЕЛЬ ШИНКА №3: И у всех почти одинаковые. Сразу видно, что все пятеро – офицеры одного войска.

ПОСЕТИТЕЛЬ ШИНКА №2 (задумчиво): А басурманы беловолосыми не бывают.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Посмотрите на их лица! Разве они похожи на татар?

ГУЦУЛ № 3: Они – нет, а вот ты – очень даже похож! (толпа начинает агрессивно поглядывать на Умбарца)

ЛИНДИР (решительно): Он бывший янычар. Его во младенчестве похитили татары, воспитывали как янычара, но он осознал свои исторические корни и вступил в борьбу с подлыми захватчиками. Вместе с запорожскими козаками он громил невольничьи базаре в Турции, помогал бежать одной французской пленнице гарема - Анжелике. А потом в Константинополе примкнул к гвардии Голландского принца.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо, восхищенно): Фантаст! Сказочник!

ЛИНДИР (тихо, с гордостью): Нет, но я - менестрель!

ГУЦУЛ № 2: Миколо, а ну подивись, наче він схожий на старшого сина твого племінника зі Східниці?

МИКОЛА: Может и похож. Сколько они, поганцы наших детей угоняют, а потом против нас же воевать посылают.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вдохновенно): Я не помню своих родителей. Но эти горы мне кажутся очень знакомыми. Знаю я, на долині коханя нема, знаю я, тільки в горах. Де знайти джерело, щоб спитати в огня – хто я, та де доля моя? Гей! Гей!

ГУЦУЛЫ (едва не прослезившись): Сразу видно, что – наш хлопець!

АДАР (возмущенно): Не верьте им, они вас обманывают!

ЛИНДИР (кивает на Адара): Это же подлый Януш Кшетушский, похититель французских принцесс!

ТОЛПА: Бей шляхту!

АДАР (вскакивает на коня и быстро ретируется)

 

**_в операторской_ **

 

Аллора (издевательски): Что Адарушка, на сей раз не прошла твоя дезинформация?

АДАР: Я не очень внимательно вводную справку читал. Подумаешь, маленько ошибся. Ничего, Кирн потом все исправит.

Кирн: Говорил же я тебе – учи матчасть. А ты «все просто, все понятно…». Допрыгался!

Аллора (осуждающе): Вррредители!

 

**_в деревне_ **

Участники отдыхают в доме пани Олеси. С улицы прибегает ее сын Андрийко.

 

АНДРИЙКО (выпаливает на одном дыхании): Шинкарь просил передать, что из Подорожного приехал его кум, так рассказывал, что сын кузнеца в лесу нашел чудной браслет и продал купцу, едущему во Львов!

АРАГОРН: Наш браслет! Быстрее! Пошли!

ОЛЕСЯ: Да куда ж вы пешком, да на ночь глядя? Переночуйте у меня, а утром побежите за своим браслетом.

ФАРАМИР (с тоской): Нам бы лошадей…

ОЛЕСЯ: В Быстрице пан Остап коней на продажу держит.

ЛИНДИР: А далеко до той Быстрицы?

ОЛЕСЯ (пожимает плечами): Ближе, чем до Подорожного.

АРАГОРН (нервно): Если мы до утра подождем, то будем потом этого купца по всему Львову разыскивать.

ФАРАМИР: А ты предлагаешь его всю ночь по горным тропинкам искать?

ЛЕГОЛАС (меланхолично): Нам все равно потом с этим браслетом до самого моря ехать. Тысячу километров пешком пробежишь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ты сегодня утром уже спешил, в итоге вы с Фарамиром как две калеки.

АРАГОРН (зверски смотрит на Умбарца): Я еще в России хотел тебя вежливому обращению с Государем поучить…

ЛИНДИР (чувствительно пихает Арагорна в бок): Аррес, не нарывайся! Ты хочешь устроить разборки в присутствии нашей очаровательной хозяйки? (мило улыбается Олесе)

ОЛЕСЯ (смеется): Эти мужики – как дети малые. А вот про вас – сразу видно, что пан - благородных кровей. (возвращает Линдиру не менее милую улыбку)

ЛЕГОЛАС (сохраняет бесстрастное выражение лица, но глаза искрятся от беззвучного смеха)

АРАГОРН: Кто благородных? Да я …!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (синхронно пихают Арагорна с двух сторон)

АРАГОРН (замолкает)

ОЛЕСЯ (ставит на стол ужин)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (строит ей глазки): Спасибо, хозяйка.

 

_раннее утро_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (рывком срывает покрывала с Арагорна и Умбарца): Подъем!

АРАГОРН (вскакивает, принимает боевую стойку): Где враги?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пытается поймать конец покрывала): Отстаньте!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Врагов нет. Но пора начинать отрабатывать ужин и ночевку.

АРАГОРН (удивленно): Чего-чего?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А ты думал, ты даром тут поешь, поспишь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (протестующе): Она же сама нас пригласила!

АРАГОРН: А почему ты Итилиенского лежебоку не будешь, и куда это с утра по раньше унесло Линдира?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин уехал договариваться на счет коней. Соседи как раз в Быстрицу ехали и его с собой взяли. А Фарамира я не бужу, потому что он раненый и ему надо выспаться.

АРАГОРН: А я типа не раненый? (начинает усиленно хромать)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Арыч, не привередничай, я видел, как с куда более серьезными ранами ты войска в бой водил, неужто не сможешь с такой пустяковой царапиной огород прополоть?

АРАГОРН: Так то в бой… (доходит) Огород полоть? Я?! Государь Элессар?!!

ФАРАМИР (уже проснулся от поднятого шума, но упорно лежит с закрытыми глазами и старается хихикать как можно более незаметно)

ЛЕГОЛАС (перекривляет): Да, ты, король Элессар.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Арагорну): Лучше сразу соглашайся, а то он опять начнет на свое королевское происхождение намекать.

АРАГОРН (убежденно): Трандуил бы не стал сорняки полоть!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Откуда ты знаешь?

АРАГОРН: У себя в Лихолесье огороды явно не он пропалывает.

ЛЕГОЛАС (резонно): А разве я тебе предлагаю на гондорский огород идти?

АРАГОРН (не находится, что возразить)

_в огороде_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вырывает травинку и увлеченно ее рассматривает): Лас, а это точно сорняк? Какой-то у него вид вполне одомашненный.

АРАГОРН (ласково): Нет, Джек, это не сорняк, это молодой помидор. Был.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А прикидывался, что в прополке не разбираешься.

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Зато я разбираюсь в травах.

ЛЕГОЛАС (молча и очень быстро работает на сельскохозяйственных угодьях)

 

На огород выходит Олеся.

 

ОЛЕСЯ (всплескивает руками): Да что же это делается! Понове! Что вы меня перед соседями позорите? Скажут, что я гостей на работу в поле погнала. Здороваться никто не будет!

АРАГОРН (злорадно кивает на Леголаса): Это все он придумал. И нас заставил.

ОЛЕСЯ (приседает в подобии реверанса, благодарно улыбается): Конечно, спасибо большое. Но если вы хотите помочь, то лучше поедьте с мужем сено косить или дров нарубайте, а с огородом я и сама справлюсь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (проворно выскакивает из сорняков): Как скажете, сударыня.

ОЛЕСЯ (восхищенно смотрит на эльфа, тихо): Какой мужчина! Сам огород полоть пошел, по доброй воле. Не то, что мои оболтусы!

АРАГОРН (озадачено): И как можно понять эту женскую логику?

 

Арагорн остался разбираться с дровами, а Леголас и Умбарец-Воробей уехали косить сено.

 

_на поле_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (лихо машет косой): А эта работа мне нравится!

ЛЕГОЛАС: И мне по душе.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А как там Линдир? Уже нашел коней?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Сейчас спрошу. /Лин?/

ЛИНДИР (заморочено): /Лас, а куда подевались наши кони?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (очень удивленно): /Какие кони?/

ЛИНДИР: /На которых мы из Голландии приехали/

ЛЕГОЛАС (после паузы): /Лин! Из какой Голландии? Ты там совсем уже заговорился? Не помнишь, что правда, а что выдумка?/

ЛИНДИР (устало): /Я помню, но Остап спрашивает, куда мы своих коней дели. Мне надо ему что-то ответить/

ЛЕГОЛАС (уже не удивляясь): /Какой Остап?/

ЛИНДИР: /Заводчик коней, к которому я утром поехал с Олесиными соседями/

ЛЕГОЛАС (ехидно): /А у самого уже фантазия иссякла?/

ЛИНДИР: /Леголас, не издевайся, а? Он ответа ждет/

ЛЕГОЛАС (после секундной паузы): /Волки съели. Прошлой ночью. Большая стая волков/

ЛИНДИР (вдумчиво): /Ааа… А нас почему не съели?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /А мы на дерево влезли/

ЛИНДИР (обдумывает): /А почему мы от волков не отбились?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Их много было, а у нас одни кинжалы/

ЛИНДИР: /А луки?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Лин! Проснись! Нас разве на этот конкурс с луками отправили?/

ЛИНДИР: /Нет. А что? (через мгновение) Понял! Спасибо/

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): По-моему, Линдиру явно вредно так рано вставать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сочувственно): Что, так плохо?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Думаю, до вечера мы из этой деревни точно не выберемся.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Чувствую, твой конкурс надолго растянется. А ведь обещали нам, что все шоу продлится не более десяти дней! Потом на островах три дня сидели, теперь в этом измерении еще неизвестно сколько дней проведем.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты куда-то спешишь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нет, но – дело принципа. Сначала сказали, что десять дней, а потом начали хитрить.

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами): Ведущие.

 

_вечером_

Леголас и Джек-Воробей возвращаются с поля.

 

АРАГОРН (встречает их на подвір’ї): Ну, и что вы полезного за сегодня сделали? _[_ _подвір’я_ _–_ _двор_ _( укр.)]_

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (гордо): Накосили целую телегу сена!

АРАГОРН: Тоже мне, нашли трудовой подвиг! А мы с Фарамиром и дрова рубили, и свиней кормили, и воду носили, и тесто месили…

ЛЕГОЛАС (серьезно): Я вами горжусь.

ФАРАМИР (выходит из дому): Этот псих еще пытался меня заставить корову доить.

АРАГОРН: А потом мы героически зарезали петуха, из которого мы сейчас будем есть борщ!

ОЛЕСЯ (выходит из дому, смеется): Почаще бы такие гости приезжали.

 

Возле ворот останавливается подвода, с которой соскакивает Линдир и идет к остальным.

 

ФАРАМИР (обрадовано): Лин! Как успехи? Нашел коней?

ЛИНДИР (кивает): А как же. Давайте быстрее собирайтесь, я договорился - через полчаса нас заберет местный мельник и подкинет до Быстрицы, а оттуда завтра на рассвете отправимся во Львов.

ОЛЕСЯ (встревожено): А как же ужин? А ну – швидко всі до кухні! (загоняет участников в кухню, как квочка разбежавшихся цыплят) _[_ _квочка_ _– наседка,_ _швидко_ _\- быстро ( укр.)]_

 

_после ужина_

 

ЛИНДИР: Хозяйка, спасибо за хлеб-соль. (кланяется)

ОЛЕСЯ: И вам спасибо, гости дорогие. (тоже кланяется) Приезжайте еще, будем ждать.

АРАГОРН: Мы постараемся. (уходят)

 

_в телеге_

 

ФАРАМИР (подпрыгивает на каждой колдобине): В таких драндулетах итилиенские правители еще не ездили.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: О! Теперь у второго гондорца звездная болезнь началась.

АРАГОРН: Между прочим, этот драндулет не намного хуже, чем тележка Гендальфа. Фарыч, не привередничай.

ЛЕГОЛАС (Линдиру): До чего ты договорился на счет коней?

ЛИНДИР: А до чего можно было договориться, учитывая, что денег у нас нет?

ЛЕГОЛАС (ехидно): Я в тебя верил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Надо было украсть коней – и всех делов.

ЛЕГОЛАС (раздраженно): Может, хватит уже? Что мы себя во всех измерениях как матерые преступники ведем? А потом еще кое-кто удивляется, почему нас постоянно хотят повесить.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пожимая плечами): Нас, пиратов, пожизненно повесить хотят, и ничего – живем как-то.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А вот я не привык к тому, чтобы меня вешали. И привыкать не собираюсь!

АРАГОРН (очень тихо): Звездная болезнь – крайне заразная штука.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я все слышу.

ЛИНДИР (переводит разговор на другое): В общем – нам повезло. Хозяин как раз завтра собирается посылать старшего сына во Львов с табуном коней на продажу. Он хотел нанять парочку погонщиков, но я его уговорил, что мы впятером на его конях бесплатно доедем до Львова, а заодно и всех коней пригоним.

АРАГОРН (с сомнением): А ты не продешевил?

ЛИНДИР: Издеваешься? Я уговорил человека, который впервые в жизни нас видит, доверить нам табун лошадей. Ты еще говоришь, что я продешевил?

ЛЕГОЛАС (хихикает): Эльфийское обаяние, помноженное на менестрельскую наглость.

 

_в Быстрице_

 

ОСТАП (критически рассматривает прибывшую компанию): Ну, добре, на перший погляд, ви, начебто, люди порядні. Заночуєте в мене на сіннику, а завтра з останніми зорями поженете табун у Львів. _[_ _сінник –_ _сеновал,_ _останні_ _–_ _последние_ _,_ _зорі_ _-_ _звезд_ _ы ( укр.)]_

АРАГОРН (тихо): Короля отправляют ночевать на сеновал?

ЛЕГОЛАС (ехидно): Рецидив звездности?

АРАГОРН (бурчит): Уже и возмутиться нельзя?

ФАРАМИР (вдумчиво наблюдает за полезшим на сено Арагорном): Летняя ночь, свежее сено, Арагорн и Леголас, спят рядом… Что-то это мне напоминает, нехорошее такое…

ЛЕГОЛАС (швыряется в Фарамира брикетом сена): Фу! Пошляк!

ЛИНДИР (Фарамиру, весело): А мы внесем коррективы в привычный сценарий. Арагорна отправим ночевать вместе с тобой, а сами уединимся на другом конце сеновала. (ласково) Правда, Ласик?

ЛЕГОЛАС (внутренне ухохатываясь корчит смазливую мордочку): Лин, с тобой – всегда готов!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже веселится): А я? А про меня забыли?! Я тоже хочу!

ФАРАМИР: Тьфу на вас! Сборище извращенцев! (зарывается в сено в самом дальнем уголке)

АРАГОРН (критически): Детский сад. Лихолесско-Умбарское отделение.

ЛЕГОЛАС (уточняет): Тогда уже психбольница.

АРАГОРН: Эру! За что ты наказал меня в полуфинале присутствием этих двух лихолессцев? Пока они по одному - оба вполне приличные эльфы. Но как только их становится двое…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Это не Эру, а ты сам себя наказал, когда не захотел выбыть по голосованию.

АРАГОРН (вздыхает): И не напоминай. (вяло похихикивая, участники шоу расползаются по сену)

 

_полдень следующего дня, Львов_

 

Эльфы, гондорцы и пират въезжают во Львов, провожают сына пана Остапа вместе с табуном до постоялого двора и уходят в центр города.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Воробей, бери Фарамира и пройдитесь по ювелирным мастерским и ломбардам – поспрашивайте насчет нашего браслета, а мы с остальными попытаемся добыть хоть немного денег.

АРАГОРН: А чего это ты раскомандовался?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это мой конкурс или как?

АРАГОРН: Я во время своего не командовал

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Ага, Линдир узурпировал твою законную привилегию отдавать распоряжения направо и налево.

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимая плечами): Так кто тебе виноват?

АРАГОРН: А может, лучше пирата на добывание денег отправить?

ЛИНДИР: Где вы видели пиратов при деньгах? И где вы видели нищих лихолессцев?

АРАГОРН: Прямо сейчас вижу, перед собой.

ЛИНДИР (с достоинством): Мы не нищие, у нас временные трудности с наличностью.

ЛЕГОЛАС (нетерпеливо): Люди-эльфы, мы теряем время. Или вы опять хотите весь завтрашний день ночлег отрабатывать?

ФАРАМИР, АРАГОРН и УМБАРЕЦ (дружно отрицательно машут головами)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Мы пошли. (утаскивает Фарамира в сторону базарной площади)

АРАГОРН: Давайте разделимся, поищем возможность подзаработать, а через часок встречаемся на этом же месте. (эльфы кивают, все расходятся)

АРАГОРН (тихо себе под нос): Ну, хоть раз послушались умного совета.


	13. Chapter 13

_спустя час_

 

АРАГОРН (бодро идет к ожидающим его эльфам): Я нашел для нас работу! Просто супер! До конца дня можем заработать 50 злотых!

ЛЕГОЛАС (подозрительно): Что ж это за работа такая? Мы с Линдиром не нашли ничего лучше одного злотого в день на пятерых.

АРАГОРН (гордо): Конкурс певцов и менестрелей. За первое место приз - эти самые 50-т злотых!

ЛИНДИР: А почему ты решил, что мы займем первое место?

АРАГОРН: Не мы, а ты, Линдир, ты. Это индивидуальное соревнование (деловито) Идем быстрее, первый раунд начинается через четверть часа, а Линдир там выступает в третьей десятке.

ЛИНДИР (слегка нервно): Как это я выступаю? На чем я выступаю? Где я выступаю?

АРАГОРН (самодовольно): Я тебя уже записал! Выступаешь во дворце короля Данилы. Участники конкурса соревнуются в мастерстве игры на каких-то пяти музыкальных инструментах, названий я не запомнил, и в сопровождающем пении.

ЛИНДИР (совсем нервно): Он не запомнил названий, а должен на них играть, да еще и победить местных мастеров?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не нравится – пойдем на площадь – будешь своим эльфийским пением у толпы монетки выклянчивать.

ЛИНДИР (осуждающе): Ты всегда мечтал сделать из меня уличного певца!

ЛЕГОЛАС (задорно): И теперь моя мечта как никогда близка к осуществлению

ЛИНДИР (въедливо): Подпевать заставлю.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А я и подпою.

АРАГОРН (хихикает с эльфов)

ЛИНДИР (Арагорну): А ты, юморист, на подтанцовке будешь стоять!

АРАГОРН (веселится): Заметано! Так куда идем? На базарную площадь или во дворец?

ЛИНДИР: Вымогатели! Оба. (вздыхает) Конечно, во дворец.

 

_конкурс менестрелей_

 

Эльфы и Арагорн заходят в большой зал. Перед помостом, на котором сидит судейская комиссия играет седовласый бандурист.

 

ЛИНДИР (рассматривает судей и местную знать): А где тут король Данила?

АРАГОРН: Он уже умер давно. Лет триста назад. Но дворец он строил и жил в нем, потому так и называют.

ЛИНДИР: Да ты прям историк.

АРАГОРН: А что, только вам глубокими познаниями блистать? Гондорские короли тоже кое-что умеют.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты не о том думаешь. Лучше слушай, как дедушка играет, тебе через несколько человек так же придется.

ЛИНДИР: А что тут сложного? Какая-то помесь гитары и лютни. Справлюсь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хихикает): Уж слишком жирненькая и пузатенькая гитара получается.

АРАГОРН (подхватывает): И кривобокенькая.

ЛИНДИР: Не придирайтесь. Главное, что принцип игры тот же.

АРАГОРН (продолжает изучать музыкальный инструмент): Больше на контрабас похожа.

ЛИНДИР (убежденно): Нет, на гитару, потому что без смычка.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тебе еще и петь придется. Слышишь, какие дедушка баллады выводит?

ЛИНДИР: Что я, эльфийских баллад не знаю?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А на языке оригинала сочинить слабо?

ЛИНДИР (уничтожающе смотрит на Леголаса): За оставшиеся полчаса?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А ты что-нибудь простенькое - про природу, про погоду... (покровительственно хлопает Линдира по плечу) Твори, менестрель.

ЛИНДИР: Между прочим, это – _твой_ конкурс?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Меня на твоем крокодилы ели, а я тебе всего лишь предлагаю поработать по твоей основной специальности.

АРАГОРН: Раньше начнешь писать балладу, раньше закончишь.

ЛИНДИР: Я вам это еще припомню! А теперь все быстро замолчали и не мешайте мне творить!

 

_после выступления Линдира_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин! Браво! Я даже почти прослезился!

АРАГОРН: И комиссии, по-моему, тоже понравилось.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А как ты про горы с ручейками и облаками загнул – все зрители затаив дыхание слушали!

ЛИНДИР (скромно): Ну, я же лихолесский менестрель. Не суметь достойно воспеть природу на любом языке – позорище на мои эльфийские уши.

АРАГОРН: Схожу, результаты первого тура узнаю.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прислушивается): На том конце зала говорят, что следующее соревнование будет на торбаке.

ЛИНДИР: А это что за зверь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Сейчас придет Арагорн, и узнаем.

АРАГОРН (возвращается): Линдир, поздравляю, ты на третьем месте!

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущенно): Наш придворный менестрель всего лишь на третьем месте?

АРАГОРН: На первом – тот седовласый дедушка, а на втором – львовский музыкант, он какую-то песню про национальных героев исполнял.

ЛЕГОЛАС (решительно): Лин, после этого торбака ты должен быть минимум вторым, или я посоветую Трандуилу найти другого менестреля.

ЛИНДИР (патетично): Как вы жестоки, Ваше Высочество!

АРАГОРН: Э-э-э… Лин, только ты слишком не усердствуй. А то победитель предыдущего тура в следующем раунде первым выступает. Ты ж не успеешь понять, как местные на этой ерунде играют.

ЛИНДИР: Так сейчас я третьим выступаю?

АРАГОРН: Да!

ЛИНДИР: Чего ж ты раньше молчал?! (убегает слушать первых двух конкурсантов)

 

_после их выступлений_

 

ЛИНДИР (хмуро): Я не буду _так_ играть! И петь _так_ не буду! Это же попса какая-то! Нет! Даже хуже!

АРАГОРН: Думай о 50-ти злотых.

ЛИНДИР: Плевать! Я не буду!

АРАГОРН: Да какая тебе разница? Эта почти та же бандура, только вполовину меньше.

ЛИНДИР: На ней играют _совсем_ не так. И поют всякие бредовые лимерики.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хорошо, не пой. Но можешь инструмент в руках подержать и по струнам пару раз провести?

ЛИНДИР (с тяжким вздохом): Я так понимаю, что придется.

АРАГОРН (довольно): И это правильно.

 

_после всех выступлений на торбаке_

 

ЛИНДИР (грустно): Кажется, плакали наши 50-т злотых.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не переживай. Подумаешь, пойдем посуду в кабаке мыть.

ЛИНДИР: Ага, и впятером за неделю заработаем 3 злотых?

АРАГОРН (приходит с результатами): Лин, на торбаке ты шестой. Львовский музыкант первый.

ЛИНДИР (сокрушенно): О, нет…

АРАГОРН (утешающе): Зато второй твой конкурент – дедушка совсем плохо выступил. И в общем зачете у тебя по-прежнему третье место.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Может следующий инструмент будет поприличнее?

ЛИНДИР: Оптимист.

АРАГОРН: Третий тур на цимбалах.

ЛИНДИР (обрадовано): О! Это я умею!

АРАГОРН и ЛИНДИР (хором, удивленно): Откуда?!

ЛИНДИР: Да так… Один раз в музее… Неважно.

 

_после выступлениях на цимбалах_

ЛЕГОЛАС: Эльфийская баллада под аккомпанемент на цимбалах это, конечно, сильно, но ты уверен, что судьи это оценят?

ЛИНДИР: Зрители точно оценили.

АРАГОРН (приходит, радостно): Лин, на цимбалах ты второй, дедушка - первый, а львовянин – пятый.

ЛИНДИР (неуверенно): Это хорошо?

АРАГОРН: Это суммарное второе место. И осталось всего два инструмента.

ЛЕГОЛАС (заинтересованно): А дедушка и львовянин – на каких?

АРАГОРН: На третьем и первом.

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущенно): Мне кажется, львовянину судьи явно подсуживают. Ладно еще дедушка, но он-то куда хуже тебя играет!

ЛИНДИР (практично): Значит, надо впечатлить и предубежденных судей. На чем мне сейчас выступать?

АРАГОРН: Какая-то мазанха. На скрипку похожа и со смычком.

ЛЕГОЛАС (обрадовано): Скрипка – это хорошо. Тут Линдир им все покажет, правда, Лин?

ЛИНДИР (не очень уверенно): Угу.

 

В общий зал вламываются Умбарец и Фарамир.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, вас и занесло. Насилу разыскали.

АРАГОРН: Если в городе проходит конкурс менестрелей – могли бы догадаться, куда мы пошли.

ФАРАМИР: Так мы и догадались.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нашли браслет?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Почти. Нашли ювелира. Но его приказчик сегодня утром увез браслет на ярмарку в Киеве.

ЛИНДИР: Этот браслет – прямо какая-то неуловимка. Убегает от нас, словно мышка от кошки.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (уточняет): От целой стаи кошек.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Адар так и обещал, что мы за браслетом будем по всей стране гоняться.

АРАГОРН: Линдир, теперь тебе тем более надо победить. Без денег до Киева добираться будет намного сложнее.

 

_после конкурсах на мазанхах_

 

ФАРАМИР (восторженно): Лин, ты гений! Мы на первом месте.

ЛЕГОЛАС: И нарушитель временных линий. Зачем надо было Чайковского с Моцартом играть?

АРАГОРН: И идиот! Теперь тебе придется на последнем инструменте первым выступать!

ЛИНДИР (с подозрением): А что за последний инструмент?

АРАГОРН: Трембита какая-то.

ЛИНДИР: А на что она похожа?

АРАГОРН (уклончиво): Э-э-э… Сам увидишь.

 

В зал вносят несколько трембит.

 

ЛИНДИР (слегка заикаясь): Э-э-э-это музыкальный инструмент?

ФАРАМИР (с видом знатока): Разве не видно, что это - какая-то труба.

ЛИНДИР (в ужасе): Но она почти в два раза выше меня!

ЛЕГОЛАС (рассудительно): Если местные на ней играют, то и ты сможешь.

ЛИНДИР: Я умиляюсь с твоей веры в меня.

ФАРАМИР: Скажи спасибо, что тебе не предлагают сыграть на органе.

ЛИНДИР: На органе я бы смог. А как я буду на _этом_ играть? Я же первый выступаю! Я понятия не имею, как они на ней играют!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (берет трембиту, пытается в нее дуть, понимает, что так держать не удобно. Вертит во все стороны, наконец поднимает вверх и трубит): О! Я понял!

ЛИНДИР: Я рад за тебя, что ты догадался, как _держать_ этот инструмент, если бы мне еще кто-то объяснил, как на нем _играют_.

АРАГОРН (вдумчиво): Это труба. А на трубе играют «тревогу» и прочие гимны.

ЛЕГОЛАС (озаренно, Линдиру): Ты сможешь сыграть зов роханского рога, лихолесские гимны, гондорские темы…

ЛИНДИР (скептически): Все подряд?

ЛЕГОЛАС (язвительно): Нет, вперемешку. У тебя есть другие предложения?

ЛИНДИР (со вздохом): Нет.

 

_после завершения конкурса_

 

Участники напряженно ожидают решения судей.

 

СУДЬЯ: Посовещавшись мы решили отдать приз за лучшую музыку светловолосому гостю из далекой Голландии.

АРАГОРН: Ураааа!!! (обнимает Линдира)

СУДЬЯ (продолжает): Хотя он играл и несколько непривычные для нашего уха мелодии, но так виртуозно, что даже нашим лучшим мастерам есть чему него поучиться.

ЛИНДИР (рассыпается в словах благодарности и восхвалении местных менестрелей)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тихо): Это все хорошо, но когда нам деньги отдадут?

 

_вечером, на выезде из Львова_

 

АРАГОРН: Напомните мне, почему мы поперлись в дорогу на ночь глядя?

ФАРАМИР: Потому что один пират сказал, что он не готов сутки скакать без отдыха.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот именно! Хватит надо мной издеваться. Я могу голыми руками победить крокодила и вдвоем вести большое судно под парусом, но не могу сутки бегать пешком или на лошадях.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прикалывается): Бегать на лошадях?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не придирайся. Сам же сказал, что если мы вечером выедем, то к следующему вечеру будем уже в Киеве.

АРАГОРН: Если бы мы поторопились, то могли бы и утром выехать, а к ночи доехать.

ЛИНДИР: Да, но тогда бы нам пришлось скакать весь день без передышки. Не говоря уже о Воробье, мы просто могли загнать лошадей.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (патетично): Видите какие они – эльфы?! Им безмозглой скотины жальче, чем товарища по конкурсу!

ФАРАМИР: Велика беда. Купили бы новых. За выигранные деньги можно было и карету нанять.

ЛЕГОЛАС (Воробью): Лошадь – не безмозглая скотина.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А кто? Повышенно интеллектуальная четырех копытная тягловая сила?

ЛИНДИР: У вас других развлечений, корме как ругаться нету? Посмотрите, какая ночь – чистое небо, яркие звезды…

ЛЕГОЛАС (подхватывает): Вдохните аромат степных трав, услышьте песню земли в шелесте ковыля.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Романтики, млин. Тут думаешь, как бы в этой темени в какой овраг не въехать, а они звезды рассматривают.

ЛИНДИР: То, что ты не видишь в темноте, не значит, что не видит твоя лошадь.

ФАРАМИР (прикалывается): Интеллектуальная тягловая сила со встроенным ночным зрением.

АРАГОРН: Да отцепитесь вы от бедных животных! Нашли себе объект для подколок, который огрызнуться не может.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тебя подкалывать не интересно, ты на каждое слово десятком ответишь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (пришпоривает своего коня и уезжает вперед, Линдир едет за ним)

АРАГОРН: Ну, вот юмористы, разогнали всех наших лихолессцев.

ФАРАМИР: И ведь не наедешь на них за откол от коллектива – скажут, на разведку поехали.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Сто процентов - скажут!

ФАРАМИР: Зато если по дороге попадется какая пакость – эльфы первыми на нее наедут.

АРАГОРН: Добрый же ты, Фарыч.

 

_спустя час_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нет, так дело не пойдет. В такой тишине я просто на лошади засну, свалюсь и убьюсь.

ФАРАМИР: Тебе песенку спеть? Чтобы в сон не клонило.

АРАГОРН: Тогда уж лучше Линдира позвать.

ФАРАМИР: Под эльфийское пение он еще быстрее заснет. А давай нашу, застольную?

АРАГОРН: Два идиота! Уж лучше я к эльфам поеду! (уезжает вперед)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ, ФАРАМИР (поют):

Эгей! Бутылку я припас! А ну, хлебнем до дна!

Она согреет сердце нам, хотя и холодна!

Она прогонит грусть из глаз и силу даст рукам,

Поднимет враз и пустит в пляс, забросит к облакам!

Пусть ветер свищет злую весть и пусть грозит бедой -

Не унывай, коли бутылка есть, а лучше – не с водой! _  
_

ЛЕГОЛАС: Уже хоббитские песни петь начали – не к добру.

ЛИНДИР: По-моему, они нашли друг друга.

АРАГОРН (осуждающе): Алкоголики! Только о выпивке и думают!

ЛИНДИР и ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно смотрят на Арагорна)

АРАГОРН: А что я? Я по ночам не пью! А тем более – в походе.

ЛИНДИР: Они тоже не пьют, а только поют.

АРАГОРН: Зато о выпивке.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ, ФАРАМИР (затягивают): Йо-хо-хо! И сундук мертвеца на бутылку рома!…

АРАГОРН: Вот! Слышите? Что я вам говорил? Только одно на уме!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Зато теперь вся степь в курсе, что мы едем.

ЛИНДИР: Надеюсь никаких бандитов и грабителей поблизости нету.

 

_под утро_

 

ЛИНДИР: Лас, смотри!

АРАГОРН (всматривается): Куда?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тирр побежала.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Поехали за ней.

ФАРАМИР (с сомнением): Нам же в Киев надо, а она куда-то на юг поскакала.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: (уверенно): Трехглазые кошки просто так по степи не бегают.

АРАГОРН: Тоже верно. (разворачиваются и едут в сторону убежавшей кошки)

_спустя час_

 

ФАРАМИР: Долго мы будем по этой целине плестись? По нормальной дороге ехали, так нет - им захотелось за кошкой погнаться.

АРАГОРН: Впереди начинается дорога, не возмущайся.

ЛИНДИР (всматривается): А по дороге едет воз, запряженный волами.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вот у них и спросим – куда нас кошка завела.

ФАРАМИР (с сарказмом): У волов?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с не меньшим сарказмом): Нет, у возниц. Хотя знаешь, я могу и у волов спросить.

ЛИНДИР (хихикает): Нашего принца всякая живность издавна любит. (поймав взгляд Леголаса добавляет) И уважает.

ЛЕГОЛАС (уничижительно): А некоторые менестрели могли бы у нее и поучиться.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я понял! Это закономерность! Чем меньше ругаются гондорцы, тем больше начинают ругаться эльфы.

АРАГОРН: Нет, просто мы уже переругались и у нас открылось второе дыхание дружеских отношений, а лихолесцы только начинают друг от друга уставать.

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Тогда уже скорее - третье.

ЛЕГОЛАС (подъезжает к возу): Добрые люди, не подскажете, куда вы едете?

ЧУМАК №1 (очень удивленно смотрит на странную компанию): Это - Чумацкий шлях.

АРАГОРН (тихо): Будто нам это о чем-то говорит.

ФАРАМИР (пытается поддержать разговор): Что возите?

ЧУМАК №2: Так Чумацкий шлях же!

ЧУМАК №1 (видя удивленно-непонимающие лица): За солью едем.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вдумчиво): А-а-а…

ЛИНДИР: А мы ищем браслет нашей госпожи. (описывает браслет) Его у нас украли во Львове.

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущенно): /Нашел у кого о браслете спрашивать!/

ЧУМАК №1 (очень удивленно): Так мы видели этот браслет! Правда, Петро?

ЛИНДИР: /Ага! Я чувствовал, если мы сюда за кошкой поехали, то и эти чумаки нам не просто так случайно по дороге попались!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Да ты просто гений предвидения/

ЧУМАК №2: Точно! Его Довгий Вус вез в подарок для невесты племянника на свадьбу.

ЧУМАК №1: От бісов ювелир! Краденное продал! _[_ _бісов –_ _чертов ( укр.)]_

ЛИНДИР (тихо, офигевши): Только у меня крыша едет или весь мир с ума сходит? Это же мы с Воробьем придумали про невесту и про свадебный подарок. Откуда настоящая невеста взялась?

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже тихо): А вот нечего выдумывать всякую ересь, чтобы она не сбывалась.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно): Откуда ты знал, что этот браслет на свадьбу попадет?

ЛИНДИР (раздраженно): Да не знал я! Я просто так сказал.

ФАРАМИР (восхищенно): Провидец!

ЛЕГОЛАС (ехидно): А я все время что говорю?

ЛИНДИР: Вам бы только поиздеваться над ближним. Насмешники.

АРАГОРН (практично, чумакам): А не подскажите ли, как нам найти этого племянника Довгого Вуса?

ЧУМАК №1 (с опаской смотрят на Арагорна): Так он же не знал, что краденное покупает.

ЛЕГОЛАС (убедительно): Мы не в претензии. А браслет дорого выкупим. За 10 злотых. (показывает деньги)

ЧУМАК №1 (расслабляется): Где племянник живет – не знаю, а Довгий Вус – в Чортомлинке.

ЧУМАК №2: Он раньше козакував, а теперь вместе с нами соль возит. Сейчас на свадьбу племянника поехал, так мы – сами, без него.

АРАГОРН (не отвлекаясь на несущественные детали): А как проехать до этого Чортомлинка?

ЧУМАК №2 (показывает дорогу)

 

**_Чортомлинк_ **

 

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Ну, и где нам искать нашего Довгого Вуса в этом Чортомлинке?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Какие проблемы? (останавливает первого попавшегося селянина) Не підкажете, де живе колишній козак Довгий Вус? _[_ _колишній_ _– бывший ( укр.)]_

СЕЛЯНИН: Той, що тепер чумакує?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (кивает)

СЕЛЯНИН: Крайний дом после третьего поворота, если от криниці идти. Вы заметите. Он как раз сегодня старшему зятю дом в своем дворе строит, там вся родня собралась - лампач готовят. Мимо не пройдете. _[_ _криниця_ _– колодец ( укр.)]_

 

_во дворе Довгого Вуса_

 

Суетится большая толпа людей – мужчины, женщины дети. За домом вырыта большая яма, в которой женщины ногами месят состав, слегка напоминающий глину. После этого мужчины выливают полужидкую массу в большие формы, относят в поле и раскладывают на солнце. Дети вытряхивают из форм высохшие огромные кирпичи и несут их обратно к дому. Тут же другие родственники кладут стены нового дома – скрепляя их тем же глинистым составом.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (восхищенно): Процесс кипит!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не думаю, что сейчас хозяин будет отвечать на наши расспросы.

ЛИНДИР: Поможем им? Быстрее дом достроят, быстрее с нами поговорят.

ФАРАМИР (с надеждой): А может, обойдемся как-то без помощи?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Например, пока всем не до нас, войдем во внутрь и поищем наш браслет.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Так и хочется какое-нибудь преступление совершить?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (мрачно): Нет, здесь мы преступлениями не занимаемся, но зато как расширяется кругозор! Косари, пропольщики, погонщики, теперь вот дом будем строить… Эльфы, кем вы еще заставите нас работать?

ЛЕГОЛАС (безапелляционно): Кем надо, тем и заставим.

ЛИНДИР: Ох, Лас, есть у меня такое предчувствие, что вы этот разговор еще не раз и вспомните, и продолжите.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да иди ты к лешему со своими предчувствиями, Кассандра Лихолесская!

ЛИНДИР (уходит, но не к лешему, а помогать строителям, остальные идут следом)

 

Арагорн и Фарамир помогают строить заднюю стенку.

 

СЕЛЯНИН №1 (удивленно, Фарамиру): А вы кто такие? Или родственники сестры мужа племянницы хозяйки?

АРАГОРН (кивает): Да, нечто типа того. Нам бы с хозяином поговорить, дело есть.

СЕЛЯНИН №2: Какое дело, когда лампач сохнет? Вечером и поговорите.

АРАГОРН (со вздохом): Мы так и думали.

 

Умбарец-Воробей вместе с подростками возится с лампачем на поле. Линдир и Леголас помогают носить формы.

 

СЕЛЯНИН №3: Эй, беленький! Сходи спроси у строителей – много ли им еще лампача надо.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Это я – беленький? (идет в указанном направлении)

 

_возле дома_

 

СЕЛЯНИН №1: Лампача? Да еще десятков пять-семь нужно.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вежливо): Спасибо.

СЕЛЯНИН №2: Тебе все равно к яме идти? Захвати ведро кизяков из коровника, а то у них уже должны заканчиваться.

ФАРАМИР (ошеломленно): Зачем вам навоз?

СЕЛЯНИН №2: Для лампача, разумеется.

АРАГОРН (еще более ошеломленно): Лампач делают из навоза? (смотрит на свои вымазанные руки)

СЕЛЯНИН №1: Ну, ясно же, что не из одних кизяков. Сено еще добавляем и глину.

АРАГОРН (нервно): _Я_ строю дом из _навоза_?!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (поучительно): Между прочим, такие дома летом сохраняют прохладу даже лучше, чем деревянные.

ФАРАМИР (скептически): Зато зимой в них, наверное околеть от холода можно.

ЛИНДИР: Нет, вполне себе тепло – если печь протопить.

АРАГОРН: Откуда такие обширные познания?

ЛЕГОЛАС (со смешком): Надо больше с местным населением общаться. (уходит)

АРАГОРН: Это уже предел! Государь, строящий дома из кизяков!

ФАРАМИР: Главное – правильно расставить акценты. Государь, строящий дом простому селянину – вдумайся, как благородно звучит.

АРАГОРН (подозрительно): С каких пор это ты стал таким благородным оптимистом?

ФАРАМИР: Я не понял. Что за претензии к моему благородству?

АРАГОРН (уточняет): К оптимизму.

ФАРАМИР (мечтательно): Вот мы достроим дом, найдем хозяина, его племянника, заберем браслет и этот бесконечный полуфинал наконец-то ЗАКОНЧИТСЯ!!!

АРАГОРН (скептически): Ну-ну. Надейся и верь.

 

_обед_

 

Все участники строительства, в том числе и средиземцы идут обедать в сад.

 

АРАГОРН: Одно хорошо, что здесь кормят хорошо.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А главное – сытно.

ЛИНДИР: Может за обедом попробовать с хозяином пообщаться?

ФАРАМИР: Тогда уж лучше – после. Так вежливее будет.

АРАГОРН: Манеры нашего итилиенца улучшаются прямо на глазах.

ФАРАМИР (не удостаивает его ответом)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (радостно): О! Моя теория подтверждается. Лихолесцы дружны как никогда, зато гондорцы опять начали грызться.

ЛЕГОЛАС (бурчит): Совместный труд очень сближает.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: На гондорцев, видать, это действует с точностью до наоборот.

АРАГОРН: Ешь уже, теоретик, а то я сейчас так тебя сближу, что мало не покажется.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (заинтересовано): И с кем ты меня сближать собрался?

ЛИНДИР (закатывает глаза): Аррес, ты можешь хоть один раз спокойно поесть и не позорить нас перед местным населением?

ФАРАМИР: А у него как раз во время еды…

ЛЕГОЛАС (пихает его под столом ногой)

ФАРАМИР (замолкает)

АРАГОРН (грозно на всех зыркает, но ест молча)

 

На десерт хозяйка приносит большую тарелку молозива.

 

АРАГОРН (с подозрением): А это что такое?

ЛЕГОЛАС (хитро улыбается): Не скажу. Ешь, а то хозяева обидятся.

АРАГОРН (решительно отодвигает тарелку): Не буду. Пока не узнаю, что за пакость вы мне собираетесь скормить.

ЛИНДИР (тихо шипит): Аррес, на тебя хозяйка смотрит. Ешь давай. Не отравишься.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Оно сделано в основном из молока, с добавлением яиц и сахара.

АРАГОРН (в сомнении берет первую ложку): Звучит до подозрительного прилично. И на вкус – вполне себе ничего. (начинает активно уплетать молозиво)

ЛИНДИР: /Хорошо, что ты не стал уточнять, из какого молока оно сделано/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Что я – враг самому себе?/

 

_после обеда_

 

АРАГОРН: Надо успеть поймать хозяина, пока они опять все на строительство не разбежались.

ЛИНДИР: Вон он идет.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Откуда ты знаешь, что это - он?

ЛИНДИР: У него только один ус и очень длинный.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хм. Логично. (подходит к хозяину) Пан Довгий Вус?

ДОВГИЙ ВУС: Я буду.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы ищем вашего племянника, у нас к нему дело есть.

ДОВГИЙ ВУС: Какого племянника?

АРАГОРН (встревает): Жене которого вы купили браслет в Киеве.

ДОВГИЙ ВУС: Северина, что ли? Они ж с Оксанкой третьего дня побралися. Я ему знатный браслет из Киева привез. Золотой, с полоской красного дерева и черненой серебренной вязью, с малахитовыми да белыми цветочками… _[_ _побралися_ _– поженились ( укр.)]_

АРАГОРН: (перебивает): Мы знаем, знаем. Как нам вашего племянника найти?

ДОВГИЙ ВУС: Да, в Каменке Северин живет. Где ж еще ему жить-то?

АРАГОРН (обреченно): Дорогу покажете?

 

_в степи_

 

Под защитой силового поля стоят несколько палаток и пара навесов со штабелями всевозможного оборудования. Аллора загорает в шезлонге. Рядышком в тени Кирн и Адар пьют пиво и говорят "за жизнь". Появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр (зловеще): Таааак… Совсем расслабились? Вредители-помошники? Кто вредить нашим конкурсантам будет? Кто помогать? Все на мой бедный хвост свалить хотите?

Аллора (лениво открывает один глаз): Но они и без нашей помощи очень хорошо справляются.

Тирр: Мда? Если бы я их в нужном направлении не повернула, они бы еще минимум три дня почем зря местными дорогами кружили.

Кирн: А мы куда-то спешим?

Тирр (что-то для себя решает): Хорошо. Кирн, Адар, если вы сейчас же не займетесь организацией вредительства, то я займусь им сама, и тогда точно всем помощникам работы хватит. Даже с избытком.

Аллора (слегка нервно): Тирр, не надо. Они уже пошли вредить. Правда, мальчики?

Кирн (ворчливо): Пошли, пошли, прям побежали.

 

_Каменка_

 

Участники подъезжают к селу. Видят работающую на поле девушку. Неожиданно возле нее появляется Аллора.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Спорим, что наш браслет у этой девицы?

АРАГОРН: Или по крайней мере, она знает, где он. (поворачивает коня по направлению к беседующим девушкам)

ФАРАМИР (едет следом): Неужели этот бесконечный конкурс скоро завершится?

ЛИНДИР: Может, не стоит всем так сразу к ней ехать? Представьте, что вы одинокая девушка посреди поля и вдруг к вам подъезжают пять вооруженных чужеземцев.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А ведь менестрель прав. Как бы не испугалась.

АРАГОРН: Раз это конкурс Леголаса, то пусть он и забирает у нее браслет.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нехорошо как-то получается. Ей его на свадьбу подарили, а мы…

АРАГОРН (перебивает): Ты в этом измерении до конца дней своих проторчать хочешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС (со вздохом): Не хочу. (едет к девушке)

 

Из-за холма появляются с криком и гиканьем скачущие татары. Их возглавляет Кирн, и они несутся прямо на девушек.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Полундра! Наших бить будут!

 

Гондоцы, пират и Линдир скачут наперерез татарам. Кирн и несколько татар подъезжают к девушкам одновременно с Леголасом.

 

Кирн (закидывает на седло Аллору)

ТАТАРИН №1 (хватает Оксану)

ЛЕГОЛАС (сражается с остальными тремя татарами)

Аллора (возмущенно): Как ты посмел?!!

Кирн (невинно): Но Тирр же сказала, что надо вредить. Тем более, всю жизнь мечтал вот так тебя похитить!

 

Кирн и захвативший Оксану татарин уезжают, весь подъехавший отряд татар окружает средиземцев)

 

АРАГОРН (отбирает у ближайшего татарина меч): Как они этими кривульками сражаются?

ФАРАМИР (тоже добывает себе меч): На орочье оружие похожи.

ЛИНДИР (успешно отбивается кинжалом): И лицом они подобны.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (на секунду отвлекаясь от очередного татарина): Господа, вы деретесь или изучаете генеалогию наших противников?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Одно другому не мешает.

 

Из-за другого холма появляется несущаяся большими скачками Тирр, за ней гонится толпа селян с вилами и косами.

 

ТАТАРЫ (видят численное преимущество противника и быстро ретируются)

Тирр (заскакивает в ближайшие кусты и исчезает)

СЕВЕРИН (подъезжает к средиземцам, нервно): Где моя жена?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (разводит руками): Татары увезли.

СЕЛЯНИН №4: А вы кто такие, и что в нашем поле делаете?

СЕВЕРИН (очень подозрительно смотрит на средиземцев)

ЛИНДИР (быстро): Татары украли нашу госпожу – французскую принцессу Аллору. Прямо со свадьбы в самом Киеве. Мы их почти догнали, но тут к ним прискакала подмога.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (восхищенно, но тихо): Сочинитель! Поэт!

ТОЛПА СЕЛЯН (озадачено смотрит на Линдира)

ЛЕГОЛАС (уточняет): На этом поле они захватили какую-то девушку и увезли вместе с нашей госпожой.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (убежденно, тихо): Сочинительство у эльфов в крови

СЕВЕРИН (в ужасе): Моя жена!

СЕЛЯНИН №5: Совсем озвереди, нехристи! Уже под самым Запорожьем орудуют!

СЕВЕРИН (с отчаянием): Моя Оксаночка!

АРАГОРН (решительно): О чем мы вообще с ними говорим? Татары увозят наш брасл… нашу Алорру! А мы тут стоим и ничего не делаем!

СЕВЕРИН: Возьмите меня с собой!

ФАРАМИР (критически): А лошадь у тебя есть?

СЕВЕРИН (растерянно): Да, но она во дворе стоит.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тогда заедем к тебе и - в погоню, подсаживает Северина к себе на коня и едет в Каменку)

 

_возле Перекопа_

 

В небольшом лесочке укрылись шестеро преследователей.

 

СЕВЕРИН (смотрит на Перекоп, сдавленно): Вот они – «ворота слез». Не думал, что еще когда-нибудь их увижу. (замолкает и думает о чем-то своем)

ФАРАМИР (бурчит): Только зря время потеряли! Лас, зачем ты с этим аборигеном возился? Если бы мы его не ждали, то могли бы догнать татар еще до города. А теперь что? Штурмом его брать?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оптимистично): Еще осаду можно устроить.

АРАГОРН (с сарказмом): И ждать, пока они не сдадутся от голода?

ФАРАМИР (упрямо): И все из-за того, что нашему принцу вздумалось помогать местному населению.

ЛЕГОЛАС (холодно): Если ты не заметил, то в результате действий наших ведущих у него похитили жену и собираются продать ее в рабство. Тебе не кажется, что мы ему кое-что должны?

ФАРАМИР (наивно): Что?

ЛИНДИР (раздраженно): Какая теперь разница? Мы – здесь. А они (кивает на стены) – там. И эту проблему надо решать.

АРАГОРН (хмуро): Не нравятся мне эти крепостные стены, ох, не нравятся.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): А как мне стража у ворот не нравится – ты себе даже не представляешь!

СЕВЕРИН (неуверенно): Знаю я тут одного Ибрагима…

АРАГОРН: Ему можно доверять?

СЕВЕРИН: Не очень. Но он торговец и за деньги может согласится на многое.

АРАГОРН (со вздохом): Давно я не общался с подобным людом.

ЛИНДИР (бодро): Вот и пообщаетесь. Сходишь с Северином на разведку и узнаешь, где там наши. А потом уже решим, что нам делать.

АРАГОРН ( с наездом): Ты никак мне указываешь, менестрель?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Какие проблемы? Давайте, я с Северином поеду.

АРАГОРН: Нет уж. (уничтожающе смотрит на Линдира) Поедем вместе. (садятся на лошадей и уезжают вместе с Северином)

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Я одного не понял, почему мы с ними не поехали?

ЛИНДИР (хмуро): Интуиция.

ФАРАМИР (подкалывает): Точно – Кассандра! Правду Воробей говорил.

ЛЕГОЛАС (осуждающе): Нашел время для шуток.

ФАРАМИР: А что? Конкурс вот-вот завершится, завтра уже финал. А потом – победители, призы, праздник... Чего хмуриться-то?

ЛИНДИР: А кроме конкурса ты ничего не замечаешь?

ФАРАМИР: Вы опять об аборигенах? Но это же у них такая жизнь Мы-то тут при чем? Ну, не похитили бы аборигенку сегодня, похитили бы через год или два. Что бы изменилось?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ее зовут Оксана. (отворачивается и смотрит на Перекоп)


	14. Chapter 14

###  _Перекоп, дом Ибрагима_

 

ИБРАГИМ (показательно сочувственно): Эко нехорошо с твоей женой получилось. (вздыхает) И с француженкой тоже.

АРАГОРН (наступает): Ты не вздыхай, ты скажи – где нам их искать?

ИБРАГИМ (опять вздыхает): Да нигде уже. Как раз в полдень уплыл корабль в Кафы. Второй вечером отплывает. На них всех пленников, что за последний месяц пригоняли, на невольничий базар и вывезут.

СЕВЕРИН (с надеждой): Может Оксанка будет на втором.

ИБРАГИМ: Весь лучший товар на первом увезли. Твоя жена – не страшилища же какая и не старуха, видать.

СЕВЕРИН (передергивается)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Моряки им случайно на корабль не нужны?

ИБРАГИМ (удивленно): А ты моряк?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с непередаваемым ироническим величием): Я – капитан Джек-Воробей.

ИБРАГИМ (уважительно): Надо же… Может и нужны. Я схожу в порт, попытаюсь договориться, если… (многозначительно смотрит на Умбарца, слегка шевеля пальцами протянутой руки)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (достает золотой): Само собой, мы – люди серьезные. А заодно узнай насчет гребцов.

АРАГОРН: Пятерых гребцов.

ИБРАГИМ (золотой исчезает в складках его халата): Погодите, мы так не договаривались. Какие пятеро?

АРАГОРН: Мы, мой… (после секундной заминки) … мой родственник и два…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): И два скандинава.

ИБРАГИМ: Так дело не пойдет. В Северине сразу козака заподозрят и на корабль никогда не наймут. Скандинавы тоже слишком подозрительны.

АРАГОРН (въедливо): Против нас возражений нет?

ИБРАГИМ (придирчиво рассматривает Арагорна): Если твой родственник похож на тебя, то вполне сойдете за каких-то залетных средиземноморских бандитов или пиратов.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хихикает): Все Аррес, тебя раскололи!

АРАГОРН (зверски смотрит на Умбарца)

СЕВЕРИН (решительно): Я не отступлюсь от поисков Оксаны. (думает) Можно сделать вид, что я ваш пленник и вы меня тоже в везете в Кафы продавать. Тогда и к вам больше доверия будет, и я на корабле окажусь.

ИБРАГИМ (рассудительно): На корабле-то ты окажешься. А что потом? Им еще и тебя выручать придется?

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): А это мысль. Так можно и эльф… и скандинавов на корабль провести.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Представляю, как им понравится эта идея.

ИБРАГИМ (пожимает плечами): Делайте как знаете. Ваши жизни, вам их и гробить. Я могу достать вам подходящую одежду и договориться в порту. Но одного золотого будет мало.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (практично): Сколько?

ИБРАГИМ: Семь!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: За такие деньги Оксану можно просто выкупить и не морочиться со всеми этими кораблями. Три!

ИБРАГИМ: Посмотри на Северина – сразу видно, что у него жена – красавица. Дешевле десяти золотых не продадут, а то и за все пятнадцать. Пять!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Четыре, и это мое последнее слово.

ИБРАГИМ (уважительно): Теперь я верю, что ты – настоящий пират. По рукам! (берет деньги и уходит)

 

Северин, Умбарец и Арагорн возвращаются к наблюдательному пункту за городом.

 

_возле Перекопа_

 

ЛИНДИР: Ну, и чья это была гениальная идея?

АРАГОРН (быстро кивает на Северина): Его!

СЕВЕРИН (простодушно): Да, что вы пане, я только себя предложил как невольника провезти, а чтобы вас в кандалы заковать, так это он сам сказал.

АРАГОРН (показательно увлеченно начинает рассматривать стражу на городских стенах)

ЛИНДИР (зловеще): Элессар, ты хоть подумал…

ЛЕГОЛАС (перебивает): Лин, не шипи. Это действительно неплохой план.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): Вот именно! А в Кафах мы вас сразу освободим. И опомниться не успеете, как уже забудете о своем очень краткосрочном рабстве.

ЛИНДИР: Знаешь, в чем главная беда всех планов? Потом всегда что-то идет не так.

ФАРАМИР: Но мы же будем рядом! Что может случиться?

ЛИНДИР (с нажимом): Все, что угодно.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин, ты можешь остаться в Перекопе. Если что-то пойдет не так – будешь запасным вариантом и сможешь нас выручить.

ФАРАМИР (мрачно): Или мы все попадем в переплет и вылетим из шоу, Линдир станет единственным финалистом и автоматически победит в шоу.

АРАГОРН, УМБАРЕЦ и ЛИНДИР (хором): Фарамир!

ФАРАМИР: Что?

АРАГОРН: Ничего!

ЛИНДИР: Лас, никуда я тебя одного не отпущу. А тем более, в виде пленника на невольничий корабль!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я уже вполне совершеннолетний принц и могу рисковать собой, как мне заблагорассудится.

ЛИНДИР: Я тоже!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты за сегодняшние конкурсы уже нарисковался. Забыл про сломанные ребра?

ЛИНДИР (с нажимом): И ты нарисковался! Напомнить о простреленной руке? Или о крокодиле?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тебя еще сжигали.

ЛИНДИР: Мы вместе на костре стояли. Это не считается.

ЛЕГОЛАС (приводит последний аргумент): Сейчас мой конкурс.

ЛИНДИР: А я с ним лучше справляюсь. Кто все легенды для местного населения выдумывал?

ЛЕГОЛАС (в сердцах): Ты мне еще вспомни душевный разговор двух сумасшедших насчет коней из Голландии.

ФАРАМИР: Какие еще сумасшедшие кони из Голландии?

АРАГОРН (удивленно): Наши кони - из Голландии???

ЛЕГОЛАС (раздельно, по слогам): Полный ДУР-ДОМ!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (умиленно): Нет, все-таки эльфы ругаются куда благороднее гондорцев. Хоть шуму не меньше, но зато – какие высокие мотивы!

СЕВЕРИН (с очень странным выражением лица смотрит на всех): Если мы сейчас не пойдем в город, то корабль уплывет без нас.

 

_на палубе корабля_

 

К Умбарцу подходит один из плывущих к Кафам торговцев.

 

ТОРГОВЕЦ (вкрадчиво): Я видел ваш товар. Знатные невольники. А за двоих скандинавов круглую сумму выручите.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А то ж! Я их от самых Карпат везу. Не представляете себе, как я уже с ними замучился. Все сбежать норовят, паразиты.

ТОРГОВЕЦ: Так зачем вам два таких красавца? Продайте одного мне!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: (растерянно): Э-э-э… Они дорогие! На базаре на аукцион выставлю и разом разбогатею. Не продам.

ТОРГОВЕЦ (убалтывает): Я хорошую цену дам. Пятьдесят злотых.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нет.

ТОРГОВЕЦ: Сто.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нет.

ТОРГОВЕЦ: Двести?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с внутренним усилием): Нет! (заинтересовано) А зачем вам так мой скандинав понадобился?

ТОРГОВЕЦ (склоняется к уху Воробья): У меня есть очень особенный покупатель. (многозначительно замолкает) У него собственный дворец посреди пустыни. И хотя он держит там немалый гарем, но больше интересуется красивыми невольниками чем невольницами.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отскакивает): Тьфу ты! (сплевывает) Мерзость какая! А ну, катись от меня подальше! Я – приличный пират!

ТОРГОВЕЦ (уходит, тихо): Коль не достались мне, то и у тебя они не останутся.

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

К Умбарцу подходит очень богато одетый человек в восточной одежде.

 

ДЖАФАР: Я слышал, у господина есть очень необычные невольники?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (мрачно, тихо): Ну, началось. Теперь они мне до самых Каф проходу не дадут. (громко) А если и есть? Вам-то что до моих невольников?

ДЖАФАР: Я – Джафар-третий, и я очень не советую вам разговаривать со мной так непочтительно. Стоит мне захотеть, как стража в Кафах и рабов ваших отберет, и вас в тюрьму бросит.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот только угрожать не надо, ладно? От любой стражи можно откупиться. А я не самый бедный человек на этой посудине.

ДЖАФАР (хитро): Деньги можно и отобрать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (уверенно): Воров можно и поубивать. Если вы не в курсе, то со мной на корабле плывут два моих охранника – очень дюжие ребята.

ДЖАФАР (скептически): Что-то я их не видел.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А для пассажиров мест уже не было, так я их гребцами устроил – пусть разомнутся, нечего мой хлеб даром есть.

ДЖАФАР (уважительно): Да, вы - делец.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (гордо): А то ж.

ДЖАФАР (продолжает гнуть свое): И, как столь успешный делец, вы не можете отказаться от предложения купить одного из ваших скандинавов за двести пятьдесят золотых.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А если я откажусь?

ДЖАФАР (с намеком): Капитан корабля - мой хороший друг.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Опять угрожаете?

ДЖАФАР: Да никогда в жизни! Но обрисовываю вам все перспективы.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (со вздохом): А вам-то зачем скандинавы понадобились?

ДЖАФАР: Мой султан Сулейман хочет, чтобы в его гареме были собраны не только самые прекрасные цветы со всех земель, но и чтобы за ними ухаживали не менее прекрасные садовники.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (озадачено): А при чем здесь цветы?

ДЖАФАР (тихо): Бескультурный варвар. (громко) В гареме собраны красивейшие женщины мира, не хотите же вы, чтобы им прислуживали уродливые евнухи.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вдумчиво): Аааа… Мне надо подумать. (направляется в трюм к невольникам)

ДЖАФАР (вслед пирату): А за двоих я дам сразу шестьсот!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оборачивается): Никогда! Я не для того их вез с самых Карпат, чтобы вам обоих продать!

 

_в трюме_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смущенно): Лас, Лин, тут такое дело… Одного из вас очень хочет купить местная торговая шишка. Насколько я понимаю, тут у него все под каблуком, и если мы откажемся, то очень рискуем, что нас просто выкинут за борт, а вас все равно заберут.

ЛИНДИР: Я же говорил! Я чувствовал, что добром этот план не кончится.

ЛЕГОЛАС (практично): Зачем мы ему понадобились?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: На вас тут вообще небывалый спрос. От покупателей отбоя нет. Сначала какая-то мелкая сошка хотела заграбастать красивого наложника для одного местного шаха. А теперь некто Джафар хочет купить симпатичного пленника для гарема султана Сулеймана.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с подозрением): А зачем им в гареме нужны симпатичные мужчины?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (со знанием дела) : Привлекательный евнух – украшение гарема.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Значит, евнух…

ЛИНДИР (раздраженно, Леголасу): Карьера евнуха тебя больше устраивает, чем должность наложника?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вы позаботитесь, чтобы до этого не дошло. Но этот Джафар владеет половиной невольников с этого корабля и почти всеми с первого. Если я буду с ними, то смогу быстрее разыскать Оксану, и, кстати, наш браслет тоже.

ЛИНДИР (взвивается): Почему сразу ты? Почему не я?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А ты уверен, что браслет все еще у нее? Все таки, дорогая вещь. Не верю, чтобы не отняли.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не волнуйся, у нее. Мне Тирр сказала.

ЛИНДИР (недоверчиво): Когда это ты с Тирр успел пообщаться?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А мы мысленно. Не все ж только тебе пользоваться личным расположением ведущих.

ЛИНДИР (возмущенно): Я не пользуюсь! И вообще, нет никакого особого расположения, разве что…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (перебивает): И до чего ты с кошкой договорился?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Она чуть-чуть изменила браслет, и теперь его никто кроме нас и Оксаны не сможет увидеть.

ЛИНДИР (с подозрением): И все?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Почти все. /Лин, вредно быть таким догадливым/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так мне сказать Джафару, что я согласен?

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает)

ЛИНДИР: Продавать в рабство лихолесского принца – в корне неправильно!

ЛЕГОЛАС (заинтересовано): А менестреля – правильно?

ЛИНДИР: /Лас, перестань. Это уже не шутки. Мне не нравится твое настроение, и меня пугают твои идеи/

ЛЕГОЛАС (серьезно): /Линдир, я знаю, что я делаю. Поверь мне/

ЛИНДИР: /А ты не можешь мне сказать, что ты делаешь? Чтобы я тут не сходил с ума от беспокойства то ли за твою жизнь, то ли за твой рассудок/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Просто поверь. Будет лучше, если ты не будешь знать, того, чего не знаешь/

ЛИНДИР: /Я тебе всегда верю, но …(испуганно) У Халдира вчера проблемы с головой начались, может у тебя тоже…?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (усмехается): /Лин, я еще не сошел с ума. И вроде пока и не собираюсь. Я не буду рисковать больше, чем это будет необходимо/

ЛИНДИР: /Хотелось бы верить. Лас, только пообещай мне, что в отличии от всех предыдущих раз, ты мне скажешь о проблемах, как только они появятся, а не когда уже они станут неотвратимыми/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Обещаю/ Воробей, можешь идти договариваться с акулой местного бизнеса.

ЛИНДИР: Только не продешеви. Нам деньги понадобятся.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (очумело смотрит на Линдира): Ты только что едва ли волосы на себе не рвал, чтобы я не продавал Леголаса, а теперь советуешь мне продавать его подороже? Ушам своим не верю.

ЛИНДИР (пожимает плечами): Ну, раз наш принц все равно твердо решил быть проданным, то зачем упускать возможную выгоду? (хитро) Тем более, у меня тоже есть план.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Линдир!

ЛИНДИР: Что «Линдир»? Не только у тебя появляются идиотские идеи!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смотрит на эльфов с непередаваемым выражением лица): Теперь я понимаю, почему Арагорн каждый раз так бесится, когда вы вдвоем приезжаете в Минас Тирит.

ЛИНДИР (заинтересовано): А он бесится?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты не заметил, что он пытается так все организовывать, чтобы мы у него бывали преимущественно по очереди?

ЛИНДИР: Зато оцени, как Трандуил нас всю жизнь вдвоем выдерживает.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Угу. Ему за это памятник надо поставить. При жизни.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с Халдировскими интонациями): Лихолессссцы! (уходит)

 

**_Кафы, один из домов_ **

 

Среди диванчиков, подушек, ковров и бархатных занавесок бродит очень злая Аллора. Заходит Кирн.

 

Кирн (радостно): А вот и моя пленница.

Аллора (бросается к Кирну): Как хорошо, что ты пришел! А то я не могу с базой связаться, и портал не открывается.

Кирн: Не переживай, это я уговорил Тирр временно аннулировать твои полномочия ведущей.

Аллора (глаза опасно сужаются): Чтооо???

Кирн (быстро): Но это – совсем ненадолго. (подходит К Аллоре, полуобнимает) Такой редкий романтический момент - ситуация, обстановка… Я тебя похитил… Неужели, ты не можешь не думать о работе?

Аллора (мстительно, но уже подобревшим голосом): Вот погоди, приедет Ли, я ей на тебя нажалуюсь.

Кирн: Обязательно!

 

_**Кафы, на пристани** _

 

ФАРАМИР (хмуро): У меня после гребли руки болят и спина не разгибается.

АРАГОРН: Говорили же тебе, коль с эльфами поведешься – наработаешься по самое не хочу.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Зато ко всем своим прочим трудовым подвигам можете добавить опыт гребцов.

АРАГОРН: А ты пират – сачок! Прошлялся всю дорогу по кораблю.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А я и так хорошо грести умею.

ЛИНДИР (молча смотрит, как с корабля выводят пленников)

АРАГОРН: Давайте убираться с этого людного места.

ФАРАМИР: Очень трезвая мысль. Если бы еще кто-то предложил пообедать, я бы назвал его гением планирования.

ЛИНДИР: Воробей, сними кандалы и дай мне двести семьдесят золотых.

АРАГОРН (ошеломленно): Не хило!

ФАРАМИР: Ты оставляешь нас, голодных с пятнадцатью золотыми, а сам…

ЛИНДИР (безапелляционно): Встретимся завтра утром на невольничьем базаре.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (беспрекословно размыкает кандалы и отдает деньги)

ЛИНДИР (берет деньги и молча уходит)

ФАРАМИР: Это несправедливо!

АРАГОРН: Джек, зачем ты ему деньги отдал? Не слишком ли много ты на себя берешь? Я здесь государь, и я считаю…

СЕВЕРИН (под шумок тихо уходит)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (перебивает): _Все_ наши деньги или заработал Линдир, или - выручка от продажи Леголаса. Вам не кажется, что он мог вообще ничего нам не оставлять?

АРАГОРН: На конкурсе я ему помогал – узнавал расписание выступлений и названия инструментов.

ФАРАМИР (скептически): Просто неоценимая помощь.

АРАГОРН: А с какой радости ты решил отдать ему деньги за продажу Леголаса - я вообще не понимаю. Мы все имеем на них право.

ФАРАМИР: Да! Он наш общий друг, а не только Линдира.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Гондорцы, хоть вы и хорошие ребята, но иногда вас так заносит, что даже я, умбарский пират, диву даюсь. До встречи на базаре. (бросает деньги и уходит)

АРАГОРН (с упреком Фарамиру): Это ты его обидел.

ФАРАМИР: Кто? Я? Ты первый начал ругаться!

АРАГОРН: Ты еще на Линдира из-за денег наезжал - до того, как я с Умбарцем сцепился.

ФАРАМИР (устало): Элессар, давай просто найдем постоялый двор, поужинаем и выспимся. Завтра у всех будет тяжелый день.

**_Кафы, невольничий базар, на следующее утро_ **

 

Фармир и Арагорн первыми приходят на базар.

 

ФАРАМИР: И как мы в этой толпе найдем Воробья и Линдира?

АРАГОРН: Очень просто. Мы найдем Джафара с Леголасом, а остальные найдут нас сами.

ФАРАМИР: Если за ночь с ними ничего не случилось.

АРАГОРН: Не будь таким пессимистом.

ФАРАМИР (вылезает на небольшую пристройку типа сарая): Среди продающихся рабов никаких эльфов я не вижу.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выныривает из толпы): И не увидишь. Еще слишком рано. Серьезных покупателей на базаре пока нет, и сейчас выставляют только товар подешевле. Линдира не видели?

АРАГОРН: Нет, а ты не нашел Джафара?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нашел. У него помост в самом центре базара. Ближе к обеду ожидают приезд людей от султана - после их ухода и начнется основная торговля. А пока все надеются на щедрость Сулеймановской казны.

 

От толпы отделяется араб в черных одеждах, его лицо полускрыто концом черного тюрбана.

 

АРАГОРН (неприветливо): Вам чего?

ЛИНДИР: Аррес, ты меня не узнал?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (восхищенно): Линдир?!! Ты?!!! Ну, эльф - ты даешь!

ФАРАМИР: В таком прикиде в тебе эльфа не признает даже Эру.

ЛИНДИР (иронично): Ну, спасибо.

АРАГОРН (с сарказмом): Надеюсь, этот роскошный восточный наряд тебе обошелся не в двести семьдесят золотых?

ЛИНДИР: Нет, но, в любом случае, я их уже потратил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Только придворный менестрель мог ухитрится спустить за ночь такую астрономическую сумму.

ЛИНДИР: Вы мне еще спасибо скажете. Уже видели Леголаса?

АРАГОРН: Нет, но мы нашли помост Джафара.

ЛИНДИР: Леголас мне сказал по осанвэ, что в плену кроме Оксаны еще наши старые знакомые Микола и Олеся с Андрийком из Прикарпатья. Так что спасательная операция несколько расширяется.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А их-то туда как занесло?

ЛИНДИР: Когда увидишь их – сам у них и спросишь, а мне не до того было.

ФАРАМИР: Кстати, а никто не заметил, куда это сбежал наш неблагодарный Северин?

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво трет мочку левого уха): Ну… Мы тут с ним ночью немного погромили местную тюрьму. Буквально совсем чуть-чуть, но - по делу.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (заинтересовано): Это в тюрьме ты деньги потратил?

ЛИНДИР: Нет, деньги я потратил на наемников.

АРАГОРН: Лин, ты меня пугаешь. Каких наемников?

ЛИНДИР: Которые будут сражаться со стражей, пока мы будем освобождать невольников.

ФАРАМИР (озадачено): Да? А что еще будет происходить?

ЛИНДИР: Небольшая стычка у ворот дворца, чтобы дворцовая стража раньше времени не пришла на помощь своим городским товарищам.

АРАГОРН (удивленно): И местные наемники согласились помогать в освобождении рабов?

ЛИНДИР: Да, но они уверены, что я просто хочу их украсть. И вполне оценили мои преступные мотивы.

АРАГОРН: Они и на дворец согласились нападать? А не слишком ли ты доверяешь наемникам?

ЛИНДИР: У ворот дворца будут не они, а те козаки, которых мы вчера освободили с Северином.

ФАРАМИР: Так вы и козаков успели освободить?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с чувством): Да, Линдир, ты очень продуктивно провел ночь.

ЛИНДИР (ядовито): В отличии от некоторых.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (быстро): Я нашел самый короткий путь от базара до моря. Ведь нам с браслетом туда надо?

ЛИНДИР (серьезно): Спасибо, Воробей, а то на изучение топологии местности у меня времени не хватило. (вопросительно смотрит на гондорцев)

ФАРАМИР (оптимистично): А мы хорошо отдохнули и полны сил для предстоящих сражений.

АРАГОРН (сквозь зубы): Идиот!

 

_на помосте_

 

Леголаса вместе с еще несколькими пленниками, прикованными к одной общей цепи, выводят на помост.

 

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №1: О! Какой редкий товар!

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №2 (практично): Сколько ему лет и что он умеет делать?

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №3: С такой внешностью не обязательно что-то уметь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (пытается сохранять невозмутимо-отсутствующий вид)

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №2 (Джафару): И откуда вы привезли столь дивного раба?

ДЖАФАР (гордо): Из самой Скандинавии.

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №1 (быстро): Пятьдесят золотых.

ДЖАФАР: Вы шутите, почтенный? Я сам его купил за триста. Да султанский гарем за него меньше двухсот не даст.

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №3 (ехидно): Что ж ты его на базаре выставил, а сразу в Истамбул не повез?

ДЖАФАР: Я думал, в Кафах остались серьезные покупатели. (сокрушенно) Я горько ошибался.

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №3 (думает вслух): Из самой Скандинавии… Ни у кого такой редкости нету… Хорошо, даю двести восемьдесят.

ДЖАФАР (сомневается, уже почти готов согласиться)

ЛЕГОЛАС (чтобы оттянуть сделку): Между прочим, я там принц. В Скандинавии.

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №1(злорадно): Был.

ДЖАФАР: Но ведь принцем же! Согласитесь, триста пятьдесят золотых за скандинавского принца – это совсем не дорого.

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №2: Да за такие деньги я куплю десяток лучших рабов!

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №3 (продолжает изучать Леголаса): А что у него с ушами? Это какая-то болезнь?

ДЖАФАР (возмущенно): Да вы что?! Он совершенно здоров. А уши – это врожденное.

ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ №1: А зубы хоть все целы, или они тоже врожденно кривые? (пытается посмотреть зубы Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС (огрызается): Нет! Длинные и острые! Как и уши! /Скоро вы там уже? А то еще немного, и я этих работорговцев голыми руками душить начну!/

ДЖАФАР (замахивается на Леголаса плеткой): Молчи раб! И в землю смотри!

ЛЕГОЛАС (уничижительно смотрит на Джафара)

ДЖАФАР (размахивается для удара)

 

Из толпы выныривает человек в черных арабских одеждах и в последний момент, когда плетка уже почти достала до эльфа, перехватывает руку Джафара.

 

ДЖАФАР (удивленно и возмущенно): Что за…?!

 

Линдир выворачивает Джафару руку, тот роняет плетку. Из-под навеса бежит охрана работорговца.

 

ЛИНДИР (сквозь зуб): Не сметь!!!

 

На дальнем конце рынка раздаются крики и выстрелы. Возле помоста Джафара из толпы выныривают гондорцы с пиратом и начинают активно разбираться с местной охраной.

 

ЛИНДИР (освобождая Леголаса): Что бы я еще когда-нибудь отпустил тебя…

ЛЕГОЛАС (с интересом): Куда?

ЛИНДИР (избегая слово «рабство»): Глупости делать! Вот куда!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Но ты же всегда успеваешь вовремя.

ЛИНДИР (серьезно): Когда-нибудь я не успею.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже серьезно): Я всегда имею виду, что, возможно, придется рассчитывать только на себя.

ЛИНДИР (заканчивает возиться с цепью): А теперь за браслетом, быстро к морю, открываем портал – и я хочу поскорее забыть об этом дурдоме.

ЛЕГОЛАС (спокойно): Нет.

ЛИНДИР: Что ты сказал?

ЛЕГОЛАС (повторяет): Нет. Мы не уйдем, пока не освободим всех невольников.

ЛИНДИР (стонет): Эру… Я как чувствовал, что заявишь нечто в этом роде. А ты подумал, что будет с этими освобожденными рабами, когда мы скроемся в портале?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Подумал.

ЛИНДИР: Ну, я-то в тебя верю, но…

АРАГОРН (подбегает): Вы уже забрали браслет?

ЛИНДИР (язвительно): Нет, мы занимаемся локальными революциями и освобождением аборигенов из лап узурпаторов.

ФАРАМИР: Чего-чего?

ЛИНДИР (поясняет): Его высочество не желает возвращаться, пока мы не освободим всех рабов. А поскольку без него мы не сможем активизировать браслет, то выбора у нас нет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не назвал бы это самой умной идеей, но поскольку стража все равно занята Линовыми наемниками, то - почему бы и не сделать Леголасу приятное?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Уж будь так добр. (идет раскрывать кандалы пленников на соседнем помосте)

АРАГОРН (идет вместе с ним, встревожено): Лас, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да.

АРАГОРН: Ты уверен? Ты же понимаешь, что мы вернемся в шоу, а остальным пленникам деваться некуда.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Понимаю.

АРАГОРН (с сомнением смотрит на Леголаса)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (нервно оглядывается на ту сторону базара, где еще недавно кипел бой): Ребята, я конечно ценю ваши благородные мотивы, но наши наемники уже разбежались и если мы сейчас не сделаем ноги, то все наши усилия пропадут даром. Не пора Ли нам бежать?

ЛЕГОЛАС (что-то решает): Хорошо. Воробей, показывай свою самую короткую дорогу к морю.

 

_на морском берегу_

 

Участники и освобожденные пленники забегают в море и отходят на несколько метров от берега. Бывшие невольники с надеждой, но недоверчиво смотрят на Леголаса. К воде бегут вооруженные стражники.

 

ФАРАМИР: Ну, и что дальше, гений?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы возвращаемся на шоу. _Все_ вместе. Оксанка, дай свой браслет.

ОКСАНА (снимает браслет и протягивает эльфу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (нажимает хитрую комбинацию из цветков и лепестков, все находящиеся в воде исчезают)


	15. Chapter 15

**_вечером возле замка_ **

 

Все участники и бывшие невольники появляются возле коттеджа. Там их ожидают ведущие в праздничной одежде, с "парадным" выражением лиц.

 

Аллора (смотрит на толпу, медленно меняется в лице): Эт-т-то что такое?

АРАГОРН (хмуро): Все вопросы к Леголасу.

АДАР (нервно): При чем здесь Леголас? Браслет мог переместить только вас пятерых. Этот сброд (кивает на бывших пленников) откуда тут взялся?

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Это не сброд. Микола и Олеся с Андрийком не сброд. И Оксана с Северином - тоже не сброд! И …

ЛИНДИР (еще тише): Перестань, они и так все поняли.

Аллора (начинает догадываться): Тиииирр!!!

Тирр (появляется, невинно): Звали?

Кирн (строго): Кошка, что за фокусы?

Тирр (показательно удивленно): Какие фокусы?

Кирн (еще строже): Почему браслет сработал не так, как должен?

Тирр: Ах, это… Леголас попросил, я и изменила настройки браслета - совсем чуть-чуть. Почему не помочь чело… эльфу, если он просит?

Ли (появляется, бодро): А я уже приехала. Что тут у вас происходит? Что там Тирр натворила? (замечает толпу, мрачнеет) Кто это такие?

Кирн (злорадно): А это - внеплановые переселенцы из нашего конкурсного измерения.

Ли: Чтоооо?!!!

Тирр (тихо ретируется куда-то в сторону кустов)

Ли: Кошка! Стоять! Ты что творишь?!

Тирр (застывает в полушаге от крайних веток, с неохотой оборачивается): Это не я. Это все Леголас.

Ли (осуждающе): Тирр! Ты прыгаешь по измерениям сколько-то там сотен лет. Неужели ты не понимаешь?! Я уже не говорю о вреде для измерения, прошлое которого вы только что изменили. Но эти переселенцы?! Ты ведь прекрасно представляешь себе, какая это проблема!

Тирр (неприступно): Данный поступок вполне совмещается с моими морально-этическими принципами. Сама бы я не стала их спасать, но оказать техническую помощь другому в их спасении - совсем другое дело.

Кирн (тихо): Странная вещь - кошачья этика.

Аллора (тоже тихо): Угу. Ли говорит, что еще хуже, чем кошачья логика.

Ли (внешне - очень спокойно): Значит, во всем виноват Леголас? А расселением этих беженцев по измерениям тоже Леголас будет заниматься?!!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я могу. (с отчаянной решимостью) Я их в Лихолесье заберу!

Ли и Тирр (хором): Нет!

Ли (потирая виски): Лас, это сложнее, чем кажется. Даже не говоря о всех проблемах… но Арда просто не выдержит такого притока иномирцев.

Аллора (кивает): Да, не все миры способны свободно принимать межмировых путешественников.

Ли (осуждающе): Тирр, и ты все это прекрасно знала!

Тирр: Только не говори, что с ресурсами ОДО и твоими старыми связями, ты не разместишь по мирам какие-то несколько сотен беженцев.

Аллора (неуверенно): Я тоже могу помочь.

Ли (продолжает наезжать на Тирр): Так ты сознательно позволила Леголасу заниматься спасательством, чтобы я потом разбиралась с последствиями этого спасения?

Тирр: Да.

ЛЕГОЛАС (протестующе): Я сам могу разобраться. Я тоже по мирам путешествовал. Я … (находится) … я постараюсь доставить их в современную Москву и как-то там устроить.

ЛИНДИР (закатывает глаза): Достанешь сотни фальшивых документов? Купишь десятки квартир?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И не забывай, что они не то что компьютера, электричества с автомобилем в жизни не видели.

ФАРАМИР (поддакивает): А работа? Ты их дворниками устроишь? Или они будут на пожизненном обеспечении лихолесской казны?

ЛЕГОЛАС (расстроено): Я не знаю, но их нельзя было там оставлять.

Ли: Я не спрашиваю о чем думала Тирр, у нее вообще непредсказуемое мышление, но ты, Леголас?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (бледный, тихо): Я не знаю, смогу ли я устроить их будущую судьбу и как смогу, но я уверен, что в любом случае, это будет лучше того рабства, которое их ожидало!

Ли: Ты уверен?

Тирр (тихо): Ли, не надо.

Ли (не слушая кошку): Я не знаю будущей судьбы конкретно этих людей. Но на другом конце базара, до которого вы к счастью не добрались в своем освободительном порыве, в это время продавалась Настя Лисовская. Будущая Роксолана, будущая жена султана Османской Империи, ставшая одной из самых знаменитых женщин в истории Турции. Построившая школы и университеты, защищавшая Украину от набегов своего мужа, не однажды вызволявшая пленников и помогавшая… (сокрушенно машет рукой) Откуда вы знаете, кем бы со временем могли стать эти пленники?

ЛИНДИР: Скорее всего, они все-таки погибли бы в рабстве, но могло быть и иначе.

АРАГОРН: Так вернуть их обратно - и все проблемы.

Тирр, Аллора и Ли (хором): Нельзя!

АРАГОРН: Почему?

Аллора: Давай я тебе теорию межизмеренческих перемещений как-нибудь потом расскажу?

Кирн: А я с самого начала говорил, что нельзя их в прошлое пускать - дров наломают.

ЛЕГОЛАС (решительно): Я виноват и я отвечу. Я уйду из ОДО вместе с ними.

Аллора (устало): Лас, ты вообще нас слушал? В Арду их в принципе нельзя везти. А чтобы устроить их в мире 22 века - надо затратить воистину титанические усилия, и им там все равно будет плохо.

Ли (вздыхает и исчезает вместе с незапланированными гостями)

ЛЕГОЛАС (нервно): Куда она их?

Тирр (довольно): Найдет - куда. Но когда она вернется, не советую тебе попадаться ей на глаза.

АДАР: Ага. Ли в ярости - страшная сила.

Тирр (пожимает плечами): При чем здесь ярость? (Адару) Ты думаешь, ей размещение такой толпы даром обойдется?

Кирн: Я всегда подозревал, что у ОДО есть скрытые финансовые резервы. И очень немаленькие.

Тирр: Не в деньгах дело. (сама себе) Кажется, я догадываюсь, куда она их поволокла. Ох… Похоже, кое-кому из родственников мне тоже не стоит попадаться на глаза в ближайшем будущем.

Ли (появляется, бледная и уставшая): На некоторое время я их пристроила. А потом, когда ОДО завершится - вплотную займусь решением этой проблемы. (с чувством) Спасибо, Леголас.

ЛЕГОЛАС (упрямо): Я виноват, и я покину шоу. Хотя это и не искупит причиненного мной ущерба. (после паузы) Если же я могу еще что-то сделать…

Тирр (перебивает, решительно): Никуда ты не уйдешь, или я тоже уйду из ведущих.

Аллора, Кирн, Адар и участники (хором): **Нееет!!!**

Ли (мрачно смотрит то на Тирр, то на Леголаса): Леголас, больше ты ничего сделать не можешь, уж поверь мне, а с тобой, Тирр, я еще разберусь!

Тирр: Если Леголас уходит, то и я ухожу! И это мое последнее слово!

Ли (очень мрачно смотрит на Тирр, собирается что-то сказать)

ЛЕГОЛАС (успевает первым): Хорошо, я не буду уходить, но добровольно отказываюсь от участия в финале. Такой вариант всех устроит?

Кирн: После того феноменального нарушения правил, которое ты тут устроил - я даже не знаю…

Аллора (тыкает Кирна локтем под ребра)

Кирн (быстро): А в целом - очень резонное предложение.

Ли (мрачно-безразлично): Делайте как хотите. (исчезает)

Тирр: Пойду-ка я проверю, куда она их отправила. (тоже исчезает)

 

_в замке_

 

Участники и трое ведущих заходят в холл первого этажа и видят огромный красиво сервированный стол.

 

Аллора (расстроено): Мы праздничный ужин готовили в честь завершения полуфинала, но теперь…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Что ж теперь - ужину пропадать? (присаживается) О! Жареные рябчики! Я это дело уважаю!

АРАГОРН: Я тоже не прочь подкрепиться после всех этих переживаний. (как бы между прочим) А когда мы узнаем результаты полуфинала?

Кирн: Вообще-то их Ли должна была вам официально сообщить.

ЛЕГОЛАС (опять мрачнеет)

Аллора (пытается очередной раз пихнуть Кирна в бок, но тот вовремя отскакивает)

Кирн: Но могу и я объявить.

Аллора (с нажимом): Вместе объявим.

Кирн: По сумме сегодняшних конкурсов победителем полуфинала и первым финалистом стал…

Аллора (улыбается): … Линдир!

ЛИНДИР (вяло): Ура.

Кирн (добавляет): Сегодня он набрал 7 баллов. Итого у него 55 баллов и он занимает второе место в общем списке.

Кирн: Победил в голосовании телезрителей и становится вторым финалистом…

Аллора: Фарамир!

ФАРАМИР: УРААААА!!! (подскакивает, переворачивает стул и кидается одновременно обнимать Арагорна и Умбарца)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пытается положить ножку рябчика на тарелку): Отстань, ненормальный, задушишь!

ФАРАМИР: Я в финале! Я в финале!!!

Кирн и Аллора (улыбаются)

Кирн (продолжает): Другие баллы за сегодняшний конкурс: Умбарец - 6, Леголас - 4, Арагорн - 3, Фарамир - 2.

Аллора: Набрал больше всех баллов за все дни ОДО и должен был быть в финале…

Кирн (перебивает): Вы все и так догадались. Это Леголас с его суммарными 59-ю баллами и первым местом по результатам всех десяти серий. Но учитывая произошедшие нарушения…(делает эффектную паузу)

АРАГОРН (не отрываясь напряженно смотрит на Кирна)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжает ужин, с умеренным интересом поглядывая на ведущего)

Кирн: … на третье место в финале попадает Умбарец-Воробей!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (на секунду отрываясь от рябчика): Да? Здорово! Леголас, большое тебе спасибо за нарушение правил.

ЛЕГОЛАС (со слабым смешком): Не за что, Воробей.

АРАГОРН (разочарованно): Ууууууу…

Кирн: Джек, я за тебя болел! У тебя было 54 балла и суммарное третье место.

АРАГОРН: А я? А у меня?

Кирн: У тебя 42 балла и пятое место в общем списке.

ФАРАМИР: На четвертом был я, да?

Кирн: Нет. На четвертом Кэрдан с его 43 баллами, на шестом Лурц с 42-мя баллами, а ты, Фарамир, на седьмом с 39-ю баллами.

ФАРАМИР (прочувствовано): Как я люблю своих телезрителей!

Аллора: Для всех остальных конкурсы уже закончились, а Фарамир, Линдир и Умбарец еще завтра помучаются в финале!

Кирн: Можете начинать праздновать. (ведущие исчезают)

 

Появляется Адар.

 

АДАР (с уважением): Ну, Лас ты силен! Тирр с Ли такие разборки на техническом этаже устроили, что там находиться стало опасно для жизни.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А как же Аллора и Кирн?

АДАР: А они в одно из локальных измерений сбежали.

ФАРАМИР: Присаживайся к нам. Тут стол на такую кучу народа накрыт, а нас всего пятеро.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И эльфы вообще ничего не едят. Негоже такому роскошному ужину пропадать.

АДАР (ухмыляется): Не переживай, не пропадет. Сейчас еще остальные подъедут…

АРАГОРН (с подозрением): Какие остальные?

АДАР (хитро): Увидите.

 

Как по заказу раздается стук в дверь и в замок заходит Пиппин с незнакомой хоббиткой.

 

ПИППИН: К вам можно?

ВСЕ (хором, обрадовано): Пиииин!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подбегает, обнимает пришедших): Хоббит! Вернулся! Здорово! Какими судьбами?

ПИППИН: Сегодня торжественно будут вручать призы всем выбывшим в последних сериях. Вам разве не сказали?

ФАРАМИР (недовольно косится на Адара): От этих ведущих дождешься. Одни секреты кругом.

АДАР (невозмутимо): Мне по должности положено.

АРАГОРН: Пин, представь нам свою даму.

ПИППИН: Это - Бриллиана, моя жена.

ВСЕ (в тихом ауте)

АРАГОРН (осторожно): Пин, а как же Портфелия?

ПИППИН (машет рукой): А она уже обручилась с Берилаком - кузеном Мерри по отцовской линии, он на три года старше Мерриадока.

БРИЛЛИАНА: У них свадьба должна быть на следующей неделе.

ФАРАМИР: Офигеть! Ну, хоббиты, вы даете!

 

В замок входят Халдир и Румил.

 

ЛИНДИР (удивленно-радостно): Румил! Кажется, я тебя сто лет не видел!

РУМИЛ (улыбается): А прошло-то всего 9-ть серий. (эльфы внешне сдержано обнимаются)

ЛЕГОЛАС (наконец выныривает из своей мрачности и присоединяется к общему оживлению): Мы рады вас видеть.

ФАРАМИР: Румил, тебе тоже приз будут сегодня вручать?

РУМИЛ (отмахивает): Нет, мне уже вручили, в самом начале еще. Сегодня Халдира будут поздравлять, ну я заодно и приехал, все равно ведь…

АДАР (перебивает, многозначительно кашляет): Кхм! Кхм! Им об этом знать еще рано. Помолчи, Румил.

РУМИЛ (с легкой тревогой косится на Адара): Я, конечно, видел в сериях, что ты участником был, а потом ведущим стал, но все равно модорский офицер не должен указывать эльфу…

ХАЛДИР (полуобнимает Румила за плечо и оттаскивает его от Адара): Братец, не грузись. Адар - нормальный парень. Какая разница - кто чей офицер? Сейчас он - ведущий.

ЛИНДИР (уводит Румила): Давай я тебе лучше наш замок покажу. Ты же выбыл, когда мы еще в коттедже жили.

АДАР: Кстати о замке. Сегодня еще много кто приедет, поэтому постарайтесь как-то разместиться в имеющихся комнатах, чтобы на полу никто не спал.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Без проблем. Мы с Лином переедем в одну комнату, а в освободившейся могут разместиться ривендельские братья.

ЛИНДИР: Тогда мы пошли переносить вещи. (уходят с Румилом на второй этаж)

ПИППИН: А моя бывшая комната свободна?

АДАР (кивает): В ней и в бывшей комнате Портфелии как раз все хоббиты поместятся.

 

_чуть в стороне_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (осторожно): Халдир, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

ХАЛДИР (хитро улыбается): Леголас я все помню! То, что я в конце своего участия начал немножко сходить с ума, еще не значит, что у меня появилась амнезия.

АРАГОРН (тихо): И он это называет "немножко"?

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): А что я? Это Кэрдан тебя вырубил, а я вообще…

 

В отдалении хоббиты активно общаются с Умбарцем и Фарамиром.

 

БРИЛЛИАНА: … а еще мы решили назвать нашего будущего сына в твою честь, Фарамир.

ФАРАМИР: Я так польщен.

ПИППИН (Фарамиру): Ты - ее любимый участник ОДО и она болеет за тебя в финале.

ФАРАМИР ( с полупоклоном): Леди, я постараюсь оправдать ваши надежды.

БРИЛЛИАНА (смущенно краснеет)

 

В зал заходят Кэрдан и Лурц.

 

ЛУРЦ (громовым голосом): Салют трудовому народу. (звучит многогласное "Ура" и в замке сразу становится на порядок шумнее)

АДАР (отводит Кэрдана в сторону): Нам бы пора уже призы вручать, а там Тирр с Ли ругаются. Ты их не разнимешь?

КЭРДАН: Без проблем. Там - это на техническом этаже?

АДАР: Да. Я тебя провед…

КЭРДАН: Не стоит. (открывает одну из скрытых дверей и уходит на тех этаж)

АДАР (обиженно): А я думал, что из средиземцев один я знаю, как ту дверь открывать.

Аллора (незаметно появляется сзади, ехидно): Меньше надо думать.

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Все участники опять собрались за праздничным столом, появляются Кирн, Аллора и Ли.

Ли (торжественно): Кэрдану вручается библиотека первых изданий всех книг из нескольких тысяч измерений и миров.

КЭРДАН: Спасибо.

Кирн (ехидно): А куда ты денешь всю эту кучу макулатуру и электронных носителей - уже твои проблемы.

Ли (не менее ехидно): Плюс выход в локальное подпространство для размещения библиотеки.

Кирн (разочаровано): Уууу… Предусмотрительная какая.

Ли (строит глазки Кирну, продолжает): Арагорну мы вручаем набор вин, коньяков и прочих спиртных напитков из тех же нескольких тысяч известных нам миров.

АРАГОРН: Вау! Теперь на столетия вперед винный погреб МинасТирита будет самым крутым в Арде!

ЛИНДИР (тихо): А лихолесского красного у вас все равно нету.

Аллора: Уже есть. Кое-кто из ведущих ухитрился договориться с Трандуилом о небольшой поставке для призового фонда.

АРАГОРН (стоит очень довольный)

Кирн: А Лурцу мы подарим коллекцию лучшего коньяка из внутреннего Кольца Миров и глайдер (ховер-байк) производства орков из вселенной Вархаммер 40К.

Аллора: Пипину мы вручаем один из наших супер-призов - компьютер экстракласса!!!

ПИППИН: Уряяяя!!! (подпрыгивает и обнимается с Бриллианной) Я знал! Я надеялся!

Кирн: Халдиру мы вручаем каталог "Самстрой" - лучший межизмеренческий строительный каталог, имеющий раздел вырезки по дереву, строительства домов в лесных условиях и еще много чего интересного плюс купон на бесплатную доставку всех материалов и инструментов на тысячу лет вперед.

ХАЛДИР (прикалывается): Всего на тысячу?

Ли: Сегодня мы вручаем еще один из супер-призов и … и, Леголас, нечего прятаться за спинами Линдира и Арагорна и делать вид, что тебя здесь нет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (смущенно): Я думал, так будет лучше.

Ли (пожимает плечами): Что было - прошло, проехали. (громко и торжественно). Леголасу вручаются два джедайских меча - зеленый и синий.

ЛЕГОЛАС (очень смущенно): Не стоило…

АДАР (появляется): Праздник, посвященный завершению полуфинала ОДО объявляю открытым!!!

 

_спустя час, на крыше замка_

 

Тирр сидит, смотрит на ночное небо, из чердачного окошка выходит Леголас, присаживается рядом.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тирр, прости, я не хотел. Я не думал, что так все получится.

Тирр (философски): Нормально все получилось. Могло быть и хуже.

ЛЕГОЛАС (покаянно): Куда уж хуже? Ты из-за меня чуть из ведущих не ушла, с Ли поругалась.

Тирр (сдвигая плечами): Велико несчастье - из ведущих уйти. А с Ли мы как поругались так и помиримся, не впервой же. И потом, не хотела бы, я бы тебе не помогала.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Странная вещь - кошачья логика.

Тирр (с ухмылкой): Вот и Ли так всегда говорит.

 

Из того же окошка на крышу выбирается Кэрдан.

 

КЭРДАН (нарочито бодро): Что, молодежь, звезды изучаем?

ЛЕГОЛАС и Тирр (дружно фыркают)

КЭРДАН: Лас, ты не сильно переживаешь?

Тирр (тихо фыркает)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Было бы из-за чего. Я сделал то, что хотел сделать.

КЭРДАН: Хорошо, если так. А то что-то сегодня вечер уж слишком был скандальный. Даже для этого сумасшедшего шоу - слишком.

 

_голоса вдалеке:_

 

АРАГОРН: Я точно тебе говорю, они на крышу поперлись.

ФАРАМИР (подозрительно): Ну, сидят себе два эльфа с кошкой на крыше, тебе-то какое дело?

АРАГОРН: Не просто два эльфа, а Кэрдан и Леголас. И плюс Тирр. Ой, чует мое сердце, тут опять зреет какое-то нарушение правил.

ФАРАМИР (возмущенно): Во что ты хочешь меня впутать? Мне, между прочим, еще в финале участвовать! И я не хочу по твоей милости вылететь из игры перед самой своей победой!

АРАГОРН: Фарыч, будь проще. Кто не нарушает правил, тот не пьет шампанское. (выходят на крышу)

 

АРАГОРН (бодро): О! Вот где наши герои! Мы их по всему замку ищем, а они тут уединились.

ФАРАМИР (со слэшерской улыбочкой): С каких это пор Кэрдан с Леголасом вместе ходить стали? Не к добру это, ох, не к добру.

ЛЕГОЛАС (устало): Гондорцы, а не пошли бы вы… спать.

Тирр: Вот именно, Арагорн. Тем более, через полчаса приедет твой сюрприз от ведущих, так что тебе бы я особенно не советовала сейчас нарываться.

АРАГОРН (подозрительно): Какой сюрприз?

 

На крыше появляется Адар.

 

АДАР (грозно): Так, участники, быстро все брысь по своим спальням! Хватит с нас на сегодня несчастных случаев.

КЭРДАН (в пространство): И это он мне говорит "брысь"? Ушам своим не верю.

Тирр (индифферентно): А мне тоже "брысь"?

АДАР (проникновенно): Тиррушка, тебе бы я такое никогда не сказал.

Тирр (фыркает)

 

В нескольких метрах над крышей появляется потрескивающее голубовато-лиловое свечение силового поля и быстро опускается вниз.

 

АРАГОРН: Это что еще за спецэффекты?

Тирр (нервно пытается хвостом скинуть эльфов с крыши, но не успевает)

 

Все исчезают.

 

_через четверть часа_

 

Все появляются в том же месте, но слегка потрепанные и весьма растерянные. _(подробности смотрите в фике[Случайность](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6231850))_

 

АРАГОРН: Сколько здесь времени прошло?

Тирр (неуверенно): Если я ничего не напутала, то - совсем немного.

 

Появляется Ли.

 

Ли: Тирр!!! (кидается обнимать кошку) Как же ты меня напугала! У тебя совесть есть? Устроить третье в своей жизни умирание именно на моем шоу!

Тирр (мурчит)

Ли (со слезами прижимает к себе хвостатую): Трехглазая нахалка!

ЛИНДИР (выбегает на крышу): Лас, Кэрдан, где вас носило? Я уже четверть часа не могу с вами по осанве связаться!

ЛЕГОЛАС: _Четверть_ часа? (начинает истерически хохотать)

ЛИНДИР (встревоженно): Леголас, с тобой все в порядке?

КЭРДАН: Линдир, не переживай. Это у него нервное.

ЛЕГОЛАС (постепенно успокаивается, все еще периодически хихикает): Вот именно, от радости, что я уже опять в этом чокнутом ОДО, а не в еще более сумасшедшем мире.

АДАР: Не переживай. Вот завтра проведешь свою часть финала и уедешь в ваше ненаглядное Лихолесье.

ЛИНДИР (удивленно): Леголас будет вести финал?

Ли: Все будут вести. Кроме самих финалистов. Конкурс от ривендельцев, конкурс от хоббитов и т.д.

АРАГОРН: Да? Круто! Так я тоже смогу провести свой конкурс?

Ли: Да.

АРАГОРН: Какой захочу?

Ли (с нажимом): Да!

Аллора (появляется на крыше): Ли, нашлись твои потеряшки? Кирн же говорил, что не стоит переживать. Пойдем быстрее, а то уже остальные участники-ведущие прибывают.

ФАРАМИР: У меня такое впечатление, что этот день никогда не закончится. Мы прожили больше недели на конкурсах, теперь еще это путешествие, но каждый раз возвращаемся в вечер одного и того же дня.

Тирр: А я думала, что ты уже привык к сдвигам во времени.

 

_в нижнем холле_

 

Как раз когда в холл заходят спустившиеся с крыши участники, открывается дверь и входят Эомер, Эовин и Арвен.

 

ЭОМЕР (радостно-возбужденно): Привет народу!

ФАРАМИР: Любимая!!! (бросается обнимать жену)

АРАГОРН (в тихом ступоре смотрит на Арвен)

АРВЕН: А ты меня не хочешь обнять, муженек?

АРАГОРН (слегка заикаясь): Ттты? Ззздесь?

 

Элессар недоверчиво смотрит на ведущих, те улыбаются, он наконец понимает, что это - в самом деле Арвен.

 

АРАГОРН: АРВЕН!!! (обнимает и подбрасывает жену немножко вверх)

АРВЕН (счастливо смеется): Тише, уронишь. Мне так надоело ждать, пока ты наконец вылетишь из этого шоу, что я решила сама к тебе приехать.

АРАГОРН: И правильно, милая! Ты не представляешь, как плохо было без тебя в этом шоу.

 

В холл заходят Галадриэль и Келеборн.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо, с тревогой): Надеюсь, хоть папа не приедет?

ЛИНДИР: От наших ведущих чего угодно ждать можно.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Но я ведь не вышел в финал. Зачем ему приезжать?

ЛИНДИР (мрачно): Зато я вышел. Тем более, Арагон хотя и не в финале, но Арвен приехала.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прикалывается): Не переживай, даже если он приедет, то он слишком будет занят моим воспитанием.

ЛИНДИР: И не надейся. У Трандуила на все времени хватит.

 

Следующими гостями оказываются Гендальф и Радагаст.

 

ЭОМЕР (недовольно, но тихо): Ппппенсионеры! 

Кирн (удивленно): Мы вас приглашали?

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (со своей фирменной многозначительной полуулыбкой): Нет, но мы приехали вместо Сарумана.

РАДАГАСТ (добавляет): У него случились неотложные дела.

Ли (тихо): Эру! Только их нам на шоу и не хватало.

Аллора: Если и остальные так же вольно обойдутся со своими пригласительными, то нас ждут проблемы.

 

В зал заходят Денетор и Боромир.

 

Кирн: Вот уж по ком я совершенно не соскучился.

Ли (хихикает): А у тебя был шанс? Они же вылетели из игры, еще когда ведущими были только мы с Мышой.

Кирн (с тревогой): Надеюсь, хоть Мышу ты не пригласила?

Ли: Была такая мысль. Но наши курьеры не смогли ее разыскать.

Кирн: И слава Эру! (про Мышу)

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (изучает холл замка, натыкается на одну из скрытых дверей): О! А это что за дверка и почему ее не видно.

Кирн: А ее и не должно быть видно.

АДАР (со скрытой надеждой): Но великим магам у нас все можно. Митрандир, не хотите ли прогуляться по тех этажу?

Ли (шипит): Адар! Нам на тех этаже только Гендальфа и не хватало для полного счастья.

 

Неожиданно с улицы влетает порыв ветра, который приносит холод и легкий запах тлена. Появляется Ангмарец и 2-й, 6-й,7-й и 9-й назгулы.

 

ПИППИН (недовольно): Налетело…воронье!

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (отвлекается на назгулов и откладывает изучение замка до лучших времен)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я тоже очень рад всех видеть.

Ли: А где Харадец? Он же должен был с вами приехать.

АНГМАРЕЦ: А он передумал. С него хватило и прошлого погибания в этом шоу. Не стал второй раз рисковать.

АРАГОРН (тихо): Надо же, какой предусмотрительный!

ФАРАМИР: Хоть кто-то учится на своем опыте общения с ведущими.

АРАГОРН и АДАР (хором): Ты на меня намекаешь?

ФАРАМИР: Сами догадайтесь.

АРВЕН: Элессар, а о чем это он? И почему он так непочтительно с тобой говорит?

ФАРАМИР (тушуется и быстро уходит)

АРАГОРН (полуобнимает Арвен за плечи и уводит в сторону): Понимаешь, дорогая… (далее следует длительный и не всегда точный пересказ конкурсных событий)

 

Одной большой и шумной толпой приезжают Гимли с Балином, Розалия, Сэм, Мерри, и Портфелия.

 

ХАЛДИР (критично): Дурдом в полном сборе.

РУМИЛ: А о наших пещерниках ты забыл?

ЭОМЕР (встревоженно): И Шелоб будет?

Аллора: Барлог и Глаурунг обещали прилететь к утру, а Шелоб отказалась участвовать.

ЭОМЕР (с облегчением): Вот и чудно.

Ли: Все, кроме финалистов, за вечер составьте план своих завтрашних конкурсов и покажите мне или Аллоре, чтобы мы с Тирр ночью приготовили техническое обеспечение.

БАЛИН (недовольно): А где я их буду составлять? Мне отдохнуть с дороги надо, а вы меня до сих пор в холле держите.

Ли (мило улыбаясь): Вопросами расселения займутся Кирн и Адар (исчезает вместе с Аллорой)

Кирн: Вот так всегда. Всю самую неблагодарную работу сваливают на мои плечи.

ГИМЛИ: Требую комнату на первом этаже.

АДАР (мстительно): Две комнаты первого этажа занимают шестеро хоббитов, остальных мы поселим на втором.

БАЛИН (возмущенно): Стоять! А еще две комнаты? Те, что напротив библиотеки?

Кирн: Хорошо, одну занимайте вдвоем с Гимли, а во вторую пусть вселяются назгулы.

ГИМЛИ: Я не могу спать с ним в одной комнате! Что о нас подумают родственники?

АДАР (ехидно): А придется.

АНГМАРЕЦ (зловеще): Адар, ты хорошо, подумал, куда и как _меня_ расселяешь?

АДАР (со вздохом): Ладно, устроим тебя где-то на втором этаже. А твое войско и в одной комнате переночует.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (грозно наступает на Адара)

АДАР (пятится): Э-э-э… Спокойно! А то я на вас Тирр напущу!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (озадачено застывает, явно не зная, что это за «Тирр»)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с видом знатока): Из всех ведущих с Тирр надо ссориться в последнюю очередь, а не в первую. (тихо) Не кипешуйте. Пусть расселяют. Но мы свое еще возьмем.

Кирн (назгулам, показательно радостно): Я вам даже принесу две двухэтажные кровати.

НАЗГУЛЫ (очень недобро смотрят на Кирна)

 

Ведущие идут на второй этаж. Там полным ходом идет саморасселение – западное крыло полностью оккупировали эльфы, в восточном крыле Арагорн и Фармир устраивают жен в свои комнаты, Умбарец решительно охраняет свою дверь от вторжения. Все остальные топчутся в холле и ругаются из-за последней свободной комнаты.

 

Кирн (задумчиво): Что-то у нас не сходится. Гэндальф, Радагаст, Ангмарец, Лурц, Денетор, Боромир и Эомер. И всего одна свободная комната.

ДЕНЕТОР (сварливо): Конечно! Их же вместо одного Сарумана аж двое приехало.

АДАР (с сарказмом): Не спорю, пятерых человек в одну комнату гораздо легче впихнуть, чем шестерых.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я пока сам живу.

ДЕНЕТОР (сориентировался в ситуации и понимает, что комната на одного ему уже по любому не светит): Я требую отдельную комнату нам с Боромиром. И никаких подселенцев!

Кирн: Можно поселить Эомера вместе с Эовин, а тебя с обеими сыновьями.

 

Открывается дверь Фарамира.

 

ФАРАМИР и ЭОВИН (хором): НИ-ЗА-ЧТО!!! (дверь закрывается)

АДАР: Кирн, не издевайся. Фарычу завтра еще финал предстоит, а если ты его так расселишь, то полностью лишишь шансов на победу.

БОРОМИР (обижено): Почему это соседство с братом ему так повредит?

КЭРДАН (выходит из своей комнаты): Ко мне еще можете одного или двух поселить.

АДАР (Кирну, тихо): Давай к эльфам поселим пирата и орка? И сами дебоширить не будут и Умбарец перед финалом хоть по-человечески отдохнет. А в оставшиеся две комнаты расселим весь этот бордель?

Кирн: Адарыч, да ты гений планирования! Кэрдан, не будешь возражать против темных соседей?

КЭРДАН (со смешком): Неужто вы мне с Ангмарцем жить предложите?

АНГМАРЕЦ (очень недобро смотрит на всех)

АДАР (быстро): Ну, что ты. Мы не настолько жестокие. Лурц и Умбарец.

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): Без проблем.

ЛУРЦ: Круто! Я в эльфийском крыле жить буду.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с сомнением): Пожалуй, сегодня это будет самое тихое место в замке.

Кирн: Эомер ты хочешь жить со своими гондорскими родственниками или с магами?

ЭОМЕР: А ты хотел бы жить вместе со своим сватом?

Кирн: Все понятно. В крайнюю комнату вселяются Гэндальф, Радагаст и Эомер, во вторую – Денетор, Боромир и Ангмарец.

ДЕНЕТОР (возмущенно): Чтобы я жил с этой нечистью?!!

АДАР: Не нравится – можешь на улице ночевать.

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (задумчиво): Посторонитесь. (начинает делать какие-то пасы руками)

АДАР: Митрандир, только без хулиганства!

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (смотрит на Адара, как на надоедливую мошку)

АНГМАРЕЦ (отходит подальше)

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (завершает свои манипуляции и холл второго превращается в еще две комнаты)

РАДАГАСТ: Симпатичная перепланировочка.

АДАР (грустно): Изменили мой проект замка…

 

Радагаст и Гендальф занимают наколдованные комнаты.

 

ЭОМЕР (быстро): Я уж лучше к Ангмарцу переду.

АДАР: Вот и ладушки. Все расселились и пошли писать сценарии.

ДЕНЕТОР (мстительно): Мы вам напишем!

Кирн (пожимает плечами): Нам-то что? Это финалисты будут мучиться.

 

_очень-очень поздняя ночь, яркая луна, звезды, ступени перед входом в замок._

 

На ступенях сидят Аллора, Адар и Кирн. Кирн и Адар при мечах.

 

Аллора (смотрит на звезды): Необычайно красивая ночь для такого скандального вечера.

Кирн (похоже, не слышит, о чем говорят): Да, конечно... (бормочет) Столько дел, столько гостей... я точно что-то забыл.

АДАР (хлопает Кирна по спине): Да хватит уже бормотать. Единственное, что ты мог забыть, так это где-нибудь лишний раз навредить на сегодняшнем конкурсе.

Аллора (строго): Я смотрю, вы уже успели вжиться в роли вредителей. Не понимаю, что вы в этом нашли.

Кирн: Да, Адар, ты прав... (замечает выразительный взгляд Аллоры, быстро добавляет) В том смысле, что я ничего не забыл. (смотрит наверх) Необычайно красивая ночь, правда?

АДАР (очень ехидно): Спорим, ты чувствуешь, будто сегодня уже слышал эти слова?

Аллора (качает головой): По-моему, на вас такая спокойная обстановка действует странно. У кого она вызывает рассеянность, а у кого...

АДАР (перебивает, подсказывает): Желание напакостить ближнему?

Кирн (внезапно заинтересовавшись): А как именно напакостить?

Аллора (вздыхает): Вот об этом я и говорю. Видимо, вам обязательно надо красоту природы разнообразить чем-то таким диким, близким для вас...

 

Двери замка открываются, выходит Умбарец. В руках он несет большой ящик.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (напевает): Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца... (замечает остальных) Йо-хо-хо, на кого наткнулся!

АДАР (обрадованно): О, Джек! А мы тут как раз говорили о том, что тебя не хватает нашей компании.

Аллора: Присаживайся к нам, показывай, что в ящике.

Кирн: Да что там может быть, кроме пива. Не иначе, Джек обнаружил новую заначку спиртного в холодильнике.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ставит ящик, подсаживается к остальным): А то! Я подумал, раз к нам много народу приехало, и раз такой богатый стол был, то и в холодильнике должно что-то новое появиться. (вытаскивает из ящика четыре бутылки пива, раздает всем по бутылке) И вот, я оказался прав.

Аллора (улыбается): Великолепное чутье на спиртное вновь не подвело знаменитого пирата.

Кирн: Мне вот что интересно, там ведь и покрепче напитки были, даже рома немного...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не дает договорить): Я же не алкоголик какой-нибудь, чтобы перед финалом напиваться! Я теперь финалист, а значит, ничего крепче пива. Хотел на природе выпить, на свежем воздухе.

АДАР (вертит бутылку в руках): Вот она - стратегия победы. А открывать нам их как, об ступени?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (жестом фокусника извлекает из кармана открывалку): Все учтено, все продумано.

 

Бутылки открываются, и некоторое время все сидят молча.

 

Аллора: Ну, Джек, каково это - чувствовать себя финалистом?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумывается): Как-то странно. Тем более что я в финал попал только из-за того, что Леголас отказался в финале быть.

АДАР (категорично): На мой взгляд, два эльфа на одного человека в финале - это слишком.

Аллора: А два человека на эльфа - не слишком?

Кирн (улыбается): Эльфы крепкие, выдержит. В любом случае, в финале очутились гондорец, лихолесец и умбарец. По-моему, это здорово, что все финалисты разные государства представляют.

Аллора: Правильно, и завтра можно надеяться на здоровую конкуренцию.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (важно объявляет): И завтра мы увидим соревнование лучших из лучших, и увидим, представитель какой страны станет полноправным чемпионом!

АДАР (взмахивает бутылкой): За соревнование надо выпить! Кирн, а ну давай эту свою застольную песню.

Аллора (немного удивленно, Кирну): Не знала, что у тебя есть застольная песня.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с интересом): И почему я эту песню еще не слышал?

АДАР: А ты тогда с нами не был, когда Кирн её пел. Он тогда только появился в числе ведущих, можно сказать, отмечали.

Кирн (что-то вспоминает): А, про назгула песня?

АДАР (кивает): Ну да, она самая.

Кирн: Сейчас... (откашливается, начинает довольно громко петь) Черный на-азгул, что ж ты вье-ешься над мое-ею го-оловой...

Аллора (смеется): Да, песня прямо-таки для отдыха на природе.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сохраняет нейтралитет): Да, конечно, не эльфийское пение. Зато как застольная - в самый раз.

 

Из дверей замка выходят Ангмарец и 9-й назгул.

 

АГМАРЕЦ (издает звук, похожий на смешок): Кто тут назгулов заказывал?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (быстро): Это был не я.

Аллора (смотрит на назгулов немного подозрительно): Присаживайтесь, места на ступенях всем хватит.

АДАР (поддакивает): Если хотите, у нас пиво есть.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Да ну, что нам, назгулам, пиво? С таким же успехом можно нам томатный сок предложить.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (встает со ступеней): Нехорошо сразу губить хорошую компанию. Я в холодильнике и покрепче напитки видел, могу принести. Коньяк вам подойдет?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (соглашается): Вот это уже дело.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Сейчас принесу, я быстро. (уходит в замок)

Аллора (смотрит Умбарцу вслед): Джек молодец. Все, что нужно для поддержания компании, сделает.

АНГМАРЕЦ (заинтересовавшись): А коньяк у вас как, хороший?

Кирн (солидно): Хороший. Сам выбирал, сам прятал в холодильник.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А что вы тут сидите, на улице? Ночь уже давно.

АДАР: Мы сидим просто так. Сперва просто втроем любовались природой, потом пришел Джек с пивом, теперь вот вы.

Аллора: Уже немаленькая компания собралась. (назгулам) А вы чего бродите так поздно?

 

Из замка возвращается Умбарец, неся в каждой руке по две бутылки коньяка. Отдав бутылки назгулам, он садится на ступени. Назгулы так же подсаживаются к остальным.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну вот, теперь у каждого есть, что выпить.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (открывает бутылку): Ну, попробуем, что за коньяк.

Кирн (строго): Хорошо бы тост под это дело...

АНГМАРЕЦ (неожиданно лирично): Я скажу. За ночь.

Аллора (одобрительно): Красивый тост.

АДАР: Короткий и емкий.

 

Каждый выпивает из своей бутылки.

 

Аллора (Ангмарцу): И все-таки, что это вы бродите ночью по замку?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Думаешь, мы опять какую-то гадость затеваем?

Кирн: Нам просто интересно. Или это какая-то жуткая тайна?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Да нет тут тайны. Просто как-то не хочется долго сидеть в комнате, когда через стенку Гендальф шебуршится. Тем более, ночь неплохая. Выхожу, а тут вы песни про нас поете.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А чего остальных назгулов не взяли? Вас же больше приехало.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Они в дурака играют, а я решил с шефом за компанию пройтись. Душно мне в замке, со всеми этими живыми людьми, эльфами, хоббитами... (бормочет) Давить, всех...

Аллора (перебивает): ‘Всех давить’, мы помним.

АДАР: Что ж, компания у нас хорошая собралась, ночь тоже, пиво есть. Можно считать, что вечер удался.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с энтузиазмом): Это точно! И пусть каждый вечер будет удачным!

 

Все выпивают.

 

Кирн (Ангмарцу): Знаешь, тебя выселили до того, как я стал тут работать ведущим, так что у меня не было шанса спросить... (делает паузу)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Да?

Кирн: В общем, как можно убить призрака? Ну, призрака типа назгула?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (возмущенно): Вот это наглость.

Аллора (соглашается): По-моему, спрашивать призрака, как его можно убить, не очень вежливо.

Кирн (упрямо): Мне просто интересно. Я не собираюсь никого убивать.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Меня убить все равно не сможешь. Ты ведь наверняка знаешь, что меня не сможет убить ни один смертный муж.

АДАР (хихикает): Тот, кто придумал это, явно был невысокого мнения о девах-воительницах.

Аллора (улыбается): Кстати, ты же знаешь, что Эовин получила приз – ситский световой меч?

АНГМАРЕЦ (мрачно): Знаю, я его себе хотел. (опасливо) Не знаете, она его с собой сюда привезла или оставила дома?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (прикалывается): Ничего, если что, она всегда может взять один у Леголаса, ему подарили пару джедайских мечей.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Даже для призраков не-житья спокойного нигде нет.

Кирн (Ангмарцу): Ну, с тобой понятно, а у остальных назгулов как? Уверен, у них нет никаких пророчеств о смертных мужах?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Нет, конечно. Однако убить назгула все равно очень сложно. Зато можно нас вытряхнуть из материальной оболочки, если имеется клинок из хорошей стали.

Аллора: Из хорошей стали? Это понятие очень растяжимое.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (хитро): А вы думаете, мы вам так прямо скажем, мечами из какой стали нас можно из тел вытряхивать?

УМБАРЕЦ (пьет уже третью бутылку пива): Хитрые какие призраки.

АДАР (поглаживает рукоять своего меча, не без самодовольства): Я вот точно знаю, что лучше мечей из мордорской стали ничего не бывает.

Кирн (с интересом): У тебя меч такой, что оставляет осколок внутри, и жертва потом становится призраком?

АДАР: Нет, такие клинки только вот (кивает на назгулов) у высокого начальства. У меня меч не волшебный.

Кирн (с уверенностью): У меня оружие тоже не магическое, но готов поспорить, что моя катана намного лучше твоего меча.

Аллора (с упреком): Ох уж эти мужчины. Самые главные камни преткновения – женщина, оружие и кепка.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (очень тихо): Чувствую, не к добру это.

АДАР (пренебрежительно): Да твой консервный нож даже на меч не похож. Он мне напоминает скорее какой-нибудь орочий ятаган.

Кирн (возмущенно): Ятаган?! Моя катана мне служит уже несколько сотен лет, и ни в одном мире она меня еще не подвела!

АНГМАРЕЦ (как бы невзначай): Вместо того чтобы спорить, могли бы проверить, у кого оружие лучше.

АДАР (не раздумывая): Отличная идея!

Кирн (встает со ступеней): Так, значит? Хочешь предложить мне дуэль, да?

Аллора (бросает испепеляющий взгляд на Ангмарца, протестующе): Неужели обязательно устраивать дуэль из-за оружия? (уговаривает) Посмотрите какая ночь, яркая луна... (пытается удержать Кирна)

АДАР (тоже встает): Вот именно, здесь достаточно светло. (Кирну) Дуэль, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.

Кирн (не дает себя удержать): Согласен...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я знал, что так будет. (Аллоре) Пусть дерутся. Помахаются немного, и оба успокоятся.

Аллора (взволновано): Ты в этом точно уверен?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (косится на Кирна и Адара, которые уже отошли от остальных и стали напротив друг друга): Почти. В любом случае, их вряд ли можно остановить прямо сейчас.

Кирн (Адару): Учти, я видел твою дуэль с Линдиром, и знаю твои удары.

АДАР (усмехается): Тогда меч был не мой. Этот легче.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (потирает руки): Сейчас будет представление...

Кирн: Прекрасно. Ограничения будут?

АДАР (пожимает плечами): Разве что, не кидаться землей в глаза и не пинаться ниже пояса. Дуэль до первой крови?

Аллора: Дуэль до крови?! (хватает Умбарца за руку) Их надо остановить!

АНГМАРЕЦ (резонно): А как еще определить, кто выиграл дуэль? (довольно) Сегодня явно хорошая ночь.

Кирн (не обращает внимания на остальных, кивает Адару): До первой крови. Согласен.

 

Адар и Кирн выхватывают свои мечи. Они оба держат свое оружие двумя руками.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И почему они мечи таскают с собой? На кого тут нападать?

АНГМАРЕЦ (пожимает плечами): Адар ведь мордорский офицер, у него меч действительно хороший. Это тоже знак отличия и им можно гордиться.

Аллора (вздыхает): И Кирн своей катаной гордится. Он почти никогда с ней не расстается.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (разводит руками): Вот и догордились.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (шикает на остальных): Тише, сейчас начнут.

АНГМАРЕЦ (поворачивается к 9-му назгулу, явно собираясь ему что-то сказать, но потом переводит взгляд на дуэлянтов и решает отложить это на потом)

 

Все замолкают и следят за Кирном и Адаром, принявшими стойки с мечами и готовыми атаковать друг друга. Первым нападает Адар, он сразу наносит несколько сильных ударов, то ли рассчитывая грубо пробить оборону Кирна, то ли просто проверяя его силу. Кирн не пытается уворачиваться, и принимает все удары на катану. Наконец, в очередной раз блокируя удар, он отталкивает Адара и сам атакует его. Похоже, Адар не обманул насчет того, что его собственный меч легче, так как он успевает заблокировать быстрые удары Кирна.

 

Аллора (не отрываясь ни на миг, следит за дуэлью): Мне страшно за них. Мне кажется, что они оба бьют так, чтобы убить.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (успокаивает её): Ну, нет, они оба опытные бойцы. До убийства не дойдет...

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (радостно): Ага, разве что без руки кто останется или еще как-нибудь покалечится.

АНГМАРЕЦ (9-му назгулу, тихо): Не надо её пугать... раньше времени.

 

Адар и Кирн продолжают обмениваться ударами, пока без особого результата. Ни один из них пока не может пробить защиту другого, и никто еще не получил ранений. Когда их клинки в очередной раз скрестились, Адар отнимает левую руку от меча и быстро бьет ею Кирна в лицо. Не ожидавший такого, Кирн теряет равновесие и падает на землю. К счастью для него, он не роняет катану. Приняв на лезвие катаны меч Адара, которым тот намеревался добить его на земле, Кирн отбрасывает его и, пока Адар восстанавливает равновесие, успевает подняться.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (мрачно): Вот это уже не дуэль. На дуэли, если противник упал, надо подождать, пока он поднимется.

Аллора (нервно): Эту не-дуэль надо прекратить сейчас же!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Не получится. Они сейчас никого, кроме друг друга, не видят. Любой, кто их полезет разнимать, рискует быть порезанным на части.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (Аллоре, замогильным голосом): Если бы он промедлил немного, Адар его прямо там пополам разрубил бы.

Аллора (наконец-то отвлекается от дуэли и пристально смотрит под капюшон 9-го назгулу, будто видит его глаза, изменившимся ледяным взглядом): Еще раз ТАКОЕ услышу, и... (обрывает себя, более спокойно) Никогда больше не смей так говорить... (отворачивается к дуэлянтам)

АНГМАРЕЦ (стушевавшемуся 9-му назгулу, ехидно): Ну что, кто кого напугал?

 

На некоторое время после своего падения Кирн уходит в глухую оборону. Он только отражает удары противника, не пытаясь атаковать или увернуться. Возможно, Адар решает, что его противник уже выдохся и ослаб, и что он сможет легко победить. Однако один из его ударов Кирн отводит в сторону, и тут же контратакует. Чтобы Адар не мог заблокировать удар, Кирн, все еще удерживая его меч своей катаной, попросту сшибает его плечом. Адар не падает, но теряет равновесие и открывается для удара катаной. Хотя Адар успевает отступить, удар Кирна достигает своей цели и на груди Адара появляется ровный и довольно длинный порез.

 

Аллора (взвизгивает и сама себе затыкает рот рукой)

 

Похоже, рана поверхностная, так как Адар вновь атакует Кирна.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (принюхивается): Я чую свежую кровь... Этот ведущий неплохо сражается.

Аллора (во время особо опасных моментов боя, кажется, перестает дышать): Если Адар ранен, то это значит, что дуэль окончена? Ведь так?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смотрит на Кирна и Адара, многозначительно): Кажется, они в процессе дуэли изменили правила... (теряет спокойствие, кричит) Да что вы делаете?! Вы хотите друг друга на куски порубить?!

 

Дуэлянты не обращают на крик Умбарца никакого внимания. Хотя на одежде Адара появилось кровавое пятно, он начинает теснить Кирна.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Давно я не видел смертельных дуэлей. Это редкое удовольствие.

Аллора (очень взволновано): Почему они не прекращают бой? Что они хотят доказать?

АНГМАРЕЦ (вкрадчиво): Возможно, они уже решили, чей меч лучше, и теперь спорят из-за чего-то - или кого-то - другого.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (грозно): Ты что хочешь сказать, ты...

 

Закончить фразу Умбарец не успевает, так как из замка, то ли привлеченный звоном мечей, то ли так же желающий подышать свежим воздухом, выходит Линдир.

 

ЛИНДИР (смотрит на дуэлянтов, с удивлением): Что тут происходит?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кирн и Адар начали дуэль и теперь не могут остановиться!

Аллора (истерично, бросаясь к Линдиру, как к единственному спасителю): Если их не остановить, они друг друга убьют!

АНГМАРЕЦ (спокойно): Я уже говорил, они могут зарубить того, кто их будет останавливать.

ЛИНДИР (оценивает ситуацию): Я попробую их разнять. И нам нужны бинты, чтобы перевязать Адара. Я видел аптечку в одном из шкафчиков на кухне.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с готовностью): Я сейчас принесу! (убегает в замок)

Аллора (беспомощно): Лин, как ты их остановишь?

ЛИНДИР (с мрачной решимостью): Я еще не знаю. (бежит к дуэлянтам)

Аллора (дрожащим голосом, очень тихо): Они все трое сейчас... (не может договорить и, так как Умбарца нет, от волнения хватает за руку 9-го назгула)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (паникует): Убери от меня руки! Я-то тут при чем?!

 

Адар, улучив момент для широкого замаха, наносит сильный удар снизу вверх. Кирн уклоняется от этого удара, но при этом поворачивается левым боком к противнику. Видимо, этого Адар и хотел. Продолжая движение меча, Адар оборачивается вокруг своей оси и наносит удар по подставленному Кирном боку. Меч проходит так, будто на его пути не было никаких препятствий. На левом боку Кирна, чуть ниже ребер, появляется рана, явно глубже той, что красуется на Адаре.

 

Аллора, так и не отцепившись от 9-го назгула, зажмуривается, не в силах смотреть на такую дуэль.

 

Адар замахивается для очередного удара, но тут ему под ноги бросается Линдир. Не ожидавший, что кто-то вмешается, Адар падает на Линдира. К счастью, при этом никто из них не оказывается порезан мечом Адара.

Так как никто его не атакует, Кирн зажимает рану на боку рукой. Он наблюдает за упавшим Адаром, видимо думая, что тот еще может на него напасть. Адар уже потерял достаточно много крови, и Линдиру легко удается отобрать у него меч.

 

Аллора (наконец решается открыть глаза, очень взволновано): Кирн, Адар! Лин! (к радости 9-го назгула перестает его хватать и бежит к дуэлянтам) Как вы?!

УМБАРЕЦ (выходит из замка с аптечкой в руках, видит результаты дуэли): Вот, блин! Как же они так... (тоже бежит к пострадавшим) Я принес аптечку!

ЛИНДИР (все еще лежащий на земле под Адаром, зато с его мечом в руках): Мы с Адаром в порядке. Жить будем.

Кирн (машинально вкладывает катану в ножны, усталым голосом): Я тоже жить буду. (сильней зажимает бок, морщится) Черт, больно...

Аллора (вырывая у подошедшего Умбарца аптечку, деловито): Так, стой, не двигайся!

Кирн (удивленно): Да я и не двигаюсь…

Аллора (оценив обстановку): Нет уж, лучше сядь. (Умбарцу) Ну-ка, Джек, помоги ему!

КИРН (вяло возражает): Да я сам…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поддерживая Кирна, помогает ему сесть): Сам, сам. Конечно. Я только послежу, чтобы ты катану не потерял.

Кирн (усаживаясь на землю): Это ты зря. Катану я не потеряю.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с уважением поглядывая на аккуратно убранную в ножны на спине Кирна катану): Я вижу.

Аллора (гордо): Это у него автопилот. После боя – катану в ножны.

 

Со стороны Адара с Линдиром доносится тихий мордорский мат.

 

АДАР: Уйди, менестрель! Ты мне локтем в живот заехал, больно же!

ЛИНДИР (стараясь выбраться из-под Адара): Ох, прости, я нечаянно…

АДАР (морщась, поднимается на ноги): «Нечаянно»… За нечаянно бьют отчаянно! (пошатывается)

ЛИНДИР (вскакивает, поддерживает Адара): Ну, вот еще! (Умбарцу) Джек, давай сюда аптечку! (помогает Адару тоже принять сидячее положение)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Пополам ее разорвать, что ли?

Аллора (оценивает состояние Адара издали): Дьявол! Два болвана! (решительно вытаскивает из аптечки один бинт, какой-то пузырек и пару салфеток, отдает аптечку Умбарцу) Давай, Капитан Скорая Помощь, неси ее этому истекающему кровью остолопу! (начинает перевязывать Кирна, который сохраняет спокойное выражение лица)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (разглаживая свой балахон): Так все-таки, кто победил?

АНГМАРЕЦ: У каждого по одной не смертельной ране, так что ничья.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (тихо и немного грустно): Я надеялся, что один убьет другого.

АНГМАРЕЦ (многообещающе): Как-нибудь в другой раз. (серьезно) А сейчас лучше уйти. Представление уже все равно закончилось.

 

Оба назгула поднимаются со ступеней и уходят, быстро растворяясь в темноте.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (относит аптечку Линдиру): Ну, нифига себе! Запрягли…

АДАР (слабо возмущается): Почему чуть что, сразу Адар - болван, Адар – остолоп? Уж лучше – Адар мерзавец… Это хоть гордо звучит.

ЛИНДИР (принимает бинт и салфетки от Умбарца): Спасибо, Джек, я сам. (Адару) Хорошо, ты мерзкий болван, так лучше?

АДАР (старается не морщиться): Нет, это как-то совсем погано звучит. Пусть лучше просто болван.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отступает на пару шагов, любуется импровизированным медпунктом): Дааа… картина маслом. Ну, что Аллора с Кирном – хорошая пара, я всегда знал. Но только сейчас я оценил, как хорошо смотрится вторая пара…

ЛИНДИР (одной рукой придерживает бинт на плече Адара, второй резко бросает в сторону Умбарца подвернувшийся под руку камень)

АДАР: Воробей, я ведь скоро встану!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отпрыгивает в сторону от летящего камня, ухмыляясь): Ладно, ладно… Пойду-ка я лучше за красным вином. Говорят, после потери крови оно хорошо помогает.

 

Умбарец собирается уходить, но тут из-за деревьев, явно со стороны морского берега, выходят Ли и Кердан. Естественно, они видят пострадавших и суетящийся возле них народ.

 

Ли (испуганно): Что случилось? Кирн, Адар кто на вас напал? (бежит к Адару и мешает Линдиру его перевязывать)

Аллора (отводит взгляд)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вообще-то никто не нападал. Они сами. (деловито) Ну так я пойду?

Кирн (значительно): Нет уж, ты постой...

Ли: В смысле "сами"? Аллора, что тут произошло?

Аллора (совершенно убито): Дуэль. Проверяли, у кого меч лучше.

Ли (возмущенно): Чтоооо? Мало вам конкурсов? Мало вам своих несчастных случаев? Мало вам похищения Тирр?!!! Так они еще и дуэль надумали устраивать!!! Не хватало, чтобы еще ведущие друг друга калечить начали!

КЭРДАН: Адар, тебя сегодня давно лечили?

Адар: А может у меня сегодня хобби такое - рисковать своим здоровьем.

Кирн (удивленно): Кто Тирр похищал?

Аллора (встревоженно): От чего Адара лечили?

Ли (раздраженно): От больной головы его, к сожалению, не лечили!

АДАР (обиженно): Ну, вот, опять. Адар – на голову больной… (показушно дуется)

ЛИНДИР: Раненых надо бы перенести в замок, а не скандалы устраивать.

Ли (уничтожающе смотрит на Линдира)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ и КЭРДАН (почти хором): Очень правильное предложение.

Ли: Тирр!!! (появляется кошка) Забери эти два несчастья в наш лазарет. (Тирр исчезает вместе с ранеными)

Ли (Линдиру, мстительно): А ты лучше спроси у Леголаса, чем он между вручением призов и приездом остальных гостей занимался.

ЛИНДИР (удивляется, потом переходит на осанвэ, мрачнеет и быстро уходит в замок)

КЭРДАН (осуждающе смотрит на Ли): Ну, и зачем ты ему сказала?

Ли: Он был секундантом на дуэли двух ведущих. Тебе не кажется, что кому-то надо поучиться ответственности?

Аллора (тихо): Он не был секундантом. Он их как раз остановил.

Ли (отмахивается): Все, хватит! Если в финале на все наше шоу упадет ядерная бомба - я буду не виновата.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хихикает): По-моему, с такими участниками и ведущими можно и без бомбы обойтись.

Кэрдан: Но пока, несмотря на все наши усилия, мы все еще живы и преимущественно здоровы.

Ли (улыбается): Ладно, постараюсь не забывать, что я вроде как оптимистка по жизни. Ллорик, беги уже в лазарет к своим мужчинам, я же вижу, ты только об этом и думаешь.

Аллора (радостно): Угу! (исчезает)

 

На западной башне замка часы бьют полночь.

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные литературные и не очень ;) источники.
> 
> 1\. Дж.Р.Р. Толкиен "Властелин колец" и фильм ВК от Питера Джексона.  
> 2\. Большой Брат-1 от Jussacgirl и Последний Герой от Эллениэль и Эстелл Грэйдо (идея).  
> 3\. Творчество Леголасья от Нэлт, Меллон и др. (расширенный образ Линдира)  
> 4\. Фильм "Пираты карибских морей" (образ Умбарца-Джека-Воробья)  
> 5\. Литературные игры "Каэр Морхен", "Дрейкнор" и "Антидиктаторы" (образ трехглазой кошки Тирр)  
> 6\. Тиамат "Эльфийская сексапильность" и Нэлт "ЛиЛ в современном мире" (образ Адара)  
> 7\. Упоминание Вселенной Вархаммер 40К - (с) Games Workshop  
> 8\. Строка из песни «Знаю я» – Руслана.  
> 9\. Упоминание серии книг «Анжелика и …»  
> 10\. "Собор Парижской Богоматери" - идея конкурса и кое-какие фразы.  
> 11\. Разнообразные карты (СССР, Украины, России, Москвы и т.д., годы издания от 1964 до 2003)  
> 12\. Б. Мертц "Черная Земля, Красная Земля", А. Азимов "Египтяне", И. Ефремов "Таис Афинская".

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Случайность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231850) by [Li_Liana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana)




End file.
